Maravilloso Desastre
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Ella no bebe, no se mete en líos, y cree que ha enterrado su oscuro pasado, pero cuando llega a la universidad, un rompecorazones conocido por sus aventuras de una noche pone en peligro su sueño de una nueva vida. Él es musculoso, cubierto de tatuajes y gana dinero peleando, justamente el tipo de chico que ella quiere evitar. ¿Un desastre inminente o el inicio de algo maravilloso?
1. Capítulo 1: Bandera Roja

**¡Hola! No pude resistirme a adaptar este libro que terminé de leer la semana pasada. Espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mí.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: BANDERA ROJA**

**.**

Todo en la sala proclamaba a gritos que yo no pertenecía allí. Las escaleras se caían a pedazos; los ruidosos asistentes estaban muy juntos, codo con codo, en un ambiente que era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Sus voces se confundían mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, y movían los brazos en el aire, intercambiando dinero y gestos para comunicarse en medio del estruendo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Guarda el dinero en la billetera, Serena! —me dijo Rei.

Su radiante sonrisa relucía incluso en la tenue luz.

—¡Quédate cerca! ¡Esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece todo! —gritó Nicolas a través del ruido.

Rei le agarró la mano y luego la mía mientras Nicolas nos guiaba entre ese mar de gente.

El repentino balido de un megáfono cortó el aire cargado de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un respingo, buscando de dónde procedía ese sonido. Había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, con un fajo de dinero en una mano y el megáfono en la otra. Se llevó el plástico a los labios.

—¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, si estaban buscando un curso básico de economía…, ¡están en el lugar equivocado! Pero, si buscaban el Círculo, ¡están en la meca! Me llamo Neflyte. Yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si no siguen las reglas, ¡se van derechitos a la puta calle sin dinero! ¡Eso también va para ustedes, jovencitas! Así que, chicos, ¡no usen a sus zorritas para hacer trampas!

Nicolas sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios, Neflyte! —gritó en medio del estruendo al maestro de ceremonias, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que había utilizado.

El corazón me latía con fuerza en el pecho. Con un suéter de cachemira color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentía como una maestra en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Rei que podía enfrentarme a todo lo que se nos viniera encima, pero en plena zona de impacto sentí la necesidad de agarrarme a su flacucho brazo con las dos manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero el hecho de estar en un sótano con cerca de medio centenar de universitarios borrachos, decididos a derramar sangre y ganar dinero, no me hacía confiar mucho en nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Desde que Rei había conocido a Nicolas en la sesión de orientación de primer año, solía acompañarlo a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Como me movía en un entorno bastante más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo clandestino en Eastern; pero Nicolas lo conocía incluso antes de haberse matriculado. Darien, compañero de habitación y primo de Nicolas, participó en su primera pelea hacía siete meses. Se decía que él, ya como estudiante de primer año, había sido el rival más letal que Neflyte había visto en los tres años desde que había creado el Círculo. Al empezar el segundo año, Darien era invencible, de modo que las ganancias le permitían pagar sin problemas con su primo, el alquiler y las facturas.

Neflyte se llevó nuevamente el megáfono a los labios; el ajetreo y los gritos aumentaron a un ritmo febril.

—¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario! El luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Eastern, ¡Shun Hayase!

Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se separó como el mar Rojo cuando Shun entró en la sala. Se formó un espacio circular; la turba silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala.

—¡Nuestro siguiente adversario no necesita presentación, pero, como me da miedo, ahí va de todos modos! ¡Tiemblen, chicos, y quítense las bragas, señoritas! Con ustedes: ¡Darien "Perro Loco" Shields!

El volumen se disparó cuando Darien apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Hizo su entrada con el pecho desnudo, tranquilo y relajado. Caminó sin prisas hacia el centro del perímetro, como si llegara al trabajo un día cualquiera. Sus músculos fibrosos se estiraron bajo la piel tatuada mientras chocaba los puños contra los nudillos de Shun. Darien se inclinó hacia Shun y le susurró algo al oído; el luchador mantuvo con gran dificultad su expresión severa. Ambos contendientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Shun tenía una mirada asesina; Darien parecía ligeramente divertido.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron un poco; Neflyte hizo sonar la sirena del megáfono. Shun adoptó una postura defensiva y Darien lo atacó. Al perder la línea de visión, me puse de puntillas, balanceándome de un lado a otro para observar mejor. Subía poco a poco, deslizándome entre la turba que gritaba. Recibí codazos en los costados y golpes de hombros que chocaban contra mí, y me hacían rebotar de aquí para allá como una bola de pinball. Empezaba a ver las cabezas de Shun y Darien, así que seguí abriéndome paso hacia adelante.

Cuando por fin alcancé la primera fila, Shun agarró a Darien con sus fuertes brazos e intentó tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Shun se inclinó hacia atrás con el movimiento, Darien estrelló la rodilla contra la cara de su rival. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe, Darien lo atacó; sus puños alcanzaron la cara ensangrentada de Shun una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Serena? —preguntó Nicolas.

—¡No veo nada desde ahí atrás! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Shun lanzar un puñetazo. Darien se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Shun. La sangre me roció la cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Shun cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Neflyte lanzó un pedazo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Shun y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración. El vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Rei me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro de color rojo que iba del pecho a la cintura. Unas botas negras y pesadas se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba: vaqueros manchados de sangre, unos abdominales bien cincelados, un torso desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos cálidos ojos azules. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Darien me tomó por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia adelante.

—¡Hey! ¡Aléjense de ella! —exclamó Darien, con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercara.

Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla.

—Lo siento, Paloma.

Neflyte le dio a Darien unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Perro Loco! ¡Tu dinero te espera!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

—Es una lástima lo del suéter. Te queda bien.

Acto seguido, fue engullido por sus fans y desapareció tal y como había llegado.

—¿En qué pensabas, tonta? —gritó Rei, tirándome del brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —sonreí.

—Serena, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí —me regañó Nicolas.

—Rei tampoco —le contesté.

—¡Ella no intenta meterse en el ring! —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Vámonos.

Rei me sonrió y me limpió la cara.

—Eres un dolor en el trasero, Serena. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!

Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Rei me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Amy, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité el suéter ensangrentado y lo arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Qué asco. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Amy desde su cama.

Miré a Rei, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Sangró por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Serena? —Amy se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que lo harás.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Rei me envió un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido.

.

* * *

.

_m kedo cn nic, t veo mñn reina dl ring_

.

* * *

.

Le eché una ojeada a Amy, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro.

—Era broma —le dije.

Amy asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha.

—Creo que tomaré una ducha —dije mientras agarraba una toalla y mi neceser.

—Avisaré a los medios de comunicación —ironizó Amy, sin levantar la cabeza.

.

-.-

.

Al día siguiente, Nicolas y Rei almorzaron conmigo. Yo tenía toda la intención de sentarme sola, pero, a medida que los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la cafetería, tanto los compañeros de fraternidad de Nicolas como los del equipo de fútbol ocuparon las sillas a mi alrededor. Algunos de ellos habían estado en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi experiencia al borde del cuadrilátero.

—Nic —llamó una voz de paso.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza; Rei y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Darien mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa. Dos exuberantes rubias de bote con camisetas de Sigma Kappa lo seguían. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Darien, mientras que la otra se sentó junto a él y aprovechó para toquetearle la camisa.

—Me están dando ganas de vomitar —murmuró Rei.

La rubia del regazo de Darien se volvió hacia ella.

—Te oí, zorra.

Rei agarró su bocadillo, lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cara de la chica. Antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, Darien relajó las rodillas y la mandó directa al suelo.

—¡Ay! —chilló ella, levantando la mirada hacia Darien.

—Rei es amiga mía. Tendrás que buscarte otro regazo, Rubina.

—¡Darien! —gimió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Darien volvió su atención al plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, luego las dos se fueron tomadas de la mano. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Darien le guiñó el ojo a Rei y engulló otro bocado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Intercambió miradas con Nicolas y después se puso a hablar con un chico del equipo de fútbol que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la mesa se despejó, Rei, Nicolas y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre los planes para el fin de semana. Darien se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en el extremo de nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nicolas en voz alta, llevándose una mano al oído.

Traté de ignorarlo todo lo que pude, pero, cuando levanté la mirada, Darien tenía los ojos clavados en mí.

—Ya la conoces, Dar. ¿Te acuerdas de la mejor amiga de Rei? Estaba con nosotros anoche —dijo Nicolas.

Darien me sonrió con la que supuse debía de ser su sonrisa más encantadora. Rezumaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo alborotado y negro y los brazos tatuados, y yo puse los ojos en blanco frente a su intento de seducción.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Rei? —preguntó Darien.

—Desde tercero de secundaria —contestó ella, apretando los labios mientras sonreía hacia mí.

—¿No te acuerdas, Darien? Le estropeaste el suéter.

Darien sonrió.

—Estropeo mucha ropa.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Darien giró la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando los brazos frente a él.

—Así que tú eres Paloma, ¿eh?

—No —dije bruscamente—, tengo un nombre.

El modo en que me dirigía a él parecía divertirlo, y eso solo hizo que me enfadara más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó.

Lo ignoré y di un mordisco al último trozo de manzana que me quedaba.

—Entonces te llamas Paloma —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Rei y luego me volví hacia Darien.

—Oye, estoy tratando de comer.

Darien respondió al desafío que le había lanzado poniéndose más cómodo.

—Me llamo Darien. Darien Shields.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Darien, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no enterarse cuando hay cincuenta borrachos gritando tu nombre.

Darien se incorporó un poco.

—Eso me pasa a menudo.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas. —Se rio de nuevo cuando lo fulminé con la mirada—. Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes —dijo, inclinándose a escasos centímetros de mi cara—. A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Celestes?

Bajé la mirada al plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi pelo rubio formaran una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba cómo me hacía sentir al estar tan cerca. No quería ser como todas esas chicas de Eastern que se sonrojaban ante su presencia. No quería que, de ninguna manera, tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Darien. Es como si fuera mi hermana —le advirtió Rei.

—Cariño —dijo Nicolas—, acabas de decirle que no lo haga. Ahora no va a parar.

—No eres su tipo —continuó ella, ignorando a su novio.

Darien fingió estar ofendido.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa. Entonces no soy un jodido bastardo después de todo —dijo guiñando un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Paloma.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó hacia el oído de Rei.

Nicolas le lanzó una patata frita a su primo.

—¡Aparta tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Dar!

—¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Darien retrocedió, con las manos arriba y gesto inocente. Unas chicas lo siguieron, soltando risitas y pasándose los dedos por el pelo para llamar su atención. Él les abrió la puerta y ellas casi gritaron de placer.

Rei se echó a reír.

—Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Serena.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, desconfiada.

—Quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Nicolas.

Rei asintió y él negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una chica inteligente, Serena. Ahora bien, si caes en su puto juego y acabas enojándote con él, no te desquites conmigo o con Rei, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí.

—A mí no me pasará, Nic. ¿Acaso crees que soy como uno de esos clones de Barbie?

—No, a ella no le va a pasar —le aseguró Rei, tocándole el brazo.

—No sería la primera vez, Rei. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha jodido las cosas por acostarse con la mejor amiga de alguien? De pronto salir conmigo es un conflicto de intereses, ¡porque sería confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Serena —dijo mirándome—, no le pidas a Rei que deje de verme porque te creas las idioteces de Dar. Considérate advertida.

—No hacía falta, pero te lo agradezco —dije.

Intenté tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo era el resultado de años de decepciones causadas por las jugarretas de Darien.

Rei se despidió con la mano y se fue con Nicolas, mientras yo me encaminaba a mi clase de la tarde. Entrecerré los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que yo esperaba; desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas. Para mí era un nuevo comienzo; finalmente podía ir caminando a cualquier sitio sin tener que soportar los susurros de quienes sabían todo, o creían saberlo, sobre mi pasado. Era igual que los demás estudiantes de primero que se iban a clase con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por aprender; nada de miradas, rumores, lástima o reprobación. Solo la impresión que yo quería causar: Serena Tsukino, seria y vestida de cachemira.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporé para dejarlo en la mesa, Darien se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—Bien. Puedes tomar apuntes por mí —dijo.

Mordió el bolígrafo que llevaba en la boca y lució su mejor sonrisa.

Lo miré con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Cómo que no. Suelo sentarme allí, al fondo —dijo, y señaló con la cabeza la fila de arriba. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me miraba fijamente y vi una silla vacía en medio.

—No voy a tomar apuntes por ti —aclaré mientras encendía el portátil.

Darien se inclinó de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo siento… ¿Dije algo que te ofenda? —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

Mantuve la voz baja.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías darte por vencido de una vez.

Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente su cara antes de hablar.

—No te he pedido que te acuestes conmigo. —Se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente al techo—. ¿Verdad?

—No soy un clon de Barbie o una de tus groupies de allá —le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las chicas de atrás—. No me impresionas con tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu indiferencia estudiada. ¿Por qué no dejas ya tus numeritos?

—De acuerdo, Paloma. —Era totalmente inmune a mis desaires—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Rei esta noche?

Me reí de su petición, pero él se acercó más.

—No intento ligar contigo, solo quiero pasar el rato.

—¿Ligar? ¿Cómo consigues acostarte con alguien si le hablas de esa manera?

Darien se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sólo ven. Ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

—Lo pensaré.

El profesor Amade entró pausadamente, y Darien volvió la mirada al frente del aula. Una sonrisa esbozada, que permanecía en su rostro, le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Cuanto más sonreía, más ganas tenía de odiarlo y, aun así, eso era precisamente lo que me hacía imposible odiarlo.

—¿Alguien sabe decirme qué presidente tenía una mujer bizca que padecía de feítis aguda? —preguntó Amade.

—Asegúrate de tenerlo apuntado —susurró Darien—, me hará falta para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—¡Shhh! —dije mientras tecleaba cada palabra de Amade.

Darien sonreía, relajado en su silla. Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, bostezaba o se apoyaba en mi brazo para mirar la pantalla. Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero su proximidad y los músculos abultados de su brazo me lo hacían difícil. Después, se puso a juguetear con la pulsera de cuero negro de su muñeca hasta que Amade nos dejó ir. Salí corriendo por la puerta y atravesé el pasillo. Justo cuando ya me sentía a una distancia segura, Darien Shields apareció a mi lado.

—¿Ya lo pensaste? —preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol.

Una chica morena se plantó delante de nosotros, con los ojos como platos y llenos de esperanza.

—Hola, Darien —canturreó, mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Me detuve, intentando esquivar su voz melosa, y me fui caminando después de rodearla. Ya la había visto antes, hablando de manera normal en las zonas compartidas de los dormitorios de las chicas: Moon Hall. Su tono de voz entonces parecía mucho más maduro y me pregunté por qué pensaría que a Darien le parecería atractiva esa vocecita de niña. Balbuceó en una octava un poco más alta, hasta que él volvió a ponerse a mi lado.

Después de sacar un encendedor del bolsillo, encendió un cigarrillo y soltó una espesa nube de humo.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí…, estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Ya decidiste si vas a venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi condición y después asintió.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

—¿Cuándo?

Solté un suspiro.

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Darien sonrió y se detuvo en seco.

—Genial, nos vemos luego, Palomita.

Doblé la esquina y me encontré a Rei de pie con Fiore, fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Los tres habíamos terminado en la misma mesa en la sesión de orientación para los estudiantes de primer año, y sabía que sería la tercera rueda de nuestra bien engrasada máquina. No era excesivamente alto, pero aun así superaba mi metro sesenta y pico. Tenía unos ojos redondos que compensaban sus rasgos finos, y normalmente llevaba el pelo decolorado peinado con una cresta hacia delante.

—¿Darien Shields? Por Dios, Serena, ¿desde cuándo te aventuras por aguas tan peligrosas? —dijo Fiore con mirada de desaprobación.

Rei se sacó el chicle de la boca formando un largo hilo.

—Si intentas ahuyentarlo solo vas a empeorar las cosas. No está acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Acostarme con él?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Ahorraría tiempo.

—Le dije que iría a su casa esta noche.

Fiore y Rei intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué?

—Me prometió que dejaría de molestarme si decía que sí. Tú estarás en su casa esta noche, ¿no?

—Pues sí —dijo Rei—. ¿De verdad vas a ir?

Sonreí, y los dejé para entrar en los dormitorios, preguntándome si Darien haría honor a su promesa de no flirtear conmigo. No era difícil darse cuenta; o bien me veía como un reto o como lo suficientemente poco atractiva como para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura de qué opción me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Rei llamó a mi puerta para llevarme a casa de Nicolas y Darien. Cuando salí al pasillo, no se contuvo.

—¡Que horror, Serena! ¡Pareces una indigente!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo por mi conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza en un moño descuidado. Me había quitado el maquillaje y me había cambiado las lentillas por gafas de montura negra rectangular. Llevaba una camiseta vieja, pantalones de chándal, y usaba un par de chanclas. Unas horas antes se me había ocurrido que lo mejor, en cualquier caso, era ir lo menos atractiva posible. Si todo iba según lo previsto, las ansias de Darien se calmarían al instante y dejaría a un lado su ridícula persistencia. Si buscaba ser mi amigo, seguiría siendo demasiado fea para dejarse ver conmigo.

Rei bajó la ventanilla y escupió el chicle.

—Está tan claro lo que haces… ¿Por qué no te revuelcas de una vez en mierda de perro para completar tu vestimenta?

—No intento impresionar a nadie —dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos de Nicolas, y seguí a Rei hasta las escaleras. Nicolas abrió la puerta y se rio cuando entré.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Intenta estar poco impresionante —dijo Rei.

Rei siguió a Nicolas a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé sola; me sentía fuera de lugar. Me acomodé en el sillón reclinable que estaba más cerca de la puerta y me quité las chanclas.

Estéticamente, su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de solteros. En las paredes estaban colgados los predecibles pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas y letreros de calles robados, pero estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y no olía ni a cerveza rancia ni a ropa sucia.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras —dijo Darien, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sonreí, me subí las gafas sobre la nariz y esperé a que él se burlara de mi aspecto.

—Rei tenía que terminar un trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿Comenzaste ya el de Historia? —Mi pelo enmarañado ni siquiera lo hizo pestañear, y fruncí el ceño por su reacción.

—¿Tú sí?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—No hay que entregarlo hasta el miércoles que viene —dije, sorprendida.

—Pues yo acabo de terminarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Supongo que yo lo dejo todo para el último momento —admití, encogiéndome de hombros. Probablemente no lo empiece hasta el fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Esperé a que se riera o diera alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Tú vas a ayudarme con mi trabajo?

—Tengo un sobresaliente en esa asignatura —dijo él, un poco ofendido por mi incredulidad.

—Tiene sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas. Es un maldito genio. Lo odio —dijo Nicolas, mientras conducía a Rei al salón de la mano.

Observé a Darien con una expresión de duda y levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que un chico cubierto de tatuajes y que pega puñetazos para ganarse la vida no puede sacar buenas notas? No estoy en la universidad porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué peleas? ¿Por qué no intentaste pedir una beca? —pregunté.

—Lo hice, y me concedieron la mitad de la matrícula, pero hay libros, gastos diarios y tengo que pagar la otra mitad en algún momento. Lo digo en serio, Paloma. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—No necesito que me ayudes. Sé escribir un ensayo.

Quería dejarlo así. Debería haberlo hecho, pero aquella nueva faceta suya que se había revelado me daba curiosidad.

—¿Y no puedes encontrar otro modo de ganarte la vida? Menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Es una forma fácil de ganarse la vida. No puedo ganar tanto dinero trabajando en el centro comercial.

—No diría que recibir golpes en la cara sea fácil.

—¿Qué? ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

Torcí el gesto y él se rio.

—No me alcanzan muy a menudo. Si intentan pegarme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

—Actúas como si nadie más hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—Cuando doy un puñetazo, lo toman e intentan responder. Así no se ganan las peleas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Nicolas y Rei se miraron y agacharon la cabeza. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Darien no parecía afectado.

—Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis cuatro hermanos mayores llevaban el gen imbécil.

—¡Oh! —Me ardían las orejas.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo —dije, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de mi pelo y decidía arreglármelo y hacerme otro moño, para intentar ignorar el incómodo silencio.

—Me gusta el estilo natural que llevas hoy. Las chicas no suelen aparecer así por aquí.

—Me obligaste a venir. Y además no pretendía impresionarte —dije, molesta porque mi plan hubiera fallado.

Puso su sonrisa de niño pequeño, y aumenté mi enojo a un nivel superior con la esperanza de disimular mi incomodidad. No sabía cómo se sentían la mayoría de las chicas con él, pero había visto cómo se comportaban. Yo estaba experimentando una sensación más cercana a la náusea y a la desorientación que al enamoramiento tonto, y cuanto más intentaba él hacerme sonreír, más incómoda me sentía yo.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que suplicar a las chicas para que vengan a mi apartamento.

—Claro —dije, torciendo el gesto por el asco.

Era el peor tipo de arrogante. No solo era descaradamente consciente de su atractivo, sino que estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran al cuello que mi comportamiento distante le resultaba refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Rei señaló la televisión y la encendió.

—Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere descubrir dónde está Baby Jane?

Darien se levantó.

—Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?

—Ya comí —respondí indiferente.

—No, no lo hiciste —dijo Rei antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh…, eh…, es verdad, olvidaba que te comiste una… ¿pizza? antes de irnos.

Puse una mueca de exasperación ante su deprimente intento de arreglar su metedura de pata y esperé la reacción de Darien. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, tienes que estar hambrienta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Adonde tú quieras. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Bajé la mirada a mi ropa.

—La verdad es que no voy vestida apropiadamente.

Se detuvo un momento a evaluarme y luego sonrió.

—Te ves bien. Vámonos. Me muero de hambre.

Me levanté y me despedí de Rei con la mano, adelantando a Darien para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el aparcamiento, observando con horror cómo se subía a una moto de color negro mate.

—Uh… —solté, encogiendo los dedos de los pies desnudos.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—Ven, sube. Iré despacio.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo demasiado tarde lo que ponía en el tanque de combustible.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Es el amor de mi vida, así que no arañes la pintura cuando te subas.

—¡Pero si llevo chanclas!

Darien se quedó mirando como si hablara en algún idioma extranjero.

—Y yo botas, ¡vamos, sube!

Se puso las gafas de sol, y el motor rugió cuando lo encendió. Me subí y busqué detrás de mí algún sitio al que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron desde el cuero a la tapa de plástico de la luz trasera.

Darien me agarró de las muñecas y me hizo abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No hay nada a lo que agarrarse, solo yo, Paloma. No te sueltes —dijo al momento que empujaba la moto hacia atrás con los pies.

Con un giro de su muñeca, puso rumbo hacia la calle y salió despedido como un cohete. Los mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos me golpearon la cara, y me agaché detrás de Darien, sabiendo que acabaría con bichos aplastados en las gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Pisó el acelerador al llegar al camino del restaurante y, en cuanto se detuvo, no tardé ni un minuto en bajar a la seguridad del cemento.

—¡Estás loco!

Darien se rio mientras apoyaba la moto sobre su soporte antes de desmontar.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad…

—¡Sí, si hubiéramos ido por la autopista! —dije, mientras me soltaba el moño para deshacerme los enredones con los dedos.

Darien observó cómo me retiraba el pelo de la cara y después se encaminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo, Paloma.

Entré furiosa en el restaurante, aunque mi cabeza todavía no se había sincronizado con los pies. El aire se llenó de olor a grasa y hierbas aromáticas cuando lo seguí por la alfombra roja salpicada de migas de pan. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y después pidió dos cervezas. Eché un vistazo al local: observé a los padres obligar a sus bulliciosos hijos a comer y esquivé las inquisitivas miradas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Darien —dijo la camarera, apuntando nuestras bebidas.

Parecía un poco alterada por su presencia cuando regresó a la cocina. Repentinamente avergonzada por mi apariencia, me recogí detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo que el viento había hecho volar.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —pregunté mordazmente.

Darien apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó sus ojos azules en los míos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti —gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada: mi mal humor lo divertía.

—No puedo entenderte. Eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo. No te atarantas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

—No es ningún tipo de treta. Simplemente no me gustas.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi entrecejo se relajó involuntariamente y suspiré.

—No digo que seas mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el simple hecho de tener vagina.

Centré mi atención en los granos de sal que había sobre la mesa hasta que oí que Darien se atragantaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó con carcajadas que parecían aullidos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Ya está. Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo entiendo. —Intenté no sonreír, pero fracasé. Se le iluminó la mirada—. Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Hinqué los codos en la mesa y apoyé mi peso en ellos.

—Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa afiló sus rasgos mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Nunca digas nunca.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu historia? —pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Darien "Perro Loco" Shields, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Hice un gesto con dos dedos de cada mano para marcar unas comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza flaqueó. Parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Neflyte empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarme.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo normal. De dónde eres, qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor…, cosas así.

—Nací y crecí aquí. Y estoy especializándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió los cubiertos y los puso al lado de su plato. Miró por encima del hombro, con la mandíbula tensa. A dos mesas de distancia, el equipo de fútbol de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Darien pareció molestarse por el motivo de sus risas.

—Estás bromeando —dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No, soy de aquí —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refiero a tu licenciatura. No pareces el tipo de chico que se especializa en derecho penal.

Juntó las cejas, repentinamente centrado en nuestra conversación.

—¿Por qué?

Repasé los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo.

—Diré simplemente que no te pega lo de derecho penal.

—No me meto en problemas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá era bastante estricto.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo era niño —comentó, con total naturalidad.

—Lo… lo siento —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Su respuesta me agarró desprevenida. Rechazó mi simpatía.

—No la recuerdo. Mis hermanos sí, pero yo solo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo los distinguías?

—Los distinguía según quién golpeaba más fuerte, que resultó coincidir con el orden de sus edades. Armand, los gemelos… Endymion y Mamoru, y después, Zafiro. Es mejor que nunca te quedes a solas en una habitación con Endymion y Mamory. Aprendí de ellos la mitad de lo que hago en el Círculo. Zafiro era el más pequeño, pero también el más rápido. Ahora es el único que podría darme un puñetazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida por la idea de cinco Darien correteando en una casa.

—¿Y todos llevan tatuajes?

—Sí, menos Armand. Trabaja como ejecutivo en California.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Anda por aquí —dijo él.

Volvía a apretar las mandíbulas, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

—¿De qué se ríen? —le pregunté, señalando la ruidosa mesa. Sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que no quería compartirlo. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa por lo que estarían diciendo que tanto le molestaba—. Díme.

—Se están riendo de mí por haberte traído a comer, primero. No suele ser… lo mío.

—¿Primero? —Cuando me di cuenta de a qué se refería, Darien se rio de mi expresión. Entonces, hablé sin pensar—. Yo, que temía que se estuvieran riendo de que te vieran con alguien vestido así…, y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo —farfullé.

—¿Por qué no tendrían que verme contigo?

—¿De qué estábamos hablando? —pregunté, intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar? —preguntó él.

—Oh, eh…, por ahora estoy con las asignaturas generales. Todavía no me decido, pero me inclino hacia la Contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Wichita. Igual que Rei.

—¿Y cómo acabaste aquí si vivías en Kansas?

Tiré de la punta de la etiqueta de mi botella de cerveza.

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

—¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

—Ah. ¿Y Rei? ¿También tiene problemas con sus padres?

—No, Kaido y Maya son geniales. Prácticamente me criaron. En cierto modo, me siguió; no quería que viniera aquí sola.

Darien asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué Eastern?

—¿A qué viene este tercer grado? —dije.

Las preguntas estaban pasando de lo trivial a lo personal y empezaba a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas se entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol dejó sus asientos. Soltaron un último chiste antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando Darien se levantó, rápidamente apretaron el paso. Los que estaban al final del grupo empujaron a los de delante para escapar antes de que Darien cruzara el local. Volvió a sentarse, obligándose a dejar de lado la frustración y la ira.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste Eastern —me apremió.

—Es difícil de explicar —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que me pareció una buena opción.

Sonrió al abrir el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? Este Darien si que es insistente. ¿De verdad querrá solo ser amigo de Serena?**

**.**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, no sé si publicaré el mismo día de "Un Desconocido Encantador", pero haré el intento. Nos leemos el miércoles.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Cerdo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: CERDO**

**.**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita para almorzar. Junto a mí se sentaban Rei a un lado, y Fiore, al otro, y los restantes sitios fueron ocupados por Nicolas y sus hermanos de Sigma Tau. Resultaba difícil escuchar algo con el estruendo sordo que reinaba en la cafetería; además, el aire acondicionado parecía estropeado de nuevo. El ambiente estaba cargado por el olor a fritura y sudor, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo parecía tener más energía de la normal.

—Hola, Kelvin —dijo Nicolas, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel color aceituna y sus ojos chocolate contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de fútbol de Eastern que llevaba calada en la frente.

—Te extrañé después del partido del sábado. Me bebí una o seis cervezas por ti —dijo con una sonrisa amplia y blanca.

—Te agradezco el gesto. Llevé a Rei a cenar fuera —dijo inclinándose para besar a Rei en el nacimiento de su larga melena oscura.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Kelvin.

Kelvin se dio la vuelta y vio a Darien de pie detrás de él, y entonces me miró, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Dar?

—Desde luego que no —dije, negando con la cabeza.

Kelvin miró a Darien, que lo observaba fijamente con expectación. Kelvin se encogió de hombros y se llevó la bandeja al extremo de la mesa.

Darien me sonrió cuando se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Qué hay, Paloma?

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja. La misteriosa comida en su plato parecía hecha de cera.

Darien se rio y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No voy a criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas sentadas a la mesa. El comportamiento de Darien les daba curiosidad, y yo me contuve para no sonreír por ser la única chica junto a la que insistía en sentarse.

—Ugh…, después de comer tenemos el examen de Biología —gruñó Rei.

—¿Has estudiado? —pregunté.

—Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no ibas a acostarte con Darien.

Los jugadores de fútbol que estaban sentados al extremo de nuestra mesa detuvieron sus risas detestables para escuchar mejor, de manera que llamaron la atención de los demás estudiantes. Miré a Rei, pero parecía ajena a toda responsabilidad y dio un empujoncito a Nicolas con el hombro.

—Dios, Nic. Sí que la pasas mal, ¿no? —preguntó Darien, lanzando un sobrecito de ketchup a su primo.

Nicolas no respondió, pero yo le sonreí a Darien, agradecida por la distracción. Rei le frotó la espalda.

—Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita un tiempo para cconvencerse de que Serena podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

—No he intentado seducirla —dijo Darien, con aire de ofensa—. Es mi amiga.

Miré a Nicolas.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Nicolas finalmente me miró a los ojos y al ver mi expresión de sinceridad, se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado? —me preguntó Darien.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida en Biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Darien se levantó.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Darien…

—Levanta el trasero, Paloma. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Al pasar tiré de una de las largas trenzas de Rei..

—Nos vemos en clase, Rei.

Sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Darien me siguió a mi habitación, y yo saqué mi guía de estudio, mientras él abría mi libro. Me interrogó implacablemente y después me aclaró unas cuantas cosas que no entendía. Tal y como él lo explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de confusos a obvios.

—… y las células somáticas se reproducen mediante la mitosis. Y ahí vienen las fases. Suenan de forma parecida a un nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatelo.

Me reí.

—¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo —repetí asintiendo.

Me golpeó en la coronilla con los papeles.

—Ya lo tienes. Te sabes esta guía de estudio de arriba a abajo.

Suspiré.

—Bueno…, ya veremos.

—Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—No te enojarás si desapruebo este examen, ¿no?

—No vas a desaprobar, Paloma. Aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes —dijo él, mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia el edificio de ciencias.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer para ser mi tutor, hacer tus tareas y entrenar para tus peleas?

Darien se rio.

—No entreno para las peleas. Neflyte me llama, me dice dónde es la pelea y yo voy.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad mientras Darien sujetaba el papel y se preparaba para hacerme la primera pregunta. Casi nos dio tiempo de completar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegué a mi clase.

—Patéales el trasero —dijo sonriendo, mientras me entregaba los apuntes, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Hola, Dar. —Me volví y vi a un hombre alto, algo desgarbado, que le sonreía a Darien mientras iba a la clase.

—Seiya —asintió Darien.

Los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Serena.

—Hola —respondí, sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre.

Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca nos habíamos presentado.

Seiya siguió hasta su asiento, bromeando con quienes se sentaron a su lado.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunté.

Darien se encogió de hombros, pero la piel de alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes.

—Es Seiya Kou, uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

—¿Estás en una fraternidad? —pregunté, vacilante.

—En Sigma Tau, la misma que Nic. Pensé que lo sabías —dijo, mirando por encima de mí a Seiya.

—Bueno…, es que no pareces el tipo de chico que está en una fraternidad —dije, observando los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Darien volvió a centrar su atención en mí y sonrió.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau. Es una tradición familiar.

—¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la fraternidad? —pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos —dijo él, hojeando mis papeles—. Será mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo.

Llegó Rei y la seguí hasta nuestros asientos.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un buen tutor.

—¿Solo un tutor?

—También es un buen amigo.

Parecía decepcionada, y yo me reí por la expresión de frustración de su cara. Siempre había sido uno de los sueños de Rei que saliéramos con dos chicos que fueran amigos y compañeros de habitación-guion-primos; para ella, era como si nos tocara el gordo de la lotería. Quería que compartiéramos habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero yo veté su idea con la esperanza de ampliar un poco mis horizontes. Cuando dejó de hacer pucheros por mi decisión, focalizó sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda de un amigo de Nicolas a quien presentarme.

El saludable interés de Darien había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

El examen me resultó fácil, y fui a sentarme a los escalones del exterior del edificio para esperar a Rei. Cuando bajó repentinamente hasta mi lado, con cara de derrota, esperé a que hablara.

—¡Me fue fatal! —gritó ella.

—Deberías estudiar con nosotros. Darien lo explica realmente bien.

Rei soltó un lamento y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¡No me ayudaste nada! ¿No podías haber hecho algún gesto con la cabeza por cortesía o algo?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo y la acompañé hasta nuestra residencia.

.

-.-

.

Durante la semana siguiente, Darien me ayudó con mi ensayo de Historia y fue mi tutor de Biología. Fuimos juntos a ver la lista de notas colgada fuera del despacho del profesor Kameda. Yo era la tercera estudiante con mejor nota.

—¡El tercer puesto de la clase! ¡Bien hecho, Paloma! —dijo él, abrazándome.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y di un paso atrás presa de un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Gracias, Dar. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti —dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Me miró por encima del hombro y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud que había detrás de nosotros.

—¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! Hagamos espacio para el cerebro horriblemente desfigurado y enorme de esta pobre mujer. ¡Es una supergenio!

Me reí al ver las expresiones de diversión y curiosidad de mis compañeros.

.

-.-

.

Conforme pasaron los días, tuvimos que sortear los persistentes rumores acerca de que teníamos una relación. La reputación de Darien ayudó a acallar los rumores. Nunca había estado con una sola chica más de una noche, así que mientras más nos veían juntos, mejor entendía la gente nuestra relación platónica como lo que era. Y ni siquiera las constantes preguntas sobre nuestro vínculo hicieron disminuir la atención que Darien recibía de sus compañeras.

Siguió sentándose a mi lado en Historia y almorzando conmigo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado con él, e incluso llegué a defender a Darien de quienes no lo conocían tan bien como yo.

En la cafetería, Darien dejó una caja de jugo de naranja frente a mí.

—No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a tomar uno —dije, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes que hacerlo —comentó él, con un hoyuelo ligeramente marcado en su mejilla izquierda.

Kelvin resopló.

—¿Te has convertido en su criado, Darien? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, vestido solo con un bañador Speedo?

Darien lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, y yo salté en su defensa.

—Tú no podrías ni rellenar un Speedo, Kelvin. Así que cierra la boca.

—¡Calma, Serena! Estaba bromeando —dijo Kelvin, levantando las manos.

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Darien era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Antes de irse con su bandeja, echó una nueva mirada de advertencia a Kelvin, y entonces salió a reunirse con un pequeño grupo de fumadores que estaban de pie en el exterior del edificio.

Intenté no mirarlo mientras se reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas del grupo competían sutilmente por ponerse a su lado, y Rei me dio un codazo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otro sitio.

—¿Qué miras, Serena?

—Nada, no estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Son tan evidentes… Mira a la pelirroja. Se ha pasado los dedos por el pelo tantas veces como ha pestañeado. Me pregunto si Darien se cansará alguna vez de eso.

Nicolas asintió.

—Sí que lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran toda la paciencia que tiene con cada chica que cree que puede domarlo… No puede ir a ninguna parte sin que estén fastidiándolo. Créanme; es mucho más educado de lo que lo sería yo.

—Como si no quisieras estar en su lugar —dijo Rei, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Darien se estaba acabando el cigarrillo en el exterior de la cafetería cuando pasé por su lado.

—Espera, Paloma. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Darien. Sé llegar por mi cuenta.

Darien se distrajo rápidamente con una chica de pelo largo y negro, con minifalda, que pasó a su lado y le sonrió. La siguió con la mirada y asintió a la chica, a la vez que tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo.

—Luego te veo, Paloma.

—Sí —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras él corría junto a la chica.

El asiento de Darien permaneció vacío durante la clase y me descubrí a mí misma algo molesta con él porque me hubiera dejado por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. El profesor Amade pronto dio la clase por terminada, y me apresuré a cruzar el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Fiore a las tres para darle los apuntes de Linda Parkerson de Iniciación a la música. Miré el reloj y apreté el paso.

—¿Serena?

Seiya corrió por el césped para alcanzarme.

—Me parece que todavía no nos hemos presentado oficialmente —dijo tendiéndome la mano—. Seiya Kou.

Le estreché la mano y sonreí.

—Serena Tsukino.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando viste la nota del examen de Biología. Felicidades —prosiguió con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Darien me ayudó, si no habría estado al final de esa lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Seiya asintió y sonrió.

—¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta en la fraternidad este fin de semana?

—Básicamente hablamos de Biología y comida.

Seiya se rio.

—Eso suena mucho a Darien.

En la puerta del Moon Hall, Seiya me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Lo comentaré con Rei. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

—¿Son una especie de pack de dos?

—Hicimos un pacto este verano. Nada de ir a fiestas solas.

—Inteligente —asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Conoció a Nic en Orientación, así que, en realidad, tampoco he tenido que ir con ella a todas partes. Esta será la primera vez que necesite pedírselo, así que estoy segura de que vendrá encantada.

Me encogí intimidada. No solo balbuceaba, sino que había dejado claro que no solían invitarme a fiestas.

—Genial, nos vemos allí —dijo él.

Se despidió con su sonrisa perfecta, propia de un modelo de Banana Republic, con su mandíbula cuadrada y el bronceado natural de su piel, y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando por el campus.

Observé cómo se alejaba: alto, bien afeitado, con una camisa ajustada de rayas finas y pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo largo y negro atado en una coleta, se movía mientras caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Bueno, este es más de tu tipo —me dijo Fiore al oído.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —pregunté, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Pues sí. Si te gusta la posición del misionero.

—¡Fiore! —grité, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿Tienes los apuntes de Linda?

—Sí —dije, mientras los sacaba del bolso.

Se encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y hojeó los papeles.

—Increíblemente brillante —dijo él, mientras repasaba las páginas. Las dobló, se las guardó en el bolsillo y después dio otra calada—. Tienes suerte de que las calderas de Moon estén estropeadas. Necesitarás una ducha fría después de la mirada lujuriosa que te echó ese grandulón.

—¿La residencia no tiene agua caliente? —lamenté.

—Exactamente —dijo Fiore, echándose la mochila al hombro—. Me largo a Álgebra. Dile a Rei que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Se lo diré —farfullé, levantando la mirada hacia los antiguos muros de ladrillo de nuestra residencia.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, empujé la puerta para entrar y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo.

—No tenemos agua caliente —murmuró Amy desde su escritorio.

—Eso he oído.

Mi móvil vibró y lo desbloqueé. Había recibido un mensaje de Rei en el que maldecía las calderas. Un momento después, oí una llamada en la puerta.

Rei entró y se desplomó en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Puedes creer esta mierda? Con todo lo que estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos darnos una ducha caliente.

Amy suspiró.

—Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya de todos modos?

Rei lanzó una mirada asesina a Amy.

—Buena idea, Amy. El hecho de que seas una zorra resulta útil a veces.

Amy no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, sin inmutarse por la provocación.

Rei sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje con una precisión y una velocidad sorprendentes. Su móvil sonó y ella me sonrió.

—Nos quedaremos con Nic y Darien hasta que arreglen las calderas.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no iré! —grité.

—¡Claro que irás!. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Darien y Nic tienen dos baños en su casa.

—A mí no me han invitado.

—Te estoy invitando yo. Nic ya me dijo que le parece bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si Darien no lo está usando.

—¿Y si lo utiliza?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, puedes dormir en la cama de Darien.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas bebé, Serena. Son amigos, ¿no? Si no ha intentado nada a estas alturas, no creo que lo haga.

Sus palabras me cerraron la boca. Darien había estado rondándome de un modo o de otro todas las noches durante algunas semanas. Me había sentido tan ocupada asegurándome de que todo el mundo supiera que éramos amigos que no se me había ocurrido que realmente solo se mostraba interesado en mi amistad. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Amy nos miró con incredulidad.

—¿Darien Shields no ha intentado acostarse contigo?

—¡Somos amigos! —dije a la defensiva.

—Ya, ya, pero ¿ni siquiera lo ha intentado? Se ha acostado con todo el mundo.

—Excepto con nosotras —dijo Rei, escrutándola—. Y contigo.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no lo conozco. Solo he oído hablar de él.

—Exactamente —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Amy volvió a su ordenador, ignorando nuestra presencia. Suspiré.

—Está bien, Rei. Necesito empacar algunas cosas.

—Asegúrate de llevar suficiente ropa para unos cuantos días, quién sabe cuánto tardarán en arreglar las calderas —dijo ella, demasiado emocionada.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, como si fuera a colarme en territorio enemigo.

—Ugh…, está bien.

Rei dio un salto y me abrazó.

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

Media hora después, habíamos cargado las cosas en su Honda y nos dirigíamos al apartamento. Rei apenas se tomó un respiro entre frases incoherentes, mientras conducía. Tocó el claxon cuando se disponía a detenerse donde solía aparcar. Nicolas bajó corriendo los escalones y sacó nuestras dos maletas del maletero, antes de seguirnos escaleras arriba.

—Está abierto —dijo él, resoplando.

Rei empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Nicolas gruñó cuando dejó caer nuestro equipaje en el suelo.

—¡Nena, tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Serena!

Rei y yo nos quedamos heladas cuando una mujer salió del baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola —dijo ella, sorprendida.

Sus ojos con el rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de ir a parar a nuestro equipaje. La reconocí como la chica morena de piernas largas a la que Darien había seguido desde la cafetería.

Rei clavó la mirada en Nicolas, que levantó las manos.

—¡Está con Darien!

Darien apareció en calzoncillos y bostezó. Miró a su invitada y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Darien en tono distendido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Siempre lo mismo! —dijo Rei. Miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprendas? ¡Es Darien Shields, diablos! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden! —prosiguió ella volviéndose hacia Nicolas, que la rodeó con el brazo y le hizo gestos para que se calmara.

La chica frunció el ceño a Darien, tomó su cartera y salió hecha una furia, dando un portazo tras ella. Darien, por su parte, fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Rei negó con la cabeza y reanudó su camino por el pasillo. Nicolas la siguió, arqueando el cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta que arrastraba.

Me derrumbé sobre el sillón reclinable y suspiré, mientras me preguntaba si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No había tenido en cuenta que el apartamento de Nicolas era una puerta giratoria para barbies tontas.

Darien estaba de pie detrás de la encimera donde desayunaban, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Tuviste un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

—¿Conmigo? —Sonreía.

Debería haberme imaginado que me esperaba esa conversación, aunque eso solo me hizo sentirme menos dispuesta a contenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

—¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ofreció su número, y yo lo rechacé.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par por su falta de remordimientos.

—¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número?

Darien se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador.

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

—¿Y por qué te acostaste con ella si no ibas a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Paloma. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrir las piernas en mi sofá.

Me quedé mirando el sofá con repulsión.

—«Esa» es la hija de alguien, Darien. ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien trata así a tu hija?

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante un imbécil al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo.

Crucé los brazos, enojada por su intento de justificación.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, ¿estás diciendo que, como se acostó contigo, merecía que la echaran como a un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que fui franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Darien.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no dijo previamente que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no le dije que quería sexo sin compromiso. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Miré fijamente el sofá. Los cojines seguían torcidos y amontonados por su reciente uso. Retrocedí al pensar en cuántas mujeres se habrían entregado sobre esa tapicería. Una tela que parecía picar, por cierto.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón —murmuré.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por la expresión confusa de su cara.

—¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe encima de qué me estaría acostando!

Levantó mi maleta del suelo.

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni en el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Levantó un lado de la boca con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Ahora levanta tu malhumorado trasero, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de Biología.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento y, a regañadientes, hice lo que me dijo. Me quedé bajo la ducha, por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella mi sentimiento de agravio. Mientras me masajeaba el pelo con el champú, suspiré por lo genial que resultaba ducharse en un baño privado de nuevo, sin chanclas ni neceser, solo la relajante mezcla de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

—¿Rei?

—No, soy yo —dijo Darien.

Automáticamente me tapé con los brazos las partes que no quería que él viera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Se te olvidó la toalla, y te traje tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que encontré en tu bolso.

—¿Estuviste rebuscando entre mis cosas? —chillé.

No respondió. En lugar de eso, oí girar la llave del grifo y que empezaba a lavarse los dientes. Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sin dejar de sujetarla contra mi pecho.

—Sal de aquí, Darien. —Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Paloma —dijo él riéndose.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del pecho. Él escupió, hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir; después la puerta se cerró. Me aclaré el jabón de la piel, me sequé tan rápido como pude y me vestí con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mientras me ponía las gafas y me pasaba el peine por el pelo. Me fijé en la crema hidratante de noche que Darien me había traído, y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando quería, podía ser atento y casi simpático. Entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Vamos Paloma! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí fuera!

Le lancé el peine y él se agachó. Después cerró la puerta y se fue riendo para sus adentros hasta su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y después recorrí el pasillo, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Nicolas.

—Buenas noches, Serena —gritó Rei desde la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Rei.

Dudé antes de llamar suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Darien.

—Entra, Paloma. No hace falta que llames.

Abrió la puerta, entré y vi su cama de barras de hierro, en paralelo a la hilera de ventanas que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas excepto la parte sobre el cabecero, ocupada por un sombrero mexicano. En cierto modo, esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio de marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra; la alfombra, gris; y todo lo demás, blanco. Parecía que acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama —dijo Darien, observando mis pantalones cortos amarillos y mi camiseta gris. Se sentó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado—. Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No me das miedo —dije, antes de acercarme a la cama y de dejar caer mi libro de Biología a su lado—. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Él señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

Alargué el brazo sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, donde encontré tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de lubricante y un recipiente transparente de vidrio rebosante de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Con asco, agarré un bolígrafo y cerré el cajón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mientras pasaba una página de mi libro.

—¿Asaltaste un centro de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Le quité el tapón al bolígrafo, incapaz de ocultar la expresión de asco de mi cara.

—Por tu provisión de condones de por vida.

—Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Darien pasaba las páginas con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Me leyó los apuntes, recalcando los puntos principales mientras me hacía preguntas y me explicaba pacientemente lo que no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Darien sonrió y cerró mi libro.

—De acuerdo.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo íbamos a arreglárnoslas para dormir. Darien salió de la habitación al pasillo y murmuró algo al pasar por delante de la habitación de Nicolas, antes de abrir el agua de la ducha. Aparté las sábanas y, después, me cubrí con ellas hasta el cuello, mientras oía el agudo silbido del agua que corría por las tuberías.

Diez minutos después, el agua dejó de caer y el suelo crujió bajo los pasos de Darien. Cruzó la habitación con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Tenía tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, y unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los abultados hombros. En el brazo derecho, las líneas y símbolos negros se extendían desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, mientras que en el izquierdo se detenían en el codo, con una sola línea de texto en la parte inferior del antebrazo. Con toda la intención, me mantuve de espaldas cuando se colocó de pie delante de la cómoda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso un par de calzoncillos.

Tras apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí? —le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

La luna llena que entraba por las ventanas proyectaba sombras en su rostro.

—Pues claro. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa: las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran el sofá o el sillón.

Darien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo —dijo, levantando unos dedos que, con toda seguridad, los Boy Scouts de América nunca habrían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di media vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, después de amontonar las sábanas detrás de mí para crear una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —me susurró al oído.

Podía sentir su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla, lo que me puso toda la piel de gallina. Gracias a Dios, estábamos lo suficientemente a oscuras como para que no pudiera ver mi vergonzosa reacción o el rubor de mis mejillas.

.

-.-

.

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí el despertador. Alargué el brazo para apagarlo, pero aparté la mano con horror cuando sentí una piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Intenté recordar dónde estaba. Cuando obtuve la respuesta, me mortificó que Darien hubiera podido pensar que lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Darien? Tu despertador —susurré. Seguía sin moverse—. ¡Darien! —dije, dándole un codazo suave.

Como seguía sin moverse, pasé el brazo por encima de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra, hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. No sabía cómo apagarlo, así que empecé a darle golpecitos hasta que di con el botón para retrasar la alarma, y luego volví a dejarme caer resoplando sobre mi almohada.

Darien soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que te echaras encima de mí.

—No me eché encima de ti —protesté—. No podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente sea la alarma más molesta que haya oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Entonces, Darien extendió el brazo y tocó un botón.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo en coche al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana —dije.

Me senté en un lateral de la cama, me puse las chancletas y me dirigí a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas que te haga un itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

Darien se estiró y caminó hacia mí, todavía en calzoncillos.

—¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

Me puso las manos sobre los hombros y sentí cómo sus pulgares me acariciaban la piel al unísono.

—No tengo mal genio.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me susurró al oído:

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma. Me gustas demasiado.

Después, siguió caminando hacia el baño y me quedé allí de pie, estupefacta. Las palabras de Amy resonaban en mi cabeza. Darien Shields se acostaba con todo el mundo; no podía evitar sentir que tenía algún tipo de carencia al saber que no mostraba el menor deseo ni siquiera de dormir conmigo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Rei entró.

—Vamos, arriba, ¡el desayuno está listo! —dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre, Rei —refunfuñé, mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta.

—Oooh… Me parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche.

—Darien apenas respiró en mi dirección —dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó el rostro de Rei.

—Ah.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Nada —dijo ella, antes de volver a la habitación de Nicolas.

.

.

Darien estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción cualquiera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —preguntó.

—Sí, seguro. Gracias, de todos modos.

Nicolas y Rei entraron en la cocina, y Nicolas sacó dos platos del armario, en los que Darien amontonó los huevos humeantes. Nicolas dejó los platos en la encimera, y él y Rei se sentaron juntos para satisfacer el apetito, que, con toda probabilidad, se debía a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Nic. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir —dijo Rei.

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año —argumentó Nicolas mientras masticaba—. Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

—Iría, Nic…, es muy dulce de tu parte…, pero no conozco a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que asisten no conocen a mucha gente —dijo él, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Las zorras de las fraternidades siempre van a esas cosas. Y todas se conocen…, será raro.

—Vamos, Rei. No me hagas ir solo.

—Bueno…, quizás… ¿podrías encontrar a alguien que acompañara a Serena? —dijo ella mirándome a mí y después a Darien. Darien levantó una ceja, y Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

—Dar no va a fiestas de citas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia… Y Darien no…, bueno, ya sabes.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no?

Rei puso una cara a la que sabía que no podía negarme.

—Serena, por favor… Te encontraremos un buen chico, divertido e ingenioso y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que sea sexy. ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez logren congeniar.

Darien dejó caer la sartén en el fregadero.

—Yo no he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Darien.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de citas son para los chicos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de "novias" no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Rei hizo pucheros.

—Por favor, por favor, Serena…

—No me mires así —dije en tono quejoso—. Darien no quiere ir y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Darien cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero.

—Yo no he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo retrocedí.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Rei hizo un mohín y Nicolas se inclinó hacia delante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Serena. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Darien cruzó la cocina y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo para acercarme a su lado.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Miré a Rei, después a Nicolas y finalmente a Darien.

—Está bien —dije resignada.

Rei chilló y me abrazó, después noté la mano de Nicolas en la espalda.

—Gracias, Serena —dijo.

.

.

* * *

**Darien a pesar de su reputación, creo que es un chico muy tierno. Y hasta ahora está cumpliendo con respetar a Serena. ¿Será que en realidad solo quiere ser su amigo?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondi y a los que no, aquí voy:**

**yssareyes48: Darien es lindo, creo que que detrás de ese exterior rudo y despreocupado, se esconde un chico tierno.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo.**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Golpe Bajo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 3: GOLPE BAJO**

**.**

Fiore dio otra calada. El humo le salió por la nariz en dos espesas columnas de humo. Levanté la cara hacia el sol mientras él me entretenía con su último fin de semana de baile, bebida y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si te está acosando, ¿por qué dejas que te compre bebidas? —me reí.

—Simple, Serena. Estoy sin dinero.

Volví a reírme, y Fiore me dio un codazo en un costado cuando vio que Darien venía hacia nosotros.

—Hola, Darien —dijo Fiore en tono cantarín, antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—Fiore —le respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Movió las llaves en el aire—. Me voy a casa, Paloma. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Estaba a punto de irme —dije, sonriéndole a través de mis gafas de sol.

—¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche? —me preguntó. Su cara era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—Sí, sí me quedaré, pero necesito recoger unas cuantas cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla, por ejemplo. ¿Qué te importa?

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Estuviste arrancándome la piel anoche —dijo él, con una mueca traviesa.

A Fiore casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras me miraba para confirmar lo que había oído. Yo le puse mala cara a Darien.

—¡Es así como empiezan los rumores!

Miré a Fiore y sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, solo durmiendo.

—Ya —dijo Fiore con una sonrisa petulante.

Le di un manotazo a Fiore en el brazo antes de abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, Darien estaba a mi lado.

—Vamos, no te enojes. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que nos estamos acostando. Lo estás empeorando.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

—¡A mí, Darien! ¡A mí!

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, metí unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña bolsa y después salí furiosa con Darien pisándome los talones. Se rio mientras tomaba la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y me quedé mirándolo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Nadie piensa eso. Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos.

Me sujetó la puerta y, después de pasar, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

—¡Oye! —dijo él, chocándose conmigo.

Me di media vuelta con grandes aspavientos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú sigues sin ninguna vergüenza con tu… estilo de vida. ¡Debo de parecer patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de la situación mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Le quité la bolsa y él volvió a arrebatármela de las manos.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Paloma. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrarlo.

Iniciamos una especie de pelea por la bolsa, y, cuando se negó a soltarla, proferí un fuerte gruñido de frustración.

—¿Alguna vez se quedó una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo en tu casa? ¿Alguna vez llevaste y trajiste a chicas a la universidad? ¿O almorzaste con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Fue caminando hasta el aparcamiento con mis cosas como rehén.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa —dijo con gesto turbado. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió—. Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Pero si es un bar de motociclistas —dije, mientras observaba como ataba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo arreglará el problema el que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevar a un tipo del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

—Yo no he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza —dijo con mala cara.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Paloma?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Darien se echó a reir y arrancó la Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento al doble de la velocidad permitida, y cerré los ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su moto, le di un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Acaso se te olvidó que iba contigo? ¿Estás tratando de matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos me están exprimiendo la vida. —Su siguiente pensamiento lo hizo sonreír—. De hecho, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir.

—Realmente te falta un tornillo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Rei salió del dormitorio de Nicolas.

—Estábamos pensando en salir esta noche. ¿Se apuntan, chicos?

Miré a Darien y sonreí.

—Pasaremos por el bar de sushi antes de ir al Red.

Rei sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Nic! —gritó, entrando a toda prisa en el baño—. ¡Salimos esta noche!

.

-.-

.

Fui la última en entrar en el baño, así que Nicolas, Rei y Darien me esperaban impacientes, de pie junto a la puerta, cuando salí del cuarto de aseo con un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón rosa fuerte.

Rei silbó.

—¡Vas a matar, nena!

Sonreí agradecida y Darien me tendió la mano.

—Bonitas piernas.

—¿Te dije que era una cuchilla mágica?

—Me parece que no fue la cuchilla —dijo sonriendo, mientras tiraba de mí para que cruzara la puerta.

.

.

En el bar de sushi, estuvimos ruidosos y molestos, y ya habíamos bebido suficiente para toda la noche antes de poner un pie en The Red Door. Nicolas recorrió lentamente el aparcamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un espacio libre.

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún momento de esta noche, Nic —musitó Rei.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho. No quiero que algún idiota borracho me estropee la pintura.

Cuando aparcamos, Darien inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir.

—Quería preguntarles por sus identificaciones. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Era necesario… en Wichita —dije.

—¿Necesario? —preguntó Darien.

—Es bueno tener contactos —dijo Rei.

Se le escapó un hipo y se tapó la boca, mientras se reía tontamente.

—Por Dios, mujer —dijo Nicolas, sosteniendo a Rei del brazo, mientras ella caminaba torpemente sobre la grava—. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por esta noche.

Darien puso mala cara.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rei? ¿Qué contactos?

—Serena tiene algunos viejos amigos que…

—Son identificaciones falsas, Dar —la interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagan bien, ¿no te parece?

Rei apartó a propósito la mirada de Darien y esperó.

—Sí —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mía.

Lo agarré por tres dedos y sonreí, sabiendo por su expresión que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—¡Necesito otra copa! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar de tema.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Rei.

Nicolas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Una vez dentro, Rei me condujo inmediatamente a la pista de baile. Su cabellera negra se movía por todas partes, y la cara de pato que ponía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música me hizo reír. Cuando la canción terminó, nos reunimos con los chicos en el bar. Al lado de Darien, estaba parada una rubia platino excesivamente voluptuosa, y la cara de Rei se retorció en una mueca de asco.

—Será así toda la noche, Rei. Simplemente, ignóralas —dijo Nicolas, señalando con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros. Miraban a la rubia y esperaban su turno.

—Parece que Las Vegas vomitó a una bandada de buitres —ironizó Rei.

Darien encendió un cigarrillo mientras pedía dos cervezas más; la rubia se mordió el labio inflado y brillante, y sonrió. El camarero abrió las botellas y se las acercó a Darien. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Darien se la quitó.

—Oye…, no es para ti —le dijo, mientras me la daba a mí.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar la botella a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y bebí un trago. Se largó enojada y yo me reí entre dientes, pero Darien no pareció notarlo.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo levanté mi cerveza, y él esbozó una media sonrisa.—Tú eres diferente.

Choqué mi botella contra la suya.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tipo sin criterio no quiere acostarse —dije, antes de dar un trago.

—¿Bromeas? —me preguntó, apartando la botella de mi boca. Como no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí—. En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo, sí quería acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

No pude contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió en mi cara.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Puso cara de desdén ante mi segundo insulto.

—No conozco ni a un solo tipo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La sonrisa petulante desapareció para dejar paso a una que demostraba agradecimiento, e incluso emoción.

—Gracias, Dar —dije, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre la barra.

Darien me tomó de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo él y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la pista de baile.

—¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Darien sonrió y tiró de mí hacia él, mientras me agarraba por las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Rei y Nicolas aparecieron a nuestro lado. Nicolas se movía como si hubiera visto demasiados vídeos de Usher. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el pánico cuando Darien me apretó contra él. Si usaba alguno de esos movimientos en el sofá, entendía por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a sufrir una humillación por la mañana.

Ciñó sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Le pasé las manos por el pecho y por los impecables abdominales, mientras se estiraban y tensaban bajo la ajustada camiseta, al ritmo de la música. Me puse de espaldas a él y sonreí cuando me agarró por la cintura. Por todo ello y por el alcohol que me corría por las venas, cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me vinieron ideas a la cabeza que eran cualquier cosa menos las de una simple amiga.

La siguiente canción se unió a la que estábamos bailando, y Darien no dio señal alguna de querer volver al bar. Tenía la nuca cubierta de gotas de sudor, y las luces multicolores me hacían sentir algo mareada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro. Me agarró las manos y me las subió hasta el cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos, por mis costillas y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y su lengua sobre mi cuello, me alejé de él.

Él se rio, algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

Mi ánimo se enardeció, pero las duras palabras que quería decir se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Me retiré al bar y pedí otra Corona. Darien se sentó en el taburete que había a mi lado y levantó el dedo para pedirse otra. En cuanto el camarero me sirvió la botella, me bebí la mitad del contenido antes de volver a dejarla sobre la barra.

—¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —dije, echándome el pelo a un lado para cubrir el lugar en el que me había besado.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Me importa un carajo lo que piensen de nosotros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y después me volví para mirar hacia adelante.

—Paloma —dijo, tocándome el brazo.

Me aparté de él.

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente para dejar que me lleves a ese sofá.

Su cara se retorció en una mueca de ira, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una morena impresionante, con unos ojos azules enormes y un escote aún más enorme, se acercó a él.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Darien Shields —dijo, contoneándose en todos los sitios correctos.

Dio un trago y clavó los ojos en mí.

—Hola, Neherenia.

—¿No me presentas a tu novia? —dijo ella sonriendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo transparente y patética que resultaba.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apurar la cerveza y después lanzó la botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que estaban esperando para pedir la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayó en el cubo de la basura que había al final.

—No es mi novia.

Agarró a Megan de la mano, y ella lo siguió feliz a la pista de baile. La manoseó por todas partes durante una canción, otra y otra. Estaban montando una escena por cómo ella lo dejaba meterle la mano y, cuando la inclinó, me volví de espaldas a ellos.

—Pareces molesta —dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado—. ¿Ese de ahí es tu novio?

—No, es solo un amigo —murmuré.

—Menos mal. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo hubiera sido.

Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y sacudió la cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Ni lo digas —asentí, apurando lo que me quedaba de la botella.

Apenas había sentido el sabor de las últimas dos, y tenía los dientes adormecidos.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó. Lo examiné y él sonrió—. Soy Diamante.

—Serena —dije, estrechando la mano que me tendía. Levantó dos dedos al camarero y sonreí—. Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí? —me preguntó.

—En Moon Hall, en Eastern.

—Yo tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

—¿Vas a State? —pregunté—. ¿No está como a… una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me gradué en mayo pasado. Mi hermana menor va a Eastern. Me quedaré con ella esta semana mientras busco trabajo.

—Vaya…, la vida en el mundo real, ¿eh?

Diamante se rio.

—Y es tal y como nos dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo de labios del bolsillo y me lo puse con esmero, usando el espejo que recubría la pared que había detrás de la barra.

—Bonito color —dijo él, mientras me observaba apretar los labios.

Sonreí, mientras sentía la ira hacia Darien y la embriaguez del alcohol.

—Tal vez puedas probarlo después.

A Diamante se le iluminó la mirada mientras se acercaba más, y yo sonreí cuando me tocó la rodilla. Apartó la mano cuando Darien se interpuso entre nosotros.

—¿Estás lista, Paloma?

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Darien —dije, apartándolo.

Tenía la camiseta empapada por el circo que había montado en la pista de baile, y me limpié la mano en la falda ostentosamente.

Darien puso mala cara.

—¿Acaso conoces a este tipo?

—Es Diamante —dije, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa coqueta a mi nuevo amigo.

Me guiñó un ojo, después miró a Darien y le tendió la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Darien me observó expectante hasta que cedí y lo señalé con la mano.

—Diamante, este es Darien —murmuré.

—Darien Shields —dijo él, mirando la mano de Diamante como si quisiera arrancársela. Los ojos de Diamante se abrieron como platos y, con poca elegancia, apartó la mano.

—¿Darien Shields? ¿El Darien Shields de Eastern? —Apoyé la mejilla en el puño, temiendo la inevitable escena exacerbada por la testosterona que podía desarrollarse a continuación. Darien alargó el brazo por detrás de mí para agarrarse a la barra.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar con Shawn Smith el año pasado, amigo. ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien! —Darien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Diamante soltó una carcajada, y nos miró por turnos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien iba en serio, me sonrió como señal de disculpa y se fue.

—¿Estás lista ahora? —espetó él.

—Eres un auténtico imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores —me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme del taburete. Seguimos a Rei y a Nicolas hasta el coche, y cuando Darien intentó tomarme de la mano y llevarme a través del aparcamiento, la aparté. Se dio media vuelta y yo me detuve bruscamente, retrocediendo cuando él se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara.

—¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto! —gritó él—. ¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello, ¿y qué?

Su aliento olía a cervezas y cigarrillos, así que lo aparté.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a roce, Darien.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Pero si vine aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Paloma.

Yo me mantuve firme.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera. ¡No tenías derecho a asustar a Diamante así!

—¿Sabes quién es Diamante? —me preguntó.

Cuando negué con la cabeza, se acercó más.

—Pues yo sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Crucé los brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tienen algo en común?

Darien frunció el ceño, y los músculos de sus mandíbulas se contrajeron bajo la piel.

—¿Me estás llamando violador? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté los labios, todavía más enojada por que tuviera razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

—No, sólo estoy furiosa contigo.

—Estuve bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres hermosa y hueles increíblemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su disculpa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres preciosa y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Intenté reprimir mi regocijo para no darle ese placer.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Darien se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú…? ¡Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza! —me gritó, mirándome fijamente. No podía dejar de sonreír y, tras unos segundos, Darien sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y después me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes, ¿no?

.

-.-

.

En el apartamento, todos cruzamos torpemente la puerta. Fui directamente al baño para quitarme el humo del pelo. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Darien me había llevado una de sus camisetas y un par de sus pantalones cortos para que me cambiara.

La camiseta me tragó y los pantalones desaparecieron bajo la camiseta. Me derrumbé en la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento.

Darien se quedó mirándome durante un momento, y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Tenía unas ansias casi voraces de agarrarle la cara y plantar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían por mis venas.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —susurró, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Me moví nerviosa; todavía no estaba preparada para dormirme.

—¿Dar? —dije, acercándome para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha, y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo —dijo, todavía de espaldas a mí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —grité.

Darien se rio y se volvió para mirarme, con una expresión de ternura.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

Suspiré.

—Esto —dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y estirando el brazo por encima de él, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude.

Se puso tenso y levantó las manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —dije, demasiado ebria como para avergonzarme.

Se relajó y me puso una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pelo mojado, después apretó los labios contra mi frente.

—Eres la mujer más complicada que he conocido en mi vida.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a Diamante, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa —dije, sintiendo el inicio de un rechazo.

Me agarró el brazo y lo sujetó contra su estómago para evitar que lo apartara.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —me preguntó, buscándome los ojos. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y podía sentir su aliento en mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Darien. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondí y él se movió para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura —dijo, arqueando las cejas—. Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, y él me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Paloma. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

.

-.-

.

Entrecerré los ojos por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y entonces la alarma resonó en mis oídos. Darien seguía dormido, rodeándome todavía con brazos y piernas. Conseguí liberar un brazo para apagar el despertador.

Después de frotarme la cara, lo miré: estaba durmiendo profundamente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a estar tan entrelazados. Respiré hondo y contuve la respiración mientras intentaba liberarme.

—Basta, Paloma, estoy durmiendo —murmuró, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente conseguí soltarme, y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia atrás para ver su cuerpo medio desnudo, enredado en las sábanas. Lo observé durante un momento y suspiré. Los límites empezaban a difuminarse, y era culpa mía.

Su mano se deslizó sobre las sábanas hasta tocarme los dedos.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Voy por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Darien dijo que no con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla al colchón.

—Buenos días, Serena —dijo Nicolas desde el sillón cuando doblé la esquina.

—¿Dónde está Rei?

—Sigue dormida. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —preguntó él, mirando el reloj.

—Sonó el despertador, pero siempre me despierto temprano después de beber. Es una maldición.

—Yo también —asintió él.

—Será mejor que despiertes a Rei. Tenemos clase dentro de una hora —dije, mientras abría el grifo y me inclinaba para beber.

Nicolas asintió.

—Pensaba dejarla dormir.

—No lo hagas. Se enojará si se pierde la clase.

—Ah —dijo él, levantándose—, entonces es mejor que la despierte.

Se dio media vuelta.

—Oye, Serena.

—¿Sí?

—No sé qué hay entre Darien y tú, pero sé que hará algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. No se acerca a nadie muy a menudo, y, por la razón que sea, contigo lo ha hecho. Pero tienes que perdonarle sus demonios. Es la única forma que tiene de saberlo.

—¿Saber qué? —pregunté, levantando una ceja por su discurso melodramático.

—Si podrás trepar el muro —respondió simplemente.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

—Lo que tú digas, Nic.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su dormitorio. Oí unos suaves murmullos, un gruñido de protesta y después la risa dulce de Rei.

Removí la avena en mi cuenco y añadí el jarabe de chocolate, estrujando directamente el bote.

—Eso es asqueroso, Paloma —dijo Darien, vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos de cuadros verdes.

Se frotó los ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del armario.

—Buenos días para ti también —dije, cerrando de una palmadita la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia —bromeó, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Sí…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Rei piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así —sonreí—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—De acuerdo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿es dentro de una semana desde el domingo?

—Sí. ¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?

Vertió la leche y hundió los cereales con la cuchara.

—En abril. El 1 de abril.

—¿Bromeas?.

—No, lo digo en serio —dijo él, mientras masticaba.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes?[1] —pregunté de nuevo, arqueando una ceja.

Se rio.

—¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Será mejor que te vistas.

—Rei me llevará en su coche.

Estaba segura de que estaba siendo intencionalmente frío cuando se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo él, volviéndose de espaldas para acabarse los cereales.

.

.

_[1] En el mundo anglosajón, el Día de los Inocentes (April's Fool) se celebra el 1 de abril._

.

.

* * *

**¿Quién entiende a Serena? No se cansa de decir que no quiere nada con él pero se molesta cuando lo ve con otras chicas. Él trata de acercarse y ella lo aleja.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Si es bastante bipolar creo y lo sigue demostrando. Mientras, Darien parece demostrarle que le importa más que cualquier otra chica que haya conocido.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con otro capítulo :)**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 4: La Apuesta

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA APUESTA**

**.**

Definitivamente te está mirando —susurró Rei, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Ya basta, tonta, te va a ver.

Rei sonrió y agitó la mano.

—Ya me vio. Sigue mirando hacia aquí.

Dudé durante un momento y entonces, finalmente, hice acopio del suficiente valor como para mirar hacia donde él estaba. Seiya me estaba mirando directamente a mí, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y después fingí escribir algo en mi portátil.

—¿Sigue mirando? —susurré.

—Sí —respondió Rei entre risas.

Después de clase, Seiya me detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta de este fin de semana.

—No lo haré —dije, intentando no parpadear ni hacer cualquier otra cosa ridícula. Rei y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería, donde habíamos quedado con Darien y Nicolas para comer, acortando por el césped. Ella seguía riéndose por el comportamiento de Seiya cuando Nicolas y Darien se acercaron.

—Hola, encanto —dijo Rei, justo antes de besar a su novio en la boca.

—¿De qué se rien? —preguntó Nicolas.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Serena. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando fuera Serena a quien mirara —dijo Nicolas con un guiño.

—¿Quién era? —dijo Darien con una mueca.

Me reajusté la mochila y le indiqué a Darien que me la quitara de los brazos y la sostenga. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Rei se imagina cosas.

—¡Serena! ¡qué mentirosa eres! Era Seiya Kou, y era tan obvio. El chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

La cara de Darien se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Seiya Kou?

Nicolas tiró a Rei de la mano.

—Vamos a almorzar. ¿Se unirán hoy a nosotros para disfrutar de la excelente cocina de la cafetería?

Rei lo besó de nuevo como respuesta; Darien y yo los seguimos algo más atrás. Dejé mi bandeja entre Rei y Fiore, pero Darien no ocupó su sitio habitual delante de mí. En lugar de eso, se sentó algo más lejos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había dicho mucho durante nuestra caminata hacia la cafetería.

—¿Estás bien, Dar? —le pregunté.

—¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo, relajando el gesto de la cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose estruendosamente. Darien parecía algo molesto mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato. Haruka Tenou lanzó una patata frita al plato de Darien.

—¿Qué hay, Dar? Escuché que te tiraste a Nanami Martin. Hoy estuvo arrastrando tu nombre por el barro.

—Cierra el pico, Tenou —dijo Darien, sin levantar la mirada de la comida.

Me incliné hacia delante para que el tonto que estaba sentado enfrente de Darien pudiera experimentar la fuerza de mi mirada.

—Ya basta, Haruka.

Darien me fulminó con la mirada.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, Serena.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —me espetó él, levantándose de la mesa y cruzando furioso la puerta.

Fiore me miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Wow, ¿qué le pasa?

Yo tomé una patata con el tenedor y resoplé.

—Ni idea.

Nicolas me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tú no hiciste nada, Serena.

—Simplemente hay varias cosas que le rondan por la cabeza —añadió Rei.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros y centró la atención en su bandeja.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que ser amigo de Darien requiere tener paciencia y una actitud indulgente. Vive en un universo propio.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ese es el Darien que ve todo el mundo…, no el que yo conozco.

Nicolas se inclinó hacia delante.

—No hay ninguna diferencia. Sólo tienes que aceptar las cosas como vengan.

.

.

Después de clase, fui en coche con Rei al apartamento y vimos que la moto de Darien no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me hice un ovillo en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. Darien había estado bien por la mañana. Con todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, no podía creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo lo había molestado. No solo eso, me incomodaba que Rei pareciera saber qué ocurría y yo no.

Sentí que mi respiración se relajaba y que me pesaban los párpados; no tardé mucho en dormirme. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. Unas voces amortiguadas se filtraban por el vestíbulo desde la sala de estar, incluido el tono profundo de Darien. Fui sigilosamente hasta el vestíbulo y entonces me quedé helada al oír mi nombre.

—Serena lo entiende, Dar. No te tortures —dijo Nicolas.

—Ya van a ir juntos a la fiesta de citas. ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo? —preguntó Rei.

Me puse tensa, a la espera de su respuesta.

—No quiero salir con ella. Solo quiero estar con ella. Ella es… diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Rei, con un tono ligeramente irritado.

—No aguanta mis estupideces, es refrescante. Tú misma lo dijiste, Rei. No soy su tipo. Lo que hay entre nosotros… simplemente es diferente.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú crees —dijo Rei.

Me eché hacia atrás tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando los tablones de madera crujieron bajo mis pies desnudos me estiré para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Darien y bajé por el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Serena —dijo Rei con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Fue más un coma que una siesta.

Darien se quedó mirándome fijamente durante un momento y, cuando le sonreí, vino directamente hacia mí, me tomó la mano y me arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco en el pecho, preparándome para que dijera algo que aplastara mi ego.

Levantó las cejas.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Me comporté como un idiota contigo.

Me relajé un poco al ver remordimiento en su mirada.

—No sabía que estuvieras enojado conmigo.

—Y no lo estaba. Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa. Sé que es una excusa tonta, pero lo siento —dijo él, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, acomodándome.

—¿Y por qué estabas enojado?

—No es importante. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacia atrás para levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas.

Escrutó mi cara durante unos momentos, antes de que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé qué haría yo si no lo hicieras.

Podía oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta en su aliento, y le miré los labios; mi cuerpo reaccionó ante lo cerca que estábamos. La expresión de Darien cambió y su respiración se entrecortó: él también lo había notado.

Se inclinó infinitesimalmente hacia adelante, pero ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando su móvil sonó. Soltó un suspiro y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

—Sí, ¿Hoffman? Dios…, está bien. Serán mil dólares fáciles. ¿Jefferson? —Me miró y pestañeó—. Allí estaré. —Colgó y me tomó la mano—. Ven conmigo. —Me llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo—. Era Neflyte —dijo a Nicolas—. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos.

Nicolas asintió, se levantó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Rápidamente tecleó la información y envió invitaciones mediante SMS exclusivos a quienes conocían el Círculo. Esos miembros, que rondaban los diez, escribirían a los diez nombres de su lista, y así seguiría la cadena hasta que todos los miembros supieran dónde iba a celebrarse la pelea.

—Muy bien —dijo Rei, sonriendo—. ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos!

El ambiente del apartamento era tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Darien parecía el menos afectado, mientras se ponía las botas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, como si se dispusiera a dar un paseo.

Rei me guio por el vestíbulo hasta el dormitorio de Darien y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que cambiarte, Serena. No puedes ir a la pelea vestida así.

—¡Llevé un maldito suéter la última vez y no dijiste nada! —protesté.

—La última vez no pensaba en serio que fueras a ir. Toma —dijo, mientras me lanzaba unas cuantas prendas—. Ponte esto.

—¡No pienso ponerme esto!

—¡Vamos! —gritó Nicolas desde la sala de estar.

—¡Date prisa! —me apresuró Rei, corriendo hacia la habitación de Nicolas. Me puse el top amarillo atado al cuello, sin espalda, y los vaqueros de talle bajo que Rei me había lanzado, después me puse un par de zapatos de tacón, y me pasé un cepillo por el pelo mientras bajaba al vestíbulo. Rei salió de su habitación con un vestido corto verde y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, y, cuando doblamos la esquina, Darien y Nicolas estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

Darien se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Paloma.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté bajando la mirada.

Rei se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Está preciosa, Dar, ¡déjala en paz!

Darien me tomó de la mano y me condujo por el vestíbulo.

—Ponte una camiseta… y unas zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque si llevas ése top estaré más preocupado de quién te está mirando los senos que de Hoffman —dijo él, deteniéndose en su puerta.

—Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás.

—Esto es diferente, Paloma. —Darien bajó la mirada a mi pecho y después volvió a levantarla—. No puedes ir así a la pelea, así que, por favor…, sólo…, por favor, sólo cámbiate —balbuceó, mientras me empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—¡Darien! —grité.

Me quité los tacones y me puse las Converse. Después, me quité el top atado al cuello y sin espalda, y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación. Me puse la primera camiseta de algodón que encontré y atravesé corriendo el vestíbulo para detenerme en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Mejor? —dije resoplando, mientras me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo.

—¡Sí! —dijo Darien, aliviado—. ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el aparcamiento y salté al asiento trasero de la moto de Darien, mientras él encendía el motor y salía despedido, recorriendo a toda velocidad la calle que llevaba a la universidad. Me aferré a su cintura por la expectación; las prisas por salir me habían llenado las venas de adrenalina.

Darien se subió a la acera y aparcó su moto en las sombras detrás del edificio Jefferson de Artes Liberales. Se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y tomó mi mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigíamos a hurtadillas a la parte trasera del edificio. Se detuvo junto a una ventana abierta cerca del suelo.

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer.

—Estás bromeando.

Darien sonrió.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entran los demás.

Negué con la cabeza mientras él se esforzaba por meter las piernas, y después desapareció. Me agaché y grité a la oscuridad.

—¡Darien!

—Aquí abajo, Paloma. Mete primero los pies, y yo te atrapo.

—¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

—¡Te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo!

Suspiré, mientras me tocaba la frente con la mano.

—¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté y después me lancé hacia adelante hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo colgaba en la oscuridad. Me puse boca abajo y estiré los pies en busca del suelo. Intenté tocar con los pies la mano de Darien, pero me resbalé y grité cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron y oí la voz de Darien en la oscuridad.

—Te caes como una chica —dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Me bajó al suelo y, entonces, me adentró más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír el familiar griterío de números y nombres, y entonces la habitación se iluminó. Había un farol en la esquina, que iluminaba lo suficiente para poder distinguir la cara de Darien.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Esperar. Neflyte tiene que terminar de soltar su discurso antes de que yo entre.

Estaba inquieta.

—¿Debo esperar aquí? ¿O mejor entro? ¿A dónde iré cuando empiece la pelea? ¿Dónde están Nic y Rei?

—Entraron por el otro lado. Sólo sígueme. No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Neflyte; él evitará que te aplasten. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y lanzar puñetazos a la vez.

—¿Que me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente. Brady Hoffman es de State. Allí tienen su propio Círculo. Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya. Será una auténtica locura.

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunté.

Él sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia mí.

—No, pero tú sí pareces algo nerviosa.

—Tal vez —admití.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe para sus fans.

—¿Y cómo arreglarás eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez, solo para que parezca justo.

—¿Tú…? ¿Dejas que tu rival te golpee?

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y nunca recibir un golpe? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra.

—Qué montón de basura —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te pegan cuando tú los dejas.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta sobre eso, Serena Tsukino? —sonrió él, con una mirada de emoción.

—Acepto la apuesta. Creo que te golpeará una vez.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué gano? —preguntó él.

Me encogí de hombros mientras el griterío al otro lado de la pared creció hasta convertirse en un rugido. Neflyte dio la bienvenida a la multitud, y entonces repasó las reglas.

La boca de Darien se abrió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes. —Arqueé una ceja y él volvió a sonreír—. Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte conmigo un mes.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me estoy quedando contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —grité por encima del ruido.

—Hoy arreglaron las calderas de Moon —dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción relajó mi expresión cuando Neflyte gritó el nombre de Darien.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte en abstinencia, para variar.

Darien me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, con la frente en alto. Fui tras él y, cuando entramos en la siguiente habitación, me quedé sorprendida por el gran número de personas que estaban amontonadas en un espacio tan pequeño. La habitación estaba llena, y los empujones y el griterío aumentaban al entrar en la habitación. Darien me señaló con la cabeza, y Neflyte me pasó la mano por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia él.

Me incliné para hablarle a Neflyte al oído.

—Apuesto dos por Darien —dije.

Neflyte levantó las cejas mientras me miraba sacar del bolsillo dos billetes de cien dólares con la cara del presidente Benjamin. Extendió la palma y le puse los billetes en la mano.

—No eres la Pollyanna que pensaba —dijo él, mirándome de nuevo.

Brady le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Darien, así que no pude evitar tragar saliva cuando los vi de pie uno junto al otro. Brady era enorme, duplicaba el tamaño y la masa muscular de Darien. No podía ver la expresión de este, pero era evidente que Brady estaba sediento de sangre.

Neflyte apretó los labios contra mi oreja.

—Tal vez quieras taparte los oídos, nena.

Me llevé las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Neflyte tocó la bocina. En lugar de atacar, Darien retrocedió unos pasos. Brady lanzó un golpe, y Darien lo esquivó, desviándose hacia la derecha. Brady volvió a golpear, pero Darien se agachó y dio un paso al otro lado.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo, Darien! —gritó Neflyte.

Darien golpeó a Brady en la nariz. El ruido del sótano era ensordecedor. Darien encajó un gancho de izquierda en la mandíbula de Brady, y no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca cuando Brady intentó lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos más, que acabaron todos en el aire. Brady cayó contra su séquito después de que Darien le diera un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando creía que todo estaba a punto de terminar, Brady volvió a atacar. Golpe tras golpe, Brady no parecía aguantar el ritmo. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y ahogué un grito cuando Brady falló otro puñetazo y terminó golpeando un pilar de cemento con el puño. Cuando su oponente se dobló, cubriéndose el puño, Darien se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

Fue implacable: primero le dio un rodillazo a Brady en la cara, y después lo golpeó una y otra vez hasta que Brady se derrumbó y se dio un golpe contra el suelo. El nivel de ruido estalló cuando Neflyte se apartó de mí para lanzar el cuadrado rojo sobre la cara ensangrentada de Brady.

Darien desapareció detrás de sus fans, y yo apreté la espalda contra la pared, buscando a tientas el camino hasta la puerta por la que habíamos entrado. Llegar hasta el farol fue un enorme alivio. Me preocupaba que me derribaran y morir pisoteada.

Clavé la mirada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que la multitud irrumpiera en la pequeña habitación. Después de que pasaran varios minutos sin que Darien diera señales de vida, me preparé para rehacer mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con la cantidad de gente que intentaba salir a la vez, no era seguro empezar a dar vueltas por allí.

Justo cuando me adentraba en la oscuridad, unas pisadas crujieron sobre el suelo de cemento. Darien me estaba buscando alarmado.

—¡Paloma!

—¡Estoy aquí! —grité, lanzándome en sus brazos.

Darien bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¡Me diste un buen susto! Casi tuve que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar hasta ti… Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No me entusiasmaba tener que encontrar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad.

La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que perdiste la apuesta.

Neflyte irrumpió, me miró y, después, lanzó a Darien una mirada fulminante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Darien me guiñó un ojo.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Neflyte levantó la voz unas cuantas veces, pero no pude entender lo que decía. Darien se dio media vuelta mientras se metía un fajo de dinero en el bolsillo y después me dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

—¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

—¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo? —Me reí, admitiendo que lo habría hecho.

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada en Moon.

Darien sonrió.

—Me parece que esto será interesante.

Cuando Neflyte pasó, dejó mis ganancias en la palma de la mano y se mezcló en la muchedumbre, que empezaba a disiparse.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Apostaste?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana, después se arrastró hasta el exterior y me ayudó a salir al fresco aire de la noche. Los grillos cantaban alegremente en las sombras, deteniéndose solo el tiempo necesario para dejarnos pasar. Las matas de hierba que bordeaban la acera se mecían con la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido del océano cuando no está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír romper las olas. No hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío: era la noche perfecta.

—¿Por qué demonios querrías que me quedara contigo? —pregunté.

Darien se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás tú.

Las mariposas que sus palabras me hicieron sentir en el estómago desaparecieron en cuanto vi las manchas rojas y sanguinolentas de su camisa.

—¡Ugh! Estás cubierto de sangre.

Darien se miró con indiferencia y entonces abrió la puerta, invitándome a entrar. Me encontré con Amy, que estaba estudiando en la cama, cautiva de los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas funcionan desde esta mañana —comentó ella.

—Eso he oído —dije, mientras rebuscaba en mi armario.

—Hola —dijo Darien a Amy.

La expresión del rostro de Amy se torció cuando escudriñó la figura sudorosa y manchada de Darien.

—Darien, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Amy Mizuno. Amy, Darien Shields.

—Encantada de conocerte —saludó Amy, empujándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Echó una mirada a mis abultadas maletas—. ¿Te mudas?

—No. Perdí una apuesta.

Darien se echó a reir mientras agarraba mis maletas.

—¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vamos en tu moto.

Darien sonrió y sacó su móvil. Llevó mi equipaje hasta la calle y, minutos después, el Charget negro antiguo de Nicolas hizo su aparición.

Bajaron la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, y Rei asomó la cabeza.

—¡Hola, amiga!

—¡Hola! Las calderas ya volvieron a funcionar en Moon. ¿Seguirás quedándote con Nic?

—Sí, había pensado quedarme esta noche. Escuché que perdiste una apuesta —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Darien cerró el maletero y Nic aceleró, mientras Rei gritaba al volver a caer sentada en el coche.

Caminamos hasta su Harley, y esperó a que me acomodara en mi asiento. Cuando lo envolví con mis brazos, apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Paloma. Nunca en mi vida me divertí tanto en una pelea.

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro y sonreí.

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar nuestra apuesta.

Inclinó el cuello para mirarme.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

No había ningún signo de burla en su mirada; lo decía en serio y quería que lo viera.

Arqueé las cejas.

—¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Porque sabías que habían arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Darien no respondió; se limitó a sonreír cuando arrancó la moto. Recorrimos el trayecto hasta el apartamento de forma extrañamente lenta. En cada semáforo, Darien cubría mis manos con las suyas, o bien posaba la mano sobre mi rodilla. Los límites volvían a difuminarse, y me pregunté cómo podríamos pasar un mes juntos sin arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se estaban atando de una forma que nunca podía haber imaginado.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, el Charger de Nicolas estaba en su sitio habitual.

Me quedé de pie delante de la escalera.

—Siempre odio cuando ya llevan un rato en casa. Siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas. —Darien sonrió y se volvió, dándome la espalda—. Vamos.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

Solté una risa y salté sobre su espalda, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pecho, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Rei abrió la puerta antes de que pudiéramos llegar arriba y sonrió.

—Vaya parejita… Si no te conociera…

—Ya basta, Rei —dijo Nicolas desde el sofá.

Rei sonrió como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, entonces abrió la puerta de par en par para que pudiéramos entrar. Darien se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Chillé cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

—Estás muy alegre esta noche, Dar. ¿A qué se debe? —le espetó Rei.

Me agaché para verle la cara. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—Gané mucho dinero, Rei. El doble de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento?

Rei se rio.

—No, es otra cosa —dijo ella, observando a Darien darme palmaditas en el muslo.

Tenía razón, Darien estaba diferente. Lo rodeaba un cierto halo de paz, casi como si un nuevo sentimiento de alegría se hubiera adueñado de su alma.

—Rei —le advirtió Nicolas.

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te había invitado Seiya a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Serena?

La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció y se volvió hacia mí, aguardando una respuesta.

—Bueno, sí. ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí —dijo Nicolas, absorto por la televisión.

—Lo que significa que yo también voy —dijo Rei, mirando con expectación a Darien.

Darien se quedó mirándome un momento y me dio un ligero codazo en la pierna.

—¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así?

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta.

Rei puso una sonrisa traviesa y asintió con anticipación.

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí. Es muy lindo.

Darien lanzó una mirada de irritación a Rei y después se volvió hacia mí:

—¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro —dijo sin vacilación.

La atención de Nicolas se volvió entonces hacia Darien.

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir.

—Cambié de opinión, Nic. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno —gruñó él, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Rei miró a Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y terminas con todo de una vez?

Se reunió con Nicolas en su habitación y, tras la puerta cerrada, sus voces se redujeron a un murmullo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa —dije.

Darien se levantó.

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

—¿Le preocupa algo? —pregunté.

—No, solo está un poco paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —me atreví a adivinar.

Los ojos de Darien se iluminaron y asintió.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirándolo suspicaz.

—Tienes razón. Tiene que ver con nosotros. No te quedes dormida, ¿sí? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Enrosqué el pelo alrededor del dedo, reflexionando sobre el énfasis con el que pronunció la palabra «nosotros» y la mirada con la que la acompañó. Me pregunté si alguna vez había existido algún tipo de límite en absoluto, y si yo era la única que pensaba que Darien y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigos.

Nicolas salió hecho una furia de su cuarto, y Rei corrió tras él.

—Nic, ¡detente! —le rogó ella.

Él se volvió a mirar la puerta del baño y luego a mí. Hablaba en voz baja pero enfadada.

—Me lo prometiste, Serena. Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que se involucraran! ¡Pensaba que eran solo amigos!

—Y así es —dije, conmocionada por su ataque sorpresa.

—¡No, no lo son! —respondió él furibundo.

Rei le tocó el hombro.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien.

Él se alejó de ella.

—¿Por qué apoyas esto, Rei? ¡Ya te dije lo que sucedería!

Rei le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

—¡Y yo te dije que te equivocas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Nicolas suspiró, la miró y después se largó furioso a su habitación.

Rei se dejó caer en el sillón que había a mi lado y resopló.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, independientemente si lo tuyo con Darien funciona o no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy afectado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rei? Darien y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo escuchaste…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y te lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer que Nic piense lo contrario.

—Porque no solo conoce a Darien… Ha hablado con él, Serena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Rei? —Nicolas la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Rei suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti misma. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia que hay respecto a Nic y a mí es que nosotros tenemos sexo. Nada más.

—Hay una gran, gran diferencia. ¿Acaso Nic trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un chico que definitivamente puede ser un novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo involucrarme con Darien, Rei. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

La expresión se Rei se transformó en decepción.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Serena. Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

—Ya déjalo, Rei —dijo Darien, ciñéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Rei y yo dimos un respingo al oír la voz de Darien y, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, vi claramente que la felicidad había desaparecido de ella. Se fue al vestíbulo sin decir nada más, y Rei me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error —susurró ella—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta a conocer a un chico, ya tienes a uno loco por ti aquí —prosiguió, dejándome a solas.

Me balanceé en el sillón y repasé mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido en última semana. Nicolas estaba enojado conmigo, Rei, decepcionada, y Darien… había pasado de estar más feliz de lo que lo había visto nunca a sentirse tan ofendido que se había quedado sin habla. Demasiado nerviosa como para meterme en la cama con él, me quedé observando cómo pasaban los minutos en el reloj.

Había transcurrido una hora cuando Darien salió de su habitación y apareció en el vestíbulo. Cuando dobló la esquina, esperé que me pidiera que fuera a la cama con él, pero estaba vestido y llevaba las llaves de la moto en la mano. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, y se metió un cigarrillo en la boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Te vas? —pregunté, incorporándome—. ¿A dónde?

—Afuera —respondió, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y cerrándola de un portazo tras él.

Volví a dejarme caer en el sillón y resoplé. De alguna manera me había convertido en la mala de la historia, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

Cuando el reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la mañana, terminé resignándome a irme a la cama. Aquel colchón resultaba solitario sin él, y la idea de llamarlo al móvil empezó a rondarme por la cabeza. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la moto de Darien se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Dos puertas de un coche se cerraron poco después, y escuché las pisadas de varias personas que subían las escaleras. Darien buscó a tientas la cerradura y, entonces, la puerta se abrió. Se rio y murmuró algo, después oí no una, sino dos voces femeninas. Su risa se interrumpió con el distintivo sonido de los besos y los gemidos. Se me cayó el alma a los pies e inmediatamente me enojé por sentirme así. Apreté los ojos con rabia cuando una de las chicas gritó y después tuve la seguridad de que el siguiente sonido correspondía a los tres derrumbándose sobre el sofá.

Consideré pedirle las llaves a Rei, pero la puerta de Nicolas se veía directamente desde el sofá, y mi estómago no podía aguantar ser testigo de la imagen que acompañaba a los ruidos de la sala de estar. Enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada y cerré los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Darien cruzó la habitación, abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, tomó el recipiente de condones, y después cerró el cajón y volvió al pasillo. Las chicas se rieron durante lo que pareció una media hora, y después todo se quedó en silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si estuvieran rodando una película pornográfica en el salón. Me tapé la cara con las manos y sacudí la cabeza. Un muro de piedra impenetrable había ocupado los límites que hubieran podido difuminarse o desaparecer la semana anterior. Intentaba librarme de mis ridículas emociones, obligándome a relajarme. Darien era Darien, y nosotros, sin lugar a dudas, éramos sólo amigos.

Los gritos y otros ruidos nauseabundos cesaron después de una hora, seguidos por el gimoteo y las quejas de las mujeres a las que estaban despidiendo. Darien se duchó y se tiró en su lado de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Incluso después de la ducha, olía como si hubiera bebido whisky suficiente para sedar a un caballo, y me puse furiosa al pensar que había conducido la moto a casa en semejante estado.

Después de que la incomodidad desapareció, se despertó la ira, y seguí sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando la respiración de Darien se volvió profunda y regular, me senté para mirar el reloj. El sol empezaría a salir en menos de una hora. Me levanté, salí de la habitación y saqué una manta del armario del pasillo. Las únicas pruebas que quedaban del trío de Darien eran dos paquetes de condones en el suelo. Los pisé y me dejé caer en el sillón.

Cerré los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos de nuevo, Rei y Nicolas estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá viendo la televisión sin sonido. El sol iluminaba el apartamento, y me encogí cuando mi espalda se quejó al menor intento de moverme.

Rei centró su atención en mí.

—¿Serena? —dijo ella, corriendo junto a mí.

Me dedicó una mirada cautelosa. Esperaba que reaccionara con ira, lágrimas o cualquier otro estallido emocional.

Nicolas parecía miserable.

—Siento lo de anoche, Serena. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Sonreí.

—Tranquilo, Nic. No tienes de qué disculparte.

Rei y Nicolas intercambiaron miradas, y después ella me tomó la mano.

—Darien se fue a la tienda. Está…, bueno, da igual dónde está. Empaqué tus cosas y te llevaré a la residencia antes de que vuelva a casa para que no tengas que verlo.

Hasta ese momento, no sentí ganas de llorar. Me habían echado. Me esforcé para hablar con voz calmada:

—¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya, Serena. No quiero que tengas que verlo. No merece que…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Darien entró, con los brazos cargados de bolsas de comida. Fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a guardar las latas y cajas en los armarios a toda prisa.

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, díganmelo, ¿sí? —dijo con voz suave—. Traje espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Rei? —preguntó él, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se quedó paralizado. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se relajó y su voz sonó tranquila y dulce.

—Hola, Paloma.

Si me hubiera despertado en un país extranjero, no me habría sentido más confundida. Nada tenía sentido. Al principio pensé que me habían echado, y después Darien aparece con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia el comedor, metiéndose nervioso las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes hambre, Paloma? Te prepararé unas tortitas. Ah, y también hay avena. Y te compré esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas, y un secador y…, y… espera un segundo, está aquí —dijo, corriendo al dormitorio.

Se abrió la puerta, se cerró y entonces apareció por la esquina, pálido. Respiró hondo y levantó las cejas.

—Todas tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé —dije.

—Te vas —admitió, derrotado.

Miré a Rei, que estaba fulminando a Darien, como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada.

—¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena… —susurró Nicolas.

—Maldición, Nicolas, no empieces. Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo —sentenció Rei, furiosa.

Darien parecía desesperado.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Paloma. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Serena —dijo Rei.

Se levantó y me tiró del brazo.

Darien dio un paso hacia delante, pero Rei lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante.

—¡Por Dios santo, Darien! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Rei —la interrumpió Nicolas, que parecía también un poco desesperado.

Vi con claridad que se debatía entre apoyar a su primo o a la mujer que amaba, y me sentí muy mal por él. Se encontraba exactamente en la situación que había intentado evitar desde el principio.

—Estoy bien —dije, exasperada por la tensión en la sala.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? —preguntó Nicolas, casi esperanzado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Darien trajo a unas chicas del bar a casa anoche. ¿Y qué?

Rei parecía preocupada.

—Pero, Serena, ¿intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer?

Los miré a todos.

—Darien puede traer a su casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Rei se quedó mirándome fijamente como si hubiera perdido el juicio, Nicolas estaba a punto de sonreír y Darien parecía peor que antes.

—¿No empacaste tus cosas? —preguntó Darien.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

—No, y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme… —dije, mientras entraba en el baño.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me apoyé contra ella y me dejé caer sobre el suelo. Estaba segura de haber molestado a Rei más allá de cualquier desagravio posible, pero le había hecho una promesa a Nicolas, y estaba decidida a mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpe resonó en la puerta por encima de mí.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Darien.

—¿Sí? —dije, intentando que sonara normal.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibró con el suave golpe de la frente de Darien contra la puerta.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro, no vivo aquí, tonto —dije, obligándome a reír.

—Entonces, no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Levanté la mirada y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos. No tenía idea de por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ducharme?

—Sí… —dijo él, con un suspiro.

Oí los zapatos de Rei en el pasillo, que atropellaban a Darien.

—Eres un bastardo egoísta —gruñó ella, cerrando tras ella la puerta de Nicolas con un portazo.

Me levanté del suelo apoyándome en la puerta, abrí el agua de la ducha y, entonces, me desvestí y corrí la cortina detrás de mí.

Después oí que volvían a llamar a la puerta, y que Darien se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Paloma? Te traje unas cuantas cosas.

—Déjalas en el lavabo. Después las tomaré.

Darien entró y cerró la puerta.

—Estaba enojado. Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Rei, y eso me molestó. Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclarar mis ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba completamente borracho y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama y, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí náuseas.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Paloma. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

Su explicación me hizo sentir avergonzada. No me había detenido a pensar en cómo se había sentido al oírme hablar de lo malo que era él para mí, y ahora la situación se había complicado de forma salvaje.

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos —dije, de pie bajo el agua.

—Sé que no. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque arruiné las cosas…, como siempre lo hago.

—¿Dar?

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracho, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperé un minuto entero hasta que él respiró hondo y habló.

—Sí, está bien —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

.

.

* * *

**Pobre Darien, tan alegre que estaba por ganar la apuesta y Serena le quitó la felicidad en una; y ahora para variar le salió competencia. ¿Creen que Seiya sea alguien de quien preocuparse?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Y en este capítulo hizo casi lo mismo. Practicamente ella lo menospreció y el pobre se sintió herido, claro que no apruebo lo que él hizo después. Al menos Serena esta vez no le reclamó nada aunque bien que le dolió.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el jueves.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Seiya Kou

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: SEIYA KOU**

**.**

Pase —grité al oír los golpes en la puerta.

Darien se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Wow!

Sonreí y me miré el vestido. Un corpiño que se alargaba para formar una falda corta: era lo más osado que me había atrevido a llevar puesto en toda mi vida. El tejido era fino, negro y se transparentaba como un fino envoltorio. Seiya estaría en esa fiesta y tenía ganas de hacerme notar.

—Te ves increíble —dijo mientras yo me ponía los tacones.

Le hice un gesto de aprobación a su camisa blanca y vaqueros.

—Tú también te ves muy bien.

Llevaba las mangas recogidas por encima de los codos, enseñando en sus antebrazos el entramado de tatuajes. Me di cuenta de que llevaba su pulsera de cuero favorita en la muñeca cuando se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Rei y Nicolas nos esperaban en la sala de estar.

—A Seiya se le saldrán los ojos cuando te vea —se rio tontamente Rei mientras íbamos hacia el coche.

Darien abrió la puerta, y yo me deslicé en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Nicolas. Aunque nos habíamos sentado allí innumerables veces, de repente fue muy incómodo estar así junto a él.

Los coches se alineaban en la calle; algunos se encontraban aparcados incluso en el césped delantero. La casa reventaba por las costuras, y todavía bajaba más gente desde los pabellones de dormitorios. Nicolas aparcó sobre el césped de la parte de atrás, y Rei y yo seguimos a los chicos hacia el interior.

Darien me trajo un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de cerveza, entonces se inclinó y me dijo al oído.

—No recibas esto de nadie más excepto de Nic o de mí. No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Darien.

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Paloma.

—Nunca había oído nada igual —dije sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba mi bebida.

Había pasado una hora y Seiya seguía sin aparecer. Rei y Nicolas estaban bailando una canción lenta en la sala cuando Darien tiró de mi mano.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, gracias —dije.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

Toqué su espalda.

—Estoy cansada, Dar.

Puso su mano en la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando lo miraba vi un poco más allá a Seiya. Darien se dio cuenta de mi expresión y se volvió.

—¡Hey, Serena! ¡Viniste! —me saludó Seiya, riéndose.

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora más o menos —dije, sacando la mano de entre las de Darien.

—¡Estás hermosa! —gritó por encima de la música.

—¡Gracias! —añadí con una sonrisa, mirando a Darien de soslayo. Tenía los labios apretados, y sus cejas se habían unido en una línea.

Seiya señaló la sala y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué la nariz y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No, estoy algo cansada.

Seiya volvió entonces la mirada hacia Darien.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo Darien, molesto por tener que explicarse.

—Ya veo —dijo Seiya, mirándome—. ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?

Asentí con la cabeza y después seguí a Seiya escaleras arriba. Se detuvo y me tomó la mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos arriba, abrió de par en par las puertas del balcón.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

—Sí, un poco —dije, sonriendo cuando se quitó la americana y me cubrió con ella los hombros—. Gracias.

—¿Estás aquí con Darien?

—Vinimos en coche juntos.

La boca de Seiya se ensanchó en una amplia sonrisa, y luego miró hacia el césped. Había un grupo de chicas apiñadas; se abrazaban para combatir el frío. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de papel crepé y latas de cerveza, además de botellas de licor vacías. Entre la confusión, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Este lugar quedará destrozado por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar muy ocupado.

—¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí —sonrió—, los llamamos los novatos.

—Pobre Nic.

—Él no está en el grupo. Tiene un trato especial porque es primo de Darien y no vive en la Casa.

—¿Y tú sí vives en la Casa?

Seiya asintió.

—Los dos últimos años. Sin embargo, necesito conseguir un apartamento. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿te especializas en Economía?

—Biología, con especialización en Anatomía. Me queda un año más, hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la facultad de Medicina, y luego, si sale bien, ir a estudiar Medicina en Harvard.

—¿Ya sabes dónde te metes?

—Mi padre fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no lo sé con seguridad, pero él es un ex alumno feliz, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Por ahora llego a cuatro punto cero, saqué un dos mil doscientos en selectividad, y treinta y seis de promedio en el bachillerato. Tengo muchas posibilidades de conseguir una plaza.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Es médico?

Seiya asintió con una sonrisa benévola.

—Cirujano ortopédico.

—Impresionante.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Aún no decido.

—Típica respuesta de estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré de manera dramática.

—Imagino que arruiné mi oportunidad de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Te noté el primer día de clase. ¿Qué haces en Cálculo Tres si estás en primer año?

Sonreí mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo.

—Las matemáticas me resultan fáciles. No me perdía las clases en la secundaria, y luego hice dos cursos de verano en la estatal de Wichita.

—Eso es impresionante —dijo.

Estuvimos en el balcón más de una hora, hablando de todo, desde los restaurantes de comida locales a cómo me hice tan amiga de Darien.

—No pensaba mencionarlo, pero ustedes dos parecen ser el tema de todas las conversaciones.

—Genial.

—Es que eso es inusual en Darien. Él no hace amistad con las mujeres. De hecho, tiene más tendencia a crearse enemigos entre ellas.

—Oh, no lo sé. He visto a unas cuantas que o tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o bien son proclives a perdonar cuando se trata de él.

Seiya se rio. Sus blancos dientes brillaron contrastando con su dorado bronceado.

—La gente simplemente no entiende su relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

—¿Estás preguntando si me acuesto con él?

Sonrió.

—No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de cómo se comporta. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por su amistad.

—Es lo que es —me encogí de hombros—. Salimos juntos, comemos, vemos TV, estudiamos y hablamos. Eso es todo.

Seiya se echó a reir sonoramente, sacudiendo la cabeza y asombrado por mi sinceridad.

—He oído que eres la única persona que se ha atrevido poner a Darien en su sitio. Eso es un honor.

—No sé muy bien lo qué significa eso, pero Darien no es tan malo como todo el mundo dice.

El cielo se puso rojo y luego rosa cuando el sol se hundió en el horizonte. Seiya miró su reloj y después observó por encima de la reja al grupo de gente que iba disminuyendo en el césped.

—Parece que se acabó la fiesta.

—Será mejor que busque a Nic y Rei.

—¿Te importa si te llevo a casa? —preguntó.

Intenté contener mi emoción.

—En absoluto. Se lo diré a Rei. —Caminé hacia la puerta y luego me encogí de vergüenza antes de volverme para decir—: ¿Sabes dónde vive Darien?

Las espesas y oscuras cejas de Seiya se arquearon.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque vivo allí —dije, esperando su reacción.

—¿Te estás quedando con Darien?

—Perdí una apuesta y por eso estaré allí un mes.

—¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia —dije, encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente.

—Pero ¿son sólo amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Darien —concluyó sonriendo.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente para buscar a Rei y pasé de largo junto a un sombrío Darien que parecía enojado con la chica borracha con la que hablaba. Me siguió al recibidor mientras llamé a Rei dándole una sacudida a su vestido.

—Chicos, se pueden ir adelantando. Seiya se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Rei con ojos asombrados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien enojado.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó Rei.

La miró airadamente y luego me llevó a un rincón, con la mandíbula temblándole bajo la piel.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Tiré para liberar mi brazo de su agarre.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Darien.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

—¡Genial! ¡Es lindo!

La expresión de Darien pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia, y me preparé para lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

—¿Seiya Kou, Paloma? ¿En serio? Seiya Kou —repitió con desdén—. ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

Crucé los brazos.

—Basta, Dar. Estás siendo un idiota.

Se inclinó; parecía aturdido.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta —dije, enfatizando cada palabra.

Parecía aturdido por mi confesión y luego sus rasgos se volvieron duros.

—Bien. Si acaba recostándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Me quedé boquiabierta, ofendida e instantáneamente furiosa.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —dije alejándome y dándole la espalda.

Darien me agarró por el brazo, suspiró, me miró por encima del hombro.

—No quise decir eso, Paloma. Si te hace daño, si tan siquiera te hace sentir incómoda, me avisas.

La rabia se calmó y mis hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Darien se rio.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Paloma. Ni de cerca.

Seiya apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en los bolsillos ofreciéndome el brazo.

—¿Todo listo?

Darien apretó la mandíbula, y yo me puse al otro lado de Seiya para evitar que viese la expresión de Darien.

—Sí, vamos.

Tomé el brazo de Seiya y caminé con él unos pasos antes de volverme para despedirme de Darien, pero él seguía con su mirada en dirección a la espalda de Seiya. Sus ojos me lanzaron dardos y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Ya basta —dije entre dientes, siguiendo a Seiya en medio de la gente hasta su coche.

—El mío es el plateado.

Las luces delanteras del coche parpadearon dos veces cuando accionó el mando del coche. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y reí.

—¿Conduces un Porsche?

—No es simplemente un Porsche. Es el nueve cero uno GT-tres. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es el amor de tu vida? —dije, repitiendo la frase que Darien había dicho sobre su moto.

—No, es un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que su sensibilidad no me afectara demasiado. Me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y, cuando se puso detrás del volante, apoyó la cabeza contra su asiento y me sonrió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—¿Esta noche? —pregunté.

—Ya es mañana. Quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que otro me quite la oportunidad.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No tengo ningún plan.

—¿Paso por ti a las seis?

—De acuerdo —dije, mirando como deslizaba sus dedos entre los míos.

Seiya me llevó directamente a casa de Darien, manteniendo la velocidad permitida y mi mano en la suya. Aparcó detrás de la Harley y, al igual que antes, me abrió la puerta. Cuando llegamos a la entrada se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Te veré esta noche —me susurró al oído.

—Adiós —dije, girando el pomo.

Cuando empujé la puerta, cedió y me caí hacia adelante. Darien me agarró por el brazo antes de tocar el suelo.

—Alto ahí, Excelencia.

Me volví para ver a Seiya mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se inclinó para mirar dentro del apartamento.

—¿Hay alguna chica humillada, abandonada ahí adentro, que necesite que la lleve?

Darien fulminó a Seiya con la mirada.

—No te metas conmigo.

Seiya sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

—Siempre le hago pasar un mal rato. No lo logro muy seguido ya que se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en sus propios coches.

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas —dije, tomándole el pelo a Darien.

—No tiene gracia, Paloma.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Seiya.

—Es… un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió —dije. Fue la primera vez que me sentí rara con el nombre que Darien me había puesto la noche que nos conocimos.

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües. Parece una buena historia —sonrió Seiya—. Buenas noches, Serena.

—¿No quieres decir buenos días? —dije, mirándolo bajar las escaleras al trote.

—Eso también —me contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

Darien cerró la puerta de un portazo, y tuve que apartar la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para evitar que me viera la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le grité enojada.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Lo seguí y luego fui saltando sobre un pie tras lanzar uno de mis zapatos de tacón.

—Es muy lindo, Dar.

Suspiró y caminó hacia mí.

—Te vas a hacer daño —dijo, agarrándome la cintura con una mano y quitándome el otro tacón con la otra. Lo lanzó al armario y luego se quitó la camisa en dirección hacia la cama.

Me bajé la cremallera del vestido, me lo quité contoneándome por encima de las caderas y lo lancé con un pie a un rincón. Rápidamente me puse una camiseta y luego me solté el sujetador sacándolo a través de la manga. Mientras me recogía el pelo haciéndome un moño en la parte superior de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo la ropa de cama y me acomodé en mi almohada haciéndome un ovillo. Se soltó el cinturón, se bajó los vaqueros y salió de ellos.

Esperé mientras él permaneció inmóvil por un instante. Le daba la espalda, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie junto a la cama y en silencio. La cama se movió cuando finalmente se arrastró en el colchón junto a mí, y me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—Me perdí una pelea esta noche —dijo—. Neflyte llamó. No fui.

—¿Por qué? —dije volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí.

Deslizó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo produciéndome escalofríos.

—Lo sé. Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se apoyó en el codo con una expresión dudosa en la cara.

—¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Porque no te importaba?

—No podía dormir después de que tus… amigas se fueran.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

—¿Quieres decir junto a un tipo que todavía tenía el olor de un par de zorras de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Darien hizo un gesto de vergüenza.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —respondí, antes de darme media vuelta.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Entonces, deslizó su mano por encima de mi almohada y colocó su mano sobre la mía. Acarició la delicada piel de entre mis dedos y luego apretó sus labios contra mi pelo.

—Y yo preocupado de que no quisieras volver a hablarme… Creo que es peor tu indiferencia.

Mis ojos se cerraron.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Darien? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe. Le dices a Rei que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te molestas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo, que te vas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas. Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

—¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Rei? ¿Porque dije que no quería salir contigo?

Me rechinaron los dientes. Acababa de insinuar que estaba jugando con él. Le respondí de la forma más directa que pude.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Simplemente no tenía intención de que fuera un insulto.

—Pues yo lo dije porque… —se rascó nerviosamente el pelo— no quiero arruinar nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces. Solo intentaba averiguarlo.

—Bueno, como sea. Tengo que dormir. Tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Seiya? —preguntó; su tono volvía a traicionar su mal humor.

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir, por favor?

—Claro —dijo, saliendo bruscamente de la cama y dando un portazo tras de sí al salir. El sillón crujió bajo su peso y luego el murmullo de voces del televisor llegó desde la sala. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté calmarme lo suficiente para tratar de dormir aunque solo fuera unas horas.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde cuando abrí trabajosamente los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata, y me dirigí torpemente al baño. En cuanto cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara pero solo oí la tapa del inodoro golpeando la porcelana.

—¿Darien?

—No, soy yo —dijo Rei.

—¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tienes tu propio baño.

—Nic ha estado allí más de media hora con las consecuencias de tantas cervezas. No pienso entrar allí.

—Encantador.

—Oí que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Darien está enojado! —canturreó.

—¡A las seis! Es tan dulce, Rei. Es simplemente… —Mi voz se apagó en un suspiro. Estaba muy efusiva y no es lo mío ser efusiva. Seguí pensando en lo perfecto que había sido desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: el polo opuesto a Darien.

—¿Te dejó sin habla? —dijo con una risa tonta.

Asomé la cabeza por la cortina.

—¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber estado hablando con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿Pero no le parece raro que estés aquí?

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarme la espuma.

—Ya se lo expliqué.

Sonó el ruido de la cadena del inodoro y del grifo que se abría haciendo que el agua saliera fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió del todo.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Darien.

Rei se rio.

—Solo tiré de la cadena, Dar, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy estupendamente. Sal. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir que haya seguros en las puertas? —Rei no contestó—. ¿Rei?

—Es una lástima que lo de ustedes no funcionara. Eres la única chica que podría haber… —suspiró—. En fin, no te preocupes. Ahora ya no importa.

Cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla.

—Están tan mal como él. Debe de ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te molestaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé —asintió.

Encendí el secador de pelo y comencé a arreglarme para mi cita con Seiya. Me ricé el pelo, me pinté las uñas y los labios con un color rojo oscuro. Era un poco demasiado para una primera cita. Me fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No era a Seiya a quien estaba tratando de impresionar. No estaba en situación de aceptar insultos cuando Darien me había acusado de andar con juegos.

Al mirarme por última vez en el espejo, la culpa me embargó. Darien estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y yo me comportaba como una mocosa terca. Salí a la sala de estar y Darien sonrió, no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

—Estás… preciosa.

—Gracias —dije, agitada por la falta de irritación o celos en su voz.

Nicolas silbó.

—Buena opción, Serena. A los chicos les encanta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son atractivos —añadió Rei.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Rei sonrió, saludando con exagerado entusiasmo.

—¡Que se diviertan!

Abrí la puerta. Seiya sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores y llevaba pantalones de vestir y una corbata. Sus ojos hicieron un rápido recorrido de mi vestido a los zapatos y de nuevo al vestido.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —dijo embelesado.

Me volví para decirle adiós con la mano a Rei, cuya sonrisa era tan amplia que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Nicolas tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Darien mantenía los ojos fijos en el televisor.

Seiya me condujo al reluciente Porsche. Una vez dentro, dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Debo decir que estaba un poco nervioso de recoger a la mujer de la que Darien Shields está enamorado… en su apartamento. No sabes cuánta gente me ha dicho hoy que estaba loco.

—Darien no está enamorado de mí. A veces casi no puede soportar tenerme cerca.

—¿Entonces es una relación de amor-odio? Porque, cuando les dije a los de la hermandad que iba a salir contigo esta noche, todos me dijeron lo mismo. Se comporta tan erráticamente, incluso más de lo habitual, que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Pues se equivocan —insistí.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza como si yo fuera completamente despistada. Puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Mejor nos vamos. Tengo reservada una mesa.

—¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me arriesgué… Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Una reserva con tan poca antelación? Ese lugar siempre está lleno.

—Bueno…, es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, por lo menos.

—Me gustan lo italiano.

Seiya condujo al restaurante a la velocidad límite, usando los intermitentes de forma correcta y deteniéndose lo justo en cada semáforo ámbar. Mientras hablaba, apenas apartaba los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me reí encantada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Eres un conductor muy prudente. Me gusta.

—¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Darien? —Sonrió.

Debería haberme reído pero la diferencia no me pareció tan buena.

—No hablemos de Darien esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —asintió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrirme la puerta.

Nos sentamos en un lateral, en una mesa junto a una gran ventana. Aunque yo llevaba un vestido, tenía un aspecto pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres del restaurante. Estaban cubiertas de diamantes y llevaban vestidos de cóctel. Nunca había comido en un sitio tan ostentoso.

Pedimos y Seiya cerró su menú, sonriendo al camarero.

—Y tráiganos una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Sí, señor —dijo el camarero mientras recogía los menús.

—Este lugar es increíble —susurré apoyándome en la mesa.

Sus ojos azules se suavizaron.

—Gracias, le diré a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño francés apretado, un mechón gris interrumpía las ondas suaves de sus rizos.

Intenté no detenerrme a mirar las joyas que brillaban llamativamente en su cuello, o las que se balanceaban de un lado a otro en sus orejas, pero saltaban a la vista. Sus bizcos ojos me miraron detenidamente.

Rápidamente se volvió a mi cita.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Seiya?

—Mamá, esta es Serena Tsukino. Serena, esta es mi madre, Vivienne Kou.

Extendí la mano que ella estrechó una sola vez. Con un bien aprendido movimiento, el interés le iluminó los afilados rasgos de la cara, y miró a Seiya.

—¿Tsukino?

Tragué saliva; me preocupaba que hubiera reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Seiya se volvió impaciente.

—Es de Wichita, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Va a Eastern.

—¡Ah! —Vivienne me miró de nuevo—. Seiya se irá el año que viene a Harvard.

—Eso me ha dicho. Creo que es fantástico. Debe estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y las comisuras de su boca se tornaron en una petulante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo estamos. Gracias.

Estaba sorprendida de las palabras tan educadas que usaba incluso dejando entrever un insulto. No era un talento que hubiera desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La señora Kou debía de haber pasado años imponiendo su superioridad sobre los demás.

—Fue estupendo verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella lo besó en la mejilla, le borró la huella de lápiz labial con el dedo pulgar y luego se volvió a su mesa—. Te pido disculpas por todo esto, no sabía que ella iba a estar aquí.

—No pasa nada. Parece… encantadora.

Seiya se rio.

—Sí, para ser una piraña.

Reprimí una risa y él me sonrió en tono de disculpa.

—Se acostumbrará. Solo que le llevará algún tiempo.

—A lo mejor para cuando te vayas a Harvard.

Hablamos sin parar sobre la comida, Eastern, Cálculo, e incluso sobre el Círculo. Seiya era encantador, divertido y todo lo que dijo me parecía bien. Varias personas se acercaron para saludarlo y siempre me presentaba con una sonrisa orgullosa. Lo miraban como a una celebridad en el restaurante, y cuando nos fuimos sentí los evaluadores ojos de todo el mundo presente en aquella sala.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen trimestral de Anatomía Comparada de los Vertebrados a primera hora del lunes por la mañana. Tengo que ir a estudiar —me dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Me alegra no estar en tu lugar —dije, intentando no parecer desilusionada.

Me llevó al apartamento y luego me acompañó escaleras arriba tomados de la mano.

—Gracias, Seiya —sonreí—. Me lo pasé muy bien.

—¿Es muy pronto para pedir una segunda cita?

—De ninguna manera —dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Te llamo mañana?

—Perfecto.

Entonces llegó el momento del silencio incómodo. Lo que más miedo me da de las citas. Besar o no besar, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, me tomó la cara entre las manos y me atrajo hacia él apretando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Volvió a acercarme y me besó de nuevo.

—Hablamos mañana, Bombón.

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras lo miraba ir de regreso a su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió con un brusco tirón y caí hacia delante. Darien me agarró y recuperé el equilibrio.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Bombón? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un dulce? —Se burló.

—¿Paloma? —dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—. ¿Un molesto pájaro que deja excremento por toda la acera?

—A ti te gusta, Paloma —dijo a la defensiva—. Eres una chica atractiva, una carta ganadora en el póquer, elige tu opción. Eres mi Paloma.

Me agarré a su brazo para quitarme los tacones, y fui hacia su habitación. Mientras me ponía el pijama intenté con todas mis fuerzas estar enojada con él.

Darien se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

—Sí —suspiré—, me la pasé estupendamente. Fue perfecto. Él es…

No pude encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo, por eso simplemente moví la cabeza.

—¿Te besó?

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Sí, tiene unos labios muy suaves.

Darien se apartó.

—No me importa cómo son sus labios.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo tan nerviosa con los primeros besos…, pero este no estuvo nada mal.

—¿Te pones nerviosa por un beso? —preguntó divertido.

—Solo con los primeros besos. Los odio.

—Yo también los odiaría si tuviera que besar a Seiya Kou.

Me reí tontamente y me fui al baño a quitarme el maquillaje de la cara. Darien me siguió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Así que van a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Me llamará mañana.

Me sequé la cara y corrí por el pasillo para saltar a la cama.

Darien se quitó los calzoncillos y se sentó con la espalda vuelta hacia mí. Estaba un poco encorvado y parecía cansado. Los músculos de su espalda se estiraron cuando se volvió para mirarme un instante.

—Si la pasaste tan bien, ¿por qué volviste tan temprano a casa?

—Tiene un examen importante el lunes.

Darien arrugó la nariz.

—¿A quién le importa?

—Está tratando de entrar en Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Resopló arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo vi meter las manos bajo la almohada, parecía enojado.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que le dice a todo el mundo.

—No seas ridículo. Tiene prioridades…, creo que es un chico responsable.

—¿No debería estar su chica por encima de sus prioridades?

—No soy su chica. Solo tuvimos una cita, Dar —me quejé.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —Le dirigí una mirada airada y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Viendo que era sincero, le conté todo, desde el restaurante, la comida, incluso las cosas bonitas y dulces que Seiya me había dicho. Sabía que mi boca se había quedado congelada en una ridícula sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi velada perfecta.

Darien me miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo parloteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. Aunque parecía frustrado con todo lo de Seiya, tuve la sensación de que disfrutaba viéndome tan feliz.

Darien se colocó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos por un instante antes de que él dijera en un suspiro:

—Me alegra de que lo hayas pasado bien, Paloma. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El tono de llamada de mi móvil resonó en la mesilla de noche y lo levanté bruscamente para mirar la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

—Ya es mañana —dijo Seiya.

Miré el reloj y me reí. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Qué te parece el lunes por la noche? —me preguntó.

Me cubrí la boca por un momento y luego, inspirando profundamente, dije:

—Muy bien. El lunes por la noche es perfecto.

—Bien. Te veo el lunes —dijo.

Podía imaginarme su sonrisa por su voz. Colgué y me volví hacia Darien, que me miraba con un poco de fastidio. Le di la espalda y me acurruqué haciendo un ovillo, tensa por la emoción.

—Chicas —dijo Darien girándose de espaldas a mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Se dio la vuelta y me agarró la cara para que lo mirase.

—¿De verdad te gusta Seiya?

—¡No me arruines esto, Darien!

Me miró por un momento y luego agitó la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo.

—Seiya Kou. —suspiró.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora conocemos un poco más sobre Seiya y al parecer, por el momento, le lleva ventaja a Darien. Serena parece estar muy interesada en él y seguirán saliendo. A mí personalmente Seiya me parece demasiado "correctito", y a veces uno se pregunta si será verdad tanta perfección aparente ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: A mí también me dio lástima Darien cuando pasó de estar feliz a sentirse miserable en una fracción de segundo. Definitivamente Seiya será un hueso duro de roer y como pudiste ver, seguirá saliendo con Serena y eso, de hecho, no le gustará nada a Darien. **

**Nad: Bienvenida y gracias por comentar. Te pido que tengas paciencia y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. De hecho Serena tiene una historia que justificará en parte su comportamiento hacia Darien y que se sabrá más adelante.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo. Si encuentran errores por favor háganmelo saber.**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Momento Decisivo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: MOMENTO DECISIVO**

**.**

La cita del lunes por la noche cubrió todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china y me reí al ver la habilidad de Seiya manejando los palillos. Cuando me llevó a casa, Darien abrió la puerta antes de que Seiya pudiera besarme. Cuando salimos el miércoles siguiente por la noche, Seiya se aseguró de darme un beso en el coche.

El jueves a la hora del almuerzo, Seiya se encontró conmigo en la cafetería y sorprendió a todo el mundo sentándose en el lugar de Darien. Cuando Darien terminó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar, pasó por delante de Seiya con indiferencia y se sentó al final de la mesa. Neherenia se acercó a él, pero se decepcionó al instante cuando él le dijo con la mano que se alejara de él. Todo el mundo se quedó callado después de eso, y a mí me resultó difícil concentrarme en cualquiera de las cosas de las que Seiya hablaba.

—Asumo de que no estaba invitado —dijo Seiya, intentando llamar la atención.

—¿Qué?

—Escuché que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Rei miró a Darien, que, a su vez, miró a Seiya con ira, a punto de tirarlo al suelo como si fuera césped recién cortado.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Seiya —puntualizó Rei con suavidad.

—¡Oh! —dijo Seiya, avergonzado.

—¿Me van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa? —pregunté a Rei.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue idea de Dar. Es en casa de Kelvin el domingo. A las seis.

A Seiya se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Supongo que ahora sí no estoy invitado.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, agarrándole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Podía ver que Seiya se sentía tan incómodo con tanta atención como lo estaba yo, así que lo dejé y puse las manos en mi regazo.

Seiya se levantó.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase. Te llamo luego.

—Está bien —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Seiya se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la cafetería y Rei me dio un codazo después de que Seiya saliera caminando.

—¿No es rara la manera en que todo el mundo te mira? —me susurró. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Rei—. ¡Métanse en sus asuntos, tarados!

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos.

—¿Sabes?, antes daba pena porque se pensaban que era la pobre amiguita tonta de Darien. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy rebotando entre Darien y Seiya como una pelota de ping pong. —Como Rei no hizningú comentario, levanté la vista—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también crees esas tonterías!

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! —protestó.

La miré fijamente con incredulidad.

—Pero ¿eso es lo que piensas?

Rei movió la cabeza, sin decir nada. De repente, no pude soportar las frías miradas de los demás estudiantes, así que me levanté y caminé hacia el extremo de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije, dando unos golpecitos a Darien en la espalda. Intenté parecer amable pero la rabia me hervía por dentro y ponía las palabras en mi boca. Todos los estudiantes, incluida mi mejor amiga, pensaban que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Solo había una solución.

—Pues habla —dijo Darien, metiéndose algo empanado y frito en la boca.

Jugueteé con los dedos, notando los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo sobre mí. Como Darien seguía sin moverse, lo agarré por el brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se puso de pie y me siguió afuera con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo, mirando mi mano en su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que liberarme de la apuesta —le rogué.

Su expresión cambió.

—¿Quieres irte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

—Tú no has hecho nada, Dar. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo miraba todo el mundo? Me estoy convirtiendo rápidamente en la paria de Eastern.

Darien negó con la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo.

—No es problema mío.

—Sí lo es. Seiya dice que todo el mundo piensa que tiene deseos de morir porque tú estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Darien se elevaron repentinamente y se atragantó con el humo que acababa de inhalar.

—¿Eso dice la gente? —preguntó entre toses.

Asentí. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos y dando otra calada.

—¡Darien! Me tienes que liberar de la apuesta! No puedo salir con Seiya y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Se ve terrible!

—Entonces deja de salir con Seiya.

Lo miré airadamente.

—Ese no es el problema y lo sabes.

—¿Esa es la única razón por la que quieres que te libere de la apuesta? ¿Por el qué dirán?

—Por lo menos antes era la tonta y tú, el malo de la película —refunfuñé.

—Responde a la pregunta, Paloma.

—¡Sí!

Darien miró por encima de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Estaba deliberando y yo empecé a impacientarme mientras él se demoraba en tomar una decisión.

Finalmente, se estiró y decidió.

—No.

Sacudí la cabeza, segura de haber entendido mal.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. En cuanto pase el mes se acabó, serás libre de irte con Seiya, él se convertirá en médico, se casarán y tendrán sus dos- punto-cinco hijos y nunca volveré a verte. —Gesticulaba con sus palabras—. Todavía tengo tres semanas. No voy a renunciar a eso por chismes de comedor.

Miré a través del cristal y vi a toda la cafetería mirándonos. La inoportuna atención hacía que me quemaran los ojos. Levanté los hombros al pasar junto a él para ir a mi siguiente clase.

—Paloma —me llamó Darien cuando me iba.

No me volví.

.

.

Esa noche, Rei se sentó sobre el suelo embaldosado del baño hablando sobre los chicos mientras yo estaba frente al espejo y me recogía el pelo en una coleta. Solo la escuchaba a medias, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo paciente que había sido Darien, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de que Seiya me recogiera en su apartamento casi todas las noches.

La expresión del rostro de Darien cuando le pedí que me liberara de la apuesta volvía a mi cabeza, y también su reacción cuando le dije que la gente decía que estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué no lo negó.

—Bueno, Nic cree que estás siendo muy dura con él. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que le importe lo suficiente.

Darien asomó la cabeza y sonrió cuando me vio mi enredo con el pelo.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Rei se levantó y se miró en el espejo, peinando su cabellera oscura con los dedos.

—Nic quiere probar el nuevo restaurante mexicano del centro, si quieren venir.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Había pensado que esta noche Paloma y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solos.

—Voy a salir con Seiya.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo irritado.

—Otra vez —repliqué con voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré a adelantarme a Darien para abrir la puerta. Seiya estaba frente a mí: su pelo negro resaltaba en su cara recién afeitada.

—¿Alguna vez luces poco menos que hermosa? —preguntó Seiya.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diría que sí —dijo Darien detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, indicándole a Seiya con un dedo que esperase. Me volví y abracé a Darien. Se puso rígido por la sorpresa y luego se relajó, estrechándome fuerte contra él.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Muchas de emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Darien, y luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y dije con una gran sonrisa:

—Claro. —Me despedí con una mano mientras Seiya me agarraba la otra.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Seiya.

—No nos hemos estado llevando muy bien últimamente. Esa fue mi versión de hacer las paces con una rama de olivo.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

—No. —le sonreí, besando su mejilla.

Durante la cena, Seiya habló sobre Harvard, la Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

—¿Te acompañará Darien a la fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Si a él no le importa, me gustaría ser yo quien te llevara. —Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me besó los dedos.

—Le preguntaré. La idea de la fiesta fue suya, así que…

—Entiendo. Si no, simplemente te veré allí. —Sonrió.

Seiya me llevó al apartamento y se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Cuando se despidió besándome, sus labios permanecieron en los míos. Subió la palanca del freno de mano mientras sus labios iban a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mi oreja, y luego bajaron a lo largo de mi cuello. Me tomó por sorpresa y suspiré suavemente como respuesta.

—Eres tan hermosa… —susurró—. He estado distraído toda la noche con ese pelo recogido que deja a la vista tu cuello.

Me acribilló el cuello con besos y yo exhalé un murmullo con mi aliento.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mi mentón para darle mejor acceso.

Seiya se centró en mis labios. Me agarró la cara y me besó con más firmeza de lo habitual. No había mucho sitio en el coche, pero aprovechamos estupendamente el espacio libre en nuestro beneficio. Se inclinó sobre mí y doblé las rodillas mientras me caía contra la ventana. Metió la lengua en mi boca y me agarró la rodilla empujando mi pierna a la altura de su cadera. Los cristales fríos de las ventanas se empañaron en pocos minutos debido a todo el aliento que exhalábamos. Sus labios rozaban mi clavícula, y entonces levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando el vidrio vibró con varios golpes fuertes.

Seiya se sentó y yo me enderecé acomodándome el vestido. Salté cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Darien y Rei estaban junto al coche. Rei ponía cara de comprensión, mientras Darien parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de rabia ciega.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Darien? —gritó Seiya.

La situación de repente se volvió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Seiya subir la voz. Los nudillos de Darien estaban blancos de lo mucho que los apretaba, y yo estaba en medio. La mano de Rei pareció diminuta cuando la colocó en el abultado brazo de Darien, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Seiya con un aviso silencioso.

—Ven, Serena. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Que vengas! —replicó.

Miré a Seiya y vi irritación en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—No, está bien. Anda.

Darien me ayudó a salir del Porsche y luego cerró la puerta con una patada. Me di la vuelta rápido y me quedé de pie entre él y el coche, empujándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ya basta!

Rei parecía nerviosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para averiguar por qué. Darien apestaba a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que fuese con él. De cualquier manera, Rei actuaba como un elemento disuasorio de la violencia.

Las ruedas del brillante Porsche de Seiya chirriaron al salir del aparcamiento, y Darien encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ya puedes entrar, Rei.

Ella tiró de mi falda.

—Ven, Serena.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Bombón? —decía él a punto de estallar.

Le indiqué a Rei con la cabeza que se adelantara y ella de mala gana obedeció. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para atacarlo después del inevitable discurso. Darien dio varias caladas a su cigarrillo y, cuando quedó claro que no se iba a explicar, la paciencia se me agotó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba manoseándote frente a mi apartamento! —gritó.

Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas y podía percibir que era incapaz de mantener una conversación racional.

Mantuve la voz en calma.

—Puedo quedarme contigo, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío.

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma. No dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras una conquista barata de fiesta de fin de curso.

—¡No iba a tener sexo con él!

Gesticuló en dirección al espacio vacío donde había estado el coche de Seiya.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces?

—¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Darien? ¿No has jugueteado sin dejar que llegue más lejos?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si yo estuviera diciendo tonterías.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Mucha gente lo hace…, especialmente quienes tienen citas.

—Las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía… ¿yo qué iba a saber? —dijo, moviendo los brazos en dirección al espacio vacío del aparcamiento.

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo soportar esto, Paloma. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Dejé caer las manos golpeándome los muslos.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero de que él…, simplemente no me lo digas.

—Darien —suspiré—. ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! —dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho—. ¡Yo no…! ¡Ah! No importa.

Empecé a caminar alejándome de él, pero me agarró el brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta hasta que lo tuve de frente.

—¿Tú no qué? —preguntó, serpenteando un poco. No respondí, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Podía ver la luz de reconocimiento iluminar su cara y se rio una sola vez.

—¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y qué? —dije, mientras sentía cómo me ardían las mejillas.

Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, intentando enfocar la mirada mientras pensaba con dificultad por culpa del whisky.

—Por eso Rei estaba tan segura de que no llegarían muy lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria. ¡Aspiraba a ser joven ministro bautista! ¡Nunca lo consiguió!

La rabia de Darien se desvaneció, y el alivio se hizo evidente en sus ojos.

—¿Un joven ministro? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no.

Quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente. La risa en los ojos de Darien era muy humillante. No quería que siguiera hurgando en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me agarró la cara con las dos manos.

—Virgen —dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en el Red.

—Muy gracioso —dije subiendo las escaleras.

Darien intentó seguirme pero resbaló, se cayó rodando de espaldas y riendo histéricamente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, y lo ayudé a subir las escaleras. Nicolas y Rei ya estaban en la cama, así que, sin nadie a la vista que pudiera ayudar, me quité los zapatos de un puntapié para evitar romperme los tobillos mientras llevaba a Darien caminando a duras penas hasta el dormitorio. Se cayó en la cama de espaldas arrastrándome con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se incorporó un poco, casi besándome, pero lo empujé para apartarlo. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

—Ya basta, Dar —dije.

Me mantuvo apretada contra él hasta que dejé de luchar y luego me apartó el tirante del vestido haciendo que se me cayera del hombro.

—Desde el instante en que la palabra virgen salió de esos bonitos labios tuyos…, tengo el repentino impulso de ayudarte a quitarte el vestido.

—Bueno. Eso está muy mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Seiya por lo mismo hace veinte minutos, así que no seas hipócrita.

—¡Que se joda Seiya! Él no te conoce como yo.

—Vamos, Dar. Quítate la ropa y métete en la cama.

—Eso te digo yo —dijo ahogando unas risas.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente meter el pie entre sus piernas.

—Bastante —sonrió mientras tiraba del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente, más de cuatro litros —dije, mientras le apartaba la mano.

Me puse de rodillas en el colchón junto a él y le quité la camisa por la cabeza. Alargó la mano hacia mi otra vez y le agarré la muñeca, notando el olor a acre en el ambiente.

—Dios, Dar, apestas a Jack Daniels.

—Jim Beam —me corrigió, sin poder sostener la cabeza a causa del alcohol.

—Huele a madera quemada y a productos químicos.

—Sabe a eso también. —Se rio. Le desabroché la hebilla del cinturón y lo saqué de las trabillas. Se rio con el movimiento propiciado por el tirón, y luego levantó la cabeza y me miró—. Mejor guarda tu virginidad, Paloma. Sabes que me gusta lo difícil.

—Cállate —dije, mientras le desabotonaba los vaqueros y los deslizaba caderas abajo, antes de sacárselos por las piernas. Tiré el vaquero al suelo y me quedé de pie con las manos en las caderas respirando con fuerza. Le colgaban las piernas fuera de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y pesada. Estaba dormido como un tronco.

Fui hacia el armario, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa. Bajé la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé sobre mis caderas dejándolo caer sobre los tobillos. Lo aparté con el pie a un rincón y me deshice la coleta sacudiéndome el pelo.

El armario estaba repleto de su ropa y la mía; resoplé apartándome el pelo de la cara mientras rebuscaba entre el montón una camiseta. Cuando estaba descolgando una, Darien cayó sobre mi espalda envolviéndome con los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Me asustaste! —me quejé.

Me recorrió la piel con las manos. Tenían un tacto diferente; lento y deliberado. Cuando me atrajo con firmeza hacia él, cerré los ojos, y él escondió su cara en mi pelo rozándome suavemente el cuello con la nariz. Al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía me costó un poco protestar.

—Darien…

Apartó mi pelo a un lado y me besó lentamente toda la espalda de un hombro al otro, soltando el enganche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda de la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca sabía demasiado bien para detenerlo. Un tenue gemido escapó de su garganta cuando me apretó con su pelvis, y pude sentir a través de sus calzoncillos lo mucho que me deseaba. Contuve el aliento al saber que lo único que nos impedía dar el gran paso al que minutos antes yo era tan reacia eran dos finos pedazos de tela.

Darien me giró hacia él y luego se apretó contra mí apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver el dolor de su expresión cuando examinó mi piel desnuda. Lo había visto mirar a mujeres antes, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería conquistarme; él quería que le diga que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme, deteniéndose a un centímetro de distancia. Podía sentir con mis labios el calor que irradiaba su piel, tuve que contenerme para no empujarlo a hacer el resto del camino. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel mientras decidía qué hacer y luego sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta la cinturilla de mis bragas. Con los dedos índices se escurrió por mis caderas hacia abajo entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y, en el mismo momento en que estaba a punto de bajar el delicado tejido por mis piernas, dudó. Entonces, cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Así no —susurró, acariciándome los labios con los suyos—. Te deseo, pero no de esta manera.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas en la cama y yo me quedé un momento de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, metí los brazos en la camiseta que aún tenía en la mano y me la puse por la cabeza. Darien no se movió, y yo exhalé con suavidad y lentamente, sabiendo que no podríamos contenernos si me deslizaba en la cama y él despertaba con una perspectiva menos honorable.

Me fui deprisa al sillón y me dejé caer sobre él, tapándome la cara con las manos. Sentí las capas de frustración bailando y chocando entre sí dentro de mí. Seiya se había ido sintiéndose desairado, Darien esperó hasta que saliera con alguien -alguien que a mí me gustaba de verdad- que mostrara interés en mí, y yo parecía ser la única chica a la que no podía llevarse a la cama, ni siquiera estando borracho.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me serví jugo de naranja en un vaso alto y me lo fui bebiendo a sorbitos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música de mi iPod. Me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, y luego estuve retorciéndome en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros se despertaran. Cargué el lavavajillas, barrí y trapeé, y luego limpié las encimeras. Cuando la cocina estuvo reluciente, agarré la cesta de la ropa limpia, me senté en el sofá y doblé hasta que hubo una docena o más de montones a mi alrededor.

Llegaron murmullos de la habitación de Nicolas. Se oyó la risa tonta de Rei y luego hubo silencio durante unos minutos más, seguidos de ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa doblada en la cesta y los llevé a la habitación de Darien. Sonreí al ver que ni se había movido de la posición en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y lo tapé con la colcha, reprimiendo la risa al ver que se daba la vuelta.

—Mira, Paloma —dijo, musitando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración volviera a ser lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar verlo dormir; saber que estaba soñando conmigo me produjo un escalofrío en las venas que no pude explicar.

Darien parecía volver a estar profunda y plácidamente dormido, así que decidí irme a la ducha, deseando que el ruido de alguien moviéndose por la casa acallara los gemidos de Nicolas y Rei, y los crujidos y golpes de la cama contra la pared. Cuando cerré el grifo me di cuenta de que a ellos no les preocupaba quién pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné y puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar los agudos gritos de Rei, que se parecían más a los de un caniche que a los de una actriz porno. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, agarré mi bata azul y me ajusté el cinturón mientras atravesaba corriendo la sala de estar. Los ruidos de la habitación de Nicolas se cortaron inmediatamente y, al abrir la puerta, me encontré con la cara sonriente de Seiya.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Con los dedos me llevé el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la manera en que nos despedimos anoche. Esta mañana fui por tu regalo de cumpleaños y no podía esperar a dártelo. Así que… —dijo, sacando una cajita brillante del bolsillo—, feliz cumpleaños, Bombón.

Me puso el paquete plateado en la mano, y me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Adelante. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras.

Metí el dedo por debajo de la cinta en la parte inferior de la caja y luego arranqué el papel, pasándoselo a él. Era una pulsera de oro blanco con una fila de diamantes engarzados.

—Seiya —susurré.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Sí —dije, mientras lo sostenía delante de mí, asombrada—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiéramos estado saliendo un año, y mucho menos después de una semana.

Seiya hizo una mueca.

—Pensé que dirías eso. Busqué arriba y abajo toda la mañana para encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto y, cuando vi esto, supe que solo había un lugar donde podría estar —dijo, tomándolo de mis manos y abrochándomela alrededor de la muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Te queda increíble.

Levanté la muñeca y moví la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo y el color de las piedras a la luz del sol.

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Nadie jamás me había dado algo tan… —caro me vino a la cabeza, pero no quería decir eso— … elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Seiya se echó a reír y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Di que te lo pondrás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Me lo pondré mañana —dije, mirándome la muñeca.

—Me alegro de que te guste. La expresión de tu rostro valió el esfuerzo de las siete tiendas que recorrí.

Suspiré.

—¿Fuiste a siete tiendas? —Asintió con la cabeza, y yo tomé su cara entre mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —dije, dándole un beso rápido.

Me abrazó.

—Tengo que irme. Voy a comer con mis padres, pero te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. ¡Gracias! —Le grité mientras lo veía salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me metí deprisa en el apartamento, incapaz de apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

—¡Demonios, Serena! —dijo Rei agarrándome la mano—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Me lo trajo Seiya. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —dije.

La mirada de Rei, que seguía boquiabierta, pasaba de mí a la pulsera.

—¿Te compró una pulsera de diamantes del tamaño de una muñequera de tenis? ¿Después de una semana? ¡Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en voz alta y empezamos una fiesta ridícula de risitas en la sala de estar.

Nicolas salió de su dormitorio con aspecto cansado y satisfecho.

—A ver, chicas, ¿de qué se ríen tanto?

Rei me levantó la muñeca.

—¡Mira lo que le regaló Seiya por su cumpleaños!

Nicolas miró con ojos entreabiertos y luego se le salieron de las órbitas.

—¡Wow!

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Rei asintiendo.

Darien apareció tambaleándose en un extremo de la habitación, parecía bastante maltrecho.

—Maldición, hacen demasiado ruido —se quejó mientras se abotonaba los vaqueros.

—Disculpa —dije, liberando la mano del agarre de Rei. Nuestro casi encuentro de anoche me vino a la mente y me parecía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

De un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de mi jugo de naranja y luego se secó la boca con la mano.

—¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto anoche?

Rei lo miraba con expresión burlona.

—Tú solo. Saliste y compraste una botella de licor después de que Serena saliera con Seiya, y te la tomaste toda antes de que ella volviera.

—Maldita sea —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó mirándome.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —solté, mostrando mi enojo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué?

Rei se rio.

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche de Seiya, rojo de ira cuando los sorprendiste besuqueándose como dos chicos de secundaria. ¡Habían empañado los cristales de las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Darien se desenfocaron, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior. Me esforcé para contener mi mal humor. Si no se acordaba de que me había sacado del coche, tampoco se acordaría de lo cerca que estuve de entregarle mi virginidad en bandeja de plata.

—¿Qué tan enojada estás? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Bastante enojada.

La verdad es que estaba más furiosa por el hecho de que mis sentimientos no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que había ocurrido con Seiya. Me ajusté la bata y salí molesta del salón. Darien me siguió inmediatamente.

—Paloma —dijo, mientras sujetaba la puerta que yo le había cerrado en la cara. Lentamente, la empujó hasta abrirla y se quedó de pie delante de mí esperando que lo increpase movida por mi ira.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche? —pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Te traté mal? —En sus ojos inyectados en sangre se leía la preocupación, lo que solo servía para multiplicar mi ira.

—¡No, no me trataste mal! Tú…, nosotros… —me tapé los ojos con las manos y luego me quedé helada cuando sentí la mano de Darien en la muñeca.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo, mirando fijamente la pulsera.

—Es mía —dije separándome de él.

No apartaba los ojos de mi muñeca.

—Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Seiya me la dio hace unos quince minutos —dije, viendo cómo su cara pasaba de la confusión a la rabia.

—¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota aquí? ¿Se quedó a pasar la noche? —preguntó, elevando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Fue a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y me lo trajo.

—Pero aún no es tu cumpleaños. —Se le puso la cara de color rojo oscuro mientras intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—No podía esperar —dije, levantando el mentón con obstinado orgullo.

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras… —Fue bajando la voz y apretando los labios.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si estuviera qué?

Se le tensaron las mandíbulas y respiró profundamente, exhalando por la nariz.

—Nada. Todavía estoy enojado e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso.

—Eso no te pasaba antes.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estaba pensando —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Te dejo para que te vistas.

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta se detuvo, frotándose el brazo. En cuanto los dedos tocaron la parte que debía de estar amoratada, se subió la manga y vio el moretón. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí en las escaleras anoche. Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama… —dijo, conforme ordenaba las imágenes borrosas que debía tener en su cabeza.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y me costó tragar saliva cuando me di cuenta que recordó lo ocurrido de golpe. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Nosotros… —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dije, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se encogió avergonzado, ya que debía de estar recordándolo.

—Empañaste los cristales de Seiya, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté… —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con los nudillos blancos—. Me estás convirtiendo en un maldito psicópata, Paloma —gruñó por encima de mi espalda—. No pienso con claridad cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Así que es mi culpa?

Se volvió. Sus ojos pasaron de mi cara a mi bata, a mis piernas, luego a mis pies para volver a mis ojos.

—No lo sé. Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Me adelanté, preparada para argumentar ese pequeño detalle irrelevante, pero no pude. Tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Darien?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores.

—¿Esperabas que no me acordara?

—¡No! ¡Me molestaba que lo hubieras olvidado!

Sus ojos azul zafiro se clavaron en los míos.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque si yo hubiera…, si hubiéramos…, y tú no…! ¡No sé por qué! ¡Yo sólo estaba…!

Se movió furioso por la habitación y se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi cara, su aliento era rápido mientras examinaba mi rostro.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Paloma?

Clavé primero la mirada a la altura del cinturón, luego empecé a subirla por los músculos y los tatuajes de su estómago y su pecho, y finalmente la posé en la calidez azul de sus ojos.

—Dímelo tú.

.

.

* * *

**Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. Quedó bastante claro que Serena siente algo muy fuerte por Darien. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá resistirse?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Yo creo que más que su pasado, la atracción cada vez más fuerte que siente hacia Darien es lo que hará que peligre su relación con Seiya.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Diecinueve

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: DIECINUEVE**

**.**

—¿Serena? —dijo Nicolas, llamando a la puerta—. Rei va a salir a hacer unos recados; me pidió que te lo dijera por si necesitabas ir.

Darien no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Paloma?

—Sí —grité a Nicolas—, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Muy bien. Estará lista para salir cuando tú lo estés —dijo Nicolas, mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

—¿Paloma?

Saqué unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasé junto a él.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—Claro —dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada.

Escapar al baño fue un alivio. Cerré rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedaban dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de aplazar la conversación, al menos no durante tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insistía en que Seiya era mi tipo: atractivo, listo e interesado en mí. El porqué de mi interés por Darien era algo que nunca entendería.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, nos estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Me había dividido en dos personas diferentes: la chica dócil y educada que era con Seiya y la persona irascible y frustrada en la que me convertía cuando Darien estaba cerca. Toda la universidad había visto a Darien pasar de ser impredecible a prácticamente volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente y dejé a Darien y a Nicolas para ir al centro con Rei. Estuvo bromeando sobre su sexcapada matutina con Nicolas, y yo escuchaba, intercalando asentimientos en todos los lugares indicados. Resultaba difícil centrarse en el tema que tratábamos mientras los diamantes de mi pulsera creaban pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del coche y me recordaban la elección que, de repente, se me planteaba. Darien quería una respuesta y yo no la tenía.

—Muy bien, Serena. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada.

—Es todo este asunto con Darien… Es un desastre.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella, subiéndose las gafas de sol arrugando la nariz.

—Me preguntó qué estábamos haciendo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Seiya o qué?

—Me gusta, pero solo ha pasado una semana. No vamos en serio, ni nada parecido.

—Sientes algo por Darien, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé lo que siento por él. Es sólo que, no creo que sea posible, Rei. Es malo para mí.

—El problema es que ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar abiertamente. Les asusta tanto lo que pueda pasar que se resisten con uñas y dientes. Sé a ciencia cierta que, si miraras a Darien a los ojos y le dijeras que lo quieres, no volvería a mirar a otra mujer.

—¿Y dices que lo sabes a ciencia cierta?

—Sí. Tengo acceso privilegiado a la fuente, ¿recuerdas?

Me detuve a pensarlo un momento. Darien debía de haber estado hablando sobre mí con Nicolas, pero Nicolas nunca alentaría una relación entre los dos diciéndoselo a Rei, porque sabía que ella me lo diría; eso me llevaba a la única conclusión posible: Rei los había oído por casualidad. Quería preguntarle qué habían dicho, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esa situación solo puede llevarme a terminar con el corazón roto —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creo que Darien sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Tampoco era capaz de entablar amistad con una mujer, pero ustedes dos han dejado a toda la universidad con la boca abierta.

Toqué la pulsera y suspiré.

—No sé. No me importa cómo están las cosas. Sólo podemos ser amigos.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Excepto que ustedes no son solo amigos. —Soltó un suspiro—. ¿Sabes qué? Me cansé de esta conversación. Vamos a que nos peinen y nos maquillen. Te compraré un vestido nuevo por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —dije.

Después de horas de manicure, pedicure, de que nos peinaran, nos hicieran la cera y nos empolvaran, me puse unos brillantes zapatos de tacón amarillo y me metí en mi nuevo vestido gris.

—¡Esa es la Serena que conozco y quiero! —Se rio mientras aprobaba con la cabeza mi conjunto—. Tienes que ir así vestida a tu fiesta de mañana.

—¿No era ese el plan desde el principio? —dije, con una sonrisa burlona.

El móvil vibró en mi bolso y me lo acerqué al oído.

—¿Hola?

—¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde diablos están? —dijo Darien.

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Nic y tú sabían cómo comer antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podrán arreglárselas.

—Está bien, está bien, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya saben. —Miré a Rei y sonreí.

—Estamos bien.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que pasar por casa de Kelvin para recoger unos apuntes que Nic necesita, y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

—¿La oíste? —pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos después, Paloma.

Condujimos en silencio hasta la casa de Kelvin. Rei apagó el motor y se quedó mirando el edificio de apartamentos que tenía al frente. Me sorprendió que Nicolas le hubiera pedido a Rei que pasara por allí. Estábamos solo a una manzana del apartamento de Nicolas y Darien.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei?

—Kelvin me pone los pelos de punta. La última vez que estuve aquí con Nic, se puso a coquetear conmigo.

—Bueno, entonces voy contigo. Si se atreve siquiera a guiñarte el ojo, lo golpearé con mis tacones nuevos, ¿de acuerdo?

Rei sonrió y me abrazó.

—¡Gracias, Serena!

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, y Rei respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie vino a abrir.

—¿Será posible que no esté en casa? —pregunté.

—Claro que está —respondió ella, irritada.

Golpeó la madera con el puño y la puerta se abrió.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud que esperaba adentro.

El techo era de burbujas rosadas y negras, puesto que cada pulgada estaba cubierta de globos de helio, con largas cuerdas plateadas que colgaban sobre las caras de los invitados. Estos se separaron y Darien se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, me tomó por ambos lados de la cara y me besó la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma.

—No es hasta mañana —dije.

Todavía conmocionada, intenté sonreír a todos los que me rodeaban.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como te dijeron lo de la fiesta, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios de última hora para sorprenderte. ¿Lo logramos?

—¡Desde luego! —dije, mientras Fiore me abrazaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Fiore, mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Rei me dio un codazo.

—Menos mal que te llevé conmigo o ¡te habrías presentado aquí con un aspecto terrible!

—Te ves muy bien —dijo Darien, dando un repaso a mi vestido.

Kelvin me abrazó y juntó su mejilla contra la mía.

—Y espero que sepas que la historia de Rei de que «Kelvin me pone los pelos de punta» era solo un cuento para traerte aquí.

Miré a Rei y me sonrió.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Después de que todo el mundo me abrazara y me felicitara por turnos, le dije a Rei al oído:

—¿Dónde está Seiya?

—Vendrá más tarde —me susurró ella—. Nicolas no pudo ubicarlo para avisarle hasta esta misma tarde.

Kelvin subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo gritó.

—¡Ven aquí, Serena! —dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Puso en fila unos vasos de chupitos sobre la encimera y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena. —Sonrió mientras llenaba cada vasito hasta arriba de Petron—. Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros: si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve chupitos. Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos conseguirás —dijo, mientras agitaba un puñado de billetes de veinte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —grité.

—¡Bébetelos todos, Paloma! —dijo Darien.

Miré a Kelvin, suspicaz.

—¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada chupito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma. A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

—¡Repasa esos cálculos, Kelvin! —dije, mientras agarraba el primer vaso, me lo llevaba a los labios, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciarlo y, después, me lo pasaba a la otra mano.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Darien.

—Qué asco, Kelvin —dije, lamiéndome las comisuras de la boca—. Esto es Cuervo, y no Petron.

La sonrisa petulante de la cara de Kelvin desapareció, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve por él, entonces. Tengo las billeteras de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez.

Fruncí los ojos.

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince.

—¡Hey! —gritó Nicolas—. ¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Serena!

—Puede hacerlo —dijo Rei, mientras miraba fijamente a Kelvin.

—¿Cuarenta dólares el chupito? —dijo Kelvin, con mirada insegura.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Te pagaré veinte dólares por chupito, y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total.

—Así celebramos los de Kansas los cumpleaños —dije, antes de beberme otro chupito.

.

.

Una hora y tres chupitos después, estaba en el salón bailando con Darien. La canción era una balada rock, y Darien iba diciéndome la letra mientras bailábamos. Al final del primer estribillo me echó hacia atrás, y dejé caer los brazos detrás de mí. Volvió a incorporarme y suspiré.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los quince chupitos —bromeé.

—¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Dije que no con un gesto y lo abracé, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Me abrazó muy fuerte y ocultó su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa sobre decisiones o pulseras o mis diferentes personalidades; estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Seiya! —grité, mientras corría a abrazarlo—. ¡Viniste!

—Siento llegar tarde, Bombón —se disculpó él, apretando sus labios contra los míos.

—Feliz Cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dije, viendo como Darien nos miraba fijamente por el rabillo del ojo. Seiya levantó mi muñeca.

—Te la pusiste.

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Uh…, yo no bailo.

—Oh, bueno, ¿quieres ver cómo me tomo mi sexto chupito de Petron? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mis cinco billetes de veinte dólares—. Duplicaré el dinero si llego a quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me acerqué a su oído.

—Lo tengo controlado. He jugado a esto con mi padre desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—Ah —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación—. ¿Bebías tequila con tu padre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Era su manera de establecer lazos.

Seiya no parecía muy convencido cuando apartó la mirada de mí y escudriñó a los asistentes a la fiesta.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me voy mañana temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Pues me alegro de que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no habrías podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida al oír sus planes.

Me sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

—Habría procurado volver a tiempo.

Lo arrastré hasta la encimera, agarré otro vaso de chupito y acabé con él, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la encimera como había hecho con los cinco anteriores. Kelvin me dio otros veinte dólares, y me fui bailando al salón. Darien me agarró, y bailamos con Rei y Nicolas.

Nicolas me dio una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Uno!

Rei me dio otro azote en el trasero, y entonces toda la fiesta se unió, excepto Seiya.

Cuando llegamos al decimonoveno, Darien se frotó las manos. ¡Es mi turno!

Me froté el trasero.

—¡Sé gentil! ¡Tengo el trasero adolorido!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, levantó la mano hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Después de unos segundos, miré hacia atrás de reojo. Justo antes de llegar a tocarme con la mano, se detuvo y me dio una suave palmadita.

—¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados lo vitorearon, y Rei inició una versión ebria del_ Cumpleaños feliz_. Me reí a carcajadas cuando llegó la parte en que decían mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó «Paloma».

Otra canción lenta sonó en el equipo de música, y Seiya me condujo a la improvisada pista de baile. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de por qué no bailaba.

—Lo siento —dijo él, después de pisarme los dedos de los pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —mentí.

Apretó los labios contra mi sien.

—¿Qué harás el lunes por la noche?

—¿Ir a cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi nuevo apartamento.

—¡Encontraste uno!

Se rio y asintió.

—Pero tendremos que pedir algo. Lo que cocino no es exactamente comestible.

—Lo comería de todas formas —dije, sonriéndole.

Seiya miró a su alrededor y me condujo al vestíbulo.

Con delicadeza, me apoyó contra la pared y me besó con sus suaves labios. Sus manos estaban por todas partes. Al principio, me dejé llevar, pero, después de que su lengua se adentrara entre mis labios, me invadió la clara sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Ya, Seiya —dije, alejándome de él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Simplemente creo que es de mala educación estar aquí contigo en una esquina oscura mientras mis invitados están allí fuera.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo quería darte un beso de cumpleaños memorable antes de irme.

—¿Ya te vas? —Me tocó la mejilla.

—Tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas, Bombón.

Apreté los labios.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes. Pasaré a verte cuando vuelva.

Me llevó a la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Me di cuenta de que Nicolas, Rei y Darien no me quitaban los ojos de encima.

—¡Papi se largó! —gritó Darien cuando la puerta se cerró—. ¡Es hora de que comience la fiesta!

Todo el mundo coreó sus palabras, y Darien me llevó al centro de la pista.

—Un momento… Tengo un horario que cumplir —dije, llevándolo de la mano hasta la encimera. Bebí otro chupito y me reí cuando Darien agarró uno del final y se lo tomó. Agarré otro, me lo tragué y él hizo lo mismo.

—Siete más, Serena —dijo Kelvin, mientras me entregaba otros dos billetes de veinte dólares.

Me sequé la boca mientras Darien tiraba de mí de nuevo hacia el salón. Bailé con Rei, después con Nicolas, pero cuando Haruka Tenou, del equipo de fútbol, intentó bailar conmigo, Darien lo apartó tirándolo de la camiseta y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Haruka se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar con la primera chica que vio.

El décimo chupito me pegó duro, y me sentí algo mareada cuando me puse de pie en el sofá de Kelvin con Rei, mientras bailábamos como torpes estudiantes de primaria. Nos reíamos por nada y agitábamos los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caerme del sofá hacia atrás, pero las manos de Darien aparecieron instantáneamente en mis caderas para sostenerme.

—Ya dejaste claro lo que querías demostrar —dijo él—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Me esperan seiscientos dólares esperando en el fondo de ese vaso de chupito, y tú eres el último autorizado para decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

—Si no tienes dinero, Paloma…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo —dije con desdén.

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera —dijo sonriendo.

Le di un golpe en el brazo justo cuando Rei empezó la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj se superpusieron sobre las doce, todos lo celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve años.

Rei y Nicolas me besaron en ambas mejillas, y entonces Darien me levantó del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —dijo con una expresión amable.

Me quedé mirando fijamente sus cálidos ojos azul zafiro durante un momento, sintiendo que me perdía en ellos. La habitación se quedó congelada en el tiempo, mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel.

—¡Chupitos! —dije, tambaleándome hasta el mostrador.

—Estás hecha trizas, Serena. Creo que llegó el momento de dar por terminada la noche —dijo Kelvin.

—No soy una desertora —dije—. Quiero ver mi dinero.

Kelvin puso un billete de veinte bajo los últimos dos vasos, y después gritó a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos gruñeron y pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras sacaban sus carteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de chupitos. Darien había vaciado los otros cuatro que había junto al decimoquinto.

—Nunca hubiera creído que podía perder cincuenta dólares en la apuesta de los quince chupitos con una chica —se quejó Haruka.

—Pues empieza a creerlo, Tenou —dije, con un vasito en cada mano.

Apuré ambos vasos y esperé a que el vómito que me subía por la garganta se asentara.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Darien, dando un paso hacia mí.

Levanté un dedo y Kelvin sonrió.

—Va a perder —dijo él.

—No, no perderá. —Rei negó con la cabeza—. Respira hondo, Serena.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, mientras agarraba el último chupito.

—¡Por Dios santo, Serena! ¡Vas a morir de intoxicación etílica! —gritó Nicolas.

—Lo tiene bajo control —le aseguró Rei.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el tequila bajara por mi garganta. Tenía los dientes y los labios adormecidos desde el octavo chupito, y había dejado de sentir la fuerza de los ochenta grados desde entonces. Toda la fiesta irrumpió en silbidos y gritos, mientras Kelvin me entregaba el fajo de billetes.

—Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiéndome el dinero en el sujetador.

—Te ves increíblemente sexi en este momento —me dijo Darien al oído mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

Bailamos hasta el amanecer, y el tequila que me corría por las venas hizo que me olvidara de todo.

.

.

* * *

**Que lindo detalle de Darien de organizarle una fiesta a Serena, a pesar de que Seiya había arruinado la sorpresa.Y que tal resistencia de Serena para beberse los quince chupitos pero a Seiya no pareció gustarle ese lado de ella. **

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Darien parece querer demostrarle a Serena que por ella puede cambiar pero ella se resiste insistiendo en que él no es bueno para ella. Veremos cuanto más puede agyuantar la atracción tan fuerte que siente hacia Darien y que cada vez es más difícil de ocultar.**

**sailor moon: Darien no es perfecto pero tampoco es un patán. En el fondo es un chico bueno pero tuvo una vida difícil que lo convirtió en lo que es.**

**hadaza: Poco a poco sabremos sobre el pasado de Serena. Darien haría cualquier cosa con Serena. Conforme avance la historia verás su cambio.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

**.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Rumores

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: RUMORES**

**.**

Cuando logré abrir los ojos, vi que mi almohada estaba hecha de mezclilla y piernas. Darien estaba sentado con la espalda contra la bañera, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Se veía tan mal como me sentía yo. Aparté la sábana y me levanté; cuando vi el horrible reflejo que me devolvía el espejo sobre el lavabo, ahogué un grito.

Tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Se me había corrido el rímel, tenía manchas de lágrimas negras en las mejillas, la boca embadurnada de restos de lápiz labial y dos marañas de pelo a cada lado de la cabeza.

Darien estaba rodeado de sábanas, toallas y mantas. Había improvisado un camastro blando donde dormir mientras yo vomitaba los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior. Darien había estado sujetándome el pelo y se había quedado conmigo toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo y puse la mano debajo hasta que el agua alcanzó la temperatura que quería. Mientras me frotaba la cara, oí un gemido que provenía del suelo. Darien se movió, se frotó los ojos y se estiró; entonces, miró a su lado y se incorporó asustado.

—Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes un poco?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos una vez más.

—Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar. Me sentiré mejor después de darme una ducha.

Se levantó.

—Solo para que lo sepas, ayer por la noche me arrebataste mi título de locura. No sé cómo lo lograste, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Bueno, digamos que crecí en ese ambiente, Dar. No tiene gran importancia.

Me tomó la barbilla entre las manos y me limpió los restos de rímel de debajo de los ojos con sus pulgares.

—Para mí sí la tuvo.

—Está bien. No volveré a hacerlo, ¿feliz?

—Sí, pero tengo que decirte una cosa, siempre y cuando prometas no enloquecer.

—Ay, Dios, ¿qué hice?

—Nada, pero tienes que llamar a Rei.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Moon. Discutió con Nic anoche.

Me duché rápidamente y me puse la ropa que Darien me había dejado en el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Nicolas y Darien estaban sentados en el salón.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunté.

A Nicolas se le contrajo el rostro.

—Está muy enojada conmigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me enojé con ella por animarte a beber tanto. Pensé que terminaríamos llevándote al hospital. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé es que estábamos gritándonos. Los dos estábamos borrachos, Serena. Dije algunas cosas que no puedo retirar. —Sacudió la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté, enojada.

—La llamé unas cuantas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y después le dije que se fuera.

—¿La dejaste ir borracha? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? —dije, mientras agarraba mi bolso.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal —rogó Darien.

Encontré por fin el teléfono en mi bolso y marqué el número de Rei.

—¿Hola? —Su voz sonaba fatal.

—Acabo de enterarme. —Suspiré—. ¿Estás bien?

Caminé pasillo abajo para tener un poco más de privacidad, y solo me volví una vez para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Nicolas.

—Estoy bien, pero es un idiota. —Sus palabras eran duras, pero notaba el dolor en su voz. Rei dominaba el arte de esconder sus emociones, y podría habérselas escondido a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas fuera de combate, Serena —observó displicente.

—¿Por qué no vienes a recogerme? Así podemos hablar.

Oí su respiración al otro lado del teléfono.

—No sé. No tengo ganas de verlo.

—Entonces le diré que se quede adentro.

Después de una larga pausa, oí el tintineo de unas llaves en el fondo.

—Muy bien. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Entré en la sala y me puse el bolso al hombro. Los dos chicos me vieron abrir la puerta para esperar a Rei, y Nicolas me miraba de soslayo desde el sofá.

—¿Va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Nic. Le dije que te quedarías adentro.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer en el cojín.

—Me odia.

—Hablaré con ella. Será mejor que empieces a pensar en una disculpa increíble.

Diez minutos después, tocaron dos veces el claxon de un coche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, Nicolas salió corriendo tras de mí hacia el Honda rojo de Rei y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventanilla. Me detuve en seco y me quedé viendo cómo Rei lo despreciaba, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en el centro. Bajó la ventanilla; Nicolas parecía estar dándole explicaciones y después empezaron a discutir. Volví al interior para darles algo de privacidad.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Darien, corriendo escaleras abajo.

—No se ve bien.

—Deja que aclaren las cosas. Entra —pidió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y llevándome escaleras arriba.

—¿Tan grave fue la discusión? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Sí, bastante. Aunque sólo están saliendo de su fase de luna de miel, así que lo solucionarán.

—Para alguien que nunca ha tenido novia, pareces saber bastante sobre relaciones.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y un montón de amigos —dijo riéndose para sí.

Nicolas irrumpió en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Esa mujer es imposible!

Besé a Darien en la mejilla.

—Aquí entro yo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Darien.

Me senté junto a Rei, que resopló.

—¡Ese hombre es imposible!

Se me escapó una risita, pero ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento —dije, forzándome a dejar de sonreír.

Salimos a dar un paseo en coche y Rei gritó, lloró y volvió a gritar un poco más.

A veces, empezaba a despotricar como si hablara directamente con Nicolas, como si estuviera sentado en mi lugar. Yo permanecí en silencio, dejando que Rei se desahogara como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

—¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto robarle a tu padre cientos de dólares bebiendo el doble de lo que bebiste ayer. ¡No tiene ni una maldita idea! ¡No sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡No sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si fuera su hija en vez de su novia! —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, pero la apartó—. Pensó que tú eras el motivo por lo que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y entonces terminó fastidiándolo todo él solo. Y hablando de ti, ¿qué demonios pasó ayer con Seiya?

El repentino cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Darien te organizó esa fiesta, Serena, y tú vas y te besuqueas con Seiya. ¡Y luego te preguntas por qué todo el mundo está hablando de ti!

—¡Un momento! Le dije a Seiya que no debíamos hacer eso. ¿Y qué importa si Darien me organizó o no la fiesta? ¡No estoy con él!

Rei no apartaba la mirada del frente y resopló por la nariz.

—Está bien, Rei. Dime qué pasa. ¿Ahora estás enojada conmigo?

—No, no estoy enojada contigo. Es sólo que no me gusta relacionarme con idiotas.

Sacudí la cabeza, y después miré por la ventanilla antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Rei siempre había sabido cómo hacerme sentir como una auténtica mierda.

—Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? —me preguntó—. Darien ha dejado de pelear. No sale sin ti. No ha llevado a casa a ninguna chica desde aquellas barbies gemelas, todavía no ha asesinado a Seiya, y a ti te preocupa que la gente diga que estás jugando con los dos. ¿Sabes por qué dicen eso, Serena? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me volví lentamente hacia ella, intentando lanzarle la mirada más asesina que podía.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Si estás saliendo con Seiya, y estás tan feliz —dijo en un tono de burla—, ¿por qué no estás en Moon?

—Porque perdí la apuesta, ¡ya lo sabes!

—¡Vamos, Serena! No dejas de hablar de lo perfecto que es Seiya, tienes citas increíbles con él, pasan horas hablando por teléfono, pero después te vas a dormir con Darien cada noche. ¿No ves el problema de esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Seiya, tus cosas estarían en Moon en este momento.

Apreté los dientes.

—Sabes que nunca escapo de una apuesta, Rei.

—Es lo que pensé —insistió ella, retorciendo las manos alrededor del volante—. Darien es lo que quieres, y Seiya, lo que crees que te conviene.

—Sé que eso es lo que parece, pero…

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa. Así que, si no te gusta lo que la gente dice de ti, cambia de forma de actuar. No es culpa de Darien. Él ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados por ti, y tú recoges la recompensa, mientras Seiya disfruta de los beneficios.

—¡Hace una semana querías que recogiera todas mis cosas y que no dejara que Darien se me acerque de nuevo! ¿Y ahora lo defiendes?

—¡Serenity! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! Solo me preocupo por tu bien. ¡Los dos están locos el uno por el otro! Y tienen que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Cómo es posible que pienses que debería estar con él? —me lamenté—. ¡Se supone que es mejor mantenerse alejada de gente como él!

Apretó los labios, perdiendo claramente la paciencia.

—Te has esforzado mucho para diferenciarte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la que te estás planteando estar con Seiya! Es completamente opuesto a Kenji y, sin embargo, crees que Darien te va a devolver exactamente al punto del que partiste. No es como tu padre, Serena.

—No he dicho que lo fuera, pero me está poniendo en la posición precisa para que siga sus pasos.

—Darien no te haría eso. Creo que no valoras lo mucho que significas para él. Si tan solo le dijeras…

—No. No lo dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo me mire aquí como lo hacían en Wichita. Centrémonos en el problema en cuestión. Nic te está esperando.

—No quiero hablar de Nic —dijo ella, reduciendo la velocidad para detenerse en un semáforo.

—Está muy triste, Rei. Te ama.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tembló el labio inferior.

—No me importa.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé —gimoteó ella, apoyándose en mi hombro. Lloró hasta que cambió la luz del semáforo y, entonces, le di un beso en la frente.

—Está en verde.

Ella se enderezó y se limpió la nariz.

—Fui muy cruel con él. No creo que ahora quiera hablar conmigo.

—Claro que lo hará. Sabía que estabas enojada.

Rei se limpió la cara y dio media vuelta. Me preocupaba que me costara mucho esfuerzo conseguir que entrara conmigo, pero Nicolas bajó corriendo las escaleras antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del coche y tiró de ella para sacarla de él.

—Lo siento mucho, nena. Debería haberme metido en mis propios asuntos. Por favor…, por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Rei tomó su rostro entre las manos y sonrió.

—Eres un tonto arrogante, pero aun así te amo.

Nicolas la cubrió de besos, como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y yo sonreí admirando un buen trabajo. Darien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta; sonreía mientras yo me abría paso dentro del apartamento.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —dijo Darien, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me derrumbé en el sofá, y él se sentó a mi lado, poniendo mis piernas sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Paloma?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Le di un empujón en el hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Me compraste un regalo?

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es una pulsera de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encantará, lo sé.

Me levantó las piernas y desapareció en el dormitorio de Nicolas. Levanté una ceja, lo oí murmurar y después apareció con una caja. Se sentó en el suelo a mis pies, en cuclillas detrás de la caja.

—Date prisa. Quiero que te sorprendas —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Que me dé prisa? —pregunté, al tiempo que levantaba la tapa.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando un par de grandes ojos negros se quedaron mirándome.

—¿Un cachorro? —grité, metiendo las manos en la caja.

Levanté al cachorrito oscuro de pelo rizado a la altura de la cara y me cubrió la boca de besos cálidos y húmedos.

La cara de Darien sonrió triunfante.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me compraste un cachorro!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que conducir tres horas para recogerlo el jueves después de clase.

—Así que cuando dijiste que te ibas con Nicolas a llevar su coche al taller…

—Fuimos por tu regalo —asintió él.

—Es muy movedizo —dije riéndome.

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita un_ Toto_ —dijo Darien, ayudándome a sujetar la bolita de pelos en mi regazo.

—¡Sí que se parece a_ Toto_! Así lo llamaré —dije, frunciendo la nariz delante del cachorrito inquieto.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí. Yo cuidaré de él por ti cuando tú vuelvas a Moon —su boca se abrió en una media sonrisa—, y así estaré seguro de que vendrás de visita cuando se acabe el mes.

Apreté los labios.

—Habría vuelto de todos modos, Dar.

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

—Creo que necesitas una siestecita,_ Toto_. Sí, sí, ya lo creo —dije arrullando al cachorro.

Darien asintió, me llevó a su regazo y luego se levantó.

—Vamos.

Me llevó a su dormitorio, retiró las sábanas y me dejó sobre el colchón. Pasando por encima de mí, alargó el brazo para correr las cortinas, y después se dejó caer en su almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer por la noche —dije, mientras acariciaba el suave pelo de_ Toto_—. No tenías que haber dormido en el piso del baño.

—La de ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me volví para ver la expresión de su cara. Cuando vi su gesto serio, le lancé una mirada dudosa.

—¿Dormir entre el inodoro y la bañera en un suelo frío de baldosas con una idiota que no dejaba de vomitar fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Dar.

—No, fue una de las mejores noches porque me senté a tu lado cuando te encontrabas mal y porque te quedaste dormida en mi regazo. No fue cómodo. No dormí una mierda, pero empecé tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y la verdad es que eres muy dulce cuando te emborrachas.

—Claro, seguro que entre náusea y náusea me veía encantadora.

Me acercó hacia él y le dio unas palmaditas a_ Toto_, que estaba acurrucado junto a mi cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que se ve increíble con la cabeza metida en el inodoro. Eso es decir mucho.

—Gracias, Dar. Procuraré que no tengas que volver a hacer de niñera.

Se apoyó sobre su almohada.

—Lo que tú digas. Nadie puede sujetarte el pelo como yo.

Me reí y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

.

-.-

.

—¡Despierta, Serena! —gritó Rei, mientras me sacudía.

_Toto_ me lamió la cara.

—¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!

—¡Tenemos clase dentro de media hora!

Salí de la cama de un salto.

—He estado durmiendo durante… ¿catorce horas? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—¡Ya métete en la ducha! Si no estás lista en diez minutos, te dejaré aquí.

—¡No tengo tiempo de darme una ducha! —dije, mientras me cambiaba la ropa con la que me había quedado dormida.

Darien apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se rio.

—Chicas, son ridículas. Llegar tarde a una clase no es el fin del mundo.

—Lo es para Rei. No falta a clases y odia llegar tarde —dije, mientras metía la cabeza por la camiseta y me ponía los vaqueros.

—Deja que Rei se adelante. Yo te llevo.

Salté sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro, poniéndome mis botas.

—Mi bolso está en su coche, Dar.

—Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no te hagas daño de camino a clase.

Levantó a_ Toto_, sosteniéndolo con un brazo como una pelota pequeña de fútbol americano, y se lo llevó por el pasillo.

Rei me metió a toda prisa en el coche.

—No puedo creer que te comprara un cachorro —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás, mientras sacaba el coche de donde lo tenía aparcado.

Darien estaba de pie bajo el sol de la mañana, en calzoncillos y descalzo, rodeándose con los brazos por el frío. Observaba cómo_ Toto_ olfateaba un pedazo de hierba y lo guiaba como un padre orgulloso.

—Nunca he tenido un perro —dije—. Será una experiencia interesante.

Rei miró a Darien antes de cambiar la marcha del Honda.

—Míralo —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—: Darien Shields, el señor Mamá.

—_Toto_ es adorable. Incluso tú terminarás rendida a sus patitas.

—Sabes que no te lo puedes llevar a la residencia, ¿no? Me temo que Darien no pensó en ese detalle.

—Darien dijo que se lo quedaría en su apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto, Darien lo tiene todo pensado. Eso se lo concedo —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras aceleraba.

.

.

Resoplé, deslizándome en mi asiento con un minuto de sobra. Una vez que mi sistema absorbió la adrenalina, la pesadez de mi estado de coma post-cumpleaños se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo. Rei me dio un codazo cuando la clase terminó, y la seguí a la cafetería.

Nicolas se reunió con nosotras en la puerta; inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—Rei —dijo Nicolas, agarrándola del brazo.

Darien corrió hasta donde estábamos y se llevó las manos a las caderas, resoplando hasta que recuperó el aliento.

—¿Acaso te persigue una turba de mujeres furiosas? —dije bromeando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Intentaba alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —dijo él, jadeando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rei a Nicolas.

—Hay un rumor —empezó a decir Nicolas—. Todo el mundo dice que Darien se llevó a Serena a casa y…, bueno, los detalles varían, pero en general la situación es bastante mala.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamé.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A quién le importa, Serena? La gente lleva especulando sobre Darien y tú desde hace semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien los acusa de acostarse.

Darien y Nicolas se miraron.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿no?

Nicolas torció el gesto.

—Dicen que te acostaste con Seiya en casa de Kelvin, y que luego dejaste que Darien… te llevara a casa…, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡Genial! ¿Así que ahora soy la puta de la universidad?

La mirada de Darien se oscureció y sus mandíbulas se tensaron.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si se tratara de otra persona, no dirían esas cosas de ti.

Entró en la cafetería, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Rei y Nicolas entraron tras él.

—Esperemos que nadie sea tan estúpido como para mencionarle el asunto a Darien.

—O a Serena —añadió Nicolas.

Darien se acomodó a unos cuantos asientos de mí y se quedó meditando sobre su sándwich. Esperé que me mirara para ofrecerle una sonrisa reconfortante. Darien tenía una reputación, pero yo había dejado que Seiya me llevara al pasillo.

Nicolas me dio un codazo, mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en su primo.

—Simplemente se siente mal. Es probable que esté tratando de no alimentar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte ahí, Dar. Vamos, ven aquí —dije, dando unas palmaditas sobre la superficie vacía que tenía delante de mí.

—Oí que lo pasaste genial en tu cumpleaños, Serena —dijo Haruka Tenou, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Darien.

—No empieces, Tenou —le advirtió Darien, con el ceño fruncido.

Haruka sonrió, levantando sus mofletes redondos y rosáceos.

—Escuché que Seiya está furioso. Dijo que pasó por tu apartamento ayer, y que Darien y tú seguían en la cama.

—Estaban tomando una siesta, Haruka —replicó con desdén Rei.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Darien.

—¿Seiya fue al apartamento?

Se movió incómodo en su silla.

—Iba a decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? —le solté yo.

Rei se acercó a mi oído.

—Seiya se enteró del rumor y fue a pedirte explicaciones. Intenté detenerlo, pero cruzó el pasillo y… se llevó una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté los codos en la mesa y me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿no llegaron a mayores? —preguntó Haruka—. Maldición, eso apesta. Y yo que pensaba que Serena era buena para ti, Dar.

—Será mejor que te calles, Haruka —le advirtió Nicolas.

—Si no piensas acostarte con ella, ¿te importa si lo hago yo? —dijo Haruka, riéndose junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Me ardía la cara de vergüenza, pero entonces Rei gritó en mi oído; Darien había dado un salto desde su asiento. Se lanzó por encima de la mesa, agarró a Haruka por la garganta con una mano, y su camiseta con la otra. Deslizó al chico por encima de la mesa, mientras se oía el ruido de docenas de sillas arrastrándose por el suelo ya que la gente que se levantaba para ver. Darien lo golpeó una y otra vez en la cara, y su codo se elevaba en el aire antes de asestar cada golpe. Lo único que Haruka podía hacer era cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Nadie tocó a Darien. Estaba fuera de control, y su reputación disuadía a cualquiera de entrometerse. Los jugadores de fútbol americano se agachaban y ponían muecas de dolor mientras observaban cómo atacaban a su compañero sin piedad en el suelo de baldosas.

—¡Darien! —grité, mientras rodeaba la mesa.

Cuando estaba a punto de asestarle otro golpe, Darien detuvo su puño y, después, soltó la camiseta de Haruka dejándolo caer al suelo. Jadeaba cuando se volvió para mirarme; nunca lo había visto con un aspecto tan aterrador. Tragué saliva y retrocedí un paso, cuando él me tocó en el hombro al pasar junto a mí.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Rei me agarró del brazo. Nicolas le dio un beso rápido, y después siguió a su primo al exterior.

—Dios —susurró Rei.

Nos volvimos y vimos a los compañeros de Haruka recogerlo del suelo; no pude evitar estremecerme al ver su cara roja e hinchada. Le sangraba la nariz, y Kelvin le dio una servilleta de la mesa.

—¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gruñó Haruka, sentándose en la silla y tapándose la cara con la mano. Entonces me miró—. Lo siento, Serena, solo estaba bromeando.

No sabía qué responder. Nadie podía explicar qué había pasado más que él.

—Para que lo sepas, no se acostó con ninguno de los dos —dijo Rei.

—Nunca sabes cuándo cerrar el pico, Tenou —dijo Kelvin, asqueado.

Rei tiró de mi brazo.

—Ven, vámonos.

No perdió ni un minuto en meterme en su coche. Cuando lo puso en marcha, la agarré de la muñeca.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa de Nic. No quiero que esté a solas con Darien. ¿No lo viste? El tipo perdió totalmente el control.

—Bueno, ¡pues yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Rei me miró con incredulidad.

—Obviamente, le pasa algo. ¿No quieres saber qué es?

—Mi instinto de supervivencia prevalece sobre mi curiosidad en este punto, Rei.

—Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Serena. Te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y le solté la muñeca, dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi asiento.

—Está bien, vamos.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, y Rei redujo la velocidad para detenerse entre el Charger de Nicolas y la Harley de Darien. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, llevándose las manos a las caderas con un toque de su propio estilo dramático.

—¡Vamos, Serena! —gritó Rei, haciéndome gestos para que la siguiera.

Algo indecisa, finalmente la seguí, pero me detuve cuando vi a Nicolas bajando de prisa por las escaleras para decirle algo en voz baja al oído de Rei. Me miró, negó con la cabeza y volvió a susurrarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Nic… —empezó a decir inquieta—, Nic cree que no es muy buena idea que entremos. Darien sigue bastante furioso.

—Quieres decir que cree que yo no debería entrar —dije.

Rei se encogió de hombros tímidamente y después miró a Nicolas, que me tocó el hombro.

—No has hecho nada malo, Serena, pero… en este momento no quiere verte.

—Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué no quiere verme?

—No estoy seguro; no quiere decírmelo. Creo que le avergüenza haber perdido los estribos delante de ti.

—¡Perdió los estribos delante de toda la cafetería! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Más de lo que crees —dijo Nicolas, esquivando mi mirada.

Los miré durante un momento y después los empujé para abrirme paso entre ellos, subiendo por las escaleras. Abrí las puertas de golpe, pero solo encontré un salón vacío. La puerta de la habitación de Darien estaba cerrada, así que llamé.

—¿Darien? Soy yo, abre.

—Vete, Paloma —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé y lo vi sentado en el filo de la cama, delante de la ventana._ Toto_ le daba pataditas en la espalda, triste porque lo ignoraran.

—¿Qué te pasa, Dar? —pregunté.

No respondió, así que me quedé de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no con la expresión aterradora de la cafetería, sino que más bien parecía deberse a la tristeza. A una tristeza profunda y desesperada.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó?

Esperé, pero siguió en silencio; me di media vuelta hacia la puerta y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día Kelvin empezó a provocarme y tú saliste en mi defensa? Bueno…, pues eso es lo que pasó. Solo que se me fue un poco de las manos.

—Estabas enojado antes de que Haruka dijera algo —dije, después de volver a sentarme junto a él en la cama.

Él seguía mirando por la ventana.

—Decía en serio lo de antes. Tienes que irte, Paloma. Dios sabe que no puedo alejarme de ti.

Le toqué el brazo.

—Tú no quieres que me vaya.

Las mandíbulas de Darien volvieron a tensarse, y después me pasó el brazo por encima. Hizo una pausa y me dio un beso en la frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien.

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Me odiarás cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos.

—Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta —dije, citándolo.

Levantó las cejas y después me acercó a él con ambos brazos, todavía mirando por la ventana.

—Paso mucho tiempo viéndote dormir. ¡Siempre te ves tan tranquila y en paz! Yo no tengo ese tipo de paz. Tengo ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, excepto cuando te observo dormir. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando Seiya entró —prosiguió él—. Yo estaba despierto y él entró, y simplemente se quedó ahí con esa mirada horrorizada en su rostro. Sabía lo que pensaba, pero no lo saqué de su error. No se lo expliqué porque quería que pensara que había pasado algo. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estuviste con los dos la misma noche.

_Toto_ se abrió camino con el hocico en mi regazo, y lo rasqué detrás de las orejas. Darien alargó la mano para acariciarlo una vez, y después dejó su mano sobre la mía.

—Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si se cree todo ese chisme, es su problema.

—Es difícil que piense otra cosa después de vernos juntos en la cama.

—Sabe que estoy quedándome en tu casa. Y estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Dios.

Darien suspiró.

—Probablemente estaba demasiado furioso para darse cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Paloma. Debería habérselo explicado. Te lo debía.

—No importa.

—¿No estás enojada? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estás tan disgustado? ¿Pensaste que me enojaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si alguien por su cuenta y riesgo hundiera mi reputación, estaría un poco molesto.

—Pero si a ti no te preocupa la reputación. ¿Qué pasó con el Darien al que le importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo? —dije burlándome, mientras le daba un suave codazo.

—Eso fue antes de que viera la expresión que pusiste cuando te enteraste de lo que todo el mundo decía. No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa.

—Nunca harías nada que me lastimara.

—Antes me cortaría el brazo —suspiró él.

Apoyó la mejilla contra mi pelo. No sabía qué responder. Darien parecía haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba, así que nos quedamos allí sentados en silencio. De vez en cuando, Darien me apretaba con más fuerza contra él. Yo me agarré de su camiseta, sin saber de qué otro modo podía hacer que se sintiera mejor, aparte de dejarlo que me abrazara.

.

.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, oí un débil golpe en la puerta.

—¿Serena? —La voz de Rei sonaba tenue al otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Rei —respondió Darien.

Rei entró con Nicolas, y sonrió al vernos a uno en brazos del otro.

—Íbamos a salir a comer algo. ¿Les gustaría ir al Pei Wei?

—Ugh… ¿Asiático otra vez, Rei? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Darien.

Sonreí. Volvía a ser el de siempre otra vez. Rei también se dio cuenta.

—Sí, en serio. ¿Vienen o no?

—Me muero de hambre —dije.

—Claro, no llegaste a comer nada durante el almuerzo —dijo él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Se levantó, arrastrándome con él.

—Ven, vamos para que comas algo.

Darien siguió rodeándome con el brazo y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos en la barra del Pei Wei.

En cuanto Darien se fue al lavabo, Rei se acercó a mí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada —respondí.

Levantó una ceja.

—Estuviste en su habitación durante dos horas ¿y no te dijo nada?

—Normalmente no lo hace cuando está tan enojado —dijo Nicolas.

—Tiene que haber dicho algo —insistió Rei.

—Dijo que perdió un poco los estribos por defenderme y que no le dijo la verdad a Seiya cuando estuvo en el apartamento. Eso es todo —dije, mientras enderezaba la sal y la pimienta.

Nicolas sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Rei, que estaba sentada más allá.

—Darien es… —dijo con un suspiro, antes de poner los ojos en blanco—. Olvídalo.

La expresión de Rei demostraba terquedad.

—Demonios, no, no puedes simplemente…

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando Darien se sentó y pasó el brazo por detrás de mí.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Todavía no han traído la comida?

Nos reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurante cerró; después nos metimos en el coche para volver a casa. Nicolas subió las escaleras llevando a Rei en su espalda, pero Darien se quedó atrás y me tiró del brazo para que no los siguiera de inmediato. Se quedó observando a nuestros amigos hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te disculpaste. Está bien.

—No, me disculpé por lo de Seiya. No quiero que pienses que soy una especie de psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por cualquier nimiedad —dijo él—, pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le apremié.

—Me abalancé sobre él porque dijo que quería ser el próximo en la fila, no porque se estuviera metiendo contigo.

—La simple insinuación de que hay una fila es razón suficiente para que me defiendas, Dar.

—A eso voy. Estaba molesto porque interpreté que quería acostarse contigo.

Después de procesar lo que Darien quería decir, lo agarré por ambos lados de la camiseta y apoyé la frente contra su pecho.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que diga la gente, o que perdieras los estribos, o que le arruinaras la cara a Haruka. Lo último que quiero es tener mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre nuestra amistad. Se pueden ir todos al diablo.

La mirada de Darien se endulzó, y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me escuchas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y me sujetó contra él hasta que entramos en el apartamento. Rei y Nicolas ya se habían encerrado en su dormitorio, y yo entré y salí de la ducha. Darien se quedó sentado con_ Toto_ afuera mientras me ponía el pijama y, luego de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Apoyé la cabeza en el brazo, y solté una larga y relajante bocanada de aire.

—Solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Qué te inventarás para cuando tenga que volver a Moon?

—No lo sé —respondió.

Podía ver su ceño fruncido, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye. —Le acaricié el brazo—. Era una broma.

Me quedé observándolo durante un buen rato, respirando, parpadeando e intentando relajarse. Se removió un poco y después me miró.

—¿Confías en mí, Paloma?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo, acercándome a él.

Estuve tensa durante unos segundos antes de relajar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Al margen de lo que le pasara, me necesitaba cerca, y no habría podido negarme aunque hubiera querido. Me sentía bien acostada a su lado.

.

.

* * *

**Darien sigue sorprendiendo con sus detalles y hasta parece que Rei está de su lado. Seiya parece haberse desencantado de Serena por lo que vio y a pesar de eso, a ella no parece afectarle mucho. ¿Su alejamiento será definitivo?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48:Tú misma lo has dicho, y ahora el alejamiento de Seiya ni parece afectarle.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Promesa

**¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA!... Se que hoy no tocaba actualizar pero no pude resistirme. Tienen que leer este capítulo si o si.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: PROMESA**

**.**

Fiore sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces, ¿estás con Seiya o con Darien? Estoy confundido.

—Seiya no me habla, así que eso está algo incierto en estos momentos —dije, balanceándome para reajustarme la mochila.

Soltó una bocanada de humo, y después se quitó un poco de tabaco de la lengua.

—Entonces, ¿estás con Darien?

—Somos amigos, Fiore.

—Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que tienen uno de esos pactos de amigos con derecho a roce y que se niegan a admitirlo, ¿verdad?

—No me importa. Que piensen lo que quieran.

—¿Y desde cuándo es así? ¿Qué pasó con la nerviosa, misteriosa y reservada Serena que conozco y quiero?

—Murió por el estrés de tantos rumores y suposiciones.

—Qué mal. Voy a extrañar señalarla y reírme de ella.

Golpeé a Fiore en el brazo, y se rio.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que dejes de fingir —dijo él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo. Se te nota a leguas.

—¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Que soy lesbiana y me niego a salir del closet?

—No, que ocultas algo. La chica recatada y sofisticada, con chaquetas de punto y que va a restaurantes elegantes con Seiya Kou…, esa no eres tú. O bien eras una stripper de pueblo o has estado en rehabilitación. Apuesto por la segunda opción.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—¡Eres un adivino terrible!

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

—Si te lo dijera, ya no sería un secreto, ¿no?

El gesto de su rostro se afiló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tú sabes el mío, ahora a mí me toca saber el tuyo.

—No me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secreto, Fiore.

—¡Maldición! Y yo que pensé que daba la impresión de tener personalidad ambigua —dijo, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

Antes de hablar, me encogí de la vergüenza.

—¿Tuviste una buena vida familiar en casa, Fiore?

—Mi madre es genial…, mi padre y yo tuvimos que solucionar muchos problemas, pero ahora estamos bien.

—Pues yo tuve a Kenji Tsukino de padre.

—¿Quién es ese?

Me reí.

—¿Ves? No tiene importancia si no sabes quién es.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es él?

—Un desastre. El juego, la bebida, el mal carácter…, todo eso es hereditario en mi familia. Rei y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de cero, sin el estigma de ser la hija de una vieja gloria famosa por sus borracheras.

—¿Una vieja gloria del juego de Wichita?

—Nací en Nevada. En aquella época, Kenji convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba. Cuando cumplí trece años, su suerte cambió.

—Y te culpó a ti.

—Rei renunció a mucho por venir aquí conmigo, para que yo pudiera escapar; pero llego aquí y me doy de bruces con Darien.

—Y cuando ves a Darien…

—Todo me resulta demasiado familiar.

Fiore asintió mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Demonios, Serena. Eso es una mierda.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de contarte, llamaré a la mafia. Tengo algunos contactos, ¿sabes?

—Tonterías.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras.

Fiore me miró con recelo y sonrió.

—Eres oficialmente la persona más cool que conozco.

—Eso es triste, Fiore. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él me levantó la barbilla.

—Todo saldrá bien. Creo firmemente en ese refrán que dice que todo pasa por una razón. Viniste aquí, Rei conoció a Nic, descubriste el Círculo y algo que tienes puso de cabeza el mundo de Darien Shields. Piénsalo —dijo, antes de plantarme un fugaz beso en los labios.

—¡Hey! —dijo Darien. Me agarró por la cintura, me levantó y volvió a dejarme en el suelo detrás de él—. ¡Pensé que contigo no tendría que preocuparme de esa mierda, Fiore! ¡Échame una mano! —dijo bromeando.

Fiore se apoyó en Darien y me guiñó un ojo.

—Hasta luego, Conejita.

Cuando Darien se volvió hacia mí, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido?

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso.

—Es que no me gusta ese apodo. Me trae muy malos recuerdos.

—¿Un apodo cariñoso del joven ministro?

—No —gruñí.

Darien se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano.

—¿Quieres que vaya a patearle el trasero a Fiore? ¿Qué le dé una lección? Puedo dejarlo hecho trizas.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Si quisiera hacer trizas a Fiore, simplemente le diría que Prada se declaró en quiebra, y él mismo acabaría el trabajito por mí.

Darien se rio y señaló la puerta.

—¡Vamos! Me estoy consumiendo aquí.

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa y jugueteamos dándonos pellizcos y codazos suaves en las costillas. Darien estaba de tan buen humor como la noche en que perdí la apuesta. Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa se dieron cuenta y cuando inició una mini-lucha de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas alrededor de nosotros.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me siento como un animal de zoológico.

Darien me observó por un momento, se fijó en quienes nos miraban y entonces se levantó.

—**_I CAN'T_!**—gritó.

Lo miré llena de asombro, mientras toda la estancia se volvía hacia él. Darien sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo un par de veces, siguiendo el ritmo de su cabeza.

Nicolas cerró los ojos.

—Oh, no.

Darien sonrió.

—**…_get no… sa… tis… faction_** —siguió cantando—.**_ I can't get no… sa-tis-fac-tion, 'Cuz I've tried… and I've tried… and I've tried… and I've tried_…** —Se subió encima de la mesa mientras todo el mundo lo miraba—.**_ I CAN'T GET NO_!**

Señaló a los jugadores de fútbol que estaban al final de la mesa y sonrieron.

—**_I CAN'T GET NO_!**—gritaron al unísono, mientras el resto de la estancia aplaudía siguiendo el ritmo.

Darien cantaba usando su puño como micrófono.

—**_When I'm drivin' in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… he's tellin' me more and more… about some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposed to fire my i-ma-gi-na-tion! I CAN'T GET NO! __Uh no, no, no_!**

Pasó bailando junto a mí, cantando a su micrófono imaginario.

Toda la habitación cantaba en armonía:**_ HEY, HEY, HEY_!**

—**_That's what I'll say_!**—remató Darien.

Cuando empezó a mover las caderas, desató unos cuantos silbidos y gritos de las chicas allí presentes. Volvió a pasar junto a mí para cantar el estribillo en el otro extremo de la habitación, con los jugadores de fútbol americano como sus coristas de apoyo.

—¡Yo puedo ayudarte! —gritó una chica del fondo.

—_**…cuz I tried, and I tried, and I tried…**_ —cantó él.

—**_I CAN'T GET NO! I CAN'T GET NO_!**—cantaban sus coristas.

Darien se detuvo delante de mí y se inclinó.

—**_When I'm watchin' my TV… and a… man comes on and tells me… how white my shirts can be! Well, he can't be a man, 'cause he doesn't smoke… the same cigarettes as me_!_I can't… get no! Uh no, no, no_!**

Todos aplaudieron al ritmo, mientras los del equipo de fútbol entonaban:

—**_HEY, HEY, HEY_!**

—**_That's what I say_!**—cantó Darien, señalando al público que lo coreaba con las palmas.

Algunas personas se levantaron para bailar con él, pero la mayoría solo miraba con una expresión de divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado y Rei gritó y aplaudió, dándome un codazo. Sacudí la cabeza: me había muerto y despertado en_ High School Musical_.

Los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano tarareaban la música de fondo.

—**_Na, na, nanana! Na, na, na! Na na, nanana_!**

Darien levantó el puño que le servía de micrófono:

—**_When I'm… ridin' 'round the world… and I'm doin' this… and I'm signin' that_!**

Bajó de un saltó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse mucho a mi cara.

—**_And I'm tryin' to make some girl… tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, 'cuz you see I'm ¡on a losin' streak! __I CAN'T GET NO! Uh no, no, no_!**

La estancia siguió dando palmas al ritmo de la canción, mientras el equipo de fútbol gritaba su parte: «**_HEY, HEY, HEY_!**».

—**_I can't get no! I can't get no_!_Satis-faction_!**—me cantó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

Todo el local estalló en aplausos e incluso se oyeron unos cuantos silbidos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, después de que me besara en la frente. Finalmente, se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Cuando volvió a sentarse delante de mí, dijo entre risas:

—Bueno, ya no te están mirando, ¿cierto?

—Gracias. En serio no deberías haberte molestado —respondí.

—¿Bombón? —Levanté la mirada y vi a Seiya de pie al final de la mesa. De nuevo recaían en mí todas las miradas.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Seiya, que parecía nervioso.

Miré a Rei, a Darien y después a Seiya.

—¿Por favor? —me rogó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Asentí y lo seguí afuera. Pasó de largo las ventanas hasta llegar a la intimidad que ofrecía el lateral del edificio.

—No pretendía que la atención volviera a recaer sobre ti. Sé que odias eso.

—Entonces podrías haberte limitado a llamarme si querías hablar —dije.

Él asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—No pensaba ir a buscarte a la cafetería. Vi todo el alboroto y después a ti, y simplemente entré. Lo siento. —Esperé a que siguiera hablando—. No sé qué pasó entre tú y Darien. No es asunto mío…, al fin y al cabo, tú y yo solo hemos salido unas cuantas veces. Al principio estaba disgustado, pero después me di cuenta de que no me molestaría si no sintiera algo por ti.

—No me acosté con él, Seiya. Solo me sujetó el pelo mientras yo vomitaba todo el tequila en su inodoro. En eso consistió todo el romanticismo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que podamos tener una oportunidad de verdad…, no mientras sigas viviendo con Darien. La verdad, Serena, es que me gustas. No sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y me tomó la mano, recorriendo mi pulsera con el dedo—. Probablemente te asusté con este regalo ridículo, pero nunca antes había estado en una situación así. Siento que tengo que competir constantemente con Darien por tu atención.

—No me asustaste con la pulsera.

Apretó los labios.

—Me gustaría volver a salir contigo dentro de un par de semanas, cuando se haya acabado tu mes con Darien. Entonces, podremos concentrarnos en conocernos mutuamente sin distracciones.

—Me parece bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante y, con los ojos cerrados, juntó sus labios con los míos.

—Te llamaré pronto.

Yo le dije adiós con la mano; después volví a la cafetería y, cuando pasé junto a Darien, tiró de mí y me sentó en su regazo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es difícil romper?

—Quiere intentarlo de nuevo cuando vuelva a Moon.

—Mierda, ahora tengo que pensar en otra apuesta —dijo, tirando del plato que tenía delante de mí.

.

-.-

.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron volando. Aparte de asistir a clases, pasé cada minuto del día con Darien, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo estuvimos solos. Me llevó a cenar, de copas y a bailar al Red, a jugar a bolos, y lo llamaron para dos peleas. Cuando no nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, jugábamos a pelearnos o nos acurrucábamos en el sofá con_ Toto_ para ver una película. Se esforzó por ignorar a todas las chicas que le coqueteaban, y todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo Darien.

Cuando llegó mi última noche en el apartamento, Rei y Nicolas se ausentaron sin motivo alguno, y Darien se esforzó en hacer una cena especial de Última Noche. Compró vino, dispuso las servilletas e incluso trajo a casa cubertería nueva para la ocasión. Colocó nuestros platos en la encimera del desayuno y llevó su taburete al otro lado para sentarse delante de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

—Esto está realmente bueno, Dar. Me tuviste engañada todo este tiempo —dije, mientras masticaba la pasta con pollo cajún que me había preparado.

Él forzó una sonrisa y vi que estaba procurando mantener una conversación ligera.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, habrías esperado una cena así todas las noches.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

Empujé la comida por el plato.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Dar.

—Pero vas a seguir viniendo, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí. Y tú vendrás a Moon a ayudarme a estudiar como antes.

—Pero no será igual —dijo con un suspiro—. Tú seguirás saliendo con Seiya, estaremos ocupados…, nuestros caminos se separarán.

—Las cosas no serán tan diferentes.

Soltó una sola carcajada.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaríamos aquí sentados teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos? Si me hubieran dicho que me sentiría tan miserable por tener que despedirme de una chica hace tres meses, no lo habría creído.

Aquello me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

—No quiero que te sientas miserable.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo él.

Transmitía tanta desesperación que la culpa formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Darien. Es una locura.

—¿Y quién lo dice? He pasado las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte?

No supe qué responder. Había tensión en su mandíbula, pero no estaba enojado. El anhelo de estar cerca de él se hacía cada vez mayor, así que me levanté y rodeé la encimera para sentarme en su regazo. No me miró, así que me abracé a su cuello y apreté mi mejilla contra la suya.

—Te vas a dar cuenta de lo molesta que era y entonces dejarás de extrañarme —le dije al oído.

Resopló mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos, mientras le agarraba la cara con ambas manos. Le acaricié la mandíbula con el pulgar; su expresión me rompía el corazón. Cerré los ojos y me incliné para besarlo en la comisura de la boca, pero se volvió, de modo que alcancé más de sus labios de lo que pretendía. Aunque el beso me sorprendió, no me aparté de inmediato.

Darien mantuvo sus labios sobre los míos, pero no fue más allá.

Finalmente me aparté con una sonrisa.

—Mañana será un día duro. Voy a limpiar la cocina y después me iré directamente a la cama.

—Te ayudaré —dijo él.

Lavamos los platos juntos en silencio, mientras_ Toto_ dormía a nuestros pies. Secó el último plato y lo dejó en el escurridor. Después me condujo por el pasillo, apretándome bastante la mano. La distancia desde el umbral del pasillo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio parecía el doble de larga. Ambos sabíamos que solo nos separaban unas horas de la despedida.

En esta ocasión, ni siquiera fingió no mirar mientras me ponía una de sus camisetas para dormir. Él se quitó la ropa, se quedó en calzoncillos y se metió bajo el cobertor, donde esperó a que me reuniera con él.

Cuando lo hice, Darien me atrajo junto a él sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. Tensó los brazos y suspiró, mientras yo enterraba la cara en su cuello. Cerré con fuerza los ojos e intenté saborear el momento. Supe que desearía volver a este momento todos los días de mi vida, así que lo viví con toda la intensidad de la que fui capaz.

Él miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaban una sombra sobre su rostro. Darien cerró los ojos y sentí que me hundía. Era terrible verlo padecer ese sufrimiento y saber que yo era no solo la causa…, sino la única que podía librarlo de él.

—¿Dar? ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Hubo una pausa antes de que, por fin, hablara.

—Nunca he estado peor en mi vida.

Apoyé la frente contra su cuello y él me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Esto es una tontería —dije—. Vamos a vernos todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la pena que ambos sentíamos era demoledor y me inundó una necesidad irreprimible de salvarnos a ambos. Levanté la barbilla pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Me dije a mí misma que Darien solo consideraba las relaciones íntimas un pasatiempo, pero cerré los ojos de nuevo y me tragué todos mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que ambos permanecíamos despiertos y temiendo cada minuto que pasaba y que nos acercaba a la mañana.

Cuando le rocé el cuello con los labios, se me desbocó el corazón, y después probé su carne con un lento y tierno beso. Él miró hacia abajo sorprendido, y entonces su mirada se suavizó al darse cuenta de lo que yo quería.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y presionó sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. La calidez de sus labios me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies y lo acerqué más a mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé los labios para dejar que la lengua de Darien se abriera paso hacia la mía.

—Te deseo —dije.

De repente, empezó a besarme más lentamente e intentó apartarse. Decidida a terminar lo que había empezado, seguí moviendo la boca contra la suya con más ansiedad. Darien reaccionó echándose hacia atrás hasta quedarse de rodillas. Me incorporé con él y mantuve nuestras bocas unidas.

Me agarró por los hombros para detenerme.

—Espera un momento —me susurró con una sonrisa y jadeando—. No tienes por qué hacer esto, Paloma. No es lo que había pensado para esta noche.

Estaba conteniéndose, pero veía en sus ojos que su autocontrol no duraría mucho.

Me incliné hacia delante otra vez, y en esta ocasión sus brazos solo cedieron lo justo para permitirme rozar sus labios con los míos. Lo miré con las cejas arqueadas, decidida. Me llevó un momento pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, pero lo hice.

—No me hagas suplicar —susurré de nuevo contra su boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó con fuerza y ansias. Recorrí con mis dedos toda su espalda y me detuve en el elástico de sus calzoncillos, recorriendo nerviosa la tela fruncida. Entonces, sus labios se volvieron más impacientes y caí sobre el colchón cuando él se abalanzó sobre mí. Su lengua se abrió camino hasta la mía de nuevo, y cuando hice acopio del valor necesario para deslizar la mano entre su piel y los calzoncillos, lanzó un gemido.

Darien me quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, y después su mano bajó impaciente por mi costado, agarró mis bragas y me las bajó con una sola mano. Su boca volvió a la mía una vez más, mientras subía la mano por la parte interior de mi muslo. Cuando sus dedos se pasearon por donde ningún hombre me había tocado antes, solté un largo y entrecortado suspiro. Se me arquearon las rodillas y me movía con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se colocó encima mí.

—Paloma —me dijo jadeando—, no tiene que ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Alargué la mano hasta el cajón superior de su mesilla de noche y lo abrí. Cuando sentí el plástico entre los dedos, me llevé la esquina a la boca y desgarré el envoltorio con los dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda y se bajó los calzoncillos, apartándolos de una patada, como si no pudiera soportar que se interpusieran entre nosotros.

El envoltorio crujió entre sus dedos y, tras un momento, los sentí entre mis muslos. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame, Paloma.

Levanté los ojos hacia él: su mirada era decidida y tierna al mismo tiempo. Inclinó la cabeza, agachándose para besarme tiernamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó y empujó hasta estar dentro de mí con un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando retrocedió, me mordí el labio incómoda; cuando volvió a penetrarme, cerré los ojos por el dolor y mis muslos apretaron con más fuerzas sus caderas, y me besó de nuevo.

—Mírame —susurró él.

Cuando abrí los ojos, volvió a penetrarme y yo solté un grito por la maravillosa sensación ardiente que me causaba. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío se volvió más rítmico. El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, y Darien agarraba mi cuerpo como si no pudiera saciarse. Lo atraje hacia mí, y gimió cuando la sensación se volvió demasiado intensa.

—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, Serena. Eres todo lo que quiero —me susurró contra la boca.

Me agarró el muslo con una mano y se apoyó sobre el codo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor empezó a gotear sobre nuestra piel, y arqueé la espalda mientras él recorría mi mandíbula con los labios y seguía en línea recta cuello abajo.

—Darien —suspiré.

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, apretó su mejilla contra la mía y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos que emitía su garganta se volvieron más fuertes hasta que, al final, me penetró una última vez, gimiendo y estremeciéndose sobre mí.

Después de unos pocos segundos, se relajó y su respiración se volvió más lenta.

—Vaya primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha.

Escrutó mi cara y sonrió.

—Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado conmocionada para replicar. Se dejó caer a mi lado boca abajo, con un brazo sobre mi cintura y apoyando la frente en mi mejilla. Acaricié la piel desnuda de su espalda con los dedos hasta que oí que su respiración se volvía regular.

Permanecí despierta durante horas, escuchando la respiración profunda de Darien y el silbido del viento que hacía tambalear los árboles afuera. Rei y Nicolas abrieron la puerta principal en silencio y los oí recorrer de puntillas el pasillo, hablando entre murmullos.

Ya habíamos empacado todas mis cosas horas antes, y me estremecí al pensar en lo incómodo que resultaría todo por la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que me acostara con Darien su curiosidad se saciaría, pero en cambio estaba hablando de estar conmigo para siempre. Tuve que cerrar los ojos al pensar en la expresión de su rostro cuando supiera que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no era un principio, sino un final. No podía seguir ese camino, y me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Conseguí zafarme de su brazo y me vestí. Con los zapatos en la mano, recorrí el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Nicolas. Rei estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Nicolas se quitaba la camiseta delante del armario.

—¿Está todo bien, Serena? —preguntó Nicolas.

—¿Rei? —dije mientras le hacía un gesto para que se reuniera conmigo en el pasillo. Ella asintió, mirándome con recelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que me lleves a Moon ahora mismo. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Nunca has podido soportar las despedidas.

Nicolas y Rei me ayudaron con mis cosas. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Moon Hall, no aparté la mirada de la ventanilla. Cuando dejamos la última de las maletas en mi habitación, Rei me sujetó.

—Van a cambiar tanto las cosas ahora en el apartamento…

—Gracias por traerme a casa. Amanecerá dentro de unas cuantas horas. Será mejor que te vayas —dije, abrazándola antes de dejar que se fuera.

Rei no miró hacia atrás cuando salió de mi habitación, y yo me mordí el labio nerviosamente, sabiendo lo enojada que estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió mientras me la ponía por la cabeza; la electricidad estática del aire había aumentado al aproximarse el invierno. Sintiéndome un poco perdida, me hice un ovillo bajo mi grueso edredón y respiré por la nariz. Mi piel seguía oliendo a Darien.

La cama se sentía fría y extraña, un brusco contraste con la calidez del colchón de Darien. Había pasado treinta días en un estrecho apartamento con el chico con peor reputación de Eastern, y, después de todas las riñas y de las visitas nocturnas, era el único sitio en el que quería estar.

.

-.-

.

Las llamadas de teléfono empezaron a las ocho de la mañana y se repitieron cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

—¡Serena! —gruñó Amy—. ¡Responde al maldito teléfono!

Extendí el brazo y lo apagué. Cuando oí que golpeaban la puerta, me di cuenta de que no podría pasarme el día encerrada en mi habitación como había planeado.

Amy tiró del pomo.

—¿Qué?

Rei la empujó para abrirse paso y se quedó de pie junto a mi cama.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y todavía llevaba el pijama. Me senté.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei?

—¡Darien está hecho un puto desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotros, ha destrozado el apartamento, tiró el estéreo al otro lado de la habitación… ¡Nic no logra que entre en razón!

Me froté los ojos con la muñeca y parpadeé.

—No sé.

—¡Mientes! Vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando, ¡y vas a hacerlo ahora mismo!

Amy agarró su neceser y se fue. Cerró de un portazo y fruncí el ceño, temiendo lo que pudiera decirle al supervisor de la residencia o, peor aún, al decano de estudiantes.

—Baja la voz, Rei, por Dios —susurré.

Apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Supuse que se disgustaría conmigo, pero no que se pondría tan furiosa.

—No…, no sé —dije, tragando saliva.

—Golpeó a Nic cuando se enteró de que te habíamos ayudado a irte. ¡Serena, por favor, dímelo! —me rogó, con los ojos húmedos—. ¡Todo esto me está asustando!

El miedo en sus ojos me obligó a decir solo una verdad parcial.

—No sabía cómo despedirme. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí.

—Hay algo más, Serena. ¡Se ha vuelto completamente loco! Lo oí gritar tu nombre y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en la habitación de Nic preguntando dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una vez, otra y otra… —Tomó aire—. Su cara era…, Dios, Serena. Nunca lo había visto así. Arrancó las sábanas de la cama y las lanzó por los aires, tiró también las almohadas, rompió su espejo de un puñetazo, pateó su puerta… ¡la sacó de las bisagras! Fue lo más terrorífico que he visto en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Rei me ofreció su móvil.

—Tienes que llamarlo. Al menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

—Está bien, lo llamaré.

Volvió a ofrecerme el móvil.

—No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Tomé el teléfono y acaricié las teclas, mientras intentaba imaginar qué podía decirle. Me lo arrancó de la mano, marcó y me lo devolvió. Sujeté el teléfono junto a mi oído y respiré hondo.

—¿Rei? —respondió Darien, con la voz llena de preocupación.

—Soy yo.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante un momento, antes de que él, por fin, se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó anoche? Me desperté esta mañana y te habías ido… ¿Te…, te largas así nada más y ni siquiera te despides? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento. Yo…

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Casi consigues que me vuelva loco! No respondes al teléfono, te escapas y por… ¿por qué? Pensaba que, por fin, habíamos aclarado lo nuestro.

—Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿En qué? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Acaso… te hice daño?

—¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! De verdad, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Seguro que Rei ya te lo dijo. No soporto las despedidas.

—Necesito verte —dijo con voz desesperada.

Suspiré.

—Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Dar. Todavía debo desempacar y lavar montones de ropa sucia.

—Te arrepientes —dijo con voz quebrada.

—No…, no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Amigos? Entonces, ¿qué demonios fue lo de anoche? —dijo, sin poder ocultar la ira de su voz.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos.

—Sé lo que quieres. Solo que no puedo dártelo… en este momento.

—Entonces, ¿sólo necesitas algo de tiempo? —me preguntó con voz más tranquila—. Podrías habérmelo dicho. No tenías por qué huir de mí.

—Me pareció la forma más sencilla.

—Más sencilla, ¿para quién?

—No podía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría por la mañana, cuando tuviéramos que cargar el coche de Rei y… no pude soportarlo, Dar —dije.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no sigas viviendo aquí, pero no puedes desaparecer así sin más de mi vida.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Nos vemos mañana. No quiero que nada sea raro, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tengo que ordenar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Puedo hacer eso.

Colgué el teléfono y Rei me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te acostaste con él? ¡Zorra! ¿Y ni siquiera pensabas decírmelo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer sobre la almohada.

—Eso no va contigo, Rei. Todo esto se está complicando mucho.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Deberían de estar delirantes de felicidad y no rompiendo puertas o escondiéndose en su habitación!

—No puedo estar con él —susurré, sin apartar la mirada del techo.

Puso la mano encima de la mía y me habló suavemente.

—Darien necesita algo de trabajo. Créeme, comprendo todas las reservas que puedas tener sobre él, pero mira lo mucho que ha cambiado ya por ti. Piensa en las dos últimas semanas, Serena. Él no es Kenji.

—¡No, yo soy Kenji! Me involucro sentimentalmente con Darien y todo aquello por lo que nos hemos esforzado… ¡puf! —Chasqueé los dedos—. ¡Desaparecerá así!

—Darien no dejaría que eso pasara.

—No depende de él.

—Vas a romperle el corazón, Serena. ¡Vas a romperle el corazón! Eres la única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse ¡y tú piensas destrozarlo!

Me aparté de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que acompañaba al tono de súplica de su voz.

—Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vine aquí.

—No tienes que hacer esto. Podría funcionar.

—Hasta que la suerte me dé la espalda.

Rei levantó las manos al cielo y después las dejó caer en su regazo.

—Por Dios, Serena, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya hablamos de eso.

Mi teléfono sonó y miré la pantalla.

—Es Seiya.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—¿Hola? —respondí, evitando la mirada de Rei.

—¡Bombón! ¡Tu primer día de libertad! ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo él.

—Pues… me siento libre —dije, incapaz de fingir entusiasmo alguno.

—¿Cenamos mañana por la noche? Te he echado de menos.

—Sí. —Me limpié la nariz con la manga—. Mañana está bien.

Después colgué el teléfono, Rei frunció el ceño.

—Cuando vuelva me preguntará —dijo ella—. Querrá saber de qué hemos hablado. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

—Dile que mantendré mi promesa. Mañana, a estas horas, ya no me echará de menos.

.

.

* * *

**¿Alguien más quiere asesinar a Serena? No entiendo como pudo hacerle eso a Darien, como dice Rei, le romperá el corazón. Y encima para colmo, Seiya volvió al ataque y Serena piensa seguir saliendo con él. ¿Qué creen que hará Darien cuando se entere?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena se lleva hoy el premio por tonta y cruel con el pobre Darien. Ahora que Seiya volvió, no podría decirte si Darien se buscará otra o regresará a las andadas.**

**hadaza: Rei es muy temperamental pero quiere mucho a Nic así que es difícil que estén mucho tiempo separados. Hoy Serena dio un paso importante con Darien pero sigue obstinada a no tener nada con él sin pensar en que lo está lastimando. Para colmo, Seiya volvió como perro arrepentido y Serena piensa seguir saliendo con él y más ahora que ya no vive con Darien.**

**.**

**Como actualicé un día antes, no les aseguro que mañana tenga el siguiente capítulo listo, tal vez esté para el sábado. Estén atentos mañana por si acaso.**

**.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Cara de Póquer

**Creo que ayer todos querían asesinar, ahorcar -o cualquier otro sinónimo parecido- a Serena. Les dejo este capítulo para ver si aún quieren hacer eso.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: CARA DE PÓQUER**

**.**

Me situé dos mesas más allá y una mesa más atrás. Apenas veía a Rei y a Nicolas desde mi asiento, y me agaché sobre la mesa, mientras observaba a Darien mirar fijamente la silla vacía que solía ocupar yo antes de sentarme al final del comedor. Me sentía ridícula por esconderme así, pero no estaba preparada para sentarme delante de él durante una hora entera. Cuando terminé de comer, respiré hondo y salí afuera, donde Darien estaba terminando de fumar un cigarrillo.

Había pasado casi toda la noche intentando trazar un plan que nos devolviera a donde estábamos antes. Si trataba nuestro encuentro tal y como él solía considerar el sexo en general, mis posibilidades mejoraban. El plan conllevaba el riesgo de perderlo definitivamente, pero esperaba que su enorme ego masculino lo obligara a comportarse del mismo modo que yo.

—Hola —dije.

Él puso cara de contrariedad.

—Hola. Pensaba que estarías almorzando.

—Tuve que entrar y salir a toda prisa, tengo que estudiar —le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y fingiendo despreocupación lo mejor que pude.

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

—Es Cálculo. Creo que lo tengo controlado.

—Puedo pasar para darte apoyo moral.

Sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Los sólidos músculos del brazo se le tensaron con el movimiento, y el recuerdo de sus brazos flexionándose mientras me penetraba volvió con vívido detalle a mi cabeza.

—Eh… ¿Cómo? —pregunté, desorientada por el repentino pensamiento erótico que había cruzado mi mente.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que fingir que lo de la otra noche nunca pasó?

—No, ¿por qué? —dije fingiendo confusión, a lo que él respondió con un suspiro, frustrado por mi comportamiento.

—No sé… ¿porque te quité la virginidad tal vez? —Se inclinó hacia mí y pronunció esas últimas palabras en voz baja.

—Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que desfloras a una virgen, Dar.

Justo como me temía, mi intento de quitarle importancia al asunto lo enojó.

—Pues, de hecho, sí lo fue.

—Vamos… Te dije que no quería que las cosas se volvieran raras entre nosotros.

Darien dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo.

—Bueno, si algo he aprendido en los últimos días es que no siempre consigues lo que quieres.

—Hola, Bombón —dijo Seiya, besándome en la mejilla.

Darien fulminó a Seiya con una mirada asesina.

—¿Te recojo a las seis? —dijo Seiya.

Asentí.

—A las seis.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato —dijo, siguiendo su camino a clase.

Observé cómo se alejaba, con miedo a sufrir las consecuencias de los últimos diez segundos.

—¿Vas a salir con él esta noche? —preguntó furioso Darien.

Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y podía verlas moverse bajo la piel.

—Te dije que iba a invitarme a salir cuando volviera a Moon. Me llamó ayer.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde esa conversación, ¿no te parece?

—¿Por qué?

Se alejó de mí y yo tragué saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas. Darien se detuvo y se volvió, inclinándose muy cerca de mi cara.

—¡Por eso dijiste que no te echaría de menos después de hoy! Sabías que me enteraría de lo tuyo con Seiya y pensaste… ¿qué? ¿Qué me olvidaría de ti? ¿No confías en mí o es que, simplemente, no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡Dime qué mierda te he hecho como para que me trates así!

Permanecí impasible y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dije:

—No me has hecho nada. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es cuestión de vida o muerte para ti?

—¡Desde que lo hice contigo!

Miré a mi alrededor, consciente de que estábamos haciendo una escena. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado lentamente, mirándonos y murmurando entre sí. Sentí que me ardían las orejas y esa sensación se extendió por toda mi cara, hasta que se me humedecieron los ojos.

Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la compostura antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Es eso? ¿Crees que no significó nada para mí?

—Eres Darien Shields.

Sacudió la cabeza, asqueado.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que me estás echando en cara mi pasado.

—No me parece que lo ocurrido hace cuatro semanas sea el pasado. —Su rostro se contrajo y yo me reí—. ¡Estoy bromeando! Darien, no pasa nada. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien. No hay por qué hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

Desapareció toda emoción de su cara y exhaló profundamente por la nariz.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer. —Apartó la mirada un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—. No me queda más remedio que demostrártelo, entonces. —Frunció los ojos y me miró con la misma resolución que exhibía en sus peleas—. Si crees que simplemente voy a volver a follarme a cualquiera, te equivocas. No quiero a nadie más. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Bien, somos amigos. Pero los dos sabemos que lo que ocurrió no fue solo sexo.

Pasó furioso junto a mí y cerré los ojos, soltando la respiración que había estado aguantando sin darme cuenta. Darien se volvió para mirarme y continuó el camino hacia su siguiente clase. Una lágrima escurridiza me cayó por la mejilla, y me la sequé de inmediato. Las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase se clavaron en mi espalda cuando me fui caminando apesadumbrada a clase.

Seiya estaba en la segunda fila, y me senté en la mesa que había junto a la suya.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

—Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche.

Respiré hondo y sonreí, intentando dejar atrás mi conversación con Darien.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, ya estoy instalado del todo en mi apartamento. Pensé que podríamos cenar allí.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche —dije, intentando convencerme.

Dado que Rei se negó a colaborar, Amy se convirtió en la única persona disponible, aunque reticente, para ayudarme a elegir un vestido para mi cita con Seiya. En cuanto me lo puse, volví a quitármelo a toda prisa y me puse unos vaqueros. Después de pasar toda la tarde reflexionando melancólica sobre mi fallido plan, no tenía ánimos para arreglarme mucho. Pensando en el frío que haría, me puse un suéter de cachemira color marfil, sobre un top marrón, y esperé junto a la puerta. Cuando el reluciente Porsche de Seiya se detuvo delante de Moon, me apresuré a salir por la puerta antes de que él pudiera subir.

—Pensaba pasar a recogerte —dijo decepcionado mientras sujetaba la puerta.

—Pues te ahorré el viaje —dije, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

Se sentó a mi lado y, tocándome ambos lados de la cara, me besó con sus suaves labios de peluche.

—Vaya —dijo con un suspiro—, extrañaba tu boca.

Su aliento era mentolado, su colonia olía increíblemente bien, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, y tenía un aspecto fantástico con unos vaqueros y una camisa verde de vestir, pero no pude obviar la sensación de que faltaba algo. Era obvio que esa emoción del principio había desaparecido, y en silencio maldije a Darien por quitarme eso.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Su apartamento era exactamente como había imaginado: inmaculado, con caros aparatos electrónicos en cada rincón, y probablemente decorado por su madre.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —dijo él, sonriendo como un niño mostrando su juguete nuevo.

—Es genial.

Su expresión cambió de juguetona a íntima; me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me besó en el cuello. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Hubiera preferido estar en cualquier parte menos en ese apartamento.

Mi móvil sonó y, antes de responder, le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Cómo va la cita, Paloma?

Le di la espalda a Seiya y susurré al teléfono.

—¿Qué necesitas, Darien?

Intenté que mi voz sonara dura, pero se ablandó por mi alivio al oír su voz.

—Quiero ir a jugar a los bolos mañana. Necesito a mi compañera.

—¿Bolos? ¿No podrías haberme llamado más tarde?

Me sentí una hipócrita al decirle eso puesto que había esperado una excusa para alejar los labios de Seiya de mí.

—¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo habrías terminado? Oh, eso no sonó bien… —dijo las últimas palabras en voz más baja, parecía que le habían hecho gracia.

—Te llamo mañana y lo hablamos, ¿está bien?

—No, no está bien. Me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos, ¿y no podemos salir? —Puse los ojos en blanco y Darien resopló—. No me pongas los ojos en blanco. ¿Vienes o no?

—¿Cómo sabías que puse los ojos en blanco? ¿Me estás acosando? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que las cortinas estaban cerradas.

—Siempre pones los ojos en blanco. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás malgastando tiempo precioso de tu cita.

Qué bien me conocía. Luché contra mis deseos de pedirle que pasara a recogerme inmediatamente. No pude evitar sonreír al pensarlo.

—¡Sí! —dije en voz baja, intentando no sonreír—. Iré.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Me volví a Seiya, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

—¿Darien? —me preguntó con un gesto de complicidad.

—Sí —fruncí el ceño al ver que me había descubierto.

—¿Siguen siendo solo amigos?

—Solo amigos —dije de inmediato.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y compartimos comida china para llevar. Fui sintiéndome más cómoda con él después de un rato, y me recordó lo encantador que era. Me sentía más ligera, casi presa de la risa tonta, lo que suponía un marcado cambio respecto a unas horas antes. Por mucho que intenté apartar la idea de mi mente, no podía negar que la mejoría en mi humor se debía a mis planes con Darien.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película, pero, antes de que los créditos iniciales hubieran terminado, Seiya ya me había recostado. Me alegré de haber elegido llevar vaqueros; No habría sido capaz de repelerlo tan fácilmente si me hubiera puesto un vestido. Sus labios bajaron por mi clavícula y su mano se detuvo en mi cinturón. Se esforzó torpemente por abrirlo y, una vez que lo consiguió, me escabullí de debajo de él y me levanté.

—¡Muy bien! Me parece que eso es lo más lejos a lo que vas a llegar está noche —dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

—¿Qué?

—¿Primera base…, segunda base? No importa. Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

Se enderezó y me agarró por las piernas.

—No te vayas, Bombón. No quiero que pienses que esa es la razón por la que te traje aquí.

—Ah, ¿no lo es?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, sentándome en su regazo—. Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando en ti. Discúlpame por ser impaciente.

Me besó en la mejilla y me incliné hacia él, sonriendo cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Me volví hacia él y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo, pero no fue así. Me aparté de él y suspiré.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que me disculparas.

—Y yo te dije que era tarde.

Volvimos a Moon, y Seiya me estrechó la mano después de darme un beso de buenas noches.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Vamos mañana a Biasetti?

Apreté los labios.

—Mañana iré con Darien a jugar a los bolos.

—¿El miércoles entonces?

—Sí, el miércoles está bien—dije, con una sonrisa forzada.

Seiya se removió en su asiento. Algo lo inquietaba.

—Serena, hay una fiesta dentro de un par de fines de semana en la Fraternidad…

Me encogí incómoda, temiendo la discusión que tendríamos inevitablemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, riendo nervioso.

—No puedo ir contigo —dije, mientras salía del coche.

Él me siguió y se reunió conmigo en la entrada de Moon.

—¿Tienes planes?

Hice una mueca.

—No tengo planes… Darien ya me pidió que vaya con él.

—¿Que Darien te pidió qué?

—Que vaya con él a la fiesta de citas —le expliqué, un poco frustrada.

La cara de Seiya se puso colorada y pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—¿Vas a la fiesta de citas con Darien? Él nunca asiste a esas cosas. Y solo son amigos, así que no tiene sentido que vayas con él.

—Rei no quería ir con Nic si yo no iba.

Se relajó.

—Entonces puedes ir conmigo —dijo, sonriendo y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Respondí a su solución con una mueca.

—No puedo cancelar los planes con Darien y después ir contigo.

—No veo dónde está el problema —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Podrás estar allí para contentar a Rei y Darien se librará de tener que ir. Siempre está defendiendo que dejen de celebrarse esas fiestas. Cree que son una plataforma para que nuestras novias nos obliguen a hacer pública una relación.

—Era yo la que no quería ir. Él tuvo que convencerme.

—Bueno, pues ahora tienes una excusa —argumentó él.

Su confianza en que iba a cambiar de opinión resultaba exasperante.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero ir con nadie.

A Seiya se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Solo para dejar las cosas claras. Tú no quieres ir a la fiesta de citas. Darien quiere ir, te invita… ¿y no quieres cancelar los planes con él para ser mi acompañante, aunque al principio ni siquiera querías ir?

Me costó mucho mirarlo a los ojos.

—No puedo hacerle eso, Seiya, lo siento.

—¿Entiendes qué es una fiesta de citas? Es algo a lo que vas con tu novio.

Su tono condescendiente hizo que desapareciera cualquier empatía que pudiera sentir hacia él.

—Bueno, como yo no tengo novio, técnicamente no debería ir.

—Pensé que íbamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Creí que teníamos algo.

—Y lo intento.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me quede en casa solo mientras tú estás en la fiesta de citas de mi fraternidad con otro? ¿Debería invitar a otra chica?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —dije, irritada por su amenaza.

Levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero pedírselo a otra chica.

—No espero que no vayas a tu propia fiesta. Nos veremos allí.

—¿Quieres que se lo pida a otra persona? Y tú vas con Darien. ¿Acaso no ves lo absurda que resulta esta situación?

Me crucé de brazos, preparándome para una pelea.

—Le dije que iría antes de empezar a salir contigo. No puedo cancelar mi compromiso con él.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No hay diferencia. Siento que no lo comprendas. —Abrí la puerta de Moon, y Seiya apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—. Obviamente, esta es una cuestión en la que tendré que trabajar. Darien es uno de tus mejores amigos, eso lo entiendo. No quiero que afecte a nuestra relación. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —dije, asintiendo.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara; justo antes de entrar, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Miércoles a las seis?

—A la seis —dije, despidiéndolo con la mano mientras subía las escaleras.

Rei salía del cuarto de duchas cuando doblé la esquina, y sus ojos brillaron al reconocerme.

—¡Hola, amiga! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

—Se fue —dije, desalentada.

—Oh, oh.

—No se lo digas a Darien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella resopló.

—No lo haré. ¿Qué pasó?

—Seiya me pidió que vaya con él a la fiesta de citas.

Rei apretó su toalla.

—No pensarás dejar plantado a Dar, ¿no?

—No, y a Seiya no le entusiasma la idea.

—Comprensible —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Es una situación muy difícil.

Rei se echó los mechones de su larga y húmeda cabellera sobre un hombro, y unas gotas de agua le cayeron sobre la piel desnuda. Era una contradicción andante. Había pedido plaza en Eastern para que pudiéramos mudarnos juntas. Se autoproclamaba mi conciencia, dispuesta a intervenir si yo daba rienda suelta a alguna de mis tendencias intrínsecas que conllevaran perder el control. Iniciar una relación con Darien iba en contra de todo lo que habíamos hablado, y mi amiga se había convertido en su excesivamente entusiasta animadora.

Me apoyé contra la pared.

—¿Te enojarías mucho si no fuera?

—No, me pondría increíble e irrevocablemente furiosa. Iniciarías una pelea de gatas en toda regla, Serena.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que ir —dije, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Mi móvil sonó y apareció en la pantalla una foto de Darien poniendo una cara graciosa.

—¿Hola?

—¿Ya estás en casa?

—Sí, me dejaron hace unos cinco minutos.

—Bien, estaré allí dentro de otros cinco.

—¡Espera! ¿Darien? —dije después de que colgara.

Rei se rio.

—Acabas de tener una cita decepcionante con Seiya, y sonreíste al ver la llamada de Darien. ¿De verdad eres tan obstinada?

—No sonreí —protesté—. Viene en camino. ¿Puedes reunirte con él afuera y decirle que ya estoy en la cama?

—Sí, sí sonreíste, y no… sal y díselo tú misma.

—Sí, claro, Rei, salir y decirle que ya estoy en la cama es un plan perfecto.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Levanté las manos y volví a dejarlas caer sobre los muslos.

—¡Rei! Por favor.

—Que te diviertas, Serena.

Sonrió y desapareció en su habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Darien sobre su moto, que estaba aparcada delante de los escalones delanteros. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con dibujos negros, que destacaba los tatuajes de sus brazos.

—¿No tienes frío? —pregunté, apretándome más la chaqueta.

—Te ves muy bien. ¿La pasaste bien?

—Eh…, sí, gracias —dije, distraída—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pisó el acelerador y el motor rugió.

—Iba a dar un paseo para aclarar mis ideas. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Hace frío, Dar.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el coche de Nic?

—Mañana vamos a jugar a los bolos. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—He pasado de estar contigo cada segundo del día a verte diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Solo han pasado dos días, Dar.

—Te extraño. Sube el trasero en el asiento y vámonos.

No pude discutir. Yo también lo extrañaba. Más de lo que podría admitir jamás. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, me senté detrás de él y deslicé los dedos en las trabillas de sus vaqueros. Me acercó las muñecas a su pecho y después las puso una encima de otra. Cuando creyó que lo abrazaba lo suficientemente fuerte, arrancó y salió despedido a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su espalda y cerré los ojos, mientras respiraba su olor. Me recordó a su apartamento, a sus sábanas y a cómo olía cuando iba por su casa con una toalla anudada en la cintura. La ciudad se volvía borrosa a nuestro paso, y no me importaba lo rápido que conducía o el frío que me azotaba la piel; ni siquiera me fijaba en dónde estábamos. Solo podía pensar en su cuerpo contra el mío. No teníamos destino ni horario, y cruzábamos las calles mucho después de que todo el mundo, excepto nosotros, las hubiera abandonado.

Darien se detuvo en una gasolinera y aparcó.

—¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó.

Dije que no con la cabeza, mientras me bajaba de la moto para estirar las piernas. Me vio desenredarme el pelo con los dedos y sonrió.

—Déjalo. Te ves jodidamente hermosa.

—Sí, parezco sacada de un vídeo de rock de los ochenta —respondí.

Él se rio y después bostezó, mientras espantaba las polillas que zumbaban a su alrededor. La boquilla de la manguera hizo clic y resonó con más fuerza de lo que debería en la calma de la noche. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Saqué el móvil y vi la hora.

—Oh, Dios mío, Dar. Son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Quieres volver? —preguntó con gesto de decepción.

Apreté los labios.

—Sería mejor que sí.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de los bolos de esta noche?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Y vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de Sig Tau dentro de un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

—¿Insinúas que no cumplo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Sacó la manguera del depósito y la colgó en su base.

—Es que ya no puedo predecir qué vas a hacer.

Se sentó en la moto y me ayudó a subirme detrás de él. Pasé los dedos por las trabillas de su cinturón, pero después lo pensé mejor y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

Suspiró y enderezó la moto; parecía resistirse a encender el motor. Se le pusieron los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba el manillar. Tomó aire, como si fuera a empezar a hablar y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Me importas mucho, ya lo sabes —dije, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—No te entiendo, Paloma. Pensaba que conocía a las mujeres, pero tú eres tan confusa que no sé a qué atenerme.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo. Se supone que eres el rompecorazones de Eastern. No estoy disfrutando de la experiencia de estudiante de primer año que prometían en el folleto —respondí bromeando.

—Bueno, eso es un hito. Nunca me había acostado con una chica que luego quisiera librarse de mí —dijo él, sin dejar de darme la espalda.

—No se trata de eso, Darien —mentí, avergonzada de que hubiera adivinado mis intenciones sin darse cuenta de la razón que tenía.

Sacudió la cabeza y encendió el motor, en dirección a la calle. Conducía con una lentitud extraña para ser él, deteniéndose en todos los semáforos en ámbar y tomando el camino largo al campus.

Cuando aparcamos frente a la entrada de Moon Hall, me invadió la misma tristeza que sentí la noche que me fui del apartamento. Tanta emotividad era ridícula, pero, cada vez que hacía algo para alejarlo, me aterrorizaba que pudiera funcionar.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y saqué mi llave, evitando sus ojos. Mientras maniobraba torpemente con el metal, sentí de repente su mano en la barbilla y su pulgar acariciándome suavemente los labios.

—¿Te besó? —me preguntó.

Me aparté, sorprendida al ver que sus dedos parecían producirme una sensación abrasadora que me quemaba todos los nervios desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Así que te pareció perfecta, ¿eh? ¿Entonces la pasaste bien?

—Siempre la paso bien cuando estoy contigo.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y arqueó ambas cejas a la vez.

—¿Te besó?

—Sí —suspiré, irritada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dije, abriendo la puerta. Darien la cerró y se interpuso en mi camino con una expresión de disculpa.

—Necesito saberlo.

—¡No! ¡Apártate, Darien!

—Paloma…

—¿Crees que, como ya no soy virgen, me voy a tirar a cualquiera? ¡Gracias! —dije, empujándolo.

—No he dicho eso, maldita sea. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad mental?

—¿Y por qué te dejaría más tranquilo saber si me estoy acostando con Seiya?

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¡Es obvio para cualquiera menos para ti! —dijo, exasperado.

—Supongo que entonces soy una idiota. Estás en una buena racha esta noche, Dar —dije, alargando el brazo para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

Me agarró por los hombros.

—Lo que siento por ti… es una locura.

—En lo de la locura no te equivocas —le espeté, apartándome de él.

—Vine todo el camino hasta aquí en la moto practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decirte, así que escúchame —dijo él.

—Darien…

—Sé que lo nuestro está jodido, ¿de acuerdo? Soy impulsivo, tengo mal carácter y tú me calas más hondo que cualquiera. Actúas como si me odiaras y al minuto siguiente me necesitaras. Nunca hago nada bien, y no te merezco…, pero estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, Serena. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie o a nada en la vida. Cuando estoy contigo no necesito beber, ni dinero, ni pelear, ni los ligues de una noche…, solo te necesito a ti. No pienso en nada más. No sueño con nada más. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Mi plan de fingir desinterés era un fracaso épico. No podía seguir aparentando que no me importaba nada después de que pusiera todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando nos conocimos, algo en el interior de ambos cambió y, fuera lo que fuera, hacía que nos necesitáramos el uno al otro. Por razones que desconocía, yo era su excepción, y, por mucho que hubiera intentado luchar contra mis sentimientos, él era la mía.

Negó con la cabeza, me agarró la cara por ambos lados y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas calientes y sacudí la cabeza para decir que no. Pegó sus labios contra los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca sin vacilación. Incapaz de controlarme, lo agarré por la camiseta y lo atraje hacia mí. Hizo un ruido con su voz alucinante y profunda, y me agarró con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar.

Se apartó, sin aliento.

—Llama a Seiya. Dile que no quieres verlo más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerré los ojos.

—No puedo estar contigo, Darien.

—¿Por qué demonios no? —dijo, soltándome.

Negué con la cabeza, temerosa de su reacción a la verdad.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Increíble. La única chica de la que me enamoro no quiere estar conmigo.

Tragué saliva, consciente de que tendría que acercarme a la verdad más de lo que había hecho en meses.

—Cuando Rei y yo nos mudamos aquí, teníamos el propósito de hacer ciertos cambios en mi vida. O más bien de no seguir con ciertos hábitos. Las peleas, las apuestas, la bebida son las cosas que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy contigo, todo se me viene encima en un irresistible paquete cubierto de tatuajes. No me mudé a cientos de kilómetros para volver a caer en lo mismo.

Me levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Sé que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay una mujer hecha para mí, eres tú… Haré lo que sea necesario, Paloma. ¿Me oyes? Estoy dispuesto a todo.

Me solté, avergonzada por no poder decirle la verdad. Era yo la que no estaba a la altura. Sería yo la que acabaría arruinándolo todo; incluido a él. Acabaría odiándome algún día y no podría soportar ver su mirada cuando llegara ese momento.

Con la mano, mantenía la puerta cerrada.

—Dejaré de pelear en cuanto me gradúe. No volveré a beber ni una sola gota. Te daré el final feliz, Paloma. Solo necesito que creas en mí. Puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer. Dímelo y lo haré —me rogó.

Cualquier idea de estar con Seiya se había esfumado hacía tiempo, y sabía que se debía a mis sentimientos hacia Darien. Pensé en los diferentes giros que mi vida podía dar a partir de ese momento: confiar en Darien dando un salto de fe y arriesgarme a caminar por arenas movedizas, o apartarlo de mi vida y saber exactamente dónde terminaría, lo que incluía una vida sin él. Ambas decisiones me aterraban.

—¿Me prestas tu móvil? —le pregunté.

Darien frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Claro —dijo, antes de sacárselo del bolsillo y dármelo.

Marqué y cerré los ojos mientras oía el tono de llamada.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Tienes idea de la hora qué es? —respondió Seiya. Su voz sonaba profunda y áspera, e inmediatamente sentí el corazón desbocado en mi pecho. No se me había ocurrido que sabría que lo había llamado desde el móvil de Darien.

No sé cómo logré que mis palabras salieran de entre mis labios temblorosos.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero esto no podía esperar… No puedo cenar contigo el miércoles.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Serena. ¿Qué pasa?

—En realidad, no puedo salir más contigo.

—Bombón…

—Estoy… bastante segura de estar enamorada de Darien —dije, preparándome para su reacción.

Después de un momento de silencio, me colgó.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, le di el teléfono a Darien y, entonces, con dificultad levanté la mirada para ver la expresión de su rostro: era una combinación de confusión, sorpresa y adoración.

—Me colgó —dije haciendo una mueca.

Escrutó mi cara con una mirada de esperanza y cautela.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Son los tatuajes —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas.

—Ven a casa conmigo —dijo él, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Dijiste todo eso para llevarme a la cama? Debí dejarte muy impresionado.

—Ahora solo puedo pensar en estrecharte entre mis brazos durante toda la noche.

—Vámonos —dije.

.

.

A pesar de la velocidad excesiva y los atajos, el camino hasta el apartamento parecía interminable. Cuando por fin llegamos, Darien me subió en brazos por las escaleras. Mientras él luchaba por abrir la puerta, me reí contra sus labios. Cuando me dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—No sentía que este sitio fuera mi casa desde que te fuiste —dijo, antes de besarme en los labios.

_Toto_ vino corriendo por el pasillo y movió la colita, mientras saltaba sobre mis piernas. Lo acaricié y lo levanté del suelo.

La cama de Nicolas crujió, y sus pies retumbaron en el suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entrecerró los ojos por la luz.

—¡Maldición, Darien, no voy a consentirte esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Se… —Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se dio cuenta de su error— … rena. Hola, Serena.

—Hola, Nic —dije, mientras dejaba a_ Toto_ en el suelo.

Darien tiró de mí, dejando atrás a su primo, que seguía estupefacto, y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros de una patada, atrayéndome a sus brazos y besándome sin pensárlo dos veces, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces antes. Le quité la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, y él me bajó la chaqueta por los hombros. Dejé de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el sueter y el top, y después me lancé de nuevo a sus brazos. Nos desvestimos el uno al otro, y a los pocos segundos me tiró sobre el colchón. Alargué el brazo por encima de la cabeza para abrir el cajón y metí la mano adentro, buscando cualquier cosa que crujiera.

—Mierda —dijo él, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿De todos?

—Pensé que…, si no iba a estar contigo, no los necesitaba.

—¡Estás bromeando! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cabecero.

Apoyó la frente en mi pecho.

—Considérate lo contrario a una conclusión previsible.

Sonreí y lo besé.

—¿Nunca has estado con nadie sin uno?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

Miré a mi alrededor un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos. Mi expresión lo hizo reír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sssh, estoy contando.

Darien me miró un momento y entonces se inclinó para besarme el cuello.

—No puedo concentrarme si haces eso… —dije con un suspiro—. Veinticinco y dos días… —concluí respirando.

Darien se rio.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estamos seguros —dije, deslizándome para estar directamente debajo de él.

Apretó mi pecho contra el suyo y me besó con ternura.

—¿Estás segura?

Deslicé las manos desde sus hombros hasta su trasero y lo empujé contra mí. Él cerró los ojos y soltó un largo y profundo gemido.

—Oh, Dios mío, Serena —suspiró él. Volvió a penetrarme y otro jadeo salió de su garganta—. Mierda, es una sensación increíble.

—¿Tan diferente es?

Me miró a los ojos.

—Es diferente contigo de todos modos, pero… —Respiró hondo durante un momento y volvió a tensarse, cerrando los ojos durante un momento—. Nunca volveré a ser el mismo después de esto.

Sus labios buscaron cada centímetro de mi cuello y, cuando encontró su camino a mi boca, hundí las yemas de los dedos en los músculos de sus hombros, perdiéndome en la intensidad del beso.

Darien me llevó las manos sobre la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretándome las manos cada vez que empujaba. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más bruscos, y clavé las uñas en sus manos cuando mis entrañas se tensaron con una fuerza increíble.

Grité, mordiéndome el labio y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Serena —susurró él. En su voz se notaba el conflicto—. Tengo… Tengo que…

—No pares —supliqué.

Me penetró de nuevo, y gimió tan fuerte que le tapé la boca. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas, me miró a los ojos y me besó una y otra vez. Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me besó otra vez, más lentamente, con más ternura. Acarició mis labios con los suyos, y después las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y, entonces, finalmente, volvió a mis labios.

Sonreí y suspiré. El cansancio me ganó. Darien me acercó a él y tiró de las sábanas para taparnos. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y él me besó en la frente una vez más, entrelazando los dedos detrás de mí.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿sí? Quiero despertarme exactamente así en la mañana.

Lo besé en el pecho, sintiéndome culpable de que tuviera que pedírmelo.

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

.

.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Serena se dejó de tonterías y aceptó lo que siente por Darien... ¡Y se lo dijo a Seiya!. La insistencia de Darien rindió sus frutos y ahora pueden disfrutar su amor.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Yo también quería matarla por hacer sufrir a Darien pero las cosas ya cambiaron felizmente.**

**norma: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que este también. ;)**

**hadaza: Serena no tiene adjetivos para lo que hizo, pero Darien se jugó todas sus cartas y la convenció. Ahora pueden disfrutar su amor.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Celos

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: CELOS**

**.**

Me desperté boca abajo, desnuda y enredada en las sábanas de Darien Shields. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que me acariciaba la espalda y el brazo con los dedos.

Soltó un largo y contenido suspiro al exhalar y dijo en voz baja:

—Te amo, Serena. Voy a hacerte feliz. Lo juro.

La cama se hundió en el centro cuando él cambió de posición; inmediatamente, sentí sus labios en la espalda mientras me iba besando lentamente. Me quedé quieta y, justo al llegar debajo de mi oreja, se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Sus pisadas se alejaron lentamente por el pasillo, y las tuberías silbaron por la presión del agua de la ducha.

Abrí los ojos, me senté y me estiré. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso aquellos cuya existencia desconocía. Mientras me sujetaba las sábanas a la altura del pecho, miré por la ventana y observé las hojas amarillas y rojas que caían en espiral desde las ramas hasta el suelo.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en alguna parte del piso y, después de rebuscar entre la ropa tirada en el suelo, lo encontré en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. La pantalla se iluminó con un número, sin nombre asignado.

—¿Hola?

—Eh… ¿Está Darien? —preguntó una mujer.

—Está en la ducha, ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

—Sí, claro. Dile que Neherenia llamó, ¿sí?

Darien entró, atándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura, y yo sonreí mientras le entregaba el teléfono:

—Es para ti —dije.

Me besó antes de mirar la pantalla y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sí? Era mi novia. ¿Qué necesitas, Neherenia? —Escuchó durante un momento y, entonces, sonrió—. Bueno, Paloma es especial, qué quieres que te diga. —Después de una larga pausa, puso los ojos en blanco. Podía imaginar qué estaba diciendo—. No seas zorra, Neherenia. Mira, será mejor que no me llames más… Sí, encantado —dijo, mientras me miraba con ternura—. Sí, con Serena. Lo digo en serio, Neherenia, no me llames más… Adiós.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Parecía bastante molesta. ¿Te dijo algo?

—No, solo preguntó por ti.

—Borré los pocos números que tenía en el teléfono, pero imagino que eso no impide que me llamen a mí. Si no lo descubren por sí mismas, las pondré en su lugar.

Me miró expectante, y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto ese lado suyo.

—Sabes que confío en ti, ¿no?

Presionó sus labios contra los míos.

—No te culparía si esperaras que me ganara tu confianza.

—Tengo que meterme en la ducha. Ya me perdí una clase.

—¿Ves? Se nota que soy una buena influencia.

Me puse de pie y él tiró de la sábana.

—Neherenia me dijo que hay una fiesta de Halloween este fin de semana en The Red Door. Fui el año pasado y me divertí mucho.

—Claro, estoy segura —dije, levantando una ceja.

—Me refería a que asistió mucha gente, y tienen un torneo de billar y bebidas baratas… ¿Quieres ir?

—La verdad es que no… No me gusta eso de disfrazarme. Nunca lo he hecho.

—A mí tampoco, simplemente voy —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a los bolos esta noche? —dije, preguntándome si la invitación era solo para conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas conmigo, que ya no necesitaba.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza!

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esta vez no. Tengo un nuevo superpoder.

Se rio.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Ser malhablada?

Me agaché para besar su cuello una vez, y luego subí la lengua hasta su oreja y le besé el lóbulo. Se quedó inmóvil.

—La distracción —le susurré al oído.

Me agarró de los brazos y me tiró boca arriba.

—Creo que vas a perderte otra clase.

.

.

Después de lograr convencerlo de salir del apartamento con el tiempo suficiente para ir a clase de Historia, corrimos al campus y ocupamos nuestros asientos justo antes de que el profesor Amade empezara. Darien se puso su gorra de béisbol del revés y me plantó un beso en los labios de manera que todos los alumnos de la clase pudieran verlo.

De camino a la cafetería, me tomó de la mano y entrelazamos los dedos. Parecía muy orgulloso de que fuéramos así agarrados y anunciáramos al mundo que finalmente estábamos juntos. Fiore se dio cuenta de que íbamos de la mano y se quedó mirándonos con una sonrisa ridícula. No fue el único: nuestra sencilla demostración de afecto generó miradas y murmullos por parte de todo aquel que pasaba a nuestro lado.

En la puerta de la cafetería, Darien exhaló la última bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo y me miró cuando se dio cuenta de mi actitud vacilante. Rei y Nicolas ya estaban adentro, mientras que Fiore se había encendido otro cigarrillo para dejarme entrar a solas con Darien. Tenía la certeza de que el chisme había alcanzado nuevos niveles desde que Darien me había besado delante de toda nuestra clase de Historia y temía el momento de entrar en la cafetería. Sentía que era como salir a un escenario.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, apretándome la mano.

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

Se llevó mi mano a la boca y me besó los dedos.

—Ya se acostumbrarán. Esto es solo el revuelo inicial. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezamos a salir juntos? La curiosidad disminuyó después de un tiempo, cuando se acostumbraron a vernos. Vamos —dijo él, tirando de mí para cruzar la puerta.

Una de las razones que me habían llevado a elegir la Universidad de Eastern era su modesto tamaño, pero el exagerado interés por los escándalos que le era intrínseco a veces resultaba agotador. Era una broma habitual: todo el mundo era consciente de lo ridículo que llegaba a ser ese círculo vicioso de rumores, y aun así todo el mundo participaba en él sin vergüenza alguna.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios habituales para almorzar. Rei me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Charlaba conmigo como si todo fuera normal, pero los jugadores de fútbol americano, que estaban sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa, me miraban tan sorprendidos como si estuviera en llamas.

Darien tocó ligeramente la manzana que tenía en mi plato con su tenedor.

—¿Te la vas a comer, Paloma?

—No, es toda tuya, cariño. —Las orejas me ardieron cuando Rei levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarme—. Simplemente me salió así —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me volví a mirar a Darien, cuya expresión era una mezcla de diversión y adoración.

Habíamos intercambiado el término unas cuantas veces en la mañana, y no se me había ocurrido que era nuevo para los demás hasta que salió de mi boca.

—Bueno, ya se puede decir que acaban de alcanzar el nivel de irritante ternura —dijo Rei, burlona.

Nicolas me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? —me preguntó, mientras terminaba de masticar el pan—. Te prometo que no saldré despotricando de mi habitación.

—Estabas defendiendo mi honor, Nic. Te perdono —dije.

Darien dio un mordisco a la manzana. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. La paz de su mirada había vuelto y, aunque docenas de personas observaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos, tenía la sensación de que todo iba… bien.

Pensé en todas las veces que había insistido en que estar con Darien era un error y en la cantidad de tiempo que había desperdiciado luchando contra lo que sentía por él. Cuando lo veía sentado delante de mí y me fijaba en sus tiernos ojos azules y en el trozo de fruta que bailaba en su mejilla mientras lo masticaba, no podía recordar qué era lo que tanto me preocupaba.

—Se ve horriblemente feliz. ¿Quiere decir que por fin cediste, Serena? —dijo Haruka, mientras le daba codazos a sus compañeros de equipo.

—No eres muy listo, ¿verdad, Tenou? —dijo Nicolas, con el ceño fruncido.

De inmediato, el rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas, y miré a Darien, en cuyos ojos se leía una rabia asesina.

Mi incomodidad se volvió secundaria ante la ira de Darien, y sacudí la cabeza con desdén.

—Ignóralo, no vale la pena.

Después de otro momento de tensión, relajó un poco los hombros y asintió una vez, mientras respiraba profundamente. Después de unos segundos, me guiñó un ojo. Le tendí la mano por encima de la mesa y deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos.

—Decías en serio lo de anoche, ¿no?

Empezó a hablar, pero las risas de Haruka inundaron toda la cafetería.

—¡Cielo santo! No puedo creer que le hayan puesto una correa a Darien Shields.

—¿Decías en serio cuando dijiste que no querías que cambiara? —me preguntó, apretándome la mano.

Miré a Haruka, que seguía riéndose con sus compañeros y, después, me volví hacia Darien.

—Absolutamente. Enséñale buenos modales a ese imbécil.

Con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió hacia el extremo de la mesa, donde estaba sentado Haruka. El silencio se extendió por el local, y Haruka tuvo que tragarse su propia risa.

—Oye, Darien, yo solo quería fastidiarte un poco —dijo, mirándolo.

—Discúlpate con Paloma —dijo Darien, fulminándolo desde arriba.

Haruka me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo…, yo solo bromeaba, Serena. Lo siento.

Lo observé enfurecida, mientras levantaba la mirada en busca de la aprobación de Darien. Cuando Darien se alejó, Haruka se rio por lo bajo y después le susurró algo a Kelvin. Se me desbocó el corazón cuando vi a Darien detenerse en seco y cerrar los puños.

Kelvin negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Haruka, cuando despiertes, sólo procura recordar una cosa…, esto te lo buscaste tú solo.

Darien levantó la bandeja de Fiore de la mesa, golpeó a Haruka en la cara con ella, y lo tiró de la silla. Haruka intentó gatear hasta debajo de la mesa, pero Darien lo sacó agarrándolo por las piernas y empezó a castigarlo. Haruka se hizo un ovillo y Darien le dio una patada en la espalda.

Haruka se arqueó y se volvió, apartando las manos, lo que permitió a Darien asestarle varios puñetazos en la cara. La sangre empezó a fluir, y Darien se puso de pie sin aliento.

—Si alguna vez te atreves siquiera a mirarla, pedazo de mierda, te romperé la puta boca, ¿lo entiendes? —gritó Darien.

Cuando le dio una última patada a Haruka en la pierna, pegué un respingo.

Las trabajadoras de la cafetería se fueron a toda prisa, asustadas por las manchas de sangre en el suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien, limpiándose la sangre de Haruka de la mejilla.

Algunos estudiantes se habían levantado para ver mejor; otros se quedaron sentados, observando la escena ligeramente divertidos. Los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se limitaban a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Haruka en el suelo, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Darien se dio media vuelta y Nicolas se quedó de pie, agarrando al mismo tiempo mi brazo y la mano de Rei para hacernos cruzar la puerta detrás de su primo. Recorrimos la corta distancia que nos separaba de Moon Hall, y Rei y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada, desde donde observamos a Darien caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Estás bien, Dar? —preguntó Nicolas.

—Sólo… dame un minuto —dijo él, poniéndose las manos justo debajo de las caderas.

Nicolas hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me sorprende que te hayas detenido.

—Paloma me dijo que le enseñara buenos modales, Nic, no que lo matara. Necesité toda mi voluntad para detenerme cuando lo hice.

Rei se puso las grandes gafas de sol cuadradas para levantar la mirada hacia Darien.

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Haruka que te hizo saltar así?

—Algo que nunca más volverá a decir —dijo Darien entre dientes.

Rei miró a Nicolas, que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo escuché.

Darien volvió a cerrar los puños.

—Tengo que volver a entrar.

Nic tocó el hombro de Darien

—Tu chica está aquí. No necesitas volver allí.

Darien me miró y se esforzó por calmarse.

—Dijo que… todo el mundo piensa que Paloma ha…, Dios, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

—Dilo de una vez —murmuró Rei, mientras se mordía las uñas.

Fiore caminaba detrás de Darien, claramente encantado con tantas emociones.

—Todos los chicos heteros de Eastern quieren tirársela porque consiguió domar al inalcanzable Darien Shields —soltó sin más—. Al menos, eso es lo que están diciendo ahora.

Darien golpeó a Fiore con el hombro cuando pasó a su lado de camino a la cafetería. Nicolas salió disparado tras él y lo agarró del brazo. Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando Darien hizo el amago de darle un puñetazo y Nicolas se agachó. Clavé los ojos en Rei, que no parecía afectada, acostumbrada ya a su rutina.

Solo se me ocurría una cosa para detenerlo. Bajé a toda prisa los peldaños y corrí hacia él. Entonces, salté sobre Darien y cerré las piernas alrededor de su cintura; él me agarró por los muslos, mientras yo lo agarraba por ambos lados de la cara y le daba un largo y profundo beso en la boca. Pude sentir cómo su ira se derretía mientras me besaba y, cuando me aparté, supe que había ganado.

—No nos importa lo que piensen, ¿recuerdas? No puede empezar a importarnos ahora —dije, sonriendo confiada.

Tenía más influencia sobre él de la que jamás había creído posible.

—No puedo dejar que hablen así de ti, Paloma —insistió él con el ceño fruncido, mientras me volvía a dejar en el suelo.

Deslicé los brazos bajo los suyos, entrelazando mis dedos en su espalda.

—¿Así cómo? Piensan que soy especial porque nunca antes habías sentado cabeza. ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Pues claro que sí, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que todos los chicos de la universidad quieran acostarse contigo por eso. —Apoyó su frente contra la mía—. Esto me va a volver loco. Estoy seguro.

—No dejes que te afecten sus comentarios, Darien —dijo Nicolas—. No puedes pelearte con todo el mundo.

Darien suspiró.

—Todo el mundo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo el mundo pensara eso de Rei?

—¿Y quién dice que no es así? —dijo Rei, ofendida. Todos nos reímos, pero Rei torció el gesto—. No estaba bromeando.

Nicolas la consoló y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, nena. Pero renuncié a los celos hace mucho; si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría tiempo de hacer nada más.

Rei sonrió como muestra de gratitud y entonces lo abrazó. Nicolas tenía la extraña habilidad de hacer que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se sintieran bien, sin duda, una consecuencia de crecer con Darien y sus hermanos. Probablemente era más un mecanismo de defensa que otra cosa.

Darien me acarició la oreja con la nariz, y me reí hasta que vi a Seiya acercarse. Me inundó el mismo sentimiento de urgencia que había tenido cuando Darien quería volver a la cafetería, e inmediatamente me solté de Darien para recorrer rápidamente los tres metros aproximadamente que nos separaban e interceptar a Seiya.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo él.

Me volví a mirar detrás de mí y, entonces, dije que no con la cabeza a modo de advertencia.

—Este no es un buen momento, Seiya. De hecho, es muy poco oportuno. Darien y Haruka tuvieron una pelea durante el almuerzo, y él sigue muy sensible. Será mejor que lo dejes en paz.

Seiya miró fijamente a Darien y después volvió a centrarse en mí, decidido.

—Acabo de oír lo que pasó en la cafetería. Creo que no eres consciente de dónde te estás metiendo. Darien es problemático, Serena. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie comenta lo genial qué es que lo hayas cambiado…, todo el mundo espera que haga lo que mejor sabe hacer. No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero no tienes ni idea del tipo de persona que es.

Sentí las manos de Darien sobre los hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas para decírselo?

Seiya se movió nervioso.

—¿Sabes a cuántas chicas humilladas he llevado a casa después de que pasaran unas cuantas horas a solas en una habitación con él durante alguna fiesta? Te hará daño.

Darien tensó los dedos como reacción, y yo apoyé mi mano en la suya hasta que se relajó.

—Deberías irte, Seiya.

—Y tú deberías escucharme, Bombón.

—No la llames así —gruñó Darien.

Seiya no apartó los ojos de mí.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Te vio como un reto a largo plazo, Serena. Te hace pensar que eres diferente de las otras chicas para poder llevarte a la cama. Pero terminará cansándose de ti. Tiene la capacidad de atención propia de un niño pequeño.

Darien se puso delante de mí, tan cerca de Seiya que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Te he dejado hablar, pero se me agotó la paciencia.

Seiya intentó mirarme, pero Darien se inclinó en su dirección.

—No la mires. Mírame a mí, pedazo de mierda. —Seiya miró fijamente a Darien a los ojos y esperó—. Como se te ocurra tan solo respirar en su dirección, me aseguraré de que llegues cojeando a la Facultad de Medicina.

Seiya retrocedió unos pasos hasta que pude verlo.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente —dijo él, negando con la cabeza antes de alejarse.

Darien lo observó marcharse, y luego sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—Sabes que lo que dijo son estupideces, ¿no? Nada de eso es verdad.

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo —dije, dándome cuenta del interés que despertábamos en quienes pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Entonces les voy a demostrar que están equivocados.

.

-.-

.

Durante la semana siguiente, Darien se tomó su promesa muy en serio. Ya no le seguía la corriente a las chicas que lo paraban entre una y otra clase y, a veces, incluso era grosero. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta de Halloween del Red, estaba un poco preocupada por cómo mantener alejados a los compañeros ebrios.

Rei, Fiore y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa cercana, observando a Nicolas y a Darien jugar al billar contra dos de sus hermanos Sig Tau.

—¡Vamos, cariño! —gritó Rei, levantándose sobre los peldaños de su taburete.

Nicolas le guiñó el ojo, y entonces tiró y metió la bola en el agujero más alejado de la derecha.

—¡Bieeeen! —chilló ella.

Un trío de mujeres vestidas como los Ángeles de Charlie se acercaron a Darien, que estaba esperando su turno, y yo sonreí, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlas. Cuando una de ellas le acarició el brazo siguiendo la línea de uno de sus tatuajes, Darien se apartó. Cuando le tocó lanzar, la despidió y ella se fue haciendo pucheros con sus amigas.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículas que son? Las chicas aquí son unas desvergonzadas —dijo Rei.

Fiore sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Es Darien. Supongo que es el rollo de chico malo. O bien quieren salvarlo o creen que son inmunes a sus malos hábitos. No estoy seguro de cuál de las opciones.

—Probablemente por ambas cosas —dije riéndome y burlándome de las chicas que esperaban a que Darien les prestara algo de atención.

—¿Te imaginas tener que esperar a ser la elegida? ¿Saber que te van a usar para el sexo?

—Problemas con papá —dijo Rei, dando un trago a su bebida.

Fiore apagó el cigarrillo y tiró de nuestros vestidos.

—¡Vamos, chicas! ¡El Fiore quiere bailar!

—Te acompaño solo si me prometes no volver a llamarte a ti mismo así —dijo Rei.

Fiore se mordió el labio inferior, y Rei sonrió.

—Vamos, Serena. No querrás hacerme llorar, ¿verdad?

Nos unimos a los policías y vampiros que estaban en la pista de baile, y Fiore empezó a mostrar su repertorio de pasos a lo Justin Timberlake. Lancé una mirada a Darien por encima del hombro y lo sorprendí mirándome desde la esquina por el rabillo del ojo, mientras fingía observar a Nicolas meter la bola número ocho que le daba la partida. Nicolas recogió sus ganancias, y Darien se dirigió a la mesa larga y poco profunda, que estaba junto a la pista de baile, agarrando una bebida. Fiore se movía sin sentido en la pista de baile y, finalmente, se colocó entre Rei y yo. Darien puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose mientras volvía a nuestra mesa con Nicolas.

—Voy por otra copa, ¿quieres algo? —gritó Rei por encima de la música.

—Iré contigo —dije, mientras miraba a Fiore y señalaba hacia la barra.

Fiore sacudió la cabeza y siguió bailando. Rei y yo nos abrimos paso entre la multitud. Los camareros estaban desbordados, así que nos preparamos para una larga espera.

—Los chicos están haciendo una masacre esta noche —dijo Rei.

Me acerqué a su oído.

—Nunca entenderé por qué alguien apuesta contra Nic.

—Por la misma razón que lo hacen contra Darien. Son idiotas —sonrió ella.

Un hombre vestido con toga se apoyó en la barra al lado de Rei y sonrió.

—Señoritas, ¿qué van a beber esta noche?

—Compramos nuestras propias bebidas, gracias —dijo Rei, mirando hacia delante.

—Soy Jimmy —dijo él, y después señaló a su amigo—: Este es Joe.

Sonreí educadamente y miré a Rei, que puso su mejor cara de «lárguense de aquí». La camarera nos preguntó qué queríamos y después asintió a los hombres que estaban detrás de nosotras, que se peleaban por hacerse cargo del pedido de Rei. Trajo un vaso cuadrado lleno de un líquido rosa y espumoso, y tres cervezas. Jimmy le entregó el dinero y ella asintió.

—Esto es alucinante —dijo Jimmy, mirando a la multitud.

—Sí —respondió Rei molesta.

—Te vi bailando antes —me dijo Joe, señalando la pista de baile—. Te veías increíble.

—Eh…, gracias —dije, intentando ser educada, pero consciente de que Darien estaba a unos pocos metros.

—¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó él.

—No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

—Novio —dijo Darien, apareciendo de la nada.

Lanzó una mirada asesina a los hombres que estaban delante de nosotros, y estos se alejaron un poco, claramente intimidados.

Rei no pudo contener su sonrisa petulante cuando Nicolas la rodeó con el brazo. Darien señaló el otro lado del local.

—Lárguense, ¿qué esperan?

Los hombres nos miraron a Rei y a mí, y después dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de refugiarse en la seguridad de la multitud.

Nicolas besó a Rei.

—¡No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio!

Ella soltó una risa tonta y yo le sonreí a Darien, que me miraba ceñudo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué dejaron que les pagaran las bebidas?

Rei se soltó de Nicolas, notando el mal humor de Darien.

—No los dejamos, Darien. Yo misma les dije que no lo hicieran.

Darien me quitó la botella que sujetaba en la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio —dijo mientras tiraba la cerveza a la papelera que había junto a la barra—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces…: no puedes aceptar bebidas de cualquier tipo. ¿Y si te echan algo?

Rei levantó su bebida.

—No perdimos de vista las bebidas en ningún momento. Estás exagerando.

—No estoy hablando contigo —dijo Darien, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Oye! —dije, enojada—. No le hables así.

—Darien —le advirtió Nicolas—, ya basta.

—No me gusta que aceptes que otros tipos te inviten bebidas —dijo Darien.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Intentas iniciar una pelea?

—¿Te gustaría llegar a la barra y verme compartir una copa con una chica?

Asentí una vez.

—Está bien. Ahora ignoras a todas las mujeres. Lo entiendo. Debería hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo, intentando claramente controlar su carácter.

Resultaba un poco desconcertante estar en el lado equivocado de su ira. Los ojos le brillaban todavía de rabia, y un deseo innato de contraatacar se apoderó de mí.

—Vas a tener que controlar ese tono de novio celoso, Darien, no he hecho nada malo.

Darien me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¡Pero si llegué aquí y me encontré con que un tipo te estaba invitando una bebida!

—¡No le grites! —dijo Rei.

Nicolas apoyó la mano en el hombro de Darien.

—Todos hemos bebido mucho. Salgamos de aquí.

En esta ocasión, la habitual influencia calmante de Nicolas había perdido su efecto en Darien, y me agobió que su rabieta hubiera terminado con nuestra noche.

—Tengo que decirle a Fiore de que nos vamos —gruñí, dejando atrás a Darien de camino a la pista de baile.

Una mano cálida me rodeó la muñeca. Me di la vuelta y vi a Darien agarrándome sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Iré contigo.

Retorcí el brazo para librarme de su agarre.

—Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros yo sola, Darien. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Divisé a Fiore en el centro y me abrí paso a empujones hasta él.

—¡Nos vamos!

—¿Qué? —gritó Fiore por encima de la música.

—¡Darien está con un humor de perros! ¡Nos vamos!

Fiore puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que me decía adiós con la mano mientras me alejaba de la pista de baile. Justo cuando había localizado a Rei y a Nicolas, un hombre disfrazado de pirata tiró de mí hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —sonrió él, mientras chocaba contra mí.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza por la mueca que estaba poniendo. Cuando ya me iba, me agarró el brazo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no me estaba agarrando por nada, sino para buscar protección.

—¡Eh! —gritó él, mirando más allá de mí con los ojos como platos.

Darien le impedía llegar a la pista de baile y lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara del pirata. La fuerza del impacto nos envió a ambos al suelo. Con las palmas de la mano sobre el pavimento de madera, parpadeé asombrada y sin creer lo que pasaba. Cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo en la mano, me volví y retrocedí. Estaba cubierta de la sangre de la nariz del hombre. Se tapaba la mano con la cara, pero el brillante líquido rojo le caía por el antebrazo mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Darien se apresuró a recogerme, parecía tan conmocionado como yo:

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

Cuando me puse de pie, me solté el brazo que me estaba agarrando.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

Rei me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí entre la multitud hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Nicolas abrió las puertas y, cuando me acomodé en el asiento, Darien se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Paloma. No sabía que te estaba agarrando.

—¡Tu puño pasó a escasos centímetros de mi cara! —dije, tomando la toalla manchada de grasa que Nicolas me había lanzado. Asqueada, me sequé la sangre de la mano.

La seriedad de la situación me ensombreció el gesto, mientras él ponía expresión de sufrimiento.

—No me habría volteado a pegarle un puñetazo si hubiera sabido que podía golpearte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Cállate, Darien. De verdad, será mejor que te calles —dije, con la mirada fija en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Nicolas.

—Paloma… —empezó a decir Darien.

Nicolas golpeó el volante con la parte inferior de la palma de la mano.

—¡Cállate, Darien! Ya dijiste que lo sientes, ¡ahora cierra la puta boca!

Llegamos a casa en el más absoluto silencio. Nicolas echó hacia delante su asiento para dejarme salir del coche y miré a Rei, que asintió comprendiendo lo que le pedía.

Dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio.

—Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

Nic asintió resignado y la besó.

—Te amo.

Pasé por delante de Darien para llegar al Honda de Rei, y él corrió hasta mi lado.

—Vamos, no te vayas enojada.

—No te preocupes, no me voy enojada, sino furiosa.

—Necesita algo de tiempo para calmarse, Darien —le advirtió Rei, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando la puerta del acompañante se abrió de golpe, Darien la sujetó y se apoyó contra ella.

—No te vayas, Paloma. Sé que me extralimité. Lo siento

Levanté la mano y mostré los restos de sangre seca en la palma.

—Llámame cuando madures.

Se apoyó en la puerta con la cadera.

—No puedes irte.

Levanté una ceja, y Nicolas corrió rodeando el coche tras nosotras.

—Darien, estás borracho. Estás a punto de cometer un grave error. Deja que se vaya a casa, que se relaje… Pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobrio.

La expresión de Darien se volvió desesperada.

—No puede irse —dijo él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Darien —dije tirando de la puerta—. ¡Aléjate!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a funcionar? —preguntó Darien, agarrándome del brazo.

—Me refiero a tu cara de tristeza. No voy a caer con eso —dije soltándome.

Nicolas observó a Darien durante un momento y, entonces, se volvió hacia mí.

—Serena…, este es el momento del que hablaba. Quizás deberías…

—No te metas, Nic —le espetó Rei, mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

—Sé que cometí una idiotez. Cometeré muchas idioteces, Paloma, pero tienes que perdonarme.

—¡Mañana tendré un enorme moretón en el trasero! Le pegaste a ese chico porque estabas enojado conmigo. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Porque en este momento veo banderas rojas por todas partes!

—Nunca le he pegado a una chica en mi vida —dijo él, sorprendido por mis palabras.

—¡Y no estoy dispuesta a ser la primera! —añadí, tirando de la puerta—. ¡Muévete, maldita sea!

Darien asintió y después dio un paso atrás. Me senté al lado de Rei y cerré de golpe la puerta. Echó marcha atrás, y Darien se inclinó a mirarme a por la ventanilla.

—¿Me llamarás mañana, verdad? —suplicó, con la mano en el parabrisas.

—Vámonos ya, Rei —dije, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

.

.

La noche fue larga. No dejé de mirar el reloj, y me sentía mal cada vez que veía que había pasado otra hora. No podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en si lo llamaría o no, preguntándome si él también estaría despierto. Finalmente, como último recurso, me puse los auriculares del iPod en los oídos y escuché todas las odiosas canciones de mi lista de reproducción a todo volumen.

La última vez que miré el reloj, eran más de las cuatro. Los pájaros ya cantaban junto a mi ventana, y sonreí cuando empecé a sentir los ojos pesados. Parecía que habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta, y Rei irrumpió en la habitación.

Me quitó los auriculares de los oídos y se dejó caer en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, encanto. Te ves terrible —dijo ella, soplando una burbuja rosa, que hizo estallar ruidosamente.

—¡Cállate, Rei! —dijo Amy desde debajo de las sábanas.

—Te das cuenta de que es inevitable que dos personas de carácter, como Darien y tú, se peleen, ¿cierto? —dijo Rei, mientras se limaba las uñas, sin dejar de mascar una enorme bola de chicle.

Me giré en la cama.

—Estás oficialmente despedida. Eres una conciencia terrible.

Se rio.

—Es que te conozco; si te diera mis llaves ahora mismo, irías conduciendo hasta allá.

—Desde luego que no.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó en tono cantarín.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Rei. Probablemente sigan inconscientes.

En ese preciso momento, oí un débil golpe a la puerta. El brazo de Amy salió despedido de debajo de la colcha y giró el pomo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi a Darien en el umbral.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en voz baja y áspera. Los círculos púrpura debajo de sus ojos delataban su falta de sueño, si es que hubiera llegado a pegar el ojo en algún momento.

Me senté en la cama, sorprendida por su aspecto exhausto.

—¿Estás bien?

Entró y se puso de rodillas delante de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena. De verdad, lo siento —dijo él mientras me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, con la cabeza enterrada en mi regazo.

Acuné su cabeza en mis brazos y levanté la mirada hacia Rei.

—Bueno… Creo que mejor me voy —dijo incómoda, mientras buscaba el pomo de la puerta.

Amy se frotó los ojos y suspiró; después agarró su neceser con las cosas para la ducha.

—Siempre estoy muy limpia cuando estás por aquí, Serena —gruñó ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.

Darien me miró.

—Sé que siempre me comporto como un loco cuando se trata de ti, pero Dios sabe que lo intento, Paloma. No quiero arruinar lo nuestro.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento te vas a dar cuenta del pedazo de mierda que soy y me vas a dejar. Ayer, mientras bailabas, observé a una docena de tipos mirándote. Entonces te fuiste a la barra, y te vi dando las gracias a ese tipo por la copa. Después, a ese imbécil de la pista de baile no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrarte.

—Sí, pero yo no voy golpeando a todas las chicas que hablan contigo. Además, no puedo quedarme encerrada en el apartamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar tu temperamento.

—Lo haré. Nunca antes había querido tener novia, Paloma. No estoy acostumbrado a sentir esto por alguien…, por nadie. Si eres paciente, te juro que encontraré el modo de manejarlo.

—Dejemos algo claro: no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres increíble. No importa que alguien me invite una copa o a bailar, o que intenten flirtear conmigo. Con quien me voy a casa es contigo. Me pediste que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar por el primer chico que aparezca, entonces quiere decir que no tienes mucha fe en mí.

Me agarró con más fuerza.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Paloma. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti. Solo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos a solas, eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero después dejas que cualquiera lo arruine. No espero que cambies completamente de la noche a la mañana, pero tienes que escoger tus batallas. No puedes terminar peleándote cada vez que alguien me mira.

Él asintió.

—Haré todo lo que quieras. Solo… dime que me amas.

—Sabes que es así.

—Necesito oírtelo decir —pidió, juntando las cejas.

—Te amo —dije, mientras tocaba sus labios con los míos—. Ahora deja de comportarte como un niño.

Él se echó a reír y se metió en la cama conmigo. Pasamos la siguiente hora sin movernos, bajo las sábanas, entre risas y besos, y apenas nos dimos cuenta de que Amy había regresado de la ducha.

—¿Podrías salir? Tengo que vestirme —dijo Amy a Darien, mientras se anudaba con más fuerza el albornoz.

Darien me besó en la mejilla y después salió al pasillo.

—Nos vemos en un segundo.

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, mientras Amy rebuscaba en su armario.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —refunfuñó ella.

—Por nada —respondí con un suspiro.

—¿Sabes qué es la codependencia, Serena? Tu novio es el mejor ejemplo, lo que resulta espeluznante teniendo en cuenta de que pasó de no tener respeto alguno hacia las mujeres a pensar que te necesita para respirar.

—Tal vez sea así —dije, resistiéndome a que estropeara mi buen humor.

—¿No te preguntas a qué se debe? A ver…, se ha acostado con la mitad de las chicas del campus. ¿Por qué tú?

—Dice que soy diferente.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le espeté yo.

—Es peligroso necesitar tanto a alguien. Tú intentas salvarlo y él espera que lo hagas. Son un auténtico desastre.

—No me importa qué es o por qué ha surgido. Cuando todo va bien, Amy…, es maravilloso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes remedio.

Darien llamó a la puerta y Amy lo dejó entrar.

—Voy a la sala común a estudiar. Buena suerte —dijo con la voz más falsa que podía impostar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Me dijo que somos un desastre.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo sonriendo.

De repente, centró la mirada y me besó la suave piel de detrás de la oreja.

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo?

Apoyé la mano en su nuca y suspiré al sentir sus suaves labios contra mi piel.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí. Estoy constantemente en tu apartamento.

Levantó de golpe la cabeza.

—¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta estar allí?

Le toqué la mejilla y suspiré. Se preocupaba muy rápidamente.

—Claro que sí me gusta, pero no vivo allí.

Me recorrió el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero allí. Te quiero allí todas las noches.

—No pienso mudarme contigo —dije negando con la cabeza.

—No te he pedido que te mudes conmigo. Dije que quiero que estés allí.

—¡Es lo mismo! —dije riéndome.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad no vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Dije que no con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió por la pared hasta llegar al techo. Casi podía oír los engranajes moviéndose en el interior de su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estoy tratando de pensar en otra apuesta.

.

.

* * *

**Ya empezaron los problemitas, pero que afortunadamente pudieron superar, sin embargo Darien necesariamente tendrá que controlar su mal caracter porque sino terminará golpeando a todo el mundo. ¿Y qué me dicen de Seiya que salió a despotricar contra Darien y se autoproclamó el caballero andante salvador de las pobres "damiselas" humilladas? Un poco exagerado, ¿no?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**norma: si, esa forma de cortar a Seiya fue única aunque como viste ahora, no se quedó tan tranquilo.**

**yssareyes48: Hasta que por fin se le iluminó la mente a Serena y se dejó de tonterías. Ahora Darien deberá controlarse un poco también.**

**hadaza: Sabía que les gustaría el capítulo anterior ya que era lo que todos estaban esperando. en este ya empezaron los problemas pero supieron superarlo.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Hechos el uno para el otro

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 12: HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO**

**.**

Me metí una pastillita blanca en la boca y me la tragué con un gran vaso de agua. Estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio de Darien, en sujetador y bragas, preparándome para ponerme el pijama.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien desde la cama.

—Ah…, mi pastilla.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pastilla?

—La píldora, Darien. Todavía tienes que volver a reponer tu cajón y lo último que necesito es preocuparme de si me va a venir la regla o no.

—Oh.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ser responsable —dije, enarcando una ceja.

—Por Dios, eres sexy —dijo Darien, apoyando la cabeza en la mano—. La mujer más hermosa de Eastern es mi novia. Que locura.

Puse los ojos en blanco e introduje la cabeza por el camisón de seda púrpura, justo antes de meterme en la cama a su lado. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le besé el cuello; solté una risita tonta cuando dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabecero.

—¿Otra vez? Vas a acabar conmigo, Paloma.

—No puedes morirte —dije, mientras le cubría la cara de besos—. Tienes muy mal genio.

—¡No, no puedo morir porque hay demasiados idiotas peleándose a empujones por ocupar mi lugar! Podría vivir para siempre solo para fastidiarlos.

Solté una risita contra su boca y él me puso boca arriba. Deslizó el dedo bajo el delicado lazo púrpura que tenía sobre el hombro, y me lo bajó por el brazo, mientras me besaba la piel que dejaba libre tras él.

—¿Por qué yo, Dar?

Se inclinó hacia atrás, buscando mi mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado con muchas mujeres y siempre te has negado a apuntar tan siquiera un número de teléfono… ¿por qué yo?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo él, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué yo? Tienes a la mitad de los hombres de Eastern esperando a que me equivoque contigo.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Eso no es verdad. No cambies de tema.

—Claro que es cierto. Si no hubiera estado persiguiéndote desde principios de curso, habrías tenido a más chicos siguiéndote por ahí, además de Seiya Kou. Él simplemente es demasiado egocéntrico como para tenerme miedo.

—¡No haces más que esquivar mi pregunta! ¡Y muy mal, por cierto!

—¡Está bien! ¿Por qué tú? —Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, mientras se agachaba hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos—. Me sentí atraído hacia ti desde la noche de aquella primera pelea.

—¿Qué? —dije con una expresión de duda.

—Sí. ¿Allí en medio, con ese suéter manchado de sangre? Te veías absolutamente ridícula —dijo riéndose.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Fue cuando levantaste la mirada hacia mí. Ese fue el momento preciso. Me miraste con los ojos muy abiertos, con inocencia…, sin fingimientos. No me miraste como si fuera Darien Shields —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco al oír sus propias palabras—. Me miraste como si fuera…, no sé…, una persona, supongo.

—Noticia de última hora, Dar. Eres una persona.

Me apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No, antes de que llegaras, Nicolas era el único que me trataba con normalidad. No te acobardaste, ni intentaste coquetear, ni te pasaste los dedos por el pelo. Simplemente me viste.

—Fui una completa zorra contigo, Darien.

Me besó en el cuello.

—Eso es lo que terminó de sellar el trato.

Deslicé las manos por su espalda hasta el interior de sus calzoncillos.

—Espero que esto no cambie. No creo que llegue a cansarme nunca de ti.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de noche y sonrió, mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja.

—¿Hola?… Oh, demonios, no. Estoy aquí con Paloma. Nos estábamos preparando para ir a la cama… Cierra la puta boca, Zaf, no tiene gracia… ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hace en la ciudad? —Me miró y suspiró—. Está bien. Estaremos allí dentro de media hora… Ya me oíste, imbécil. Porque no voy a ninguna parte sin ella, por eso. ¿Quieres que te parta la cara cuando llegue? —Darien colgó y sacudió la cabeza.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Esa fue la conversación más rara que jamás he oído.

—Era Zafiro. Armand está en la ciudad y han organizado una noche de póquer en casa de mi padre.

—¿Noche de póquer? —Tragué saliva.

—Sí, normalmente se quedan con todo mi dinero. Son unos malditos tramposos.

—¿Voy a conocer a tu familia dentro de media hora?

—Dentro de veintisiete minutos, para ser exactos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Darien! —gemí, saltando de la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo con un suspiro.

Rebusqué en el armario y saqué un par de pantalones vaqueros; me los puse dando saltitos, y después me quité el camisón por la cabeza y se lo tiré a Darien en la cara.

—¡No puedo creer que me avises con veinte minutos de antelación de que voy a conocer a tu familia! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!

Se quitó el camisón de los ojos y se rio ante mi intento desesperado por estar presentable. Agarré una camiseta negra de cuello v y me la puse correctamente, después corrí al baño, me lavé los dientes y me pasé el cepillo por el pelo. Darien apareció detrás de mí, completamente vestido y preparado, y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—¡Soy un desastre! —dije, frunciendo el ceño delante del espejo.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo hermosa que estás? —me preguntó él, besándome en el cuello.

Resoplé y fui corriendo a su habitación para ponerme un par de zapatos de tacón y después tomé a Darien de la mano, mientras me llevaba hasta la puerta. Me detuve, me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta negra de cuero y me recogí el pelo en un moño apretado, preparándome para el agitado trayecto hasta la casa de su padre.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Solo seremos un grupo de tipos sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Es la primera vez que voy a ver a tu padre y a tus hermanos…, y al mismo tiempo… ¿Y quieres que me calme? —dije, subiéndome a la moto tras él.

Giró el cuello, me tocó la mejilla y me besó.

—Ellos te amarán, igual que yo.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, me solté el pelo y lo peiné con los dedos unas cuantas veces antes de que Darien me hiciera cruzar la puerta.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el tonto! —gritó uno de los chicos.

Darien asintió una vez. Intentó parecer molesto, pero podía ver lo emocionado que estaba de ver a sus hermanos. La casa era antigua, empapelada de color amarillo y marrón desvaído, y había una alfombra de pelo largo de diferentes tonos de marrón. Cruzamos un pasillo que daba directamente a una habitación con la puerta abierta. El humo salía hasta el vestíbulo, y sus hermanos y su padre estaban sentados a una mesa de madera, redonda, con sillas diferentes.

—Oye…, cuidado con lo que dices delante de la joven —pidió su padre, con un puro en la boca, que se movía de arriba abajo mientras hablaba.

—Paloma, este es mi padre, Artemis Shields. Papá, esta es Paloma.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Artemis, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Serena —dije, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Darien señaló a sus hermanos.

—Zafiro, Endymion, Mamoru y Armand.

Todos asintieron y todos, menos Armand, parecían versiones mayores de Darien; pelo negro, ojos azules, camisetas estrechas que resaltaban sus músculos abultados y cubiertos de tatuajes. Armand llevaba una camisa de vestir y una corbata desanudada, tenía los ojos celestes y el pelo oscuro, un poco más largo.

—¿Y Serena tiene apellido? —preguntó Artemis.

—Tsukino —respondí asintiendo.

—Es un placer conocerte, Serena —dijo Armand, con una sonrisa.

—Un auténtico placer —siguió Zaf, mirándome descaradamente.

Artemis le dio un golpe en la nuca y él soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó él, frotándose la parte afectada.

—Siéntate, Serena. Mira cómo desplumamos a Dar —dijo uno de los gemelos. No podía decir cuál, porque eran copias exactas el uno del otro, incluso sus tatuajes encajaban.

La habitación estaba salpicada de fotos antiguas de partidas de póquer, de leyendas del juego posando con Artemis y con quien supuse que sería el abuelo de Darien, y en los estantes había barajas de cartas antiguas.

—¿Conoció a Stu Unger? —pregunté, señalando una foto polvorienta.

A Artemis se le iluminó la mirada.

—¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger?

Asentí.

—Mi padre también es admirador suyo.

Se levantó y señaló la foto de al lado.

—Y ese es Doyle Brunson. —Sonreí—. Mi padre lo vio jugar una vez. Es increíble.

—El abuelo de Dar era un profesional. Aquí nos tomamos el póquer muy en serio —dijo Artemis sonriendo.

Me senté entre Darien y uno de los gemelos, mientras Zafiro barajaba las cartas con cierta habilidad. Los chicos entregaron su efectivo y Artemis se los cambió por fichas.

Zafiro levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres jugar, Serena? —Sonreí educadamente y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No creo que deba.

—¿No sabes? —preguntó Artemis.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Artemis parecía muy serio, casi paternal. Sabía qué respuesta esperaba y odiaba tener que decepcionarlo. Darien me dio un beso en la frente.

—Juega… Te enseñaré.

—Será mejor que te despidas ya de tu dinero, Serena —dijo Armand con una carcajada.

Apreté los labios y saqué dos billetes de cincuenta de la cartera. Se los entregué a Artemis y esperé pacientemente a que me entregara las fichas. Zafiro sonrió con desdén, pero lo ignoré.

—Tengo fe en las habilidades de Darien para enseñarme —dije.

Uno de los gemelos se puso a aplaudir.

—¡Genial! ¡Esta noche me voy a hacer rico!

—Empecemos poco a poco esta vez —dijo Artemis, lanzando una ficha de cinco dólares.

Zafiro los vio, y Darien me extendió las cartas en abanico.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado a las cartas?

—Hace mucho—asentí.

—El Go Fish no cuenta, Pollyanna —dijo Zafiro, mientras miraba sus cartas.

—Cierra la boca, Zaf —dijo Darien, levantando la mirada hacia su hermano, antes de volver a bajarla a mi mano.

—Tienes que buscar las cartas más altas, números consecutivos y mejor si son del mismo palo.

En la primera mano, Darien me miró las cartas y yo miré las suyas. Básicamente, asentí y sonreí, jugando cuando se me decía. Tanto Darien como yo perdimos, y mis fichas se habían reducido al final de la primera ronda.

Después de que Armand repartiera para empezar la segunda ronda, no dejé que Darien viera mis cartas.

—Creo que puedo sola —dije.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó.

—Sí, cariño.

Tres manos después, había recuperado mis fichas y había aniquilado los montones de fichas de los demás con una pareja de ases, una escalera y con la carta más alta.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó Zafiro—. ¡Maldita suerte de principiante!

—Esta chica aprende rápido, Dar —dijo Artemis, moviendo la boca sin soltar el puro.

Darien dio un trago a su cerveza.

—¡Me estás haciendo sentir orgulloso, Paloma!

Le brillaban los ojos de emoción; su sonrisa era diferente a todas las que había visto antes.

—Gracias. —le sonreí.

—Los que no sirven para actuar, enseñan —dijo Armand, burlón.

—Muy gracioso, idiota —murmuró Darien.

Cuatro manos después, apuré lo que me quedaba de cerveza y fruncí los ojos ante el único hombre de la mesa que no se había retirado.

—Tú decides, Endymion. ¿Serás un bebé o apostarás como un hombre?

—A la mierda —dijo él, lanzando la última de sus fichas.

Darien me miró muy animado. Su expresión me recordaba la del público que veía sus peleas.

—¿Qué tienes, Paloma?

—¿Endymion? —lo apremié.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Escalera! —dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba las cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa.

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Eché un vistazo a la mesa y entonces enseñé mis cartas de golpe.

—¡Mírenlas y lloren, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos! —dije, riéndome.

—¿Un full? ¿Cómo es posible? —gritó Zaf.

—Lo siento. Siempre había querido decir eso —añadí, mientras recogía mis fichas.

Armand estrechó la mirada.

—Esto no es solo suerte de principiante. Esta chica sabe jugar.

Darien miró a Armand por un momento y luego se volvió a mí.

—¿Habías jugado antes, Paloma?

Apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros, mostrando mi sonrisa más inocente. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estallando en carcajadas. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía, y entonces golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—¡Tu novia nos ha desplumado! —dijo Endymion, señalándome.

—¡No puede ser! —gimió Zafiro, mientras se levantaba.

—Buen plan, Darien. Traer a una jugadora consumada a la noche de póquer —dijo Artemis, guiñándome el ojo.

—¡No lo sabía! —exclamó él, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Mientes! —dijo Armand, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—¡Que no, en serio! —insistió entre carcajadas.

—Odio decirlo, hermano, pero creo que acabo de enamorarme de tu chica —confesó Mamoru.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! —amenazó Darien, cuya sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca de disgusto.

—Se acabó. Estaba siendo bueno contigo, Serena, pero pienso recuperar mi dinero, ahora mismo —advirtió Zafiro.

Darien se retiró en las últimas rondas, limitándose a observar cómo sus hermanos ponían todo su empeño en recuperar su dinero. Mano tras mano, me fui quedando con todas sus fichas y, mano tras mano, Armand me observaba con más atención. Cada vez que dejaba mis cartas sobre la mesa, Darien y Artemis se reían, Endymion maldecía, Mamoru proclamaba su amor eterno por mí y a Zafiro le daba una tremenda rabieta.

Cambié mis fichas y les di a cada uno sus cien dólares una vez que nos acomodamos en el salón. Artemis se negó, pero los hermanos los aceptaron con gratitud. Darien me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba contento, así que le estreché la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Acabas de soltar cuatrocientos dólares, Paloma! —dijo Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Si fuera la noche del póquer en Sig Tau, me los habría quedado, pero no puedo robarle a tus hermanos la primera vez que los veo.

—¡Ellos se habrían quedado con tu dinero! —dijo él.

—Y no me habría quitado el sueño ni por un segundo tampoco —añadió Endymion.

Armand me miraba fijamente en silencio desde la esquina de la habitación.

—¿Por qué sigues mirando fijamente a mi chica, Armand?

—¿Cómo dijiste que te apellidabas? —preguntó Armand.

Me moví con nerviosismo. Pensé frenéticamente en alguna manera ingeniosa o sarcástica de salirme por la tangente, pero en lugar de eso me mordí las uñas nerviosa, maldiciéndome en silencio. Debería haber sido más lista y no haber ganado todas esas manos. Armand lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Al notar mi incomodidad, Darien se volvió hacia su hermano y me pasó el brazo por la cintura. No estaba segura de si lo hacía para protegerme o porque se estaba preparando para lo que pudiera decir su hermano.

Darien se volvió, visiblemente incómodo ante la pregunta de su hermano.

—Es Tsukino, ¿qué con eso?

—Entiendo por qué no has atado cabos antes de esta noche, Dar, pero ahora ya no tienes excusa —dijo Armand, con petulancia.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Por casualidad no eres pariente de Kenji Tsukino? —continuó Armand.

Todos se volvieron para mirarme y, nerviosa, me eché el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

—¿De dónde conoces a Kenji?

Darien giró la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

—Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póquer de la historia. ¿Lo conoces?

Cerré los ojos, consciente de que finalmente me habían arrinconado sin otra opción que decir la verdad.

—Es mi padre.

La habitación estalló en gritos.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Acabamos de jugar con la hija de Kenji Tsukino!

—¿Kenji Tsukino? ¡Mierda!

Armand, Artemis y Darien eran los únicos que no gritaban.

—Chicos, les advertí de que era mejor que no jugara —dije.

—Si hubieras mencionado que eras la hija de Kenji Tsukino, te habríamos tomado más en serio —apuntó Armand.

Me volví para mirar a Darien, que no salía de su asombro.

—¿Eres el Trece de la Suerte? —preguntó, con mirada algo confusa.

Zafiro se levantó y me señaló, boquiabierto.

—¡El Trece de la Suerte está en nuestra casa! No puede ser. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ese fue el apodo que me pusieron los periódicos. Y la historia no era exactamente correcta —dije inquieta.

—Tengo que llevar a Serena a casa, chicos —dijo Darien, observándome todavía asombrado. Artemis me miró por encima de las gafas.

—¿Por qué no era exacta?

—No le robé la suerte a mi padre. Es decir, es ridículo —me reí, retorciéndome el pelo con un dedo.

Armand sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Kenji dio esa entrevista. Dijo que a las doce de la noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños se le terminó la suerte.

—Y empezó la tuya —añadió Darien.

—¡Te criaron unos mafiosos! —dijo Zaf, sonriendo de emoción.

—Eh…, no —solté una carcajada—. No me criaron, solo… venían mucho a casa.

—Eso fue una maldita vergüenza, no fue justo que Kenji arrastrara tu nombre por el barro en todos los periódicos. Eras solo una niña —dijo Artemis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En todo caso, era la suerte de principiante —dije, intentando desesperadamente ocultar mi humillación.

—Kenji Tsukino te enseñó a jugar —dijo Artemis, sacudiendo la cabeza asombrado—. Jugabas contra profesionales y ganabas a los trece años, por Dios santo. —Miró a Darien y sonrió—. No apuestes contra ella, hijo. Nunca pierde.

Darien me miró; por su expresión era evidente que seguía conmocionado y desorientado.

—Bueno… Tenemos que irnos, papá. Adiós, chicos.

La charla profunda y exaltada de la familia de Darien se fue desvaneciendo conforme cruzamos la puerta y llegamos a su moto. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, esperando a que él hablara. Se subió a la moto sin decir una palabra y me senté a horcajadas en el asiento tras él.

Estaba segura de que pensaba que no había sido honesta con él, y probablemente le avergonzaba haberse enterado de una parte tan importante de mi vida al mismo tiempo que su familia. Imaginé que me esperaba una gran discusión cuando volviéramos a su apartamento, así que preparé mentalmente una docena de disculpas distintas antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Me llevó de la mano por el pasillo y después me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta.

Tiré del moño que llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza, y el pelo me cayó en gruesas ondas sobre los hombros.

—Sé que estás enojado —dije, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

—¿Enojado contigo? —dijo él—. Estoy tan excitado que no puedo pensar con claridad. Acabas de robarle su dinero a los idiotas de mis hermanos sin pestañear, has alcanzado la categoría de leyenda con mi padre y sé a ciencia cierta que perdiste a propósito la apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso…

Levantó el mentón.

—¿Pensaste que ganarías?

—Bueno…, no, la verdad es que no —dije, mientras me quitaba los tacones.

Darien sonrió.

—Así que querías estar aquí conmigo. Creo que acabo de enamorarme de ti otra vez.

—¿Cómo es posible que no estés enojado? —le pregunté, mientras guardaba los zapatos en el armario.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Es un asunto muy importante, Paloma. Deberías habérmelo contado. Pero comprendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí escapando de todo eso. Pero ahora es como si el cielo se hubiera despejado…, todo tiene sentido ahora.

—Bueno, es un alivio.

—El Trece de la Suerte —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza y quitándome la camiseta por la cabeza.

—No me llames así, Darien. No es algo positivo.

—¡Eres famosa, Paloma! —dijo él, sorprendido por mis palabras.

Me desabrochó los pantalones y me los bajó hasta los tobillos, ayudándome a salir de ellos.

—Mi padre me odió después de eso. Todavía me culpa de todos sus problemas.

Darien se libró de su camiseta y me abrazó contra él.

—Todavía no puedo creer que la hija de Kenji Tsukino esté de pie frente a mí. He estado contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Me aparté de él.

—¡No soy la hija de Kenji Tsukino, Darien! Eso es lo que dejé atrás. Soy Serena. ¡Solo Serena! —dije, caminando hacia el armario.

Saqué una camiseta de una percha y me la puse.

Él suspiró.

—Lo siento. Soy un poco mitómano.

—¡Sigo siendo solo yo! —Me llevé la palma de la mano al pecho, desesperada por que me comprendiera.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. La forma en la que me miras ahora es precisamente el motivo por el que no te había contado nada. —Cerré los ojos—. No quiero vivir así nunca más, Dar. Ni siquiera contigo.

—¡Hey! Cálmate, Paloma. No nos dejemos llevar por esto. —Su mirada se centró y se acercó a abrazarme—. No me importa qué eres o qué no eres. Te amo.

—Entonces tenemos eso en común.

Me llevó hasta la cama sonriéndome.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, Paloma.

Me acurruqué a su lado. Nunca había planeado que alguien aparte de mí y de Rei se enterara de lo de Kenji, y nunca había esperado que mi novio perteneciera a una familia de aficionados al póquer. Solté un profundo suspiro y apreté la mejilla contra su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó.

—No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Dar. Ni siquiera quería que tú lo supieras.

—Te amo, Serena. No volveré a mencionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo, antes de darme un beso en la frente.

.

-.-

.

—Señor Shields, ¿cree que podría reprimirse un poco hasta después de clase? —dijo el profesor Amade como reacción a las risitas que me provocaban los besos de Darien en el cuello.

Me aclaré la garganta, mientras notaba que se me ruborizaban las mejillas de la vergüenza.

—No estoy seguro, doctor Amade. ¿Ha visto usted bien a mi chica? —dijo Darien, señalándome.

Las risas resonaron por toda la sala y sentí que me ardía la cara. El profesor Amade me miró con una expresión entre divertida e incómoda, y después sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Darien.

—Haga todo lo posible —dijo Amade.

La clase volvió a reírse, y yo me hundí en el asiento. Darien apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de mi silla y la clase continuó. Después de que la clase terminó, Darien me acompañó a la siguiente.

—Lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda. No puedo evitarlo.

—Pues inténtalo.

Seiya se acercó y, cuando le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa educada, se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola, Serena. Te veo adentro.

Entró en el aula y Darien le lanzó una mirada asesina durante algunos tensos minutos.

—Oye —le tiré de la mano hasta que me miró—, olvídate de él.

—Ha estado contándoles a los chicos de la Casa que sigues llamándolo.

—Eso no es cierto —le dije, sin alterarme.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no. Anda diciendo que está esperando que llegue su oportunidad. Que tú solo estás aguardando el momento más adecuado para dejarme y que lo llamas para contarle lo infeliz que eres. Está empezando a enfurecerme.

—Sí que tiene imaginación. —Miré a Seiya y, cuando él se volvió hacia mí, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Te enojarías si te avergonzara una vez más?

Me encogí de hombros y Darien se apresuró a acompañarme dentro del aula. Se detuvo junto a mi mesa y dejó mi bolso en el suelo. Miró a Seiya y después me atrajo hacia él. Me puso una mano en la nuca y la otra en el trasero; luego me dio un beso profundo y decidido. Movió sus labios contra los míos del modo que solía reservar para su dormitorio, y no pude evitar agarrarlo por la camiseta con ambos puños.

Los murmullos y risitas se hicieron más fuertes cuando quedó claro que Darien no iba a soltarme inmediatamente.

—¡Creo que acaba de dejarla embarazada! —gritó alguien del fondo, riéndose.

Me aparté con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cuando miré a Darien, él me estaba mirando con la misma contención forzada.

—Solo intentaba dejar claras las cosas —susurró él.

—Pues creo que lo has conseguido —asentí.

Darien sonrió, me besó en la mejilla y después miró a Seiya, que echaba humo en su asiento.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo —me dijo con un guiño.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento y suspiré, mientras intentaba controlar el cosquilleo que sentía entre los muslos. Me concentré en Cálculo y, cuando la clase terminó, vi a Seiya de pie, apoyado contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—Seiya —dije, decidida a no reaccionar como él esperaba.

—Sé que estás con él. No tiene que violarte delante de toda la clase por mí.

Me detuve en seco y me preparé para atacar.

—Entonces tal vez deberías dejar de contarle a tus hermanos de la fraternidad que te sigo llamando. Estás forzando las cosas demasiado, y no sentiré lástima por ti cuando te patee el trasero.

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Te estás oyendo? Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Darien.

—No, esta soy yo. Es solo un lado de mí del que no sabes nada.

—No se puede decir que me dieras exactamente una oportunidad, ¿no? —suspiró.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Seiya. Simplemente no funcionó, ¿está bien?

—No, no está bien. ¿Crees que me gusta ser el hazmerreír de Eastern? Apreciamos a Darien Shields porque nos hace quedar bien. Usa a las chicas y las deja tiradas, de manera que hasta el mayor imbécil de Eastern parece un príncipe azul a su lado.

—¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y te vas a dar cuenta de que ahora ha cambiado?

—No te ama, Serena. Eres el juguete nuevo y reluciente. Aunque, después del numerito que montó en clase, supongo que ya no eres tan reluciente.

Le pegué una sonora bofetada antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Si hubieras esperado dos segundos, podría haberte ahorrado el esfuerzo, Paloma —dijo Darien, interponiéndose.

Lo agarré por el brazo.

—Darien, no.

Seiya pareció perder la calma, mientras una silueta roja perfecta de mi mano se dibujaba en su mejilla.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Darien empujando a Seiya violentamente contra la pared.

Las mandíbulas de Seiya se tensaron y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Considera esto el final, Darien. Ahora veo que están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Gracias —dijo Darien, pasándome el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Seiya se apartó de la pared y rápidamente dobló la esquina para bajar las escaleras, asegurándose con una rápida mirada de que Darien no lo seguía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien.

—Me pica la mano.

Sonrió.

—Vaya genio, Paloma. Estoy impresionado.

—Probablemente me demandará y terminaré pagándole la matrícula de Harvard. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos en la cafetería.

Levantó uno de los lados de la boca en una sonrisa traviesa.

—No podía concentrarme en clase. Todavía siento ese beso.

Miré hacia el pasillo y después lo miré a él.

—Ven conmigo.

Juntó las cejas y sonrió.

—¿Para qué?

Caminé hacia atrás y tiré de él hasta que sentí el manillar de la puerta del laboratorio de Física. La puerta se abrió y miré detrás de mí para comprobar que estaba vacío y a oscuras. Tiré de su mano, riéndome por su expresión confusa, y después cerré la puerta, empujándolo contra ella.

Lo besé y se rio.

—¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que por mi culpa no puedas concentrarte en clase —dije, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Me levantó y lo envolví con las piernas.

—No estoy seguro de lo qué haría sin ti —dijo, sujetándome con una mano, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón con la otra—, pero no quiero averiguarlo jamás. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Paloma.

—Acuérdate de eso cuando me quede con todo tu dinero en la siguiente partida de póquer —dije, mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

.

.

* * *

**Por fin conocimos el secreto de Serena, su padre. Ella quiere alejarse de toda influencia de él y de la fama que de manera equivocada le dio. Lo bueno es que Darien no se enojó con ella por no decírselo. Por otro lado Seiya si se comportó como un patán hoy, no era tan perfecto como aparentaba.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Se aman y no les importa lo que digan los demás.**

**norma: Darien está poniendo de su parte para cambiar y parece que lo está logrando. Quién parece empezó a mostrar su verdadera cara fue Seiya.**

**hadaza: Darien es impulsivo y no sabe como comportarse en una relación seria. Obviamente necesita controlar sus celos y parece que lo está logrando. Quien si se comportó como un patán hoy, fue Seiya.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el jueves con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Full

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: FULL**

**.**

Me di la vuelta y escruté mi reflejo con escepticismo. El vestido era blanco, con la espalda al aire y peligrosamente corto; la parte superior se sujetaba con un tirante corto de piedras de bisutería alrededor del cuello.

—¡Wow! Darien se orinará en los pantalones cuando te vea así —dijo Rei.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué romántico!

—Listo, te quedas con ese. Ya no te pruebes otro, ese es el mejor —dijo ella, aplaudiendo emocionada.

—¿No crees que es demasiado corto? Mariah Carey enseña menos piel.

Rei sacudió la cabeza.

—Insisto.

Di otra vuelta, mientras Rei se probaba un modelo tras otro; le costaba más decidirse cuando el vestido era para ella. Terminó eligiendo uno extremadamente corto, ajustado y de color carne que dejaba un hombro al descubierto.

Fuimos en su Honda hasta el apartamento, donde descubrimos que se habían llevado el Charger y que_ Toto_ estaba solo. Rei sacó su teléfono y marcó. Cuando Nicolas descolgó, sonrió.

—¿Dónde están, cariño? —Asintió con la cabeza y entonces me miró—. ¿Por qué iba a enojarme? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —dijo con cautela.

Volvió a mirarme, se metió en el dormitorio de Nicolas y cerró la puerta.

Rasqué las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de_ Toto_, mientras Rei murmuraba en el dormitorio. Cuando volvió a salir, intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué están tramando? —pregunté.

—Ya están en camino. Dejaré que sea Darien quien te lo cuente —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, Dios… ¿qué? —pregunté.

—Acabo de decir que no puedo decírtelo. Es una sorpresa.

Empecé a juguetear con mi pelo y a morderme las uñas, incapaz de quedarme quieta mientras esperaba a que Darien me develara su última sorpresa. Una fiesta de cumpleaños, un cachorro… No imaginaba lo qué podía venir después.

El poderoso motor del Charger de Nicolas anunció su llegada. Los chicos se reían mientras subían las escaleras.

—Están de buen humor —dije—. Esa es una buena señal.

Nicolas entró el primero.

—Sólo quiero que pienses que había una razón para que él se hiciera uno, y yo no.

Rei se levantó para recibir a su novio y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Qué tonto eres, Nic. Si quisiera un novio loco, saldría con Darien.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti —añadió Nicolas.

Darien entró por la puerta con una gasa cuadrada en la muñeca. Me sonrió y después se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en mi regazo.

No podía apartar la mirada de la venda.

—A ver…, ¿qué hiciste?

Darien sonrió y me hizo agacharme para besarlo. Podía sentir su nerviosismo. Aparentemente sonreía, pero tenía la clara sensación de que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar yo a lo que había hecho.

—Hice unas cuantas cosas hoy.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté suspicaz.

Darien se rio.

—Tranquila, Paloma. No es nada malo.

—¿Qué te hiciste en la muñeca? —dije, mientras le levantaba la mano por los dedos. Un estruendoso motor diésel se detuvo afuera y Darien se levantó de un salto del sofá para abrir la puerta.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Llevo en casa al menos cinco minutos! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Un hombre entró de espaldas, cargando un sofá gris cubierto de plástico, seguido por otro hombre que sujetaba la parte trasera. Nicolas y Darien movieron el antiguo sofá (conmigo y_ Toto_ todavía encima) hacia delante y los hombres dejaron el nuevo en su lugar. Darien quitó el plástico y después me levantó en brazos, dejándome después sobre los blandos cojines.

—¿Compraste uno nuevo? —pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, y también hice un par de cosas más. Gracias, chicos —dijo, mientras los transportistas levantaban el viejo sofá y se iban por donde habían venido.

—Ahí se van un montón de recuerdos —ironicé.

—Ninguno que quiera recordar. —Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró, observándome por un momento antes de quitarse el esparadrapo que sujetaba la gasa de su brazo—. Por favor, te pido que no te asustes.

En mi mente pasaron todas las cosas que podía ocultar ese vendaje. Me imaginé una quemadura, o puntos, o alguna otra cosa igual de horrible.

Apartó el vendaje y me quedé sin aliento al ver el simple tatuaje negro sobre la parte inferior de su muñeca; la piel de alrededor todavía estaba roja y brillante por el antibiótico que se había untado. Sacudí la cabeza sin poder creer la palabra que estaba leyendo.

.

**_Paloma_**

.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

—¿Te tatuaste mi nombre en la muñeca? —dije esas palabras, pero no reconocía mi propia voz. Mi mente se dispersó en múltiples ideas, y aun así conseguí hablar con un tono de voz tranquilo y homogéneo.

—Sí.

Me besó en la mejilla mientras yo no dejaba de mirar la tinta permanente en su piel, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

—Intenté disuadirlo, Serena. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin cometer ninguna locura. Pensé había renunciado a ellas —dijo Nicolas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece? —me apremió Darien.

—No sé qué pensar —dije.

—Deberías habérselo preguntado primero, Dar —dijo Rei, moviendo la cabeza y tapándose la boca con los dedos.

—¿Preguntarle qué? ¿Si podía hacerme un tatuaje? —Se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido—. Te amo y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo.

Me moví inquieta.

—Eso es permanente, Darien.

—Y también lo nuestro —dijo él, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Enséñale el resto —dijo Nicolas.

—¿El resto? —dije, mirándole la otra muñeca.

Darien se levantó y se subió la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus impresionantes abdominales, que se estiraban y tensaban con el movimiento. Darien se dio la vuelta y en el costado tenía otro tatuaje reciente que se extendía por las costillas.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar los símbolos verticales.

—Es hebreo —dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué significa?

—Dice: «Pertenezco a mi amada, y mi amada a mí».

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

—¿No te bastaba con un tatuaje, sino que tuviste que hacerte dos?

—Es algo que siempre dije que haría cuando conociera a la Chica adecuada. Te conocí…, así que fui a hacerme los tatuajes.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de mi cara.

—Estás enojada, ¿no? —dijo él, mientras se bajaba la camiseta.

—No estoy enojada. Es sólo que… es un poco abrumador.

Nicolas acercó a Rei y la estrechó con un brazo.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres ya, Serena. Darien es impulsivo y va hasta el final con todo. Esto lo ayudará a sobrevivir hasta que pueda ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

Rei levantó las cejas, me miró a mí y luego a Nicolas.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Si acaban de empezar a salir!

—Yo…, creo que necesito una copa —dije, de camino a la cocina.

Darien se rio, mientras me observaba rebuscar en los armarios.

—Está bromeando, Paloma.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Nicolas.

—No hablaba de ningún momento a corto plazo —dijo Darien, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Se volvió hacia Nicolas y gruñó—: Muchas gracias, idiota.

—Quizás ahora dejes de hablar de eso —dijo burlón Nicolas.

Me serví un chupito de whisky en un vaso, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Torcí el gesto cuando el líquido me quemó al bajar por la garganta.

Darien me envolvió dulcemente con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura desde atrás.

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, Paloma. Solo son tatuajes.

—Lo sé —dije, asintiendo mientras me servía otra copa.

Darien me quitó la botella de la mano y enroscó el tapón antes de volver a guardarla en el armarito. Cuando no me volví, me movió por las caderas para que lo mirara de frente.

—Está bien. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero decidí comprar el sofá, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Me emocioné.

—Esto va muy rápido para mí, Darien. Has hablado de vivir juntos, acabas de tatuarte mi nombre, me estás diciendo que me amas…, todo esto va muy… rápido.

Darien torció el gesto.

—Te estás asustando. Te pedí que no lo hicieras.

—Es difícil no hacerlo. ¡Descubriste lo de mi padre, y todo lo que sentías antes de repente se magnificó!

—¿Quién es tu padre? —preguntó Nicolas, claramente infeliz por no seguir la conversación. Cuando ignoré su pregunta, suspiró—. ¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó a Rei, que dijo que no con la cabeza, displicente.

La expresión de la cara de Darien se retorció con disgusto.

—Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con tu padre.

—Mañana vamos a ir a la fiesta de citas. Se supone que será el gran momento en el que anunciaremos nuestra relación, o algo así, y ahora vas y te tatúas mi nombre en el brazo y ese proverbio sobre cómo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Es extraño, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estoy asustada!

Darien me agarró la cara y me besó en la boca; después me levantó del suelo y me dejó sobre la encimera. Su lengua pidió entrar en mi boca y, cuando la dejé entrar, gimió.

Clavó los dedos en mis caderas y me acercó más a él.

—Te ves tan sexi cuando te enojas —susurró contra mis labios.

—Está bien —dije suspirando—, ya me calmé.

Sonrió complacido de que su plan de distracción funcionara.

—Todo sigue igual, Paloma. Solo tú y yo.

—Ustedes están locos —dijo Nicolas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rei le dio una palmadita juguetona a Nicolas en el hombro.

—Serena también compró algo para Darien hoy.

—¡Rei! —la regañé.

—¿Encontraste un vestido? —preguntó él sonriendo.

—Sí —lo rodeé con las piernas y los brazos—. Mañana será tu turno de asustarte.

—Lo espero con impaciencia —dijo él, mientras me bajaba de la encimera.

Me despedí de Rei con la mano mientras Darien me llevaba por el pasillo.

.

-.-

.

El viernes después de clases, Rei y yo pasamos la tarde en el centro, arreglándonos y mimándonos. Nos hicieron la manicure y la pedicure, nos depilaron con cera el vello que sobraba, nos bronceamos y nos hicimos mechas. Cuando volvimos al apartamento, todas las superficies estaban cubiertas con ramos de rosas. Rojas, rosas, amarillas y blancas: parecía una florería.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Rei cuando entró por la puerta.

Nicolas miró a su alrededor, orgulloso.

—Fuimos a comprarles flores, pero los dos pensamos que un solo ramo no era suficiente.

Abracé a Darien.

—Chicos son…, son increíbles. Gracias.

Me dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—Treinta minutos para irnos a la fiesta, Paloma.

Los chicos se vistieron en la habitación de Darien, mientras nosotras nos metíamos en nuestros vestidos en la de Nicolas. Justo cuando me ponía mis zapatos de tacón plateados, llamaron a la puerta.

—Hora de irnos, señoritas —dijo Nicolas.

Rei salió, y Nicolas silbó.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Darien.

—Serena está teniendo algunos problemas con su zapato. Saldrá en un segundo —explicó Rei.

—¡El suspense me está matando, Paloma! —gritó Darien.

Salí de la habitación, colocándome bien el vestido, mientras Darien estaba de pie delante de mí, con la cara pálida.

Rei le dio un codazo y él parpadeó.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Estás listo para asustarte? —preguntó Rei.

—No estoy asustado. Se ve increíble —dijo Darien.

Sonreí y lentamente me di la vuelta para enseñarle el pronunciado escote de la espalda del vestido.

—Bien, ahora sí estoy asustado —dijo acercándome y haciéndome girar.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunté.

—Necesitas una chaqueta.

Corrió al perchero y a toda prisa me puso el abrigo por encima de los hombros.

—No puede llevar eso toda la noche, Darien —dijo Rei riéndose.

—Te ves preciosa, Serena —dijo Nicolas como disculpa por el comportamiento de Darien. La expresión de Darien al hablar era de aflicción.

—Por supuesto que te ves increíble…, pero no puedes ir vestida así. La falda es… wow… y tus piernas… La falda es demasiado corta y falta la mitad del vestido. ¡Ni siquiera tiene espalda!

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Así está hecho, Darien.

—Ustedes viven para torturarse el uno al otro, ¿no? —dijo Nicolas con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes otro vestido más largo? —preguntó Darien.

Bajé la mirada.

—En realidad es bastante normal por delante. Solo la parte de atrás deja más piel a la vista.

—Paloma —pronunció las siguientes palabras con un gesto de dolor—, no quiero que te molestes, pero no puedo llevarte a la casa de mi fraternidad vestida así. Me meteré en una pelea a los cinco minutos.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé en los labios.

—Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a ser un desastre —gruñó él.

—No, va a ser fantástica —dijo Rei, ofendida.

—Piensa en lo fácil que será quitarlo después —dije, besándolo en el cuello.

—Ese es el problema. Los demás chicos estarán pensando lo mismo.

—Pero tú eres el único que lo comprobará. —No respondió y me eché hacia atrás para evaluar la expresión de su cara—. ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Darien escudriñó mi cara, mi vestido, mis piernas y después soltó una exhalación.

—No importa lo que te pongas. Eres hermosa. Creo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme a eso, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros y él sacudió la cabeza—. Muy bien, ya se nos hizo tarde. Vámonos.

Me acurruqué junto a Darien para entrar en calor mientras íbamos del coche a la casa de Sigma Tau. El ambiente estaba cargado de humo, y hacía calor. La música retumbaba en el sótano, y Darien movió la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Todo el mundo pareció darse la vuelta a la vez. No estaba segura de si nos miraban porque Darien estaba en una fiesta de citas, porque llevaba pantalones de vestir o por mi vestido, pero todos nos estaban mirando.

Rei se acercó y me susurró al oído:

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Serena… Siento como si acabara de entrar en una película de Molly Ringwald.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda —mascullé.

Darien y Nicolas se llevaron nuestros abrigos y después nos condujeron hasta la cocina. Nicolas tomó cuatro cervezas del frigorífico, le dio una a Rei y otra a mí. Nos quedamos en la cocina, escuchando a los compañeros de hermandad de Darien discutir sobre su última pelea. Las chicas que los acompañaban resultaron ser las mismas rubias pechugonas que siguieron a Darien a la cafetería la primera vez que hablamos.

Rubina era fácil de reconocer. No podía olvidar la mirada que puso cuando Darien la echó de su regazo por insultar a Rei. Me observaba con curiosidad y parecía estudiar cada palabra que decía. Sé que estaba intrigada por saber qué me hacía aparentemente irresistible para Darien, y me descubrí a mí misma esforzándome por demostrárselo. No solté a Darien ni un momento, añadía ocurrencias inteligentes en los momentos precisos de la conversación y bromeaba con él sobre sus nuevos tatuajes.

—Amigo, ¿llevas el nombre de tu chica en la muñeca? ¿Qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso? —dijo Andrew.

Darien giró la mano con orgullo para enseñarle mi nombre.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo él, mirándome con ternura.

—Pero si apenas la conoces —soltó Rubina.

No apartó sus ojos de los míos.

—Pasamos cada segundo juntos. La conozco. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Pensaba que el tatuaje te había asustado. ¿Ahora presumes de él?

Me acerqué para besarlo en la mejilla y me encogí de hombros.

—Conforme pasa el tiempo, me gusta más.

Nicolas y Rei se abrieron paso hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y los seguimos, tomados de la mano. Habían pegado los muebles a las paredes para hacer una improvisada pista de baile. Justo cuando bajábamos las escaleras, empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

Darien no dudó en llevarme hasta el centro; se pegó a mí y me llevó la mano a su pecho.

—Estoy contento de no haber venido a una de estas cosas antes. Es genial haberte traído solo a ti.

Sonreí y apreté la mejilla contra su pecho. Puso la mano sobre la parte inferior de mi espalda, cálida y suave contra mi piel desnuda.

—Este vestido hace que todo el mundo te mire —dijo él. Levanté la mirada, esperando ver una expresión tensa, pero estaba sonriendo—. Supongo que es genial… estar con la chica a la que todo el mundo desea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me desean. Sienten curiosidad por saber por qué me deseas tú. Y, en cualquier caso, me da pena quien piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy irremediable y completamente enamorada de ti.

Una mirada de angustia oscureció su rostro.

—¿Sabes por qué te amo? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que me encontraste. No sabía lo solo que me encontraba hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi casa. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Eres todo lo que he estado esperando, Paloma.

Alargué los brazos para tomar su cara entre mis manos y él me rodeó con sus brazos, levantándome del suelo. Apreté los labios contra los suyos, y él me besó con la emoción de todo lo que acababa de decir. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de por qué se había hecho ese tatuaje, por qué me había elegido y por qué yo era diferente. No era solo yo, no era solo él: la excepción era lo que formábamos juntos.

Un ritmo más rápido hizo vibrar los altavoces, y Darien me dejó en el suelo.

—¿Todavía quieres bailar?

Rei y Nicolas aparecieron a nuestro lado y levanté una ceja.

—Si crees que puedes seguirme el ritmo.

Darien sonrió burlón.

—Ponme a prueba.

Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y subí la mano por su camisa, hasta desabrocharle dos botones, Darien se rio y sacudió la cabeza, y yo me di media vuelta, moviéndome contra él siguiendo el ritmo. Me agarró por las caderas, mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos, para agarrarle el trasero. Me incliné hacia delante y él me clavó los dedos en la piel. Cuando me enderecé, me tocó la oreja con los labios.

—Sigue así y nos iremos antes de tiempo.

Me di media vuelta y sonreí, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Se apretó contra mí y yo le saqué la camisa y deslicé mis manos por su espalda, apretando los dedos contra sus músculos sin grasa, y después sonreí ante el ruido que hizo cuando probé su cuello.

—Cielo santo, Paloma, me estás matando —dijo él, agarrándome el dobladillo de la falda, subiéndola lo justo para rozarme los muslos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Creo que ya sabemos en qué consiste su atractivo —dijo Rubina en tono despectivo desde detrás de nosotros.

Rei se giró y se abalanzó furiosa hacia Rubina con ganas de pelea. Nicolas la agarró justo a tiempo.

—¡Repite eso! —dijo Rei—. ¡Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara, zorra!

Rubina se protegió detrás de su novio, conmocionada por la amenaza de Rei.

—¡Será mejor que le pongas un bozal a tu cita, Andrew —le avisó Darien.

Dos canciones después, sentí el pelo en la nuca pesado y húmedo. Darien me besó justo debajo de la oreja.

—Vamos, Paloma. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Me condujo escaleras arriba y agarró mi abrigo antes de guiarme hasta el segundo piso. Salió a la terraza y nos encontramos con Seiya y su cita. Era más alta que yo, y tenía el pelo largo y rojo, recogido con una sola horquilla. Me fijé inmediatamente en sus tacones de aguja, porque rodeaba la cadera de Seiya con la pierna. Ella estaba de pie con la espalda pegada contra la pared de ladrillos; cuando Seiya se dio cuenta de que nos íbamos, sacó la mano de debajo de la falda de su acompañante.

—Serena —dijo él, sorprendido y sin aliento.

—¿Qué tal, Seiya? —dije, ahogando la risa.

—¿Cómo, eh… cómo has estado?

Sonreí educadamente.

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

—Eh… —Miró a su cita—. Serena, esta es Kakyuu. Kakyuu…, Serena.

—¿Serena, Serena? —preguntó ella.

Seiya asintió rápidamente y algo incómodo.

Kakyuu me estrechó la mano con cara de asco, y entonces miró a Darien como si acabara de toparse con su enemigo.

—Encantada de conocerte…, supongo.

—Kakyuu —le advirtió Seiya.

Darien soltó una carcajada y entonces les sujetó las puertas para que pasaran. Seiya tomó a Kakyuu de la mano y se retiró al interior de la casa.

—Eso fue… raro —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras doblaba los brazos y me apoyaba contra la verja.

Hacía frío, y solo habían unas cuantas parejas afuera. Darien era todo sonrisas. Ni siquiera Seiya podía arruinar su buen humor.

—Al menos siguió adelante y ha dejado de hacer todo lo posible por recuperarte.

—No creo que intentara tanto recuperarme como alejarme de ti.

Darien arrugó la nariz.

—Llevó a una chica a su casa por mí una vez. Ahora actúa como si siempre tuviera que entrar en escena para salvar a todas las estudiantes novatas que me he ligado.

Le lancé una mirada irónica por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra?

—Lo siento —dijo, acercándome a él.

Encendió un cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada. El humo que soltó era más espeso de lo habitual al mezclarse con el aire del invierno. Volvió la mano y observó durante un buen rato su muñeca.

—¿Te parece muy raro que este tatuaje no solo se haya convertido en mi favorito, sino que además me haga sentir cómodo el saber que está ahí?

—Pues sí, es bastante raro.

Darien enarcó una ceja y me reí.

—Solo bromeo. No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero es dulce… , muy al estilo Darien Shields.

—Si se siente tan bien llevar esto en el brazo, o puedo imaginar cómo será ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

—Darien…

—Dentro de cuatro o cinco años —continuó.

Tomé un respiro.

—Tenemos que ir más despacio. Paso a paso.

—No empieces con eso, Paloma.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, terminaré de ama de casa y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para mudarme contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo y, desde luego, no estoy lista para formar una familia.

Darien me agarró por los hombros y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente.

—Este no será el discursito de «quiero que veamos a otras personas», ¿no? Porque no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. ¡Maldición! De ninguna manera.

—No quiero a nadie más —dije, exasperada.

Se relajó y me soltó los hombros, apoyándose en la verja.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? —me preguntó él, mirando al horizonte.

—Solo digo que tenemos que ir más despacio. Nada más.

Él asintió, claramente disgustado. Le toqué el brazo.

—No te enojes.

—Parece que damos un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás, Paloma. Cada vez que creo que estamos en la misma sintonía, levantas un muro entre nosotros. No lo entiendo…, la mayoría de las chicas acosan a sus novios para que vayan en serio, para que hablen de sus sentimientos, para que den el siguiente paso…

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que no soy como la mayoría de las chicas.

Dejó caer la cabeza, frustrado.

—Estoy cansado de conjeturas. ¿A dónde crees que va esto, Serena?

Apreté los labios contra su camisa.

—Cuando pienso en mi futuro, te veo a ti en él.

Darien se relajó y me acercó a él. Nos quedamos observando las nubes nocturnas moverse por el cielo. Las luces de la universidad salpicaban el bloque oscuro, y los asistentes a la fiesta se sujetaban los gruesos abrigos y se apresuraban a refugiarse en la calidez del edificio de la hermandad.

En los ojos de Darien vi la misma paz de la que fui testigo solo un puñado de veces, y me impresionó pensar que, igual que las otras noches, su expresión de satisfacción era resultado directo de mi consuelo.

Sabía por experiencia propia qué era la inseguridad, la de aquellos que soportaban un golpe de mala suerte tras otro, de hombres que se asustaban de su propia sombra. Era fácil temer el lado oscuro de Las Vegas, el lado que las luces de neón y los brillos no parecían tocar jamás. Sin embargo, a Darien Shields no le asustaba pelear, defender a alguien que le importara o mirar a los ojos humillados y enojados de una mujer despechada. Podía entrar en una habitación y sostener la mirada de alguien el doble de grande que él, puesto que creía que nadie lo tocaría, que era capaz de vencer cualquier cosa que intentara hacerlo caer.

No le tenía miedo a nada. Hasta que me conoció a mí.

Yo era la única parte misteriosa de su vida, era su comodín, la variable que no podía controlar. Aparte de los instantes de paz que le había proporcionado, en cualquier otro momento de cualquier otro día, la agitación que sentía sin mí era diez veces peor en mi presencia. Cada vez le costaba más controlar la ira que se apoderaba de él. Ser la excepción ya no era algo misterioso o especial. Me había convertido en su debilidad. Tal como había pasado con mi padre.

—¡Serena! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —dijo Rei, cruzando a toda prisa la puerta. Llevaba el móvil en la mano.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi padre. Kenji los llamó ayer por la noche.

—¿Kenji? —El gesto de mi cara se torció por el disgusto—. ¿Y por qué iba a llamarlos? —Rei levantó las cejas como si debiera conocer la respuesta.

—Tu madre no dejaba de colgarle el teléfono.

—¿Qué quería? —dije, sintiéndome mareada.

Apretó los labios.

—Saber dónde estabas.

—No se lo dijeron, ¿verdad?

La cara de Rei fue todo un poema.

—Es tu padre, Serena. Papá pensó que tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Va a venir aquí —dije, sintiendo que me ardían los ojos—. ¡Va a venir aquí, Rei!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella, intentando abrazarme.

Me aparté de ella y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Un par de familiares manos fuertes y protectoras descansaban sobre mis hombros.

—No te hará daño, Paloma —dijo Darien—. No lo dejaré.

—Encontrará una manera de hacerlo —dijo Rei, mirándome apesadumbrada—. Siempre lo hace.

—Tengo que largarme de aquí.

Me puse el abrigo encima y tiré de los picaportes de las puertas de la terraza. Estaba demasiado disgustada como para detenerme y bajar los picaportes mientras empujaba las puertas al mismo tiempo. Cuando unas lágrimas de frustración resbalaron por mis mejillas congeladas, la mano de Darien cubrió la mía. Hizo fuerza hacia abajo y me ayudó a empujar los picaportes, y después, con la otra mano, abrió las puertas. Lo miré, consciente de la ridícula escena que estaba montando, esperando ver una mirada de confusión o desaprobación en su cara, pero solo me miró con comprensión.

Darien me abrazó y juntos atravesamos la casa, bajamos las escaleras y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud hasta la puerta principal. Los tres luchaban por seguirme el paso mientras yo iba directamente hacia el Charger.

Rei extendió la mano y me agarró del abrigo, forzándome a detenerme en seco.

—¡Serena! —susurró, mientras señalaba a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Se arremolinaban alrededor de un hombre mayor y despeinado que señalaba frenéticamente hacia la casa, con una foto en la mano. Las parejas asentían y hablaban sobre la foto entre ellas.

Me precipité furiosa hacia el hombre y le quité la foto de las manos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La multitud se dispersó y entró en la casa; Nicolas y Rei me flanqueaban y Darien me agarró por los hombros desde atrás.

Kenji dio un vistazo a mi vestido y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Vaya, vaya, Conejita. Veo que no logras dejar atrás el espíritu de Las Vegas…

—Cállate, cállate, Kenji. Simplemente da la vuelta, —Señalé detrás de él— y vuelve al agujero de donde saliste. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedo, Conejita. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Que novedad —dijo Rei, mordaz.

Kenji miró mal a Rei y después se volvió hacia mí.

—Estás muy bonita. Has crecido mucho. No te habría reconocido por la calle.

Lancé un suspiro, hastiada de la charla trivial.

—¿Qué quieres?

Levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que estoy en un aprieto, niña. Tu viejo padre necesita algo de dinero.

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Cuánto?

—De verdad que me estaba yendo bien, en serio. Pero tuve que pedir prestado un poco para seguir adelante y… ya sabes.

—Sí, ya, ya —le solté—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Veinticinco billetes.

—Mierda, Kenji, ¿Veinticinco billetes de cien? Si te largas de aquí, te los daré ahora mismo —dijo Darien, mientras sacaba su cartera.

—Habla de billetes de mil —dije fulminando a mi padre con la mirada. Kenji escudriñó a Darien.

—¿Quién es este payaso?

Darien levantó la mirada de su cartera y sentí su peso sobre la espalda.

—Ya veo por qué un tipo listo como tú se ha visto reducido a pedirle dinero a su hija adolescente.

Antes de que Kenji pudiera hablar, saqué mi móvil.

—¿A quién le debes dinero esta vez, Kenji?

Kenji se rascó su pelo grasiento y oscuro.

—Bueno, es una historia graciosa, Conejita…

—¿A quién? —grité.

—A Sabio.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula y di un paso atrás, para acercarme a Darien.

—¿A Sabio? ¿Le debes dinero a Sabio? En qué demonios estabas… —Respiré hondo; aquello no tenía sentido—. No tengo tanto dinero, Kenji.

Sonrió.

—Algo me dice que sí.

—¡Que no! ¡Te aseguro que no lo tengo! Esta vez sí que te superaste, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta conseguir que te maten!

Se movió nervioso; el desdén había desaparecido de su cara.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

Apreté los dientes.

—Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Rei me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿De dónde sacaste once mil dólares, Serena?

—De las peleas de Darien —dije, taladrando a Kenji con la mirada.

Darien me hizo dar media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Ganaste once de los grandes con mis peleas? ¿Cuándo apostabas?

—Neflyte y yo teníamos un acuerdo —dije, ignorando la sorpresa de Darien.

La mirada de Kenji se animó de repente.

—Puedes doblar esa cantidad en un fin de semana, Conejita. Podrías conseguirme los veinticinco para el domingo, y así Sabio no enviará a sus matones a buscarme.

Sentí que la garganta se me quedaba seca.

—Me dejarás sin un centavo, Kenji. Tengo que pagar la universidad.

—Oh, puedes recuperarlo en cualquier momento —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha límite? —pregunté.

—El lunes, por la mañana. A medianoche, más bien —dijo, sin remordimiento alguno.

—No tienes por qué darle ni un maldito centavo, Paloma —dijo Darien, apretándome el brazo.

Kenji me agarró de la muñeca.

—¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría metido en este lío si no fuera por tu culpa!

Rei le apartó la mano y lo empujó.

—¡No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda otra vez, Kenji! ¡Ella no fue quien le pidió dinero prestado a Sabio!

Kenji me miró con odio en los ojos.

—Si no fuera por ella, tendría mi propio dinero. Me lo quitaste todo, Serena. ¡Y ahora no tengo nada!

Pensé que pasar tiempo alejada de Kenji disminuiría el dolor que conllevaba ser su hija, pero las lágrimas que fluían de mis ojos decían lo contrario.

—Te conseguiré el dinero de Sabio para el domingo. Pero, cuando lo haga, quiero que me dejes en paz para siempre. No volveré a hacer esto por ti, Kenji. De ahora en adelante, estás solo, ¿me oyes? Aléjate de mí.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Como tú quieras, Conejita.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el coche, mientras oía que Rei decía detrás de mí.

—Hagan las maletas, chicos. Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora entiendo el por qué Serena quiere mantenerse alejada de la joyita de su padre. Tan bien que iban las cosas y tenía que aparecer. **

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**norma: Serena se ganó a la familia de Darien a quienes no les importó de quién era hija, pero como pudiste ver, su pasado regresó.**

**yssareyes48: Serena ya se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ese pasado del que tanto le costó alejarse volvió y para pedirle dinero.**

**hadaza: Lamentablemente su pasado volvió a amargarle la vida. Seiya apareció pero parece que ya se resignó.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo. **

**.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Ciudad del Pecado

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 14: CIUDAD DEL PECADO**

**.**

Darien dejó nuestras maletas en el suelo y miró a su alrededor.

—Está bien, ¿no? —Lo fulminé con la mirada y levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

Abrí la cremallera de mi maleta y negué con la cabeza. Las diferentes estrategias y la falta de tiempo ocupaban mi mente por completo.

—Estas no son unas vacaciones. No deberías estar aquí, Darien.

Al momento siguiente, estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura.

—Yo voy a donde tú vayas.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiré.

—Tengo que bajar al casino. Puedes quedarte aquí o ir a dar una vuelta por el Strip. Nos vemos después, ¿sí?

—Voy contigo.

—No quiero que vengas, Dar. —En su cara vi que había herido sus sentimientos y le toqué el brazo—. Para ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana, tengo que concentrarme; además, no me gusta quién soy en esas mesas, y no quiero que lo veas, ¿lo entiendes?

Me apartó el pelo de los ojos y me besó en la mejilla.

—Está bien, Paloma.

Darien se despidió de Rei al salir de la habitación, y ella se acercó a mí con el mismo vestido que llevaba en la fiesta de citas. Yo me cambié y me puse un modelito corto dorado y unos zapatos de tacón. Cuando me miré en el espejo no pude evitar torcer el gesto. Rei me recogió el pelo y después me entregó un tubo negro.

—Necesitas unas cinco capas más de rimel, y te tirarán la identificación a la cara si no te pones más rubor. ¿Has olvidado cómo se juega a esto?

Le quité la máscara de pestañas de la mano y le dediqué otros diez minutos más a mi maquillaje. Cuando terminé, mis ojos empezaron a desteñirse.

—Maldita sea, Serena, no llores —dije, levantando la mirada y secándome la parte inferior de los ojos con un papel.

—No tienes que hacer esto. No le debes nada.

Rei me puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras me miraba en el espejo por última vez.

—Le debe dinero a Sabio, Rei. Si no lo hago, lo matarán.

Su expresión era de piedad. La había visto mirándome así muchas veces antes, pero en esa ocasión estaba desesperada. Lo había visto arruinarme la vida más veces de las que ninguna de las dos podíamos contar.

—¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez? ¿Y la próxima? No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—Aceptó mantenerse lejos de mí. Kenji Tsukino puede ser muchas cosas, pero no falta a su palabra.

Salimos al pasillo y entramos en el ascensor vacío.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —pregunté, sin olvidarme de las cámaras.

Rei golpeó su licencia de conducir falsa con las uñas y sonrió.

—Me llamo Candy. Candy Crawford —dijo ella en su impecable acento sureño.

Le tendí la mano.

—Jessica James. Encantada de conocerte, Candy.

Después de ponernos las gafas de sol, adoptamos una actitud fría cuando el ascensor se abrió, revelando las luces de neón y el bullicio del casino. Había gente por todas partes, moviéndose en todas las direcciones. Las Vegas era un infierno celestial, el único sitio en el que se pueden encontrar bailarinas con llamativas plumas y elaborado maquillaje, prostitutas con insuficiente aunque aceptable atractivo, hombres de negocios con trajes lujosos y familias enteras en el mismo edificio.

Recorrimos pavoneándonos un pasillo delimitado por cuerdas rojas y le entregamos nuestras identificaciones a un hombre con una chaqueta roja. Se quedó mirándome un momento y me bajé las gafas.

—Sería genial poder entrar en algún momento del día—dije, aburrida.

Nos devolvió nuestras identificaciones y se apartó a un lado para dejarnos entrar. Pasamos junto a varias filas de máquinas tragamonedas, mesas de black jack, y entonces nos detuvimos junto a la ruleta. Escruté el local examinando las diferentes mesas de póquer, hasta que me fijé en la que jugaban los hombres de más edad.

—Esa —dije, señalándola con la cabeza.

—Empiezas agresiva, Serena. Ni se darán cuenta de lo que pasó.

—No. Son perros viejos de Las Vegas. Tengo que jugar con cautela esta vez.

Caminé hasta la mesa, con mi sonrisa más encantadora.

Los lugareños podían oler a un estafador a kilómetros, pero tenía dos cosas a mi favor que tapaban el aroma a cualquier engaño: juventud… y un par de senos.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes?

No levantaron la mirada.

—Claro, muñequita. Toma asiento y luce bonita. Pero no hables.

—Quiero jugar —dije, dándole a Rei mis gafas de sol—. No hay suficiente acción en las mesas de black jack.

Uno de los hombres con un puro en la boca dijo:

—Esta es una mesa de póquer, princesa. Tradicional. Prueba suerte en las máquinas tragamonedas.

Me senté en el único sitio vacío y crucé las piernas con gran ostentación.

—Siempre he querido jugar al póquer en Las Vegas. Y tengo todas estas fichas… —dije, mientras dejaba mi pila de fichas en la mesa—, y soy muy buena por Internet.

Los cinco hombres miraron mis fichas y luego a mí.

—Hay una apuesta mínima, encanto —dijo el dealer.

—¿Cuánto?

—Quinientos, tesoro. Mira…, no quiero hacerte llorar. Hazte un favor y elige una reluciente tragamonedas.

Empujé mis fichas hacia delante, encogiéndome de hombros tal y como haría una chica inocente y confiada antes de darse cuenta de que acaba de perder todo su fondo para la universidad. Los hombres se miraron entre sí. El dealer se encogió de hombros y barajó.

—Soy Thomas —dijo uno de los hombres, tendiéndome la mano. Cuando se la estreché, señaló a los demás—. Mel, Pauli, Ned y ese es Winks.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre flaco que masticaba un palillo y, como predije, me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí y esperé con fingida anticipación a que repartieran la primera mano. Perdí las dos primeras a propósito, pero en la cuarta, ya iba ganando. Aquellos veteranos de Las Vegas no tardaron mucho en sospechar de mí, tal y como había hecho Armand.

—¿Dijiste que jugabas por Internet? —preguntó Pauli.

—Y con mi padre.

—¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó Thomas.

—De Wichita —dije.

—Esta no es ninguna jugadora online. Eso te lo aseguro —masculló Mel.

Una hora después me había quedado con dos mil setecientos dólares de mis oponentes, y estaban empezando a sudar.

—Me retiro —dijo Thomas, tirando sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no lo veo con mis propios ojos, nunca lo hubiera creído —oí detrás de mí.

Rei y yo nos volvimos a la vez y mis labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Steven. —Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estás estafando en mi local, Conejita. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia mis suspicaces nuevos amigos.

—Sabes que odio ese apodo, Steven.

—Discúlpennos —dijo Steven, tirándome del brazo para ponerme en pie.

Rei me miró con recelo mientras me alejaba unos metros.

El padre de Steven dirigía el casino, y era más que sorprendente que hubiera decidido unirse al negocio familiar. Solíamos perseguirnos por los pasillos del hotel escaleras arriba, y siempre le ganaba cuando hacíamos carreras de ascensores. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo recordaba como un adolescente desgarbado; el hombre que tenía delante de mí era un supervisor de mesas de casino impecablemente vestido, en absoluto desgarbado y ciertamente hecho todo un hombre. Seguía teniendo la piel sedosa y los ojos amatista que recordaba, pero el resto era una agradable sorpresa.

Los iris violeta de sus ojos relucían con las luces brillantes.

—Esto es surrealista. Me pareció que eras tú cuando pasé por aquí, aunque no podía convencerme de que hubieras vuelto, pero, cuando vi a una preciosa jovencita limpiando una mesa de veteranos, supe que eras tú.

—Sí, soy yo —dije—. Te ves… diferente.

—Tú también. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Retirado.

Sonrió.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Solo hasta el domingo. Tengo que volver a la universidad.

—Hola, Steven —dijo Rei, agarrándome del brazo.

—Rei —respondió riéndose—. Debería haberlo imaginado. Ustedes son inseparables. —Si sus padres se hubieran enterado alguna vez de que la traía aquí, habríamos dejado de serlo hace mucho.

—Me alegro de verte, Serena. ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte a cenar? —dijo él, dando un repaso a mi vestido.

—Me encantaría ponerme al día, pero no estoy aquí por diversión, Steven.

Me tendió la mano y sonrió.

—Tampoco yo. Dame tu identificación.

Me puse seria al darme cuenta de que tendría que pelear. Steven no cedería a mis encantos tan fácilmente. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Estoy aquí por Kenji. Está en problemas.

Steven se movió nervioso.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Los de siempre.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y sabes que respeto a tu padre, pero también sabes que no puedo dejar que te quedes.

Lo agarré por el brazo y se lo apreté.

—Debe dinero a Sabio.

Steven cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Cielo santo.

—Tengo hasta mañana. Te estoy pidiendo un favor enorme, Steven. Dame tiempo hasta entonces.

Me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Podemos hacer una cosa…, si cenas conmigo mañana, te daré hasta medianoche.

Miré a Rei y después a Steven.

—Estoy aquí con alguien.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, Serena. Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Nadie da nada por nada.

Suspiré, derrotada.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en Ferraro's si me dejas quedarme hasta medianoche.

Se agachó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. Nos vemos mañana… a las cinco en punto, ¿de acuerdo? Entro en el casino a las ocho.

Sonreí mientras se alejaba, pero rápidamente mi gesto cambió cuando vi a Darien mirándome desde la mesa de la ruleta.

—Mierda —dijo Rei, tirando de mi brazo.

Darien fulminó a Steven con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado, y entonces vino hacia mí. Con las manos en los bolsillos, miró a Steven, que nos miraba de soslayo.

—¿Quién era ese?

Asentí hacia donde estaba Steven.

—Es Steven Alfa. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

Me volví para mirar hacia la mesa de veteranos.

—Darien, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Supongo que descartó la idea de ser joven ministro —dijo Rei, mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a Steven.

—¿Ese es tu ex novio? —preguntó Darien, inmediatamente enojado—. ¿No me habías dicho que era de Kansas?

Lancé una mirada de impaciencia a Rei y, luego, agarré a Darien por el mentón, insistiendo en que me dedicara toda su atención.

—Sabe que no tengo la edad suficiente para estar aquí, Dar. Me ha dado hasta medianoche. Te lo explicaré todo después, pero por ahora tengo que volver a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?

A Darien se le movieron las mandíbulas bajo la piel, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Está bien, nos vemos a medianoche. —Se inclinó para besarme, pero sus labios estaban fríos y distantes—. Buena suerte.

Sonreí mientras se mezclaba entre la multitud y, entonces, dirigí toda mi atención a los jugadores.

—¿Caballeros?

—Siéntate, Shirley Temple —dijo Thomas—. Vamos a recuperar nuestro dinero. No nos gusta que nos estafen.

—Les deseo lo peor —sonreí.

—Tienes diez minutos —susurró Rei.

—Lo sé —dije.

Intenté olvidarme del tiempo y de los golpecitos nerviosos que daba Rei con la rodillas por debajo de la mesa. El pozo estaba en dieciséis mil dólares, el más alto de la noche, y me lo jugaba a todo o nada.

—Nunca había visto a nadie como tú, muchacha. Has hecho prácticamente una partida perfecta. Y no tiene ningún tic, Winks. ¿Te diste cuenta? —dijo Pauli.

Winks asintió, su alegre despreocupación se había evaporado poco a poco con cada mano.

—Me he dado cuenta. Ni se rasca, ni sonríe, ni siquiera hay algún cambio en su mirada. No es natural. Todo el mundo tiene algo que lo delata.

—No, todo el mundo —dijo Rei, petulante.

Sentí unas manos familiares sobre los hombros. Sabía que era Darien, pero no me atreví a volverme, no con tres mil dólares sobre la mesa.

—Voy —dijo Thomas.

La muchedumbre que se había reunido a nuestro alrededor aplaudió cuando enseñé mis cartas. Thomas era el único que podía acercarse a mí con un trío. Nada que mi escalera de color no pudiera batir.

—¡Increíble! —dijo Pauli, lanzando sus dobles parejas sobre la mesa.

—Me retiro —gruñó Ned, antes de levantarse y largarse furioso de la mesa.

Thomas estaba un poco más alegre.

—Después de esta noche, puedo morir tranquilo. Me he enfrentado a un contrincante verdaderamente digno. Fue un placer, Serena.

Me quedé helada.

—¿Lo sabía?

Thomas sonrió. Los años de fumar puros y beber café habían manchado sus enormes dientes.

—Ya había jugado contigo antes. Hace seis años. He deseado la revancha durante mucho tiempo.

Thomas me tendió la mano.

—Cuídate, niña. Dile a tu padre que Thomas Pescelli le envía saludos.

Rei me ayudó a recoger mis ganancias, y me volví hacia Darien, mientras miraba mi reloj.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—¿Quieres probar en las mesas de black jack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Dar.

Sonrió.

—No puedes perder, Paloma.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—El black jack no es su juego.

Darien asintió.

—Gané un poco de dinero. Seiscientos. Puedes quedártelos.

Nicolas me entregó sus fichas.

—Yo solo conseguí trescientos.

Suspiré.

—Gracias chicos, pero todavía me faltan cinco de los grandes.

Miré de nuevo mi reloj y, cuando levanté la mirada, vi que Steven se acercaba.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me faltan cinco mil, Steven. Necesito más tiempo.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, Serena.

Asentí. Sabía que ya le había pedido demasiado.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedara.

—Quizás podría conseguir que mi padre hablara con Sabio en tu nombre.

—Es el lío de Kenji. Le pediré una prórroga.

Steven negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, Conejita, da igual cuánto le lleves. Si no cubre la deuda, Sabio enviará a alguien. Quédate tan lejos de él como sea posible.

Sentí que me ardían los ojos.

—Tengo que intentarlo.

Steven dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó para hablar en voz baja.

—Súbete a un avión, Serena. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, te escucho. —Le solté.

Steven suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Me rodeó con los brazos y me besó en el pelo.

—Lo siento. Si no estuviera mi trabajo en juego, sabes que intentaría pensar en algo.

Asentí, mientras me apartaba de él.

—Lo sé. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Me levantó la barbilla con el dedo.

—Nos vemos mañana a las cinco.

Se agachó para besarme en la comisura del labio y se alejó sin decir otra palabra. Miré a Rei, que observaba a Darien. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos; no podía ni imaginarme la expresión de enojo de su rostro.

—¿Qué hay a las cinco? —dijo Darien, con la voz llena de ira contenida.

—Aceptó cenar con Steven si él le permitía quedarse. No tenía otra opción, Dar —dijo Rei.

Por el tono cauteloso de la voz de Rei, sabía que Darien estaba más que furioso.

Levanté los ojos hacia él, y me fulminó con la misma expresión traicionada que Kenji tenía la noche en que se dio cuenta de que yo le había robado su suerte.

—Sí, la tenías.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia, Darien? Lo siento si he herido tus sentimientos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto por salvar la vida de Kenji.

Pude ver que Darien quería contraatacar, pero no había nada que pudiera decir.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Sabio —dijo Rei, tirándome del brazo.

Darien y Nicolas nos siguieron en silencio mientras bajábamos por el Strip hasta el edificio de Sabio. El tráfico en la calle -tanto de coches como de personas- empezaba a concentrarse. A cada paso que daba, me embargaba una sensación de angustia y vacío en el estómago, mientras mi mente se apresuraba por encontrar un argumento convincente que hiciera que Sabio entrara en razón. Para cuando llegamos ante la gran puerta verde que tantas veces había visto, y llamamos, no se me había ocurrido nada que pudiera utilizar.

No fue ninguna sorpresa ver al enorme portero -negro, de aspecto temible y tan ancho como alto-, pero me sorprendió encontrar a Sabio de pie a su lado.

—Sabio —dije con un suspiro.

—Vaya, vaya…, veo que dejaste de ser el Trece de la Suerte, ¿verdad? Kenji no me dijo que te habías convertido en una chica tan bonita. Te esperaba, Conejita. Creo que tienes un dinero que me pertenece.

Asentí y Sabio señaló a mis amigos.

Levanté el mentón para fingir confianza.

—Vienen conmigo.

—Me temo que sus acompañantes tendrán que esperar afuera —dijo el portero en un tono anormalmente profundo y bajo.

Darien inmediatamente me tomó por el brazo.

—No irá a ninguna parte sola. Voy con ella.

Sabio miró a Darien y tragué saliva. Cuando Sabio levantó la mirada hacia su portero y sonrió, me relajé un poco.

—Me parece bien —dijo Sabio—. Kenji estará encantado de saber que traes a un amigo tan leal contigo.

Antes de seguirlo dentro, me volví y vi la mirada de preocupación en la cara de Rei. Darien me sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo y se puso, a propósito, entre el portero y yo. Seguimos a Sabio hasta el interior de un ascensor, subimos cuatro pisos en silencio y, entonces, las puertas se abrieron.

Había un gran escritorio de caoba en el centro de una amplia habitación. Sabio fue cojeando hasta su lujoso sillón y se sentó, mientras nos hacía un gesto para que ocupáramos los dos asientos vacíos que había delante de su escritorio. Cuando me acomodé, sentí el frío cuero debajo de mí y me pregunté cuántas personas se habrían sentado en esa misma silla momentos antes de su muerte. Alargué el brazo para agarrar la mano de Darien y él me la estrechó para tranquilizarme.

—Kenji me debe veinticinco mil. Confío en que tengas todo el dinero —dijo Sabio, garabateando algo en un bloc.

—De hecho… —Hice una pausa para aclararme la garganta—. Me faltan cinco mil, Sabio. Pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos. Y cinco mil no son un problema, ¿verdad? Sabes que soy lo bastante buena para conseguirlos.

—Serenity —dijo Sabio frunciendo el ceño—, me decepcionas. Sabes muy bien cuáles son mis reglas.

—Por… por favor, Sabio. Te pido que aceptes los diecinueve mil. Tendré el resto mañana.

Los ojos redondos y brillantes de Sabio se clavaron primero en mí y luego en Darien, antes de volver de nuevo a mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que dos hombres habían aparecido desde las oscuras esquinas de la habitación. Darien me agarró con más fuerza la mano y yo aguanté la respiración.

—Sabes que solo acepto la cantidad completa. ¿Sabes qué me dice el hecho de que intentes darme algo menos del total? Que no estás segura de poder conseguir el monto total.

Los hombres de las esquinas dieron un paso hacia delante.

—Puedo conseguirte el dinero, Sabio —dije, sonriendo nerviosa—. He ganado ocho mil movecientos dólares en seis horas.

—Así que estás diciendo que me entregarás otros ocho mil novecientos dentro de seis horas. —Sabio sonrió diabólicamente.

—La fecha límite es mañana a medianoche —dijo Darien, mirando detrás de nosotros y después observando cómo se acercaban los hombres que habían salido de entre las sombras.

—¿Qué…, qué estás haciendo, Sabio? —pregunté, poniéndome rígida.

—Kenji me llamó esta noche. Me dijo que tú te haces cargo de su deuda.

—Estoy haciéndole un favor. No te debo ningún dinero —dije duramente, movida por mi instinto de supervivencia.

Sabio apoyó sus dos gruesos codos en el escritorio.

—Estoy considerando darle una lección a Kenji, y tengo curiosidad por averiguar si de verdad tienes tanta suerte, muchacha.

Darien se levantó de la silla y me arrastró con él. Se puso delante de mí mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Josiah está afuera, joven. ¿Cómo crees exactamente que puedes escapar?

Me había equivocado. Cuando pensaba en persuadir a Sabio para que entre en razón, debería haber anticipado la voluntad de Kenji de sobrevivir y la decisión de Sabio de darle un escarmiento.

—Darien —le advertí, al ver que los matones de Sabio se acercaban a nosotros.

Darien me empujó detrás de él y se puso derecho.

—Espero que entiendas, Sabio, que no pretendo faltarte al respeto cuando deje inconscientes a tus hombres, pero estoy enamorado de esta chica y no puedo permitir que le hagas daño.

Sabio estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Hijo, tengo que admitir que tienes más valor que cualquiera que haya cruzado esas puertas. Voy a prepararte para lo que te espera. El tipo bastante grande que tienes a tu derecha es David y, si no puede acabar contigo con los puños, lo hará con la navaja que guarda en su funda. El hombre de tu izquierda es Dane, y es mi mejor luchador. De hecho, mañana tiene una pelea y nunca ha perdido. Espero que no te hagas daño en las manos, Dane. Hay mucho dinero que depende de ti.

Dane sonrió a Darien con una mirada salvaje y divertida.

—Sí, señor.

—¡Sabio, no! ¡Puedo conseguirte tu dinero! —grité.

—Oh, no… Esto se pone muy interesante —dijo Sabio riéndose, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

David se abalanzó sobre Darien y me llevé las manos a la boca. Era un hombre fuerte, pero también torpe y lento. Antes de que David pudiera apartarse o agarrar su navaja, Darien lo dejó fuera de combate de un rodillazo en la cara. Cuando Darien le lanzó un puñetazo, no malgastó el tiempo y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas. Dos puñetazos y un codazo después, David yacía sangrando en el suelo.

Sabio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose histéricamente y golpeando su escritorio como un niño que se deleita viendo dibujos animados un sábado por la mañana.

—Bueno, adelante, Dane. No te habrá asustado, ¿no?

Dane se acercó a Darien con más cuidado, con la atención y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Su puño voló hacia la cara de Darien a una velocidad increíble, pero Darien lo esquivó, embistiendo con el hombro a Dane con todas sus fuerzas. Se cayeron sobre el escritorio de Sabio, y entonces Dane agarró a Darien con ambos brazos y lo lanzó al suelo. Se debatieron en el suelo durante un momento; Dane ganó ventaja y consiguió asestar unos cuantos puñetazos a Darien mientras lo tenía atrapado en el suelo. Me tapé la cara, incapaz de ver.

Oí un grito de dolor y, cuando volví a mirar, vi a Darien a horcajadas encima de Dane, agarrándolo por el pelo desgreñado, asestándole puñetazo tras puñetazo en un lado de la cabeza. La cara de Dane golpeaba la parte delantera del escritorio de Sabio con cada golpe, hasta que cayó al suelo, desorientado y sangrando.

Darien lo observó durante un momento y volvió al ataque, gruñendo con cada embestida y usando toda su fuerza. Dane lo esquivó una vez y estrelló los nudillos en la mandíbula de Darien.

Darien sonrió y levantó un dedo.

—Ese es el único que me vas a dar.

No podía creer lo que oía. Darien había dejado que el matón de Sabio le diera. Estaba disfrutando. Nunca había visto a Darien luchar sin restricciones; daba un poco de miedo verlo dar rienda suelta a toda su capacidad sobre aquellos asesinos entrenados y comprender que llevaba las de ganar. Hasta ese momento, simplemente no me había dado cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Con la perturbadora risa de Sabio de fondo, Darien remató la faena clavándole el codo en plena cara y dejándolo inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo. Observé cómo su cuerpo rebotaba sobre la alfombra importada de Sabio.

—¡Sorprendente, muchacho! ¡Simplemente increíble! —dijo Sabio, mientras aplaudía encantado.

Darien me empujó detrás de él, mientras Josiah ocupaba el umbral con su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Quiere que me ocupe de esto, señor?

—¡No! No, no… —dijo Sabio, todavía aturdido por la actuación improvisada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Darien todavía respiraba agitadamente.

—Darien Shields —dijo él, limpiándose la sangre de Dane y David de los vaqueros.

—Darien Shields, me parece que puedes ayudar a tu novia a salir de esta.

—¿Cómo? —resopló Darien.

—Se suponía que Dane iba a pelear mañana por la noche. Tenía mucho dinero que dependía de él, y me parece que no estará en forma para ganar una pelea durante algún tiempo. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de ocupar su lugar, hazme ganar dinero y perdonaré los cinco mil que faltan de la deuda de Kenji.

Darien se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Paloma?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

Me mordí el labio, torciendo el gesto con una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

Darien sonrió.

—No es mi sangre, nena. No llores.

Sabio se puso de pie.

—Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Aceptas o no?

—Lo haré —dijo Darien—. Dime cuándo y dónde, y allí estaré.

—Tendrás que pelear contra Brock McMann. No es ningún principiante. Lo vetaron en la UFC el año pasado.

Darien no se inmutó.

—Sólo dime dónde tengo que estar.

La sonrisa de tiburón propia de Sabio se extendió en su cara.

—Me gustas, Darien. Creo que seremos buenos amigos.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo Darien.

Me abrió la puerta y mantuvo una postura protectora hasta que llegamos a la puerta delantera.

—¡Dios santo! —gritó Rei al ver la sangre salpicada en la ropa de Darien.

—¿Están bien, chicos?

Ella me agarró de los hombros y examinó mi cara.

—Estoy bien. Solo otro día duro en la oficina. Para los dos —dije, secándome los ojos.

Darien tomó mi mano y corrimos al hotel con Nicolas y Rei siguiéndonos de cerca. No mucha gente se fijó en la apariencia de Darien. Estaba cubierto de sangre, pero solo algunos visitantes parecían darse cuenta.

—¿Qué demonios pasó allí adentro? —preguntó finalmente Nicolas.

Darien se quedó en ropa interior y desapareció en el baño. Abrió la ducha y Rei me trajo una caja de pañuelos.

—Estoy bien, Rei.

Suspiró y volvió a ofrecerme la caja de pañuelos.

—No, no lo estás.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo con Sabio —dije.

Sentía los músculos adoloridos por la tensión de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Es la primera vez que ves a Darien darle una verdadera paliza a alguien —dijo Nicolas—. Yo lo vi una vez, y no es agradable.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió Rei.

—Kenji llamó a Sabio. Me pasó su deuda a mí.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de puta! —gritó Rei.

—No pensaba hacerme responsable, pero quería darle una lección a Kenji por enviar a su hija a pagar su deuda. Lanzó a dos de sus malditos perros contra nosotros y Darien se deshizo de ellos. De los dos. En menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Y Sabio dejó que se fueran? —preguntó Rei.

Darien salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura; la única prueba de su pelea era una pequeña marca roja en la mejilla, debajo del ojo derecho.

—Uno de los tipos a los que dejé inconscientes tenía una pelea mañana por la noche. Lo sustituiré y, a cambio, Sabio perdonará a Kenji los cinco mil que todavía le debe.

Rei se puso de pie.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué estamos ayudando a Kenji, Serena? Te lanzó a los leones. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No, si yo lo mato primero —soltó Darien entre dientes.

—Ponte a la cola —dije.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pelear mañana? —preguntó Nicolas.

—En un sitio llamado Zero's. A las seis en punto. Contra Brock McMann, Nic.

Nicolas sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. De ninguna manera, Darien. ¡Ese tipo está loco!

—Sí —dijo Darien—, pero él no va a pelear por su chica, ¿verdad? —Darien me meció entre sus brazos y me besó en la coronilla—. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Esto está mal. Está mal por muchísimos motivos. No sé por cuál empezar.

—¿No me viste esta noche? Estaré bien. Ya he visto luchar a Brock antes. Es duro, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Dar.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que vayas a cenar con tu exnovio mañana por la noche. Supongo que los dos tendremos que hacer algo desagradable para salvar al inútil de tu padre.

Lo había visto antes. Las Vegas cambiaba a la gente: creaba monstruos y destrozaba hombres. Era fácil dejar que las luces y los sueños robados se filtraran en la sangre. Había visto la mirada llena de energía e invencible de Darien muchas veces mientras crecía, y la única cura era un avión de vuelta a casa.

.

-.-

.

Steven frunció el entrecejo cuando volví a mirar el reloj.

—¿Tienes que estar en algún otro sitio, Conejita? —preguntó Steven.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así, Steven. Lo odio.

—Yo también odié que te fueras. Pero eso no te lo impidió.

—Esta conversación está más que agotada. Cenemos y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, hablemos de tu nuevo novio. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Darien? —Asentí—. ¿Qué haces con ese psicópata tatuado? Parece que lo hubieran echado de la familia Manson.

—Sé agradable, Steven, o me largo de aquí.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado y que ahora estés aquí, sentada frente a mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues créelo.

—Ahí está —dijo Steven—, la chica que recuerdo.

Consulté la hora en mi reloj.

—La pelea de Darien es dentro de veinticinco minutos. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Todavía tienen que traernos el postre.

—No puedo, Steven. No quiero que se preocupe por si voy a aparecer. Es importante.

Dejó caer los hombros.

—Lo sé. Extraño los días en los que yo era importante.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

—Éramos solo unos niños. Eso fue hace una vida.

—¿Cuándo crecimos? Tu presencia aquí es una señal, Serena. Pensaba que no volvería a verte y ahora te tengo sentada delante mío. Quédate conmigo.

Lentamente, dije que no con la cabeza, vacilante, porque sabía que iba a herir a mi amigo más antiguo.

—Lo amo, Steven.

Su decepción oscureció la ligera sonrisa de su cara.

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas.

Lo besé en la mejilla y salí volando del restaurante a tomar un taxi.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el conductor.

—A Zero's.

El conductor se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Está segura?

—Desde luego. ¡Vamos! —dije, lanzando dinero sobre el asiento.

.

.

* * *

**Kenji no merece llamarse "padre". Dejar a Serena como responsable de la deuda demuestra lo cobarde y poco hombre qué es, y si no hubiese sido por Darien, quién sabe lo que le hubieran hecho a su hija. Ahora Darien tiene que pelear y no será un rival fácil; esperemos que todo salga bien.**

**Les adelanto que ****las cosas comenzarán a complicarse, ya que no todo puede ser color de rosa. **

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Lo que hizo Kenji hoy no tiene nombre. Esperemos que Darien pueda librar a Serena del problema que le dejó el cobarde de su padre.**

**norma: Darien está muy enamorado y hará cualquier cosa por Serena, como pudiste leer en el capítulo de hoy.**

**hadaza: Y ahora la dejó como responsable de la deuda en manos de Sabio y sus matones. Ahora recae en Darien la posibilidad de librarlos de todo eso.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con otro capítulo. **

**.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Casa

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 15: CASA**

**.**

Darien finalmente se abrió paso entre la multitud junto a Sabio, que lo agarraba por el hombro y le susurraba algo al oído. Darien asintió y le respondió. Se me heló la sangre al verlo tan amigable con el hombre que nos había amenazado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. Darien se deleitaba con los aplausos y las felicitaciones por su triunfo, mientras la multitud rugía. Caminaba muy recto, su sonrisa era más amplia, y, cuando llegó hasta mí, me dio un fugaz beso en la boca.

Sentí el sabor salado del sudor mezclado con el metálico de la sangre en los labios. Había ganado la pelea, pero no sin recibir unas cuantas heridas de batalla.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, mientras observaba a Sabio reírse con su séquito.

—Te lo contaré más tarde. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Un hombre le dio unas palmaditas a Darien en la espalda.

—Gracias —dijo Darien, volviéndose hacia él y estrechándole la mano que le extendía.

—Espero impaciente volver a verte pelear, hijo —dijo el hombre, mientras le entregaba una botella de cerveza—. Eso fue increíble.

—Vamos, Paloma.

Dio un trago a su cerveza, hizo unas gárgaras y entonces la escupió: el líquido ámbar del suelo estaba mezclado con sangre. Se abrió paso zigzagueando entre la muchedumbre y respiró hondo cuando logramos llegar al exterior. Me dio un beso y me llevó por el Strip con paso rápido y decidido.

En el ascensor de nuestro hotel, me empujó contra la pared de espejo, me agarró la pierna y me la levantó en un movimiento rápido contra su cadera. Aplastó su boca contra la mía, y sentí que la mano que tenía debajo de mi rodilla se deslizaba por el muslo y me subía la falda.

—Darien, allí hay una cámara —dije contra sus labios.

—Me importa una mierda. —Se rio—. Estoy celebrando.

Lo aparté de un empujón.

—Podemos celebrar en la habitación —dije, mientras me limpiaba la boca y me miraba la mano, donde descubrí vetas de color carmesí.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? Tú has ganado, yo he ganado, pagamos la deuda de Kenji y acaban de hacerme la oferta de mi vida.

El ascensor se abrió y yo me quedé en el lugar mientras Darien salía al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de oferta? —pregunté.

Darien me tendió la mano, pero yo la ignoré. Fruncí los ojos, sabiendo de antemano lo que me iba a decir.

Suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije, lo discutiremos después.

—Hablaremos de eso ahora.

Se inclinó hacia delante, me agarró por la muñeca para sacarme al pasillo y me levantó del suelo en sus brazos.

—Voy a ganar dinero suficiente para devolverte lo que Kenji te quitó, para pagar el resto de tu educación, mi moto y para comprarte un coche nuevo —dijo él, metiendo y sacando la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó en el suelo.

—¡Y eso es solo el principio!

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo exactamente?

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y empezaron a temblarme las manos.

Me agarró la cara entre las manos, fuera de sí.

—Sabio va a dejar que pelee aquí, en Las Vegas. Un millón por cada pelea, Paloma. ¡Un millón por cada pelea!

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de abstraerme de la emoción de su mirada.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Sabio? —Darien me levantó la barbilla y abrí los ojos, temiendo que ya hubiera firmado un contrato.

Se rio.

—Le dije que lo pensaría.

Pude volver a respirar.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. No vuelvas a asustarme así, Dar. Pensaba que lo decías en serio.

Darien hizo una mueca y se enderezó antes de hablar.

—Lo digo en serio, Paloma. Le dije que tenía que hablarlo contigo primero, pero pensé que te alegrarías. Está planeando organizar una pelea al mes. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero es eso? ¡Dinero contante y sonante!

—Sé sumar, Darien. También sé mantener la cabeza fría cuando estoy en Las Vegas, cosa que, obviamente, tú no sabes hacer. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que hagas algo estúpido.

Me dirigí al armario y arranqué nuestra ropa de las perchas para meterla furiosa en las maletas.

Darien me agarró los brazos suavemente y me hizo dar media vuelta.

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo pelear para Sabio durante un año y, entonces, tendremos dinero para mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar la universidad y mudarte aquí?

—Sabio se encargará de los vuelos y se adaptará a mi horario.

Solté una carcajada, incrédula.

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan crédulo, Darien! Cuando Sabio te tiene en nómina, no te limitas a pelear una vez al mes. ¿Te has olvidado de Dane? ¡Terminarás siendo uno de sus matones!

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya discutimos eso, Paloma. Solo quiere que pelee.

—¿Y tú le crees? ¿Sabes que por aquí lo llaman Sabio Lengualarga?

—Quería comprarte un coche, Paloma. Uno bonito. Y pagaremos nuestras carreras por completo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora la mafia da becas de estudios?

Darien apretó las mandíbulas. Lo irritaba tener que convencerme.

—Esto es bueno para nosotros. Puedo guardarlo hasta cuando tengamos que comprarnos una casa. No puedo conseguir tanto dinero en ninguna otra parte.

—¿Y qué hay de tu licenciatura en Derecho Penal? Te aseguro que verás mucho a tus antiguos compañeros de clase si trabajas para Sabio.

—Nena, comprendo tus reservas, de verdad que sí. Pero seré listo. Lo haré durante un año y después lo dejaré y haremos lo que demonios queramos.

—No puedes dejar a Sabio así nomás, Darien. Él es el único que te dice cuándo se termina. No tienes ni idea de cómo es tratar con él. ¡No puedo creer que aún lo estés considerando! ¿Trabajarías para un hombre que nos habría dado una tremenda paliza a los dos ayer por la noche si no se lo hubieras impedido?

—Exactamente, se lo impedí.

—Trataste con dos de sus pesos ligeros, Darien. ¿Qué vas a hacer si aparece con una docena? ¿Qué harás si viene por mí, después de alguna de tus peleas?

—No tendría ningún sentido que hiciera eso. Le haré ganar montones de dinero.

—En el momento en que decidas que no vas a hacerlo nunca más, serás prescindible. Así trabaja esta gente.

Darien se alejó de mí para mirar por la ventana; las luces que parpadeaban daban color a sus rasgos en conflicto. Había tomado su decisión incluso antes de venir a contármela.

—Todo estará bien, Paloma. Me aseguraré de que así sea. Y, entonces, podremos asentarnos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta para seguir metiendo nuestra ropa en las maletas. Cuando aterrizáramos en la pista, en casa, volvería a ser él mismo de nuevo. Las Vegas hacía que la gente se comportara de forma extraña, y yo no podía razonar con él mientras estuviera embriagado por el flujo de dinero y whisky.

Me negué a seguir discutiéndolo hasta que llegamos al avión, temerosa de que Darien me dejara irme sin él. Me abroché el cinturón del asiento y apreté los dientes al ver cómo miraba melancólico por la ventana mientras ascendíamos por el cielo nocturno. Ya añoraba la perversión y las tentaciones sin límites que una ciudad como Las Vegas ofrecía.

—Es mucho dinero, Paloma.

—No.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—Es mi decisión. Me parece que no estás considerando todos los aspectos.

—Pues a mí me parece que tú has perdido la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera piensas considerarlo?

—No, y tampoco tú. No vas a trabajar para un criminal asesino en Las Vegas, Darien. Es completamente ridículo que pienses que podría considerarlo.

Darien suspiró y miró por la ventana.

—Mi primera pelea es dentro de tres semanas.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Ya aceptaste?

Guiñó un ojo.

—Todavía no.

—¿Pero piensas hacerlo?

Sonrió.

—Se te pasará el enojo cuando te compre un Lexus.

—No quiero un Lexus —dije entre dientes.

—Podrás elegir el que quieras, nena. Imagínate cómo va a ser entrar en el concesionario que decidas y, simplemente, escoger tu color favorito.

—No haces esto por mí. Deja de fingir que sí.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó el pelo.

—No, lo hago por nosotros. Pero ahora no ves lo genial que va a ser.

Sentí un escalofrío en el pecho que me recorrió la columna vertebral hasta llegar a las piernas. No entraría en razón hasta que llegáramos al apartamento, y me aterraba que Sabio le hubiera hecho una oferta que no pudiera rechazar. Procuré librarme de mis miedos; tenía que creer que Darien me amaba lo suficiente para olvidarse del dinero y de las falsas promesas de Sabio.

—¿Paloma? ¿Sabes cocinar un pavo?

—¿Un pavo?

El repentino cambio de conversación me agarró desprevenida. Él me apretó la mano.

—Bueno, se acerca Acción de Gracias, y ya sabes que mi padre te adora. Quiere que vengas a casa ese día, pero siempre terminamos pidiendo pizza y viendo el partido. Así que había pensado que tú y yo podríamos intentar cocinar un pavo juntos. Ya sabes, para disfrutar de una verdadera cena, por primera vez en casa de los Shields.

Apreté los labios para intentar no reírme.

—Solo tienes que descongelar el pavo, ponerlo en una fuente y asarlo en el horno durante todo un día. No es tan difícil.

—¿Entonces vendrás? ¿Me ayudarás?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

Darien había dejado de pensar en las embriagadoras luces que sobrevolábamos, así que me permití albergar la esperanza de que llegara a ver lo mucho que se equivocaba con Sabio después de todo.

.

-.-

.

Darien soltó nuestras maletas sobre la cama y yo me dejé caer junto a ellas. No había sacado el tema de Sabio, y esperaba que su sangre empezara a limpiarse de Las Vegas. Tuve que bañar a_ Toto_, porque apestaba a humo y calcetines sucios después de pasar todo el fin de semana en el apartamento de Kelvin, y lo sequé con la toalla en el dormitorio.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ahora hueles mucho mejor! —dije entre risas mientras él se sacudía, rociándome con gotitas de agua.

Se levantó sobre las patas traseras y me cubrió la cara con besitos de cachorro.

—Yo también te extrañé, pequeño.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Darien, entrelazando los dedos nervioso.

—¿Sí? —dije, mientras seguía frotando a_ Toto_ con la suave toalla amarilla.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero pelear en Las Vegas.

—No —dije, sonriendo ante la cara feliz de_ Toto_.

Él suspiró.

—No me estás escuchando. Voy a hacerlo. Dentro de unos meses verás que era la decisión correcta.

Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—Vas a trabajar para Sabio.

Asintió nervioso y, entonces, sonrió.

—Solo quiero cuidarte, Paloma.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al saber que estaba decidido.

—No quiero nada que hayas comprado con ese dinero, Darien. Ni quiero tener nada que ver ni con Sabio ni con Las Vegas, ni con ninguna otra cosa relacionada con ellos.

—No tenías ningún problema con la idea de comprar un coche con el dinero de mis peleas aquí.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

Frunció el ceño.

—Todo estará bien, Paloma. Ya lo verás.

Por un momento, me quedé esperando reconocer algún destello de burla en sus ojos, esperando que me dijera que bromeaba. Sin embargo, lo único que veía era incertidumbre y codicia.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en preguntármelo, Darien? Ibas a trabajar para Sabio sin importar lo que dijera.

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, pero es demasiado dinero para rechazarlo. Estaría loco si dijera que no.

Tuve que sentarme un momento, aturdida. Cuando logré asimilarlo, asentí.

—Está bien. Ya tomaste tu decisión.

La cara de Darien se iluminó.

—Ya verás, Paloma. Será genial. —Saltó de la cama, vino hasta mí y me besó en los dedos—. Me muero de hambre, ¿y tú?

Dije que no con la cabeza y me besó en la frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez que sus pasos se alejaron del pasillo, saqué mi ropa de las perchas, dando gracias por tener sitio en mi maleta para la mayoría de mis pertenencias. Lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por mis mejillas. Nunca debí haber llevado a Darien a ese lugar. Había luchado con uñas y dientes por mantenerlo alejado de los aspectos oscuros de mi vida y, en cuanto se había presentado la oportunidad, lo había arrastrado hasta el centro mismo de todo lo que odiaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

Darien iba a ser parte de eso y, si no me dejaba salvarlo, tenía que salvarme a mí misma.

Llené la maleta hasta el límite y cerré la cremallera metiendo las cosas que sobresalían. La bajé de la cama y la arrastré por el pasillo, sin mirar hacia él cuando pasé por la cocina. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, aliviada al ver que Rei y Nicolas seguían besándose y riéndose en el aparcamiento, mientras pasaban el equipaje de ella del Charger al Honda.

—¿Paloma? —me llamó Darien desde el umbral del apartamento.

Toqué a Rei en la muñeca.

—Necesito que me lleves a Moon, Rei.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella, al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación por mi expresión.

Miré detrás de mí y vi a Darien bajar corriendo las escaleras y cruzar el césped hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo él, señalando mi maleta.

Si se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, habría perdido toda mi esperanza de separarme de Kenji, de Las Vegas, de Sabio y de todo lo que no quería en mi vida. Darien no me dejaría ir y por la mañana me habría convencido de aceptar su decisión.

Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí, intentando ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en una excusa.

—¿Paloma?

—Me llevo mis cosas a Moon. Allí hay muchas lavadoras y secadoras, y tengo una cantidad escandalosa de ropa que lavar.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Te ibas sin decírmelo?

Miré a Rei y después a Darien, mientras buscaba la mentira más creíble.

—Iba a volver, Dar. Estás hecho un maldito paranoico —dijo Rei con la sonrisa desdeñosa que había usado para engañar a sus padres muchas veces.

—Oh —dijo él, todavía inseguro—. ¿Te quedas aquí esta noche? —me preguntó, pellizcándome la tela de mi abrigo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que depende de cuándo termine de lavar.

Darien sonrió y me acercó a él.

—Dentro de tres semanas, le pagaré a alguien para que te lave la ropa. O podrás tirarla y comprarte nuevas cosas.

—¿Pelearás para Sabio otra vez? —preguntó Rei, sin salir de su asombro.

—Me ha hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Darien —empezó a decir Nicolas.

—Chicos, no empiecen ustedes también. Si Paloma no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, ustedes tampoco lo harán.

Rei me miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, será mejor que te llevemos, Serena. Tardarás una eternidad en lavar ese montón de ropa.

Asentí y Darien se inclinó para besarme. Lo acerqué más, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que sentiría sus labios contra los míos.

—Nos vemos después —dijo él—. Te amo.

Nicolas metió mi maleta en el Honda, y Rei se sentó al volante, a mi lado. Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, charlando con Nicolas mientras Rei encendía el motor.

—No puedes quedarte en tu habitación esta noche, Serena. Irá a buscarte allí directamente en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre —dijo Rei mientras salía marcha atrás lentamente del aparcamiento.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Lo sé.

La expresión alegre de Darien cambió al ver la mirada de mi cara. No tardó un momento en correr hacia mi ventanilla.

—¿Qué te pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, golpeando el cristal.

—Vamos, Rei —dije, secándome los ojos.

Centré la vista en la carretera que teníamos delante, mientras Darien corría junto al coche.

—¿Paloma? ¡Rei! ¡Para el maldito coche! —gritó, golpeando el cristal una y otra vez con la palma de la mano—. ¡Serena, no lo hagas! —dijo, con la expresión de su cara deformada por la conciencia de los hechos y el miedo.

Rei tomó la carretera principal y pisó fuerte el acelerador.

—Este asunto no me va a dejar tranquila, para que lo sepas.

Echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor y pateó el suelo del coche.

—Cielos, es Darien —murmuró sin aliento.

Me volví y lo vi correr a toda velocidad detrás de nosotras, desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre las luces y las sombras de las farolas de la calle. Cuando llegó al final de la cuadra, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el apartamento.

—Va por su moto. Nos seguirá a Moon y montará una escena.

Cerré los ojos.

—Tú solo… date prisa. Dormiré en tu habitación esta noche. ¿Crees que a Ciprin le importará?

—Nunca está. ¿De verdad piensa trabajar para Sabio?

Se me había atragantado la respuesta en la garganta, así que simplemente asentí. Rei me tomó la mano y me la apretó.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, Serena. No puedes pasar por todo eso otra vez. Si no te escucha a ti, no escuchará a nadie.

Mi móvil sonó. Lo miré y vi la imagen de Darien haciendo una mueca. Presioné ignorar. Menos de cinco segundos después, volvió a sonar. Lo apagué y lo guardé en el bolso.

—Dios, esto será un maldito desastre —dije, mientras sacudía la cabeza y me secaba los ojos.

—No envidio los próximos días que te esperan. No me puedo imaginar romper con alguien que se niega a mantenerse a distancia. Porque sabes que será así, ¿no?

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento de Moon. Rei sujetó la puerta mientras yo metía mi maleta, corrimos a su habitación y resoplé, esperando a que abriera la puerta. La mantuvo abierta y me lanzó la llave.

—Terminará haciendo que lo arresten o algo así —dijo ella.

Se marchó por el pasillo y la observé corriendo por el aparcamiento desde la ventana. Se metió en el coche, justo cuando Darien detuvo su moto a su lado. Corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Cuando vio que no estaba en el coche, se volvió para mirar las puertas de Moon. Rei dio marcha atrás mientras Darien corría hacia el edificio, y yo me di la vuelta, mirando la puerta.

En el pasillo, Darien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación, llamándome sin parar. No tenía ni idea de si Amy estaba allí, pero me sentí mal por lo que tendría que soportar durante los siguientes minutos hasta que Darien aceptara que no me encontraba en mi habitación.

—¿Paloma? ¡Abre la jodida puerta, maldita sea! ¡No pienso irme sin hablar contigo! ¡Paloma! —gritó él, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que todo el edificio podría oírlo.

Me estremecí cuando oí la voz de Amy.

—¿Qué? —gruñó ella.

Pegué la oreja a la puerta y me esforcé por comprender lo que Darien murmuraba en voz baja. No tuve que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—¡Sé que está aquí! —gritó él—. ¿Paloma?

—Te digo que no está… ¡Oye! —gritó Amy.

La puerta crujió contra la pared de cemento de nuestra habitación y supe que Darien había entrado a la fuerza. Después de un minuto de completo silencio, oí a Darien gritar en el pasillo.

—¡Paloma! ¿Dónde está?

—¡No la he visto! —gritó Amy, más enojada como nunca la había oído. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y unas náuseas repentinas me sobrevinieron mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Darien.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, abrí una rendija de la puerta y eché un vistazo al pasillo. Darien estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared y tapándose la cara con las manos. Cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude, preocupada de que hubieran llamado a la policía del campus. Después de una hora, volví a echar un vistazo al pasillo. Darien no se había movido.

Lo comprobé dos veces más durante la noche y finalmente me quedé dormida alrededor de las cuatro. Dormí más de la cuenta a propósito, pues había planeado saltarme las clases ese día. Encendí mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes y vi que Darien me había inundado la bandeja de entrada. Los interminables mensajes de texto que me había enviado durante la noche variaban desde las disculpas a los ataques de ira.

.

-.-

.

Llamé a Rei por la tarde, con la esperanza de que Darien no le hubiera confiscado el móvil. Cuando respondió, suspiré de alivio.

—Hola.

Rei hablaba en voz baja.

—No le he dicho a Nicolas dónde estás. No quiero involucrarlo en todo esto. En este momento, Darien está muy enojado conmigo. Probablemente me quedaré en Moon esta noche.

—Si Darien no se ha calmado…, necesitarás mucha suerte para lograr dormir aquí. Ayer por la noche, en el pasillo, montó una escena digna de un Oscar. Me sorprende que nadie llamara a la policía.

—Hoy lo expulsaron de la clase de Historia. Cuando no apareciste, tiró de una patada sus mesas. Nic se enteró de que te esperó al final de todas tus clases. Está perdiendo la cabeza, Serena. Le dije que lo suyo se había terminado en el momento en que tomó la decisión de trabajar para Sabio. No entiendo cómo pudo pensar por un segundo que te estarías de acuerdo con eso.

—Supongo que nos veremos cuando llegues aquí. No creo que pueda volver a mi habitación todavía.

Rei y yo fuimos compañeras de habitación durante toda la semana siguiente, y se aseguró de mantener a Nicolas alejado para que no tuviera la tentación de avisarle a Darien de mis movimientos. Evitar encontrarme con él era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Evité la cafetería a toda costa, la clase de Historia y tomé la precaución de salir de clase antes. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Darien en algún momento, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para aceptar mi decisión.

.

.

El viernes por la noche, me quedé a solas, echada en la cama y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me gruñó el estómago.

—Puedo recogerte y llevarte a algún sitio para cenar —dijo Rei.

Pasé las páginas de mi libro de historia, saltándome aquellas en cuyos márgenes Darien había garabateado notas de amor.

—No, es tu primera noche con Nic en casi una semana, Rei. Simplemente, pasaré un momento por la cafetería.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, saluda a Nic de mi parte.

.

.

Caminé lentamente hacia la cafetería, sin prisa por sufrir las miradas de quienes ocupaban las mesas. Todo el campus hervía con la ruptura, y el comportamiento volátil de Darien no ayudaba.

Justo cuando aparecieron ante mí las luces de la cafetería, vi que se acercaba una figura oscura.

—¿Paloma?

Me sobresalté y me detuve en seco. Darien salió a la luz, sin afeitar y pálido.

—¡Cielo santo, Darien! ¡Me asustaste!

—Si contestaras al teléfono cuando te llamo, no tendría que acechar en la oscuridad.

—Tienes un aspecto infernal —dije.

—Pasé por allí una o dos veces esta semana.

Apreté los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Lo cierto es que iba a buscar algo de comer. Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Dar…

—Rechacé la oferta de Sabio. Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no.

Había un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, pero desapareció al ver mi expresión.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Darien.

—Dime que me perdonas. Dime que volverás conmigo.

Apreté los dientes y me prohibí llorar.

—No puedo.

La cara de Darien se arrugó en una mueca. Aproveché la oportunidad para rodearlo, pero él dio un paso a un lado para interponerse en mi camino.

—No he dormido, ni comido…, no puedo concentrarme. Sé que me amas. Todo será como solía ser…, solo tienes que perdonarme.

Cerré los ojos.

—Somos una pareja disfuncional, Darien. Creo que estás obsesionado con la idea de poseerme más que con cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. Te amo más que a mi vida, Paloma —dijo él, herido.

—A eso me refiero exactamente. Es una locura.

—No es ninguna locura. Es la verdad.

—Bien…, entonces, ¿en qué orden te importan las cosas exactamente? ¿El dinero, yo, tu vida…? ¿O hay algo que te importa más que el dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que hice, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo por qué piensas eso, pero, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a ir, nunca habría… Solo quería cuidar de ti.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. No puedo soportar sentirme así… Me…, me está matando —dijo él, exhalando como si lo hubieran obligado a soltar el aire.

—Se acabó, Darien.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No digas eso.

—Se acabó. Vete a casa.

Levantó las cejas.

—Tú eres mi casa.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí como cuchillos, y sentí una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que me costaba respirar.

—Tú tomaste tu decisión, Darien. Yo tomé la mía —dije, maldiciendo para mis adentros el temblor de mi voz.

—No me acercaré ni a Las Vegas, ni a Sabio… Terminaré la universidad. Pero te necesito. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Su voz sonaba desesperada y rota, lo que encajaba con su expresión.

En la penumbra, podía ver que una lágrima le caía del ojo, y al momento siguiente se acercó a mí, y estaba entre sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los míos. Me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza mientras me besaba, y después me agarró la cara entre sus manos, apretando sus labios contra mi boca, desesperado por conseguir una reacción.

—Bésame —susurró él, con su boca contra la mía.

Mantuve los ojos y la boca cerrados, relajada en sus brazos. Necesité hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no mover mi boca con la suya, después de haber anhelado sus labios durante toda la semana.

—¡Bésame! —me suplicó—. ¡Por favor, Paloma! ¡Le dije que no!

Cuando sentí el calor de las lágrimas surcándome la cara fría, lo aparté de un empujón.

—¡Déjame en paz, Darien!

Solo me había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando me agarró por la muñeca. Dejé el brazo recto y muy estirado detrás de mí. No volteé.

—Te lo estoy suplicando.

Se puso de rodillas bajándome el brazo y tirando de él.

—Te lo ruego, Serena. No hagas esto.

Me volví y vi su expresión agónica, y después mis ojos bajaron desde mi brazo hasta el suyo, en cuya muñeca doblada estaba escrito mi nombre en gruesas letras negras. Desvié la mirada hacia la cafetería. Me había demostrado lo que había temido desde el principio. Por mucho que me amara, cuando hubiera dinero de por medio, siempre sería la segunda. Igual que con Kenji.

Si cedía, él podría cambiar su opinión sobre Sabio, o alimentaría un rencor hacia mí que crecería cada vez que el dinero pudiera facilitarle la vida. Lo imaginé con un trabajo de oficina, volviendo a casa con la misma mirada que tenía Kenji en sus ojos cuando regresaba después de una noche de mala suerte. Sería mi culpa que su vida no fuera lo que él deseaba, así que no podía permitir que mi futuro estuviera lleno de la amargura y el rencor que había dejado atrás.

—Suéltame, Darien.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente me soltó el brazo. Corrí a la puerta de cristal y la abrí de un tirón sin volverme a mirar atrás. Todos los que estaban allí se quedaron observándome mientras yo caminaba hacia el buffet, y justo cuando llegué a mi destino la gente inclinó la cabeza para mirar por las ventanas al exterior, donde Darien estaba de rodillas, con las palmas de las manos sobre el pavimento.

Verlo así tirado en el suelo hizo que las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo empezaran a brotar y a caerme por la cara. Pasé junto a los montones de platos y bandejas, y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a los baños. Ya era suficientemente malo que todo el mundo hubiera visto la escena entre Darien y yo. No podía permitir que me vieran llorar.

Me quedé encogida en uno de los lavabos por una hora, sollozando de modo incontrolable hasta que oí unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

—¿Serena?

Me sorbí las lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Fiore? Estás en el baño de chicas.

—Amy te vio entrar y vino a buscarme a mi habitación. Déjame entrar —dijo con voz suave.

Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que no podía verme así, pero no podía decir otra palabra. Lo oí suspirar y, después, el golpeteo de sus manos sobre el suelo, mientras se arrastraba por debajo de la puerta.

—No puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto —dijo él, impulsándose con las manos—. Te arrepentirás de no haber abierto la puerta porque acabo de reptar por este piso cubierto de pis y te voy a dar un abrazo.

Solté una carcajada y entonces mi cara se comprimió en una sonrisa, mientras Fiore me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Saqué las rodillas de debajo de mí. Fiore, con cuidado, me bajó al suelo e hizo que me apoyara en su regazo.

—Ssshh —dijo él, meciéndome en sus brazos. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Maldita sea, chica. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

.

.

* * *

**Darien sí que metió la pata hasta el fondo. ¡Como se le ocurre siquiera pensar en trabajar para Sabio! Se dejó llevar por el dinero y la locura de las Vegas, pero Serena no lo pudo soportar y lo dejó. Me dio pena Darien, se arrepintió pero creo que fue muy tarde ¿Qué pasará ahora con ellos?.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Pues si empezaron los problemas pero fue al contrario de lo que pensaste, Serena dejó a Darien por dejarse engatuzar por Sabio.**

**norma: Darien ganó pero cometió un error que lo hizo perder a Serena.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles con otro capítulo.**

**.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Nada que agradecer

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: NADA QUE AGRADECER**

**.**

Me entretenía dibujando en mi cuaderno cuadrados dentro de cuadrados y uniéndolos entre sí para formar rudimentarios cubos en tres dimensiones. Diez minutos antes de que la clase empezara, el aula todavía estaba vacía. La vida empezaba a volver a ser normal, pero todavía necesitaba unos minutos para mentalizarme antes de estar con alguien que no fuera Fiore o Rei.

—El hecho de que ya no salgamos, no significa que no puedas usar la pulsera que te compré —dijo Seiya mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de la mía.

—Pensaba preguntarte si querías que te la devolviera.

Sonrió y se acercó para añadir un lazo encima de una de las cajas dibujadas en el papel.

—Fue un regalo, Bombón. No doy regalos con condiciones.

La doctora Ballard encendió el retroproyector mientras ocupaba el asiento en la cabecera de la clase y se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles de su mesa abarrotada de cosas. De repente, el aula se inundó de la charla de los alumnos, que resonaba contra las grandes ventanas, salpicadas por la lluvia.

—Escuché que Darien y tú rompieron hace un par de semanas. —Seiya levantó una mano al ver mi expresión de impaciencia—. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero te veías tan triste que quería decirte que lo siento.

—Gracias —murmuré, mientras abría mi cuaderno en una página en blanco.

—Y también quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Lo que dije fue… desagradable. Pero estaba enojado y me desquité contigo. No fue justo, y lo siento.

—No estoy interesada en salir contigo, Seiya —le advertí.

Él se rio.

—No intento aprovecharme de la situación. Seguimos siendo amigos y quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Te irás a tu casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias?

—Iré a casa de Rei. Normalmente celebro allí estas fiestas.

Seiya empezó a hablar, pero en ese momento la doctora Ballard inició la clase. El tema de Acción de Gracias me hizo pensar en mis anteriores planes de ayudar a Darien a preparar un pavo. Intenté imaginarme cómo habría sido, y me descubrí a mí misma preocupada por que volvieran a pedir una pizza. Me embargó un sentimiento de tristeza, que instantáneamente aparté de mi cabeza. Hice todo lo que pude para concentrarme en cada palabra de la doctora Ballard.

Después de clase, me puse colorada al ver que Darien venía corriendo hacia mí desde el aparcamiento. Se había afeitado, llevaba una sudadera con capucha y su gorra de béisbol favorita; mantenía la cabeza agachada para protegerse de la lluvia.

—Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, Bombón —dijo Seiya, tocándome la espalda.

Esperaba que Darien me lanzara una mirada de enojo, pero no pareció fijarse en Seiya.

—Hola, Paloma.

Le respondí con una sonrisa incómoda, y él metió las manos en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera.

—Nicolas me dijo que te vas con él y con Rei a Wichita mañana.

—Sí.

—¿Pasarás todas las vacaciones en casa de Rei?

Me encogí de hombros intentando parecer relajada.

—Tengo muy buena relación con sus padres.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

—Es una borracha, Darien. Ni siquiera sabrá que es Acción de Gracias.

De repente se puso nervioso, y sentí una punzada en el estómago ante la posibilidad de una segunda ruptura pública. Un trueno resonó sobre nosotros y Darien levantó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos por las grandes gotas que le caían en la cara.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo él—. Ven aquí.

Me llevó debajo del toldo más cercano y yo accedí para intentar evitar otra escena.

—¿Qué tipo de favor? —pregunté, suspicaz.

—Bueno, verás… —Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Mi padre y los chicos siguen esperándote el jueves.

—¡Darien!

Bajó la mirada a los pies.

—Dijiste que vendrías.

—Lo sé, pero… ahora es un poco inapropiado, ¿no te parece?

Él no pareció inmutarse.

—Pero dijiste que vendrías.

—Aún estábamos juntos cuando acepté ir a tu casa. Sabías muy bien que los planes se habían cancelado.

—No, no lo sabía, y ya es demasiado tarde de todos modos. Armand ya está un avión hacia acá y Mamoru ha pedido el día libre en el trabajo. Todo el mundo tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Me encogí, mientras retorcía los mechones húmedos de mi pelo alrededor del dedo.

—Iban a venir de todos modos, ¿no?

—No todos. No hemos pasado el día de Acción de Gracias todos juntos desde hace años. Han hecho un esfuerzo para venir porque les prometí una cena de verdad. Ninguna mujer ha entrado en la cocina desde que mamá murió y…

—Vaya, eso suena bastante machista.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Paloma, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Todos queremos que vengas. Es lo único que intento decirte.

—No les has contado lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

Pronuncié esas palabras en el tono más acusador que pude. Él se agitó nervioso un momento y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Papá me preguntaría el motivo y no estoy preparado para explicárselo. No dejará de repetirme lo estúpido que soy. Vamos, Paloma.

—Tengo que meter el pavo en el horno a las seis de la mañana. Tenemos que irnos de aquí a las cinco…

—O podríamos quedarnos allí a dormir.

Levanté ambas cejas.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Ya es bastante malo que tenga que mentirle a tu familia y fingir que seguimos juntos.

—Actúas como si te estuviera pidiendo que te prendieras fuego.

—¡Deberías habérselos dicho!

—Lo haré. Después de Acción de Gracias…, se los contaré todo.

Suspiré mientras miraba a lo lejos.

—Si me prometes que esto no es una artimaña para intentar que volvamos a estar juntos, lo haré.

Asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

Aunque intentó ocultarlo, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos. Apreté los labios para intentar no sonreír.

—Nos vemos a las cinco.

Darien se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, y sus labios rozaron mi piel.

—Gracias, Paloma.

.

.

Rei y Nicolas me esperaban en la puerta de la cafetería y entramos juntos. Tomé los cubiertos y la bandeja, y dejé caer sobre ella mi plato.

—¿Qué te pasa, Serena? —preguntó Rei.

—No podré ir con ustedes mañana.

Nicolas se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Irás a casa de los Shields?

Rei me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Que vas a dónde?

Suspiré y metí mi identificación del campus en el cajero.

—Cuando estábamos en el avión de regreso, le prometí a Darien que iría.

—En su defensa —empezó a decir Nicolas—, debo decir que él no pensaba que terminarían rompiendo de verdad. Pensó que volverías. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ibas en serio, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Eso es mentira, Nic, y lo sabes —dijo Rei entre dientes—. No tienes que ir si no quieres, Serena.

Ella tenía razón. No era que no tuviera opción, pero no podía hacerle eso a Darien. Aunque lo odiara, cosa que no ocurría.

—Si no voy, tendrá que explicarles por qué no aparecí y no quiero arruinarle su día de Acción de Gracias. Todos irán a casa pensando que estaré allí.

Nicolas sonrió.

—Les robaste el corazón a todos; precisamente, Artemis estuvo hablando con mi padre sobre ti el otro día.

—Genial —murmuré.

—Serena tiene razón —dijo Nicolas—. Si no va, Artemis se pasará el día criticando a Dar. No tiene sentido arruinarles el día.

Rei me pasó su brazo por los hombros.

—Todavía puedes venir con nosotros. Ya no estás con él. No tienes por qué mantenerlo a salvo.

—Lo sé, Rei, pero es lo correcto.

.

-.-

.

El sol se ocultó tras los edificios que veía por mi ventana, mientras yo me peinaba de pie ante el espejo e intentaba decidir cómo fingir que seguía con Darien.

—Solo es un día, Serena. Puedes manejarlo un día —dije al espejo.

Fingir nunca había sido un problema para mí; lo que me preocupaba era qué pasaría mientras duraba nuestra actuación. Cuando Darien me dejara en casa después de la cena, tendría que tomar una decisión. Una decisión distorsionada por la falsa felicidad que íbamos a representar para su familia.

Toc, toc.

Me giré y miré hacia la puerta. Amy no había vuelto a nuestra habitación en toda la noche y sabía que Rei y Nicolas ya se habían ido. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Dejé el cepillo en la mesa y abrí la puerta.

—Darien —dije con un suspiro.

—¿Estás lista?

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Lista para qué?

—Dijiste que te recogiera a las cinco.

Crucé los brazos delante del pecho.

—¡Me refería a las cinco de la mañana!

—Ah —dijo Darien, evidentemente decepcionado.

—Supongo que debo llamar a mi padre para decirle después de todo, no nos quedaremos.

—¡Darien! —me lamenté.

—Traje el coche de Nic para no tener que llevar las cosas en la moto. Hay un dormitorio libre en el que podrías instalarte. Podemos ver una película o…

—¡No voy a quedarme en casa de tu padre!

La tristeza se hizo evidente en su rostro.

—Está bien…, supongo que…, te veré en la mañana.

Dio un paso atrás y cerré la puerta, apoyándome en ella. Todas las emociones contenidas hervían en mi interior, y solté un suspiro de exasperación. Con la cara de decepción de Darien todavía fresca en mi mente, abrí la puerta, salí y vi que caminaba lentamente por el pasillo mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono.

—Darien, espera. —Se dio media vuelta y la mirada de esperanza en sus ojos me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho—. Dame un minuto para empacar algunas cosas.

Una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento se extendió en su cara y me siguió hasta mi habitación; desde el umbral me observó guardar unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa.

—Te sigo amando, Paloma.

No levanté la mirada.

—No sigas. No hago esto por ti.

Contuvo un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

.

.

El viaje hasta casa de su padre transcurrió en silencio. Sentía el coche cargado de nervios, y me resultaba difícil sentarme sin moverme sobre los fríos asientos de cuero. Cuando llegamos, Zafiro y Artemis salieron al porche con una gran sonrisa. Darien sacó nuestro equipaje del coche y Artemis le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Me alegro de verte, hijo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me vio.

—Serena Tsukino, esperamos impacientes la cena de mañana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…, bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Asentí y seguí a Darien al interior de la casa. Artemis se puso las manos sobre su prominente barriga y sonrió.

—Los puse en la habitación de invitados, Dar. Supongo que no querrás pelearte con los gemelos en tu habitación.

Miré a Darien. Era doloroso ver sus dificultades para expresarse.

—Serena…, bueno…, ella…, se quedará en la habitación de invitados, y yo dormiré en la mía.

Zafiro puso una cara rara.

—¿Por qué? ¿No ha estado quedándose en tu apartamento?

—Últimamente no —precisó, en un intento desesperado por evitar decir la verdad.

Artemis y Zafiro intercambiaron miradas.

—Llevamos años usando la habitación de Armand como almacén, así que iba a dejarlo quedarse con tu habitación, pero supongo que puede dormir en el sofá —dijo Artemis, echando un vistazo a los cojines desgastados y descoloridos del salón.

—No te preocupes, Artemis. Solo intentábamos ser respetuosos —le dije, acariciándole el brazo.

Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la casa, y me dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Ya conociste a mis hijos, Serena. Deberías saber que es casi imposible ofenderme.

Darien señaló las escaleras con la cabeza y lo seguí. Abrió una puerta y dejó nuestras bolsas en el suelo, mientras miraba la cama y luego a mí.

La habitación estaba forrada con paneles marrones, y la alfombra marrón estaba más desgastada de lo normal. Las paredes eran de un blanco sucio, y la pintura estaba descascarada en algunos lugares. Solo vi un cuadro en la pared: era una foto enmarcada de Artemis y la madre de Darien. El fondo era del color azul habitual en los retratos de estudio; los dos llevaban el pelo cortado a capas, eran jóvenes y sonreían a la cámara. Debían de habérsela hecho antes de que nacieran sus hijos, porque ninguno de los dos parecía tener más de veinte años.

—Lo siento, Paloma. Dormiré en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —dije, mientras me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo—. No puedo creer que me convencieras para hacer esto.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara en señal de frustración.

—Esto va a ser una mierda. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Sé exactamente en qué estabas pensando. No soy estúpida, Darien.

Me miró y sonrió.

—Pero aun así viniste.

—Tengo que dejar todo listo para mañana —dije, mientras abría la puerta.

Darien se levantó.

—Te ayudaré.

.

.

Pelamos una montaña de patatas, cortamos verduras, sacamos el pavo para que se descongelara y empezamos a hacer la masa para los pasteles. La primera hora resultó más que incómoda, pero, cuando llegaron los gemelos, todo el mundo se reunió en la cocina. Artemis contó historias de cada uno de los chicos y nos reímos de las anécdotas de anteriores días de Acción de Gracias desastrosos en los que intentaron hacer algo que no fuera pedir una pizza.

—Luna era una cocinera excelente —dijo Artemis, como si pensara en voz alta—. Darien no se acuerda, pero, después de su muerte, carecía de sentido intentar cualquier cosa.

—No te sientas presionada por eso, Serena —dijo Zafiro.

Se rio y tomó una cerveza del frigorífico.

—Saquemos las cartas. Quiero intentar recuperar parte del dinero que se llevó Serena.

Artemis le dijo que no a su hijo con el dedo.

—Nada de póquer este fin de semana, Zaf. Bajé el dominó, ve a prepararlo. Y nada de apuestas, maldita sea. Lo digo en serio.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, viejo, está bien.

Los hermanos de Darien salieron de la cocina sin dirección fija, y Zaf los siguió, antes de detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

—Vamos, Dar.

—Estoy ayudando a Paloma.

—No queda mucho por hacer, cariño —dije—. Ve.

Su mirada se enterneció con mis palabras y me tocó la cadera.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí y él se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, apretándome la cadera con los dedos antes de seguir a Zafiro a la sala donde estaban jugando. Artemis sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al ver a sus hijos cruzar el umbral.

—Lo que estás haciendo es increíble, Serena. No sé si te das cuenta de lo mucho que lo apreciamos.

—Fue idea de Dar. Estoy encantada de poder ayudar.

Se apoyó con todo su peso sobre la encimera y dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras.

—Darien y tú no han hablado mucho. ¿Tienen problemas?

Eché el jabón en el fregadero lleno de agua caliente, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir que no fuera una mentira descarada.

—Supongo que las cosas han cambiado un poco.

—Es lo que imaginaba. Tienes que ser paciente con él. Darien no recuerda mucho al respecto, pero estaba muy unido a su madre, y después de perderla no volvió a ser el mismo jamás. Pensé que lo superaría… Ya sabes, porque pasó cuando era muy pequeño. Fue duro para todos, pero Dar… no volvió a intentar querer a nadie después de eso. Me sorprendió que te trajera aquí. Por la forma en la que actúa cuando tú estás presente, por la forma en que te mira…, supe que eras especial.

Sonreí, pero no aparté la mirada de los platos que estaba fregando.

—Darien tendrá tiempos difíciles. Cometerá muchos errores. Creció rodeado de un montón de chicos huérfanos de madre y con un viejo gruñón y solitario como padre. Todos estuvimos un poco perdidos después de que Luna muriera, y supongo que yo no ayudé a los chicos a asumir la pérdida tal y como debería haber hecho. Sé que es difícil no culparlo, pero tienes que quererlo de todos modos, Serena. Eres la única mujer a la que ha querido, aparte de su madre. No sé lo que hará si tú también lo dejas. —Me tragué las lágrimas y asentí, incapaz de replicar. Artemis apoyó la mano en mi hombro y me lo estrechó—. Nunca lo he visto sonreír como cuando está contigo. Espero que todos mis hijos consigan una Serena algún día.

Sus pisadas se desvanecieron por el pasillo y me agarré al borde del fregadero, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sabía que pasar las vacaciones con Darien y su familia sería difícil, pero no pensaba que se me volvería a partir el corazón. Los chicos bromeaban y se reían en la habitación de al lado, mientras yo lavaba y secaba los platos, antes de guardarlos. Limpié la cocina, y después me lavé las manos y me dirigí a las escaleras para acostarme.

Darien me agarró la mano.

—Es temprano, Paloma. No te irás ya a la cama, ¿no?

—Ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansada.

—Nos estábamos preparando para ver una película. ¿Por qué no bajas y te quedas con nosotros?

Levanté la mirada hacia las escaleras y, después, contemplé su sonrisa esperanzada.

—Está bien.

Me llevó de la mano hasta el sofá, y nos sentamos juntos cuando empezaban los créditos de inicio.

—¿Puedes apagar esa luz, Endymion? —pidió Artemis.

Darien extendió su brazo por detrás de mí, dejándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Intentaba mantener la ficción, mientras me tranquilizaba. Había sido muy cuidadoso para no aprovecharse de la situación, pero albergaba un conflicto en mi interior: me sentí agradecida y decepcionada a la vez. Estaba sentada muy cerca de él, y olía la mezcla de tabaco y de su colonia. Me resultaba muy difícil mantener la distancia, tanto física como emocionalmente. Justo como había temido, mi resolución estaba desapareciendo. Me esforcé por olvidarme de todo lo que había dicho Artemis en la cocina.

A mitad de la película, la puerta principal se abrió y Armand apareció con las bolsas en la mano.

—¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias! —dijo él, mientras dejaba su equipaje en el suelo.

Artemis se levantó y abrazó a su hijo mayor, y todo el mundo excepto Darien se levantó para saludarlo.

—¿No vas a saludar a Armand? —susurré yo.

Me respondió sin mirarme, mientras observaba a su familia abrazarse y reír.

—Tengo una noche contigo. No pienso desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

—Hola, Serena. Me alegro de volver a verte —dijo Armand sonriendo.

Darien me puso la mano en la rodilla y yo bajé la mirada hacia mi pierna, para después volverme hacia Darien. Cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi cara, Darien retiró la mano de la pierna y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Armand.

—Cállate, Armand —gruñó Darien.

El humor de la habitación cambió y sentí que todas las miradas recaían sobre mí, a la espera de una explicación. Sonreí nerviosa y tomé la mano de Darien entre las mías.

—Solo estamos cansados. Llevamos toda la tarde trabajando en la comida —dije, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Darien.

Bajó la mirada a nuestras manos y me las estrechó mientras levantaba un poco las cejas. Solté un suspiro.

—Me voy a la cama, cariño. —Miré a los demás—. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, tesoro —dijo Artemis.

Los hermanos de Darien me dieron las buenas noches y subí las escaleras.

—Yo también me voy a acostar —oí decir a Darien.

—Claro, cómo no —espetó burlón Zafiro.

—Bastardo con suerte —masculló Mamoru.

—Oye, no voy a permitir que nadie hable así de tu hermana —les avisó Artemis.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. La única familia real que había tenido en años eran los padres de Rei, y, aunque Kaido y Maya siempre habían velado por mí con auténtica bondad, en cierto modo eran prestados. Los seis hombres rebeldes, malhablados y adorables del piso de abajo me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y, mañana, tendría que despedirme de ellos definitivamente.

Darien sujetó la puerta del dormitorio antes de que se cerrara y después se quedó petrificado.

—¿Quieres que espere en el pasillo mientras te vistes para dormir?

—Me voy a dar una ducha. Así que me vestiré en el baño.

Se rascó la nuca.

—Muy bien. Aprovecharé para prepararme una cama.

Asentí de camino al baño. Me froté con fuerza en la ducha destartalada, centrándome en las manchas de agua y jabón para luchar contra el miedo abrumador que me inspiraba tanto la noche como la mañana siguiente. Cuando regresé al dormitorio, Darien tiró una almohada al suelo sobre su cama improvisada. Me dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de dejarme para meterse en la ducha.

Me acomodé en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas hasta el pecho, mientras intentaba ignorar las mantas en el suelo. Cuando Darien regresó, se quedó mirando su cama en el suelo con la misma tristeza que yo; después, apagó la luz y se acomodó sobre su almohada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que oí a Darien soltar un suspiro de pena.

—Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no?

No respondí de inmediato; intenté pensar cuál sería la respuesta más adecuada.

—No quiero pelear, Darien. Intenta dormirte.

Cuando lo oí moverse, me puse de lado para mirarlo y apreté la mejilla sobre la almohada. Él apoyó la cabeza en la mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo.

Lo observé un momento antes de decir:

—Me lo prometiste.

—Te dije que esto no era ninguna artimaña para volver juntos. Y no lo era. —Alargó el brazo para agarrarme de la mano—. Pero no te puedo prometer que no aproveche todas mis opciones de volver contigo.

—Me importas. No quiero que sufras, pero debería haber seguido mi primer instinto. Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

—Pero me amabas, ¿verdad?

Apreté los labios.

—Todavía te amo.

Le brillaron los ojos y me apretó la mano.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Todavía estoy en medio del último que me pediste —dije con una sonrisita burlona.

Sus rasgos no se alteraron, se mostró imperturbable ante mis palabras.

—Si aquí se acaba todo…, si realmente has terminado conmigo… ¿me dejarías pasar esta noche abrazándote?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Dar.

Me agarró con fuerza la mano.

—Por favor. No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás a escasos centímetros; nunca volveré a tener esta oportunidad.

Me quedé mirando fijamente su mirada de desesperación y, entonces, fruncí el ceño.

—No voy a hacer el amor contigo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso.

Escruté la tenuemente iluminada habitación, mientras sopesaba las posibles consecuencias, preguntándome si tendría voluntad para detener a Darien en caso de que cambiara de idea e intentara algo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me aparté del borde de la cama y eché a un lado la manta. Se metió a mi lado en la cama y me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con respiraciones irregulares, y me maldije por sentir tanta paz contra su piel.

—Voy a extrañar esto —dije.

Me besó en el pelo y me acercó hacia él. Parecía que no me tenía nunca lo suficientemente cerca. Enterró la cara en mi cuello y apoyé la mano en su espalda para consolarlo, aunque yo tenía el corazón tan roto como él. Contuvo un suspiro y apretó su frente contra mi cuello, mientras me clavaba los dedos en la piel de la espalda. Por muy tristes que estuviéramos la última noche de la apuesta, esto era mucho, mucho peor.

—No…, no creo que pueda con esto, Darien.

Me abrazó más fuerte y sentí cómo la primera lágrima se me derramaba desde el ojo por la sien.

—No puedo hacerlo —dije, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Entonces no lo hagas —respondió contra mi piel—. Dame otra oportunidad.

Intenté salir de debajo de él, pero me agarraba con demasiada fuerza como para poder escapar. Me cubrí la cara con las dos manos y ambos nos movimos al ritmo de mis sollozos silenciosos. Darien me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y húmedos. Me apartó la mano de los ojos con sus dedos largos y delicados, y me besó en la palma. Se me entrecortó la respiración cuando me miró primero a los labios y luego a los ojos.

—Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, Paloma.

Me sorbí las lágrimas y le toqué la cara.

—No puedo.

—Lo sé —dijo él, con voz rota—. Jamás logré convencerme de ser lo bastante bueno para ti.

Arrugué la cara y sacudí la cabeza.

—No eres solo tú, Dar. No somos buenos el uno para el otro.

Negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera decir algo, pero al parecer lo pensó mejor. Después de una larga y profunda respiración, apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Cuando los números verdes del reloj, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, marcaron las once en punto, la respiración de Darien finalmente se ralentizó y se volvió regular. Mis ojos se pusieron pesados y parpadeé unas cuantas veces antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo.

.

-.-

.

—¡Ay! —grité, justo antes de apartar la mano del fogón y chuparme la quemadura automáticamente.

—¿Estás bien, Paloma? —preguntó Darien, mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo y se ponía una camiseta.

—¡Mierda! ¡El piso está congelado!

Ahogué una risita mientras observaba cómo saltaba sobre un pie y el otro hasta que las plantas se le aclimataron al frío de las baldosas.

Cuando el sol apenas había asomado por el horizonte, todos los Shields menos uno seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Empujé la antigua fuente metálica más adentro en el horno y cerré la puerta, justo antes de enfriarme los dedos debajo del grifo.

—Puedes volver a la cama. Acabo de meter el pavo.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —me preguntó él, mientras se rodeaba con los brazos para resguardarse del aire frío.

—Sí.

—Tú primero —dijo él, moviendo la mano hacia las escaleras.

Darien se quitó la camiseta mientras ambos metíamos las piernas bajo las sábanas y nos cubríamos con la manta hasta el cuello. Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras temblábamos, a la espera de que el calor de nuestros cuerpos calentara el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nuestra piel y las sábanas.

Sentí sus labios contra mi pelo, y su garganta se movió al hablar.

—Mira, Paloma, está nevando.

Me volví hacia la ventana. Los copos blancos solo se veían a la luz de la farola.

—Parece Navidad —dije, cuando por fin sentía que mi piel se calentaba junto a la suya. Suspiró y me volví para ver su expresión—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No estarás aquí en Navidad.

—Estoy aquí ahora.

Abrió la boca por un lado y se agachó para besarme los labios. Me aparté y sacudí la cabeza.

—Dar…

Me abrazó con más fuerza y bajó la barbilla, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos azul zafiro.

—Me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas contigo, Paloma. Te voy a besar, de hecho, hoy te voy a besar mucho. Durante todo el día y cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo, pero, mientras no lo hagas, voy a aprovechar cada segundo de mi último día contigo.

—Darien…

Lo pensé durante un momento y llegué a la conclusión de que no se engañaba sobre lo que pasaría cuando me llevara de vuelta a casa. Había ido allí para fingir, pero, por muy duro que fuera para ambos después, no quería decirle que se detenga.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole fijamente a los labios, volvió a levantar una de las esquinas de la boca, y se inclinó para apretar su suave boca contra la mía. Empezó de forma dulce e inocente, pero, en cuanto separó los labios, acaricié su lengua con la mía. De inmediato, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a respirar hondo por la nariz, apretando su cuerpo contra mí. Dejé caer la rodilla a un lado y él se puso encima de mí, sin apartar en ningún momento su boca de la mía.

No tardó nada en desvestirme y, cuando ya no había tejido alguno entre nosotros, se agarró a las barras de hierro del cabecero con ambas manos y con un movimiento rápido me penetró. Me mordí fuertemente el labio para ahogar el grito que intentaba escapar de mi garganta. Darien gimió contra mi boca, y yo apreté los pies contra el colchón para apoyarme y levantar las caderas junto con las suyas.

Con una mano en la barra de metal y la otra en mi nuca, me penetró una y otra vez; sentí que me temblaban las piernas con sus movimientos firmes y decididos. Su lengua buscó mi boca y sentí la vibración de sus profundos gemidos contra mi pecho, mientras mantenía su promesa de hacer que nuestro último día fuera memorable. Podrían pasar mil años intentando eliminar ese momento de mi memoria pero seguiría grabado a fuego en mi cabeza.

Había pasado una hora cuando abrí los ojos de par en par. Todos mis nervios estaban centrados en las sacudidas de mis entrañas. Darien aguantaba la respiración mientras entraba en mí una última vez. Me derrumbé sobre el colchón, completamente exhausta. Darien respiraba agitadamente, sin poder hablar y empapado en sudor.

Oí voces escaleras abajo y me tapé la boca, riéndome de nuestro mal comportamiento. Darien se puso de lado para escrutar mi cara con sus tiernos ojos zafiro.

—Dijiste que solo ibas a besarme —dije riéndome.

Mientras yacía junto a su piel desnuda, al ver el amor incondicional que se desprendía de sus ojos, me olvidé de mi decepción, de mi rabia y de mi terca decisión. Lo amaba y, por muchas razones que tuviera para vivir sin él, sabía que eso no era lo que quería. Aunque mis ideas no habían cambiado, nos resultaba imposible estar alejados el uno del otro.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la cama todo el día? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vine aquí para cocinar, ¿recuerdas?

—No, has venido aquí para ayudarme a cocinar, y no pienso cumplir con mi obligación durante las próximas ocho horas.

Le toqué la cara; las ganas de acabar con nuestro sufrimiento se había vuelto insoportable. Cuando le dijera que había cambiado de opinión y que quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, no tendríamos que pasarnos el día fingiendo. En lugar de eso, podríamos pasarlo celebrándolo.

—Darien, creo que…

—No lo digas, ¿sí? No quiero pensar en ello hasta que no tenga más remedio. —Se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos y fue hasta donde estaba mi bolsa. Dejó mi ropa sobre la cama y, después, se puso una camisa. —Quiero tener un buen recuerdo de este día.

.

-.-

.

Preparé huevos para desayunar y sándwiches para almorzar; cuando el partido dio comienzo, empecé a organizar la cena. Darien aparecía detrás de mí siempre que tenía la oportunidad, y me abrazaba por la cintura mientras me besaba en el cuello. Me sorprendí a mí misma mirando el reloj, ansiosa por encontrar un momento a solas con él para explicarle mi decisión. Anhelaba ver su mirada y volver a donde estábamos.

El día estuvo lleno de risas, de conversación y de una retahíla de quejas por parte de Mamoru debido a las constantes muestras de afecto de Darien.

—¡Búscate una habitación, Darien! ¡Por Dios! —gruñó Mamoru.

—Pero si tu cara está adquiriendo un feo tono verde —se burló Armand.

—Sí, pero porque me dan náuseas, no porque esté celoso, idiota —respondió Mamoru mordaz.

—Déjalos tranquilos, Mamoru —le advirtió Artemis.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, Artemis insistió en que Darien cortara el pavo, y yo sonreí cuando él se levantó orgulloso para cumplir con su obligación. Estaba un poco nerviosa hasta que empezaron a llegarme las felicitaciones. Cuando serví el pastel, no quedaba ni un trozo de comida en la mesa.

—¿Hice suficiente? —dije riéndome.

Artemis sonrió, mientras chupaba el tenedor y se preparaba para el postre.

—Has hecho mucha comida, Serena. Pero creo que queríamos llenarnos hasta el año que viene…, a menos que quieras repetir esto en Navidad. Ahora eres una Shields. Te espero en todas las fiestas, y no para cocinar.

Miré de reojo a Darien, a quien se le había borrado la sonrisa, y se me partió el corazón. Tenía que decírselo pronto.

—Gracias, Artemis.

—No le digas eso, papá —dijo Zafiro—. Tiene que cocinar. ¡No he probado una comida así desde que tenía cinco años! —Se metió media rebanada de pastel de nueces en la boca, con un murmullo de satisfacción.

Me sentía como en casa, sentada en una mesa llena de hombres que se inclinaban hacia atrás en sus sillas mientras se rascaban las barrigas llenas. Me embargó la emoción cuando fantaseé sobre Navidad, Pascua y todas las demás fiestas que pasaría en esta mesa. Lo único que quería era formar parte de aquella familia rota y ruidosa a la que ya adoraba.

Cuando acabaron con los pasteles, los hermanos de Darien empezaron a recoger la mesa y los gemelos se encargaron de lavar.

—Yo lo haré —dije, mientras me ponía de pie.

Artemis negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Los chicos pueden solos. Tú llévate a Darien al sofá y relájate. Han trabajado duro, tesoro.

Los gemelos se salpicaban el uno al otro con el agua de los platos y Zafiro maldijo cuando se resbaló en un charco y tiró un plato. Armand regañó a sus hermanos, mientras agarraba la escoba y el recogedor para barrer el cristal. Artemis les dio unas palmaditas a sus hijos en los hombros y me abrazó antes de irse a su habitación a dormir.

Darien me puso las piernas sobre su regazo y me quitó los zapatos, mientras me masajeaba las plantas de los pies con los pulgares. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré.

—Este ha sido el mejor día de Acción de Gracias que hemos tenido desde que mamá murió.

Levanté la cara para ver su expresión. Su sonrisa estaba teñida de tristeza.

—Me alegro de haber estado aquí para verlo.

La cara de Darien cambió y me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sentía el corazón latiéndome contra el pecho, esperando que me pidiera que volviéramos para poder decirle que aceptaba.

Allí sentada con mi nueva familia, parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad desde Las Vegas.

—Soy diferente. No sé qué me pasó en Las Vegas. Ese no era yo. Pensaba en todo lo que podríamos comprar con ese dinero, y en nada más… No veía el daño que te hacía queriendo llevarte de vuelta allí, aunque creo que, en el fondo, lo sabía. Me merecía que me dejaras. Me merecía todo el sueño que perdí y el dolor que sentí. Tuve que pasar por todo eso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para que sigas en mi vida.

Me mordí el labio, impaciente por llegar a la parte en la que le decía que sí. Quería que me llevara a su apartamento y pasar el resto de la noche celebrándolo. No podía esperar a relajarme en el sofá nuevo con_ Toto_, mientras veíamos una película y nos reíamos como solíamos hacer.

—Dijiste que lo nuestro terminó, y lo acepto. Soy una persona diferente desde que te conocí. He cambiado… para mejor. Pero no importa lo mucho que lo intente, parece que no hago las cosas bien contigo. Primero fuimos amigos, y no puedo perderte, Paloma. Siempre te amaré, pero veo que no tiene mucho sentido que intente recuperarte. No puedo imaginarme estar con otra persona, pero seré feliz mientras sigamos siendo amigos.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —pregunté, sintiendo que las palabras me ardían en la boca.

—Quiero que seas feliz. No me importa lo que sea necesario para ello.

Sentí un nudo en las entrañas al oír sus palabras, y me sorprendió el dolor abrumador que me embargó. Me estaba dando una salida, y lo hacía justamente cuando yo no la quería. Podría haberle dicho que había cambiado de opinión y él retiraría todo lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos aferrarme a esta relación cuando él había aceptado su final.

Sonreí para luchar contra las lágrimas.

—Cincuenta dólares a que me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu futura esposa.

Darien juntó las cejas y puso cara de tristeza.

—Esa apuesta es fácil. La única mujer con la que quisiera casarme alguna vez acaba de romperme el corazón.

No podía fingir una sonrisa después de eso. Me sequé los ojos y me levanté.

—Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa.

—Vamos, Paloma. Lo siento, no fue divertido.

—No es eso, Dar. Sólo estoy cansada y lista para irme a casa.

Contuvo un suspiro y asintió mientras se levantaba. Me despedí de sus hermanos con un abrazo y le pedí a Zafiro que dijera adiós a Artemis de mi parte. Darien se quedó en la puerta con nuestras bolsas; mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo en volver a casa para Navidad, conseguí sostener la sonrisa hasta salir por la puerta.

.

.

Cuando Darien me llevó a Moon, su cara seguía siendo de tristeza, pero la angustia había desaparecido. Después de todo, el fin de semana no era una artimaña para recuperarme. Era una despedida.

Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla y me sujetó la puerta, mientras me observaba entrar.

—Gracias por el día de hoy. No sabes lo feliz que has hecho a mi familia.

Me detuve al principio de las escaleras.

—Mañana se los dirás, ¿verdad?

Miró hacia el aparcamiento y luego a mí.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo saben. No eres la única que sabe poner cara de póquer, Paloma.

Me quedé mirándolo perpleja y, por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, se alejó de mí sin volverse a mirar atrás.

.

.

* * *

**¡Ay Serena! En sus manos estaba que acabaran con su sufrimiento y se quedó callada. Si ya estaba decidida a volver con Darien, ¿por qué no habló? Era obvio que él ya estaba resignado a dejarla ir después de la cantidad de veces que ella lo rechazó, sin contar con que nuevamente no se siente merecedor de Serena, así que ella debió dar el primer paso. Hubiera sido lindo que regresen después de haber pasado un Día de Acción de Gracias inolvidable en familia ¿No creen?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: La forma como Serena terminó con Darien no fue la correcta y aunque hoy estuvo en sus manos el que se arreglaran las cosas, no lo hizo.**

**norma: Darien cometió un gran error y aunque lo solucionó a tiempo, eso no bastó para Serena.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes con otro capítulo. Avísenme si encuentran algún error.**

**.**


	17. Capítulo 17: La Caja

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 17: LA CAJA**

**.**

Los exámenes finales eran una maldición para todo el mundo excepto para mí. Me mantuve ocupada estudiando con Amy y Rei en mi habitación y en la biblioteca. Solo vi a Darien de paso cuando los horarios cambiaron para los exámenes. Me fui a casa de Rei a pasar las vacaciones de invierno, agradeciendo que Nicolas se quedara con Darien para no tener que sufrir sus constantes muestras de afecto.

Los últimos cuatro días de vacaciones cogí un resfriado, lo que me dio una buena razón para quedarme en la cama. Darien había dicho que quería que fuéramos amigos, pero no me había llamado. Fue un alivio tener unos cuantos días para entregarme a la autocompasión. Quería librarme de ella antes de volver a clase.

El viaje de regreso a Eastern pareció durar años. Estaba ansiosa por empezar el semestre de primavera, pero mi deseo de ver a Darien era aún mayor.

El primer día de clases, una energía renovada había cubierto el campus junto con un manto de nieve. Nuevas clases conllevaban nuevos amigos y un nuevo principio. No tenía ni una sola clase con Darien, Seiya, Nicolas o Rei, pero Fiore estaba en todas ellas, excepto en una.

Anhelaba ver a Darien en el almuerzo, pero cuando llegó simplemente me guiñó un ojo y se sentó al final de la mesa junto con el resto de sus hermanos de la fraternidad. Intenté concentrarme en la conversación de Rei y Fiore sobre el último partido de fútbol de la temporada, pero la voz de Darien seguía captando mi atención. Estaba contando las aventuras y los roces con la ley que había tenido durante las vacaciones, y las novedades sobre la nueva novia de Zafiro, a la que habían conocido una noche en The Red Door. Me preparé para que apareciera mi nombre o el de cualquier otra chica a la que hubiera llevado a casa o hubiera conocido, si es que lo había hecho, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir eso con sus amigos.

Todavía colgaban bolas metálicas rojas y doradas del techo de la cafetería, y se movían con la corriente de la calefacción. Me cubrí con la chaqueta de punto y, cuando Fiore se dio cuenta, me abrazó y me frotó el brazo. Sabía que estaba mirando demasiado hacia Darien, pero tenía la esperanza de que levantara los ojos hacia mí; sin embargo, él parecía haberse olvidado de que yo estaba sentada en la mesa.

Parecía insensible a las chicas que se le acercaban después de que se propagara la noticia de nuestra ruptura, pero también se veía contento con que nuestra relación hubiera vuelto a su estado platónico, aunque todavía fuera forzada. Habíamos pasado casi un mes separados, y ahora me sentía nerviosa e insegura cuando tenía que relacionarme con él.

Una vez que terminó su almuerzo, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que se acercaba a mí por detrás y apoyaba las manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué tal tus clases, Nic? —preguntó él.

Nicolas puso cara de disgusto.

—El primer día es un asco. Solo horarios y reglas. Ni siquiera sé por qué asisto la primera semana. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Eh…, bueno, todo forma parte del juego. ¿Qué hay de ti, Paloma? —me preguntó.

—Igual —dije, procurando que mi voz sonara relajada.

—¿Pasaste unas buenas vacaciones? —me preguntó, balanceándome juguetón de un lado a otro.

—Muy buenas. —Hice lo posible por parecer convincente.

—Genial, ahora tengo otra clase. Nos vemos luego.

Observé cómo se marchaba directamente hacia las puertas. Las abrió de un empujón y encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba.

—Vaya —dijo Rei con voz aguda.

Observó a Darien tomando un atajo por el césped nevado, y después sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Nicolas.

Rei apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano, con aspecto algo desconcertado.

—Eso fue bastante raro, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Nicolas, apartando la trenza azabache de Rei para rozarle el cuello con los labios.

Rei sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Está casi normal…, tan normal como puede estar Dar. ¿Qué le pasa?

Nicolas sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Lleva así ya un tiempo.

—¿No te parece injusto, Serena? Él está bien y tú, miserable —dijo Rei sin preocuparse de quienes nos escuchaban.

—¿Eres miserable? —me preguntó Nicolas sorprendido.

Me quedé boquiabierta y me ruboricé por la vergüenza que sentí al instante.

—Claro que no.

Rei removió la ensalada de su plato.

—Bueno, pero él está se ve alegre.

—Déjalo, Rei —le advertí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—Me parece que está fingiendo.

Nicolas le dio un codazo.

—¿Rei? ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de citas de San Valentín conmigo o no?

—¿No me lo puedes pedir como un novio normal? ¿Amablemente?

—Te lo he pedido… varias veces. Y siempre me respondes que te lo pregunte después.

Se desplomó en su asiento, haciendo pucheros.

—Es que no quiero ir sin Serena.

Nicolas puso cara de frustración.

—La última vez estuvo todo el tiempo con Dar. Apenas la viste.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé, Rei —dije, lanzándole una ramita de apio.

Fiore me dio un codazo.

—Te llevaría, tesoro, pero no me van los chicos de la fraternidad, lo siento.

—De hecho, es una buena idea —dijo Nicolas, con ojos brillantes.

Fiore hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea.

—No soy de los Sig Tau, Nic. No soy nada. Las fraternidades van en contra de mi religión.

—Fiore, por favor —se lo pidió Rei.

—Esto es un_ déjà-vu_ —me quejé.

Fiore me miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego suspiró.

—No es nada personal, Serena. Tampoco puedo decir que nunca haya tenido una cita… con una chica.

—Lo sé. —Sacudí la cabeza con despreocupación, procurando ocultar la profunda vergüenza que sentía—. No pasa nada. En serio.

—Necesito que vayas —dijo Rei—. Hicimos un pacto, ¿recuerdas? Nada de ir a fiestas solas.

—No estarás sola, Rei. Deja de ser tan dramática —respondí, aburrida de la conversación.

—¿Quieres dramatismo? ¡Te llevé una papelera al lado de la cama, te sostuve una caja de pañuelos de papel durante toda la noche y me levanté por tu medicina para la tos dos veces cuando estabas enferma durante las vacaciones! ¡Me lo debes!

Arrugué la nariz.

—¡Cuántas veces te he recogido el pelo para que no se te manchara de vómito, Rei Hino!

—¡Me estornudaste en la cara! —dijo ella, señalándose la nariz.

Me aparté el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido. Nunca podía discutir con Rei cuando estaba decidida a salirse con la suya.

—Bien —dije entre dientes.

—¿Fiore? —le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa falsa—. ¿Me acompañarías a la estúpida fiesta de San Valentín de Sig Tau?

Fiore me abrazó.

—Sí, pero solo porque dijiste que era estúpida.

De camino a clase con Fiore después del almuerzo, seguimos hablando sobre la fiesta de citas y lo mucho que ambos la temíamos. Elegimos un par de mesas en nuestra clase de Fisiología, y sacudí la cabeza cuando el profesor empezó a detallar el cuarto plan de estudios del día. La nieve empezó a caer de nuevo, golpeando contra las ventanas, rogando entrar educadamente para acabar cayendo decepcionada al suelo.

Cuando la clase terminó, un chico al que solo había visto una vez en la casa de Sig Tau dio un golpe en mi mesa al pasar y me guiñó un ojo. Le respondí con una sonrisa educada y después me volví hacia Fiore. Él me lanzó una sonrisa irónica, mientras yo recogía mi libro y mi portátil, y los guardaba en mi mochila sin esfuerzo.

Me colgué la bolsa al hombro y caminamos con dificultad hasta Moon por la acera cubierta de sal. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes habían empezado una pelea de bolas de nieve en el césped, y Fiore se estremeció al verlos cubiertos de polvo incoloro. Mientras hacía compañía a Fiore hasta que se acabara el cigarrillo, sentí que me temblaba la rodilla. Rei vino corriendo hacia nosotros, frotándose sus mitones verde brillante.

—¿Dónde está Nic? —pregunté.

—Se fue a casa. Darien necesitaba ayuda con algo, creo.

—¿Y no fuiste con él?

—No vivo allí, Serena.

—Eso, en teoría —le dijo Fiore guiñándole un ojo.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi novio.

Fiore tiró su cigarrillo a la nieve.

—Me voy, señoritas. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

Rei y yo asentimos, sonriendo cuando Fiore me besó primero a mí en la mejilla y luego a Rei. Se quedó en la acera húmeda, procurando no salirse del centro para no dar un mal paso y caerse en la nieve.

Rei negó con la cabeza al ver sus esfuerzos.

—Es ridículo.

—Es de Florida, Rei. No está acostumbrado a la nieve.

Se rio y me empujó hacia la puerta.

—¡Serena!

Me volví y vi a Seiya que pasaba corriendo junto a Fiore. Se detuvo y esperó recuperar un poco de aliento antes de hablar. Su voluminoso abrigo gris se hinchaba con cada respiración, y me reí ante la mirada curiosa con la que Rei lo observaba.

—¡Iba a… uf! Iba a preguntarte si querías ir a comer algo esta noche.

—Oh. Pues…, la verdad es que ya le dije a Fiore que cenaría con él.

—Muy bien, no pasa nada. Solo quería probar ese nuevo lugar de hamburguesas del centro. Todo el mundo dice que es muy bueno.

—Tal vez otro día —dije, dándome cuenta de mi error.

Esperé que no interpretara mi respuesta frívola como un aplazamiento. Seiya asintió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rápidamente volvió por donde vino.

.

.

Amy estaba leyendo las próximas lecciones de sus nuevos libros y, cuando Rei y yo entramos, nos recibió con una mueca de disgusto. Su mal carácter no había mejorado después de las vacaciones.

Antes, solía pasar tanto tiempo en casa de Darien que podía aguantar los insufribles comentarios y actitudes de Amy. Sin embargo, después de pasar cada tarde y noche con ella durante las dos semanas anteriores al término del semestre, empecé a lamentar mi decisión de no compartir habitación con Rei.

—Oh, Amy, no sabes cómo te he extrañado —dijo Rei.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —gruñó Amy, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Rei me contó sobre su día y los planes que tenía con Nicolas para el fin de semana. Buscamos vídeos divertidos en Internet, y nos reímos tanto que se nos saltaban las lágrimas. Amy resopló unas cuantas veces por el alboroto que hacíamos, pero la ignoramos.

Agradecí la visita de Rei. Las horas pasaron tan rápidamente que no me pregunté ni un momento si Darien habría llamado hasta que ella decidió dar por terminada la noche.

Rei bostezó y miró su reloj.

—Me voy a la cama. Sere…, oh, ¡mierda! —dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos—. Dejé mi bolsa del maquillaje en casa de Nic.

—Eso no es ninguna tragedia, Rei —dije, todavía riéndome del último vídeo que habíamos visto.

—No lo sería si no tuviera allí mis pastillas anticonceptivas. Vamos. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

—¿No puedes pedirle a Nicolas que te las traiga?

—Darien tiene su coche. Está en el Red con Zafiro.

Me sentí mal.

—¿Otra vez? Por cierto ¿Por qué está saliendo tanto con Zafiro?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos!

—No quiero ir a casa de Darien. Se me hará raro.

—¿Alguna vez me escuchas? No está allí, está en el Red. ¡Vamos! —gritó ella, tirándome del brazo.

Me levanté oponiendo una ligera resistencia a que me sacara de la habitación.

—Por fin —dijo Amy.

.

.

Llegamos al apartamento de Darien y noté que la Harley estaba aparcada debajo de las escaleras, mientras que el Charger de Nicolas no estaba. Lancé un suspiro de alivio y seguí a Rei por los peldaños helados.

—Con cuidado —me previno.

Si hubiera sabido lo perturbador que sería poner de nuevo un pie en el apartamento, no habría permitido que Rei me convenciera de ir allí._ Toto_ salió corriendo de una esquina a toda velocidad y se chocó con mis piernas porque sus patitas traseras no pudieron frenar el impulso en las baldosas de la entrada. Lo cargué y dejé que me saludara con sus besitos de cachorro. Al menos, él no me había olvidado. Lo llevé en brazos por el apartamento, mientras Rei buscaba su bolsa.

—¡Sé que las dejé aquí! —dijo Rei desde el baño, antes de salir a toda prisa al pasillo hacia la habitación de Nicolas.

—¿Te fijaste en el armario que está debajo del lavabo? —preguntó Nic.

Miré mi reloj.

—Date prisa, Rei. Tenemos que irnos.

Rei suspiró de frustración en el dormitorio. Volví a mirar mi reloj y me sobresalté cuando la puerta principal se abrió violentamente detrás de mí. Darien entró torpemente, envolviendo con sus brazos a Neherenia, que se reía junto a su boca. Llevaba una caja en la mano que me llamó la atención; al darme cuenta de lo que era, me sentí asqueada: condones. Tenía la otra mano en la parte trasera del cuello de él, y era incapaz de decir quién abrazaba a quién.

Darien dio un respingo cuando me vio de pie sola en medio del salón; se quedó inmóvil, así que Neherenia levantó la mirada con el esbozo de una sonrisa todavía en la cara.

—Paloma —dijo Darien, estupefacto.

—¡La encontré! —dijo Rei, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de Nicolas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

El olor a whisky que despedía su aliento se mezcló con las ráfagas de copos de nieve, y mi ira incontrolable pudo más que cualquier necesidad de fingir indiferencia.

—Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser el de siempre, Dar —dije.

El calor que irradiaba mi cara me quemaba los ojos y nublaba mi visión.

—Ya nos íbamos —le gruñó Rei.

Me agarró de la mano al pasar junto a Darien. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras hacia el coche; agradecí que estuviera a solo unos pasos de distancia, pues sentía que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Casi me caí hacia atrás cuando mi abrigo se quedó enganchado en algo. Me solté de la mano de Rei, que se dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que yo.

Darien estaba allí, agarrando el abrigo, y sentí que las orejas me ardían a pesar del frío de la noche. Los labios y el cuello de Darien estaban manchados de un ridículo color rojo intenso.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo él, con una mirada entre ebria y confusa.

—A casa —le solté, recolocándome el abrigo cuando me soltó.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Oí la nieve que crujía bajo los pies de Rei, que se había colocado detrás de mí; Nicolas bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se detuvo detrás de Darien, mirando con recelo a su novia.

—Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí, no habría venido.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Paloma. Nunca quise que te alejaras.

No podía controlar la acidez de mi voz.

—No quiero interrumpir. —Miré a lo alto de las escaleras, donde estaba Neherenia con aire petulante—. Disfruta de tu velada —dije, dándome media vuelta.

Me agarró del brazo.

—Espera. ¿Estás molesta? —Solté mi abrigo de su mano—. Sabes…, ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo. —Enarcó las cejas—. Contigo no puedo ganar. ¡No puedo ganar! Dices que hemos terminado… ¡Y yo me quedo aquí hecho una mierda! Tuve que romper mi teléfono en mil pedazos para evitar llamarte cada minuto de cada maldito día… Tuve que fingir que todo iba bien en la universidad para que tú fueras feliz… ¿Y ahora tienes el descaro de molestarte conmigo? ¡Me rompiste el maldito corazón!

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en la noche.

—Darien, estás borracho. Deja que Serena se vaya a casa —dijo Nicolas.

Darien me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia él.

—¿Me quieres o no? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Paloma!

—No vine aquí para verte —dije, con una mirada asesina.

—No la quiero —dijo él, mirándome los labios—. Pero, soy tan infeliz, Paloma. Maldición, me siento como un desgraciado.

Le brillaron los ojos y se inclinó hacia mí, acercando la cabeza para besarme.

Lo agarré por la barbilla y lo aparté.

—Tienes la boca manchada de su lápiz labial, Darien —dije, asqueada.

Dio un paso atrás y se levantó la camiseta para limpiarse la boca. Se quedó mirando las rayas rojas en la tela blanca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo quería olvidarme de todo por una maldita noche.

Me sequé una lágrima que se me escapó.

—Entonces no dejes que yo te la estropee.

Intenté llegar al Honda, pero Darien volvió a agarrarme del brazo. Inmediatamente, Rei, fuera de sí, se lanzó a darle puñetazos en el brazo. Él la miró, abrió y cerró los ojos, asombrado y sin poder creer lo que veía. Ella siguió levantando los puños y dejándolos caer contra su pecho hasta que me soltó.

—¡Déjala en paz, bastardo!

Nicolas la agarró, pero Rei lo empujó y se volvió para abofetear a Darien. El sonido del golpe de su mano contra su mejilla fue rápido y fuerte, y me estremecí con el ruido. Todos nos quedamos petrificados durante un momento, conmocionados por la furia repentina de Rei.

Darien frunció el ceño, pero no se defendió. Nicolas volvió a agarrarla, esta vez por las muñecas, y la arrastró hasta el coche mientras ella se removía violentamente.

Rei luchó con él, y su pelo se movía de un lado a otro mientras intentaba soltarse. Me sorprendió su determinación para atacar a Darien. Odio puro brillaba en sus ojos normalmente dulces y despreocupados.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Merecía algo mejor de ti, Darien!

—¡Rei, BASTA! —gritó Nicolas, más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había oído.

Ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados, mientras miraba a Nicolas con incredulidad.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

Aunque parecía nervioso, se mantuvo firme.

—Serena rompió con él. Darien solo intenta seguir adelante.

Rei frunció los ojos y obligó a Nicolas a que le soltara el brazo.

—Bueno, y ¿por qué no vas a buscar a una PUTA cualquiera… —Se volvió para mirar a Neherenia— … del Red y la traes a casa para follar? Luego me cuentas si te ayudó a olvidarte de mí.

—Rei… —Nicolas la agarró pero ella se libró de él, cerrando la puerta de un golpe una vez sentada tras el volante. Me senté a su lado, procurando no mirar a Darien.

—Cariño, no te vayas —le suplicó Nicolas, inclinándose para mirar por la ventana.

Ella arrancó el coche.

—En este asunto, hay un lado bueno y uno malo, Nic. Y tú estás en el malo.

—Yo estoy de tu lado —dijo, con la mirada desesperada.

—No, ya no —añadió mientras daba marcha atrás.

—¿Rei? ¡Rei! —le gritó Nicolas mientras ella se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la carretera, dejándolo atrás. Suspiré.

—Rei, no puedes romper con él por esto. Tiene razón.

Rei puso la mano sobre la mía y me la apretó.

—No, no la tiene. Nada de lo que acaba de pasar estuvo bien.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de Moon, el teléfono de Rei sonó. Puso los ojos en blanco y respondió.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme nunca más. Lo digo en serio, Nic —dijo ella—. No, no puedes…, porque no quiero, por eso. No puedes defender lo que hizo: no puedes defender que haya lastimado a Serena y estar conmigo… ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, Nicolas! ¡No importa! ¿Acaso has visto a Serena intentando tirarse al primer chico con el que se cruza! No es Darien, Nicolas, ese es el problema. ¡Él no te pidió que lo defiendas! Ugh… No pienso hablar más de esto. No vuelvas a llamarme. Adiós.

Salió a toda prisa del coche, cruzó la calle y subió furiosa las escaleras. Intenté seguirle el ritmo para poder oír parte de su conversación.

Cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo apagó.

—Darien le pidió a Nic que lleve a Neherenia a casa. Quería pasar por aquí cuando regresara.

—Deberías dejar que viniera, Rei.

—No, tú eres mi mejor amiga. No puedo soportar lo que vi esta noche, y no puedo estar con alguien que lo defienda. Fin de la conversación, Serena, lo digo en serio.

Asentí y Rei me abrazó por los hombros, acercándome a ella mientras subíamos las escaleras a nuestras habitaciones. Amy ya estaba dormida y yo me salté la ducha y me metí en la cama completamente vestida, con el abrigo y todo. No podía dejar de pensar en Darien entrando por la puerta con Neherenia, ni en las manchas de lápiz labial rojo por toda su cara. Intenté alejar de mi mente las imágenes asquerosas de lo que habría pasado si no hubiera estado allí y pasé por varias emociones hasta quedarme en la desesperación.

Nicolas tenía razón. No tenía ningún derecho a estar enojada, pero no ayudaba a ignorar el dolor.

.

-.-

.

Fiore negó con la cabeza cuando me senté en la silla al lado de la suya. Sabía que mi aspecto era horrible; apenas tuve energía para cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme los dientes. Solo había dormido una hora la noche anterior, incapaz de olvidarme de la imagen del lápiz labial rojo en la boca de Darien o de la culpa por la ruptura de Nicolas y Rei.

Rei optó por quedarse en la cama, consciente de que una vez que se le calmara el enojo llegaría el turno de la depresión. Amaba a Nicolas y, por muy decidida que estuviera en terminar las cosas porque él había elegido el bando equivocado, tenía que preparase para sufrir las consecuencias de su decisión.

Después de clase, Fiore me acompañó a la cafetería. Como temía, Nicolas esperaba a Rei en la puerta. Cuando me vio, no dudó.

—¿Dónde está Rei?

—No fue a clase esta mañana.

—¿Está en su habitación? —dijo él, volviéndose hacia Moon.

—Lo siento, Nicolas —le grité mientras se alejaba.

Él se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, con la cara de un hombre que había llegado a su límite.

—¡Me gustaría que Darien y tú puedan arreglar toda su mierda! ¡Son un maldito tornado! Cuando están felices, todo es amor, paz y mariposas. Pero, cuando están enojados, ¡les da igual si arrasan con todo el jodido mundo!

Se alejó hecho una furia y yo solté el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

—Eso estuvo bien.

Fiore me empujó dentro de la cafetería.

—Con todo el mundo. Wow. ¿Crees que podrías hacer tu magia negra antes del examen del viernes?

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Fiore eligió una mesa diferente, y me alegró seguirlo hasta allí. Darien se sentó con sus hermanos de la fraternidad, pero no agarró una bandeja y no se quedó mucho. Me vio cuando se iba, pero no se detuvo.

—Entonces, Rei y Nicolas también romperon, ¿eh? —preguntó Fiore mientras masticaba.

—Estábamos en casa de Nic ayer por la noche y Darien llegó a casa con Neherenia y… la cosa se complicó. Cada uno se posicionó en un bando.

—¡Auch!

—Exactamente. Me siento muy mal.

Fiore me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No puedes controlar las decisiones que toman, Serena. ¿Supongo que eso significa que nos saltamos la cosa esa de San Valentín en Sig Tau?

—Parece que sí..

Fiore sonrió.

—Aun así te invitaré a salir. Las invitaré a Rei y a ti. Será divertido.

Me apoyé en su hombro.

—Eres el mejor, Fiore.

No había pensado en San Valentín, pero me encantaba tener planes. No podía imaginarme lo mal que me sentiría si lo pasaba a solas con Rei, oyéndola despotricar contra Nicolas y Darien durante toda la noche. Estaba segura de que eso es lo que haría -no sería Rei si no lo hiciera-, pero al menos, si estábamos en público, sería una diatriba limitada.

.

-.-

.

Las semanas de enero pasaron y, después de un encomiable pero fallido intento de Nicolas por recuperar a Rei, vi cada vez menos a ambos primos. En febrero, de repente, dejaron de ir a la cafetería, y solo vi a Darien unas cuantas veces de camino a clase.

La semana del día de San Valentín, Rei y Fiore me invitaron a ir al Red, y, durante todo el trayecto hasta el club, temí encontrarme a Darien allí. Entramos y suspiré con alivio al no ver ni rastro de él allí.

—Yo pago las primeras rondas —dijo Fiore, mientras señalaba una mesa y se abría paso entre la multitud del bar.

Nos sentamos y observamos cómo la pista de baile pasó de estar vacía a rebosar de estudiantes universitarios borrachos. Después de nuestra quinta ronda, Fiore nos llevó a la pista de baile, y finalmente me sentí lo suficientemente relajada como para pasar un buen rato. Bromeamos y nos chocamos unos contra otros, riéndonos histéricos cuando un hombre dio una vuelta a su compañera de baile, esta se soltó y terminó en el suelo.

Rei levantó las manos y movió su cabello al ritmo de la música. Me reí de su característica cara de baile y, entonces, me detuve abruptamente cuando Nicolas apareció detrás de ella. Le susurró algo al oído y ella se dio media vuelta. Cruzaron unas palabras y, entonces, Rei me agarró de la mano y me llevó a nuestra mesa.

—Por supuesto. La única noche que salimos y él aparece —gruñó ella.

Fiore nos trajo dos copas más, con un chupito para cada una.

—Pensé que podrían necesitarlos.

—Pensaste bien.

Rei se lo bebió echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que pudiéramos brindar, y yo sacudí la cabeza antes de chocar mi vaso con el de Fiore. Intenté no apartar la mirada de las caras de mis amigos, temiendo que, si Nicolas estaba allí, Darien no debería estar muy lejos.

Otra canción empezó a sonar por los altavoces y Rei se levantó.

—A la mierda. No me voy a quedar sentada en esta mesa el resto de la noche.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —dijo Fiore, siguiéndola a la pista de baile con una sonrisa.

Los seguí, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de Nicolas. Había desaparecido. Volví a relajarme e intenté librarme de la sensación de que Darien aparecería en la pista de baile con Neherenia. Un chico que había visto por el campus bailaba detrás de Rei, y ella sonrió, agradecida por la distracción. Tenía la sospecha de que estaba exagerando lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, con la esperanza de que Nicolas la viera. Aparté la mirada un segundo y, cuando volví a mirar a Rei, su compañero de baile había desaparecido. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió sacudiendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar y un chico diferente apareció detrás de Rei, mientras su amigo se ponía a bailar a mi lado. Un momento después, mi nuevo compañero de baile se puso detrás de mí, y me sentí un poco insegura cuando noté sus manos en mis caderas. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, quitó las manos de mi cintura. Miré detrás de mí y vi que se había ido. Miré a Rei, y el hombre que estaba detrás de ella tampoco estaba.

Fiore parecía un poco nervioso, pero, cuando Rei levantó una ceja al ver su expresión, él sacudió la cabeza y siguió bailando.

Por la tercera canción, estaba sudorosa y cansada. Me retiré a nuestra mesa, apoyé la cabeza en la mano y me reí al ver que otro aspirante sacaba a Rei a bailar. Ella me guiñó un ojo desde la pista de baile, y, de repente, me tensé cuando vi que tiraban de él hacia atrás y que desaparecía entre la multitud.

Me levanté y caminé alrededor de la pista de baile, sin perder de vista el agujero por el que habían tirado de él; cuando vi a Nicolas agarrando por el cuello de la camisa al sorprendido chico, sentí que la adrenalina me hervía entre el alcohol de mis venas. Darien estaba a su lado, riéndose histéricamente hasta que levantó la vista y me descubrió observándolos. Le dio un golpe a Nicolas en el brazo y, cuando este miró hacia mí, empujó a su víctima de espaldas al suelo.

No tardé mucho en deducir qué había estado pasando: habían ido sacando de la pista a los chicos que se acercaban a bailar con nosotras y los habían amenazado para que permanecieran alejados.

Los miré a ambos con el ceño fruncido y me abrí paso hacia Rei. La muchedumbre apenas dejaba espacios y tuve que empujar a unas cuantas personas para que se apartaran. Nicolas me agarró la mano antes de que pudiera llegar a la pista de baile.

—¡No se lo digas! —dijo él, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Nic?

Él se encogió de hombros, aún orgulloso de sí mismo.

—La amo. No puedo permitir que otros tipos bailen con ella.

—¿Y esa es tu excusa para espantar al chico que estaba bailando conmigo? —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—No fui yo —replicó Nicolas, echando una rápida mirada a Darien. —Lo siento, Serena. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—Pues no es gracioso.

—¿Qué es lo que no es gracioso? —dijo Rei, fulminando a Nicolas con la mirada.

Él tragó saliva y me lanzó una mirada de súplica. Le debía una, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Nic lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a delatarlo, y miró a Rei con dulce adoración.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, no quiero bailar —dijo ella, volviendo hacia la mesa.

La siguió y nos dejó a Darien y a mí de pie, solos.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Qué? ¿Neherenia no está aquí? —

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Solías ser muy dulce cuando estabas borracha.

—Pues me alegra decepcionarte —dije, volviéndome hacia la barra.

Me siguió y echó a dos tipos de sus asientos. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él me ignoró, se sentó y se quedó observándome expectante.

—¿No vas a sentarte? Te invito una cerveza.

—Pensé que no le comprabas bebidas a ninguna chica en un bar.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, impaciente.

—Estás diferente.

—Sí, no dejas de decirlo.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Dónde quedó eso de que fuéramos amigos?

—No podemos ser amigos, Darien. Está claro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero ver cómo te tiras a una chica diferente cada noche, mientras que tú no dejas que nadie baile conmigo.

Él sonrió.

—Te amo. No puedo permitir que otros chicos bailen contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuánto me amabas cuando compraste esa caja de condones?

Darien hizo un gesto de disgusto y yo me levanté para volver a la mesa.

Nicolas y Rei estaban fundidos uno en brazos del otro, montando una escena mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

—Me parece que lo de ir a la fiesta de citas de San Valentín de Sig Tau vuelve a estar en pie —dijo Fiore frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiré.

—Mierda.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, las cosa está que arde. Rei rompió con Nicolas por apoyar a Darien y el pobre Nic tuvo que sufrir para poder reconciliarse con ella. A todo esto, ustedes quien creen que tuvo razón ¿Nicolas o Rei?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena se llevó tremenda sorpresita al ver a Darien con Neherenia en esa situación. Se ve que le dolió que Darien tuviera la intención de continuar con su vida.**

**norma: Ahora las cosas se complican por lo que vio Serena. Veremos si las cosas mejoran más adelante.**

**hadaza: Que no te de infarto todavía, porque como pudiste leer, las cosas han puesto difíciles.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo con otro capítulo :)**

**.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Hellerton

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 18: HELLERTON**

**.**

Rei no había vuelto a Moon desde su reencuentro con Nicolas. Solía faltar al almuerzo, y sus llamadas cada vez eran más escasas. No les echaba en cara el tiempo que estaban recuperando por todo el que habían pasado separados. Honestamente, me alegraba de que Rei estuviera demasiado ocupada para llamarme desde el apartamento de Nicolas y Darien. Resultaba incómodo oír a Darien de fondo, y me daba un poco de celos que ella pasara tiempo con él y yo no.

Fiore y yo nos veíamos más, y egoístamente agradecía que estuviera tan solo como yo. Íbamos a clase, comíamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos e incluso Amy se acostumbró a tenerlo cerca.

Se me empezaban a adormecer los dedos por el aire helado al quedarme fuera de Moon haciéndole compañía a Fiore mientras fumaba.

—¿Podrías considerar dejar de fumar antes de que me dé un ataque de hipotermia por quedarme aquí afuera dándote apoyo moral? —pregunté.

Fiore se rio.

—Te quiero, Serena. De verdad que sí, pero no. No voy a dejar de fumar.

—¿Serena?

Me di media vuelta y vi a Seiya caminando por la acera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tenía secos sus gruesos labios bajo la nariz enrojecida, y me reí cuando se llevó un cigarrillo imaginario a la boca y soltó una bocanada de aire brumoso.

—Si lo hicieras así, te ahorrarías mucho dinero, Fiore —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le ha dado a todo el mundo hoy para que critique mi hábito de fumar? —preguntó él, molesto.

—¿Qué tal, Seiya? —pregunté.

Sacó dos entradas del bolsillo.

—Han estrenado esa nueva película vietnamita. El otro día oí que querías verla, así que se me ocurrió comprar un par de entradas para esta noche.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Fiore.

—Puedo ir con Andrew si tienes planes —dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿no es una cita? —pregunté.

—No, solo en plan de amigos.

—Y ya sabemos lo bien que te funciona eso —se burló Fiore.

—¡Cállate! —dije riéndome—. Suena divertido, Seiya, gracias.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer una pizza o algo antes? La verdad es que no me gusta mucho la comida de los cines.

—Una pizza estará genial —asentí.

—Bueno, pues la película es a la nueve, así que… ¿te recojo a las seis y media más o menos? —Asentí de nuevo y me despedí de Seiya.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Fiore—. Eres masoquista, Serena. Sabes que a Darien no le va a hacer ninguna gracia cuando se entere.

—Ya lo oíste. No es una cita. Y no puedo hacer planes basándome en lo que le parezca bien a Darien. Él no me consultó nada antes de llevar a Neherenia a su casa.

—Nunca vas a olvidarte de eso, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente, no.

.

-.-

.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con banco en el rincón y me froté las manos para intentar entrar en calor. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo sitio en el que nos sentamos Darien y yo cuando salimos por primera vez, y sonreí al acordarme de ese día.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Seiya.

—Nada, me gusta este sitio. Pasé buenos momentos.

—Me di cuenta de que llevas la pulsera —dijo él, mirando los diamantes resplandecientes de mi muñeca.

—Ya te dije que me gustaba.

La camarera nos entregó la carta y tomó nota de las bebidas.

Seiya me puso al día sobre sus horarios y me habló de los avances que había hecho en sus estudios para el examen de admisión en la Facultad de Medicina. Cuando la camarera nos sirvió las cervezas, Seiya apenas había tomado un respiro. Parecía nervioso, y me pregunté si tenía la impresión de que estábamos en una cita, a pesar de lo que me había dicho.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. Creo que he monopolizado la conversación. —Dio unos golpecitos a su botella y sacudió la cabeza—. Es que no había hablado contigo en tanto tiempo que supongo que tenía mucho que contar.

—Está bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Justo entonces, sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Me volví y vi a Darien y a Nicolas entrar en el local. Darien tardó menos de un segundo en verme, pero no pareció sorprendido.

—Oh, cielos —murmuré.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seiya antes de darse la vuelta y ver que se sentaban en una mesa al otro lado del local.

—Hay un sitio de hamburguesas calle abajo al que podemos ir —dijo Seiya en voz baja.

Antes estaba nervioso, pero en ese momento su inquietud había alcanzado un nivel totalmente nuevo.

—Creo que en este momento sería más raro que nos fuéramos —mascullé.

Puso cara de disgusto, derrotado.

—Probablemente tengas razón.

Intentamos seguir con nuestra conversación, pero resultaba evidente que era forzada e incómoda. La camarera estuvo un buen rato en la mesa de Darien, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Finalmente, se acordó de tomarnos nota de lo que queríamos comer cuando Darien respondió a su móvil.

—Tomaré los tortellini —dijo Seiya, mirándome.

—Y yo… —Alargué la última palabra, distraída porque Darien y Nicolas se habían levantado.

Darien siguió a Nicolas a la puerta, pero vaciló, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. Cuando vio que lo miraba, vino directamente hacia nuestra mesa. La camarera esbozó una sonrisa de esperanza, como si creyera que iba a despedirse. Sus ilusiones se frustraron rápidamente cuando Darien se puso a mi lado sin apenas parpadear en su dirección.

—Tengo una pelea dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Paloma. Quiero que vengas.

—Dar…

Su gesto era estoico, pero podía ver la tensión de alrededor de sus ojos. No estaba segura de si él no quería dejar mi cena con Seiya al destino, o si realmente deseaba que fuera con él. En cualquier caso, había tomado mi decisión un segundo después de que me lo pidiera.

—Necesito que estés allí. Es la revancha con Brady Hoffman, el chico de State. Habrá mucha gente y mucho dinero en juego… y Neflyte dice que Brady ha estado entrenándose.

—Ya peleaste con él antes, Darien, sabes que es una victoria fácil.

—Serena —dijo Seiya con calma.

—Te necesito allí —insistió Darien; su confianza parecía tambalearse.

Miré a Seiya con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento.

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo él, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Te vas en medio de la cena?

—Todavía puedes llamar a Andrew, ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras me levantaba.

Las comisuras de la boca de Darien se elevaron mínimamente mientras dejaba un billete de veinte en la mesa.

—Con esto debería bastar.

—No me importa el dinero… Serena…

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es mi mejor amigo, Seiya. Si me necesita allí, tengo que ir.

Sentí la mano de Darien cerrarse en torno a la mía mientras me guiaba fuera del restaurante. Seiya me observaba con una mirada de asombro. Nicolas ya estaba hablando por teléfono en su Charger, avisándole a todo el mundo. Darien se sentó en la parte de atrás conmigo, sujetándome la mano con firmeza.

—Acabo de hablar con Neflyte, Dar. Me dijo que los chicos de State aparecieron borrachos y con los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Ya están irritados, así que tal vez sea buena idea mantener a Serena lejos del alboroto.

Darien asintió.

—Sí, no la pierdas de vista.

—¿Dónde está Rei? —pregunté.

—Estudiando para su examen de Física.

—Es un buen laboratorio —dijo Darien.

Solté una carcajada y luego miré a Darien, que sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Cuándo viste el laboratorio? No has llevado Física —dijo Nicolas.

Darien se echó a reír y yo le di un pequeño codazo. Apretó los labios hasta que la necesidad de reír pasó y me guiñó un ojo, apretándome la mano una vez más, entrelazando los dedos con los míos, y oí que un pequeño suspiro se le escapaba de los labios. Sabía en qué pensaba, porque yo me sentía igual. Durante ese momento, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Aparcamos en una zona oscura del aparcamiento, y Darien se negó a soltarme la mano hasta que nos metimos por la ventana del sótano del Hellerton Science Building. Lo habían construido el año anterior, así que no tenía un ambiente enrarecido ni tanto polvo como los otros sótanos en los que nos habíamos colado antes.

En cuanto entramos en el vestíbulo, el rugido de la multitud llegó a nuestros oídos. Asomé la cabeza y vi un océano de caras, muchas de las cuales eran desconocidas. Todo el mundo sujetaba una botella de cerveza en la mano, pero los estudiantes de State College eran fáciles de distinguir entre la muchedumbre. Eran los que se bamboleaban con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Quédate cerca de Nicolas, Paloma. Afuera será una locura —dijo él desde detrás de mí.

Observó a la muchedumbre y sacudió la cabeza por la enorme cantidad de asistentes. El sótano de Hellerton era el más espacioso del campus, así que a Neflyte le gustaba programar peleas allí cuando esperaban una gran afluencia de público. Incluso con ese espacio de más, había personas que estaban aplastadas contra las paredes y empujándose entre sí por conseguir un buen lugar.

Neflyte salió de una esquina y no intentó ocultar el descontento por mi presencia.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no trajeras a tu chica a las peleas nunca más, Darien.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no es mi chica.

Aunque procuré que la expresión de mi rostro no cambiara, había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta naturalidad que sentí una punzada en el pecho.

Neflyte bajó la mirada a nuestros dedos entrelazados y luego volvió a mirar a Darien a la cara.

—Nunca entenderé lo de ustedes. —Negó con la cabeza y después echó un vistazo a la multitud. La gente seguía llegando por las escaleras, aunque ya no cabía un alfiler entre los que ya estaban en la pista—. Tenemos un lleno de locura esta noche, así que nada de tonterías hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me aseguraré de que haya espectáculo, Neflyte.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Brady ha estado entrenando.

—También yo.

—Tonterías —se rio Nicolas.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve una pelea con Zafiro el pasado fin de semana. Ese pequeño mierda es rápido.

Me reí y Neflyte me miró.

—Será mejor que tomes esto en serio, Darien —dijo él, mirándome a los ojos—. Hay mucho dinero en juego en esta pelea.

—¿Acaso no lo hago? —dijo Darien, irritado por el sermón de Neflyte.

Neflyte se volvió, sujetando el megáfono delante de los labios, y se subió a una silla por encima de la muchedumbre de espectadores borrachos. Darien me atrajo a su lado mientras Neflyte daba la bienvenida a los asistentes y repasaba las reglas.

—Buena suerte —le dije, tocándole el pecho.

Solo había estado nerviosa en otro combate, en el que se había enfrentado a Brock McMann en Las Vegas, pero no podía librarme del sentimiento siniestro que me había embargado desde que había puesto un pie en Hellerton. Algo estaba mal, y Darien también lo sentía.

Darien me agarró por los hombros y me dio un beso en los labios. Se apartó rápidamente, asintiendo una vez.

—Esa es toda la suerte que necesito.

Todavía estaba aturdida por la calidez de los labios de Darien cuando Nicolas me empujó junto a la pared al lado de Neflyte. Recibí empujones y codazos, lo que me recordó a la primera noche que vi a Darien pelear, pero la multitud estaba menos centrada, y algunos de los estudiantes de State empezaban a ponerse hostiles. Los de Eastern vitorearon y silbaron a Darien cuando irrumpió en el Círculo, mientras que los de State se dividían entre abuchear a Darien y animar a Brady.

Estaba en una posición privilegiada desde la que podía ver cómo Brady destacaba sobre Darien, moviéndose impaciente por que el megáfono sonara. Como siempre, Darien sonreía ligeramente, sin dejar que la locura de su alrededor lo afectara. Cuando Neflyte dio inició a la pelea, Darien intencionadamente dejó que Brady asestara el primer puñetazo. Me sorprendió que el golpe lanzara su cara con fuerza hacia un lado. Brady había estado entrenando.

Darien sonrió y vi que sus dientes se habían teñido de un rojo brillante; entonces se centró en devolver cada golpe que lanzaba Brady.

—¿Por qué está dejando que le pegue tanto? —pregunté a Nicolas.

—Me parece que ya no lo está dejando —dijo Nicolas, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No te preocupes, Serena. Se está preparando para subir de nivel.

Después de diez minutos, Brady estaba a punto de quedarse sin aliento, pero todavía lograba asestar sólidos golpes a Darien en los costados y en la mandíbula. Darien agarró el zapato de Brady cuando intentó darle una patada, y le sujetó la pierna con una mano, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la nariz antes de levantar más la pierna de Brady, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El público estalló cuando Brady cayó al suelo, aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo allí. Se levantó, pero con dos líneas de color rojo oscuro que le salían de la nariz. De inmediato, le dio dos puñetazos más a la cara de Darien y le provocó un corte en la ceja, de la que empezó a salirle sangre, que le goteó por la mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y me di media vuelta, con la esperanza de que Darien terminara la pelea pronto. El ligero movimiento de mi cuerpo me dejó atrapada en la corriente de espectadores y, antes de poder enderezarme, estaba a varios metros de un preocupado Nicolas. Mis esfuerzos por luchar contra la multitud resultaron ineficaces y, en muy poco tiempo, me estaban aplastando contra la pared.

La salida más cercana estaba al otro lado de la habitación, a la misma distancia que la puerta por la que había entrado. Me di en la espalda contra la pared de hormigón, lo que me dejó sin aliento.

—¡Nic! —grité, moviendo la mano por encima de mí para llamar su atención.

La lucha estaba en su clímax. Nadie podía oírme.

Un hombre perdió el equilibrio y agarró mi camisa para enderezarse, tirándome la cerveza por toda mi parte delantera. Me quedé empapada desde el cuello hasta la cintura, y apestaba al olor amargo de cerveza barata. El hombre seguía sujetándome la camiseta con su puño mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, así que tuve que arrancarle los dedos de dos en dos hasta que me soltó. No se molestó en mirarme dos veces y se abrió camino hacia delante entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Oye! ¡Te conozco! —me gritó otro hombre al oído.

Me eché hacia atrás y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era Diamante, el hombre al que Darien había amenazado en el bar, el mismo que de alguna manera se había librado de unos cargos de agresión sexual.

—Sí —dije, mientras buscaba un hueco entre el público y me colocaba bien la camiseta.

—Bonita pulsera —dijo él, mientras bajaba su mano por mi brazo y me agarraba la muñeca.

—¡Oye! —le advertí, apartando la mano.

Me frotó el brazo, balanceándose y sonriendo.

—La última vez que intenté hablar contigo nos interrumpieron de forma muy grosera.

Me puse de puntillas y vi a Darien asestando dos golpes a Brady en la cara. Miró hacia el público que nos separaba con la mirada. Me estaba buscando en lugar de centrarse en la pelea. Tenía que volver a mi sitio antes de que se distrajera demasiado.

Apenas me había abierto paso entre el público cuando los dedos de Diamante se clavaron en la parte trasera de mis vaqueros. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared una vez más.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo —dijo Diamante, escudriñando mi camiseta mojada con una actitud evidentemente lasciva.

Le quité la mano de la parte trasera de mis vaqueros, clavándole las uñas.

—¡Suéltame! —grité cuando se resistió.

Diamante se echó a reír y me empujó contra él.

—No quiero soltarte.

Busqué una cara familiar entre la multitud, intentando alejar a Diamante al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos pesaban mucho y me agarraba con fuerza. Presa del pánico, ya no podía distinguir a los estudiantes de State de los de Eastern. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de mi altercado con Diamante, y había tanto ruido que nadie podía oírme protestar tampoco. Se inclinó hacia delante, alargando la mano para agarrarme el trasero.

—Siempre pensé que tenías un trasero espectacular —dijo él, echándome a la cara el aliento que apestaba a cerveza.

—¡Apártate! —grité, dándole un empujón.

Miré a Nicolas, y vi que Darien por fin me había encontrado entre el público. Instantáneamente empujó contra los cuerpos amontonados que lo rodeaban.

—¡Darien! —dije, pero los aplausos ahogaban mis gritos. Empujé a Diamante con una mano y alargué la otra hacia Darien. Este apenas consiguió avanzar antes de que volvieran a empujarlo dentro del Círculo. Brady aprovechó la distracción de Darien y le clavó un codo en un costado de su cabeza. La muchedumbre se calmó un poco cuando Darien golpeó a alguien en la multitud, en un nuevo intento de llegar hasta mí.

—¡Quítale las putas manos de encima! —gritó Darien.

Las personas que se encontraban entre donde estaba yo y el lugar desde donde Darien intentaba abrirse paso, volvieron la cabeza en mi dirección. Diamante hacía caso omiso e intentaba mantenerme quieta el tiempo suficiente para besarme. Me acarició con la nariz el pómulo y luego bajó por mi cuello.

—Hueles muy bien —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Le aparté la cara, pero me agarró por la muñeca, sin inmutarse. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, busqué de nuevo a Darien, que desesperadamente le indicó a Nicolas dónde estaba yo.

—¡Llévatela! ¡Nic! ¡Llévate a Serena! —dijo él, todavía intentando abrirse camino entre el público.

Brady volvió a meterlo dentro del Círculo y lo golpeó de nuevo.

—Eres jodidamente sexy, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Diamante.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello. La ira se apoderó de mí y volví a empujarlo.

—¡He dicho que me dejes! —grité, clavándole la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Se dobló hacia adelante, llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la fuente del dolor, mientras seguía agarrándome por la camiseta con la otra, negándose a soltarme.

—¡Perra! —gritó él.

Al minuto siguiente, me liberé.

Nicolas miraba a Diamante con ojos salvajes, mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa. Sujetó a Diamante contra la pared, mientras lo golpeaba con el puño una y otra vez en la cara. Solo se detuvo cuando Diamante empezó a sangrar por la boca y la nariz.

Nicolas me llevó hasta las escaleras, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Me ayudó a salir por una ventana abierta y por una salida de incendios, hasta que por fin me agarró cuando salté los pocos metros que me separaban del suelo.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? ¿Te hizo daño? —me preguntó Nicolas.

Una manga de mi suéter blanco me colgaba solo de unos cuantos hilos. Aparte de eso, había escapado sin un rasguño. Sacudí la cabeza, todavía conmocionada.

Nicolas me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y me miró a los ojos.

—Serena, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Cuando la sangre absorbió la adrenalina, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

—Estoy bien.

Me abrazó, apretando la mejilla contra mi frente, y después se enderezó.

—¡Por aquí, Dar!

Darien corrió hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, y solo bajó el ritmo cuando me tuvo en sus brazos. Estaba cubierto de sangre, le goteaba por el ojo y también tenía la boca salpicada de rojo.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Está herida? —preguntó él.

Nicolas seguía con su mano en mi espalda.

—Me dijo que está bien.

Darien me apartó extendiendo el brazo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás herida, Paloma?

Justo cuando negaba con la cabeza, vi a la primera persona del sótano que bajaba por la salida de incendios. Darien me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, revisando las caras de quienes salían en silencio. Un hombre bajito y rechoncho saltó de la escalera y se quedó helado cuando nos vio de pie en la acera.

—Tú —gruñó Darien.

Me soltó y corrió por el césped hasta que tiró al hombre al suelo.

Miré a Nicolas, confundida y horrorizada.

—Ese es el tipo que no dejaba de empujar a Darien dentro del Círculo —dijo Nicolas.

Una pequeña multitud se reunió alrededor de ellos mientras luchaban en el suelo. Darien asestó un puñetazo tras otro en la cara de aquel hombre, mientras Nicolas volvía a apretarme contra su pecho, aun jadeando. El hombre dejó de devolver los golpes, y Darien lo dejó sangrando en el suelo.

Quienes se habían congregado a su alrededor, se dispersaron para darle más espacio a Darien, al ver la rabia en sus ojos.

—¡Darien! —gritó Nicolas, señalando al otro lado del edificio.

Diamante cojeaba en las sombras, usando el muro de ladrillos de Hellerton para sujetarse. Cuando oyó a Nicolas gritar el nombre de Darien, se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a su agresor abalanzarse sobre él. Tras lanzar la botella de cerveza que llevaba en las manos, Diamante cruzó cojeando el césped en dirección a la calle tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Precisamente cuando llegó a su coche, Darien lo agarró y lo golpeó contra el vehículo.

Diamante no dejaba de suplicar a Darien, pero este lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y estampó su cabeza en la puerta del coche. Las súplicas se acabaron con el sonoro golpe de su cráneo contra el parabrisas; inmediatamente, Darien lo empujó delante del coche y rompió un faro con la cara de Diamante. Darien lo lanzó sobre el capó y aplastó su cara contra el metal mientras gritaba obscenidades.

—Mierda —dijo Nicolas. Me volví y vi el resplandor azul y rojo de las luces de un coche de la policía que se acercaba rápidamente. Montones de personas saltaron desde la plataforma, creando una cascada humana desde la salida de incendios, y ráfagas de estudiantes salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones.

—¡Darien! —grité.

Darien dejó el cuerpo inerte de Diamante sobre el capó del coche y corrió hacia nosotros. Nicolas me llevó hasta el aparcamiento y abrió a toda velocidad la puerta de su coche. Salté al asiento trasero y esperé angustiada a que ambos entraran. Muchos coches salieron rápidamente de donde estaban aparcados en dirección a la carretera, pero se detuvieron chirriando cuando un segundo coche de la policía bloqueó el camino.

Darien y Nicolas saltaron a sus asientos, y Nicolas lanzó una maldición cuando vio que los coches atrapados volvían marcha atrás desde la única salida. Arrancó el coche, y el Charger rebotó cuando saltó por encima de la cuneta. Pasó sobre el césped y salió volando entre dos edificios, hasta que volvió a rebotar cuando salimos por la calle que estaba detrás de la universidad.

Los neumáticos chirriaron y el motor rugió cuando Nicolas pisó el acelerador. Me deslicé por el asiento hasta darme contra el interior de la carrocería del vehículo cuando giramos y me golpeé el codo que ya tenía adolorido. Las luces de la calle entraban por la ventanilla mientras corríamos hacia el apartamento, pero parecía que había pasado cerca de una hora cuando finalmente nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento.

Nicolas aparcó el Charger y apagó el motor. Los chicos abrieron sus puertas en silencio, y Darien pasó al asiento de atrás para levantarme en brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? Demonios, Darien, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? —dijo Rei corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Te lo contaré adentro —dijo Nicolas, guiándola hacia la puerta.

Conmigo en brazos, Darien subió las escaleras, cruzó el salón y el pasillo sin decir una palabra, hasta que me dejó en su cama._ Toto_ me daba pataditas en las piernas y saltaba sobre la cama para lamerme la cara.

—Ahora no, amiguito —dijo Darien en voz baja, mientras se llevaba al cachorro al pasillo y cerraba la puerta.

Se arrodilló delante de mí y tocó los bordes deshilachados de mi manga. Su ojo estaba en la fase inicial de un hematoma, rojo e hinchado. La piel irritada de encima estaba rasgada y bañada en sangre. Tenía los labios manchados de escarlata y desgarros en la piel de algunos nudillos. La camiseta que antes había sido blanca estaba manchada de una combinación de sangre, hierba y barro.

Le toqué el ojo y él hizo un gesto de dolor, apartándose de mi mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Intenté llegar a ti. En serio… —Se aclaró la garganta, asfixiado por la ira y la preocupación—. Pero no podía.

—¿Puedes pedirle a Rei que me lleve de vuelta a Moon? —dije.

—No puedes volver allí esta noche. El sitio está lleno de policías. Tú quédate aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Ahogué una exhalación entrecortada, intentando no derramar más lágrimas. Ya se sentía bastante mal.

Darien se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté.

—Tengo que darme una ducha. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rei se cruzó con él cuando salió y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, acercándome a su pecho.

—¡Siento mucho no haber estado allí! —gritó ella.

—Estoy bien —dije mientras me secaba la cara manchada por las lágrimas.

Nicolas llamó a la puerta y entró con un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de whisky.

—Toma —dijo, dándoselo a Rei.

Ella me lo puso en las manos y me dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el líquido cayera por mi garganta. Arrugué la cara conforme el whisky pasaba ardiendo hasta mi estómago.

—Gracias —dije, devolviéndole el vaso a Nicolas.

—Tendría que haber llegado antes. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estabas. Lo siento, Serena, debería…

—No es culpa tuya, Nic. No es culpa de nadie.

—Es culpa de Diamante —dijo entre dientes—. Ese bastardo enfermo estaba manoseándola por todas partes contra la pared.

—¡Cariño! —dijo Rei, conmocionada y acercándome a ella.

—Necesito otra copa —dije, empujando el vaso vacío hacia Nicolas.

—Yo también —dijo este antes de volver a la cocina.

Darien entró con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y sujetando una lata fría de cerveza contra el ojo. Rei salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra mientras Darien se ponía los calzoncillos. Después agarró su almohada. Nicolas trajo cuatro vasos esta vez, todos llenos hasta el borde de licor ámbar. Todos apuramos el whisky sin dudarlo.

—Nos vemos por la mañana —dijo Rei, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Darien agarró mi vaso y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Se quedó mirándome un momento y después fue hasta su armario, sacó una camiseta y la lanzó sobre la cama.

—Lo siento. Estoy realmente jodido —dijo él, sujetándose la cerveza contra el ojo.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible. Mañana estarás hecho una mierda.

Él sacudió la cabeza, disgustado.

—Serena, sufriste un ataque esta noche. No te preocupes por mí.

—Es difícil no hacerlo mientras veo cómo se te hincha el ojo —dije, mientras me ponía la camiseta en el regazo.

Apretó las mandíbulas.

—No habría pasado si hubiera dejado que te quedaras con Seiya. Pero sabía que, si te lo pedía, vendrías. Quería demostrarle que sigues siendo mía. Y terminaste lastimada.

Sus palabras me agarraron desprevenida y pensé que no había oído bien.

—¿Por eso me pediste que fuera esta noche? ¿Para demostrarle algo a Seiya?

—En parte, sí —dijo, avergonzado.

Se me heló la sangre en las venas. Por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos, Darien me había engañado. Había ido a Hellerton con él pensando que me necesitaba, pensando que, a pesar de todo, habíamos vuelto a donde estábamos al principio. Y no era más que un farol; él había marcado su territorio y yo se lo había permitido.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Vete!

—Paloma —dijo él, dando un paso hacia mí.

—¡Vete! —dije agarrando el vaso de la mesita de noche y lanzándolo contra él.

Darien se agachó y el vaso estalló contra la pared en cientos de pequeños y relucientes fragmentos.

—¡Te odio!

Darien suspiró como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de un golpe y, con una expresión de dolor, me dejó a solas.

Me quité la ropa y me puse la camiseta. El ruido que salió de mi garganta me sorprendió. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sollozar incontrolablemente. Después de un momento, Rei entró corriendo en la habitación.

Se metió en la cama y me rodeó con sus brazos. No me hizo ninguna pregunta ni intentó consolarme, simplemente me abrazó mientras la funda de la almohada se empapaba con mis lágrimas.

.

.

* * *

**Creo que en este capítulo, Darien metió la pata. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso? En vez de suavizar las cosas creo que las empeoró. Ya veremos más adelante que se le ocurre a Darien para arreglar su error.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Hoy parecía que había un acercamiento pero Darien lo echó todo a perder.**

**norma: Prometo que tu sufrimiento terminará pronto, al menos eso espero. La fiesta de San Valentín será en el siguiente capítulo.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes con un nuevo capítulo. Ya entramos a la recta final de esta historia.**

**.**


	19. Capítulo 19: El Último Baile

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 19: EL ÚLTIMO BAILE**

**.**

Justo antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte, Rei y yo dejamos silenciosamente el apartamento. No hablamos durante el camino a Moon. Agradecía el silencio. No quería hablar, no quería pensar, solo deseaba borrar las últimas doce horas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, como si hubiera tenido un accidente de coche. Cuando entramos en mi habitación, vi que la cama de Amy estaba hecha.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato? Necesitaría que me prestes tu plancha —me dijo Rei.

—Rei, estoy bien. Ve a clase.

—No estás bien. No quiero dejarte sola.

—Precisamente es lo único que quiero en este momento.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero solo suspiró. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Vendré a verte después de clase.

Asentí y cerré con llave la puerta tras ella. La cama crujió cuando me dejé caer encima resoplando. Durante todo este tiempo, creía que era importante para Darien, que me necesitaba. Sin embargo, en este momento, me sentía como el reluciente juguete nuevo que Seiya decía que era. Darien había querido demostrarle a Seiya que seguía siendo suya. Suya.

—No soy de nadie —dije a la habitación vacía.

Al oír esas palabras, me sentí abrumada por la pena que sentía desde la noche anterior. No pertenecía a nadie.

Nunca me había sentido tan sola en mi vida.

.

-.-

.

Fiore puso una botella marrón delante mío. Ninguno de nosotros tenía ganas de celebrar nada, pero al menos me reconfortaba el hecho de que, según Rei, Darien evitaría la fiesta de citas a toda costa. Del techo colgaban latas de cerveza vacías envueltas en papel rojo y rosa, y no paraban de pasar chicas con vestidos rojos de todos los estilos. Además, las mesas estaban cubiertas de pequeños corazones de papel de aluminio. Fiore puso los ojos en blanco ante las ridículas decoraciones.

—El día de San Valentín en una fraternidad. Qué romántico —dijo, mirando a las parejas que pasaban junto a nosotros.

Nicolas y Rei habían estado bailando en el piso de abajo desde el momento en que llegamos, y Fiore y yo hicimos notar nuestro descontento por estar allí, poniendo mala cara en la cocina. Me bebí rápidamente el contenido de la botella, decidida a olvidar los recuerdos de la última fiesta a la que había asistido.

Fiore abrió otra botella y me pasó una más a mí, consciente de lo desesperada que estaba por olvidar.

—Iré a buscar más —me dijo, volviéndose hacia el frigorífico.

—El barril es para los invitados, las botellas para los Sig Tau —comentó desdeñosa una chica a mi lado.

Bajé la mirada al vaso rojo que sujetaba en la mano.

—O tal vez eso es lo que te dijo tu novio porque contaba con que la cita le saliera barata.

Frunció los párpados y se alejó de la encimera, llevándose su vaso a otro sitio.

—¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Fiore, dejando delante de nosotros cuatro botellas más.

—La típica zorra de fraternidad —dije, sin dejar de mirarla mientras se iba.

Cuando Nicolas y Rei se reunieron con nosotros, habían seis botellas vacías en la mesa junto a mí. Tenía los dientes entumecidos y sentía que se me hacía más fácil sonreír. Apoyada sobre la encimera, me sentía más a gusto. Al parecer, Darien no iba a presentarse, así que podría soportar el resto de la fiesta en paz.

—¿Ustedes van a bailar o qué? —preguntó Rei.

Miré a Fiore.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Fiore?

—¿Crees que podrás? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dije, mientras lo empujaba escaleras abajo.

Saltamos y bailamos hasta que una fina capa de sudor empezó a formarse bajo mi vestido. Justo cuando pensaba que me iban a estallar los pulmones, una canción lenta empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Fiore observó incómodo a nuestro alrededor cómo la gente se emparejaba y se acercaba.

—Vas a hacerme bailar esto, ¿no? —preguntó él.

—Es San Valentín, Fiore. Finge que soy un chico.

Él se rio, tirando de mí entre sus brazos.

—Me va a resultar difícil con ese vestido corto color rosa que llevas.

—Sí, claro, como si nunca hubieras visto a un chico con un vestido.

Fiore se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto.

Se rio mientras acercaba mi cabeza a su hombro. Sentí el cuerpo pesado y torpe cuando intenté moverme siguiendo aquel ritmo lento.

—¿Puedo interrumpir, Fiore?

Darien estaba de pie junto a nosotros. Parecía divertido por la situación, pero también alerta a mi reacción. Inmediatamente se me encendieron las mejillas.

Fiore me miró a mí y luego a Darien.

—Claro.

—Fiore —dije entre dientes, mientras él se alejaba.

Darien me atrajo hacia él, pero yo intenté mantener la mayor cantidad de espacio posible entre nosotros.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—No iba a hacerlo, pero me enteré de que estabas aquí, así que tenía que venir.

Miré a mi alrededor, evitando sus ojos. Era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos: los cambios de presión de sus dedos en los puntos donde me tocaba, cómo arrastraba los pies junto a los míos o cómo deslizaba los brazos sobre mi vestido. Me sentía ridícula fingiendo que no me daba cuenta. Su ojo estaba sanando, el hematoma casi había desaparecido y ya no tenía manchas rojas en la cara, si hubieran sido solo fruto de mi imaginación. Todas las pruebas de esa horrible noche se habían borrado y solo quedaban los recuerdos dolorosos.

Seguía de cerca cada una de mis respiraciones y, cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, suspiró.

—Te ves hermosa, Paloma.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Decirte que eres hermosa?

—Simplemente…, no lo hagas.

—No lo decía en serio.

Resoplé por la frustración.

—Gracias.

—No…, desde luego que te ves hermosa. Eso sí lo decía en serio. Me refería a lo que dije en mi habitación. No te voy a mentir. Disfruté interrumpiendo tu cita con Seiya…

—No era una cita, Darien. Solo estábamos cenando algo. Ahora no me habla, y todo gracias a ti.

—Me enteré de eso. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes.

—Bueno… tienes razón —dijo él tartamudeando cuando vio mi cara de impaciencia—, pero…, esa no fue la única razón por la que te llevé a la pelea. Quería que estuvieras allí conmigo, Paloma. Eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

—No soy nada tuyo —le espeté, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Levantó las cejas y dejó de bailar.

—Lo eres todo para mí.

Apreté los labios, intentando dar muestras de mi rabia, pero era imposible estar enojada con él cuando me miraba de esa forma.

—En realidad, no me odias, ¿verdad?

Me aparté de él en un intento de poner más distancia entre nosotros.

—A veces desearía hacerlo. Haría que todo fuera muchísimo más fácil.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, que dibujaron una línea delgada y sutil.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te molesta más? ¿Lo que hice para que me odiaras? ¿O saber que no puedes odiarme?

La rabia regresó. Pasé a su lado empujándolo y subí las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. Sentí que empezaba a tener los ojos húmedos, pero me negaba a parecer una desgracia sollozante en esta fiesta de citas.

Fiore se colocó de pie a mi lado, junto a la mesa, y suspiré con alivio cuando me entregó otra cerveza.

Durante la siguiente hora, observé a Darien mantener a raya a las chicas y tomar dos chupitos de whisky en el salón. Cada vez que me sorprendía espiándolo, apartaba la mirada, decidida a terminar la noche sin montar una escena.

—Ustedes dos tienen un aspecto deprimente —dijo Nicolas.

—No podrían parecer más aburridos aunque lo intentaran —gruñó Rei.

—No te olvides de que no queríamos venir —les recordó Fiore.

Rei puso su famosa cara con la que siempre lograba hacerme ceder.

—Podrías disimular un poco, Serena. Por mí.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para soltar una réplica mordaz, Fiore me tocó el brazo.

—Creo que ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber. ¿Lista para irnos, Serena?

Me bebí lo que me quedaba de la cerveza con un movimiento rápido y después tomé la mano de Fiore. Aunque estaba ansiosa por irme, mis piernas se congelaron cuando la misma canción que Darien y yo bailamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños empezó a flotar escaleras arriba. Agarré la botella de Fiore y tomé otro trago, intentando bloquear los recuerdos que volvían junto con la música.

Andrew se apoyó en el mostrador junto a mí.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Le sonreí y dije que no con la cabeza. Empezó a decir otra cosa, pero lo interrumpieron.

—Baila conmigo.

Darien estaba a escasa distancia y con la mano tendida hacia mí.

Rei, Nicolas y Fiore nos observaban fijamente, esperando mi respuesta a Darien.

—Déjame en paz, Darien —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Es nuestra canción, Paloma.

—No tenemos canción.

—Serena…

—No.

Miré a Andrew con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me encantaría bailar, Andrew.

Las pecas de las mejillas de Andrew se estiraron cuando sonrió y me señaló el camino hacia las escaleras.

Darien retrocedió tambaleándose, con una mirada que claramente reflejaba dolor.

—¡Un brindis! —gritó él.

Me estremecí, girando justo a tiempo para verlo subirse a una silla después de robarle una cerveza al sorprendido hermano Sig Tau que estaba más cerca de él. Miré a Rei, que observaba a Darien con una expresión de dolor.

—¡Por los idiotas! —dijo él, señalando a Andrew—. ¡Y por las chicas que te rompen el corazón! —Me señaló con la cabeza—. ¡Y por la mierda de perder a tu mejor amiga por ser tan estúpido como para enamorarte de ella!

Se llevó la cerveza a la boca, terminando lo que quedaba de ella y después la tiró al suelo. La habitación se quedó en silencio excepto por la música que sonaba en el piso inferior; todo el mundo miraba a Darien sin entender absolutamente nada.

Mortificada, agarré a Andrew de la mano y lo llevé escaleras abajo, a la pista de baile. Unas cuantas parejas nos siguieron, observándome de cerca a la espera de ver lágrimas o alguna otra respuesta a la diatriba de Darien. Procuré poner una cara relajada, negándome a darles lo que querían.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos de baile tensos, y Andrew suspiró:

—Eso fue un poco… raro.

—Bienvenido a mi vida.

Darien se abrió paso entre las parejas de la pista de baile. Se detuvo a mi lado y tardó un momento en recobrar el equilibrio.

—Voy a cortar esto.

—No, claro que no, ¡Dios mío! —dije, negándome a mirarlo.

Después de un momento de tensión levanté la mirada y vi a Darien fulminando con la mirada a Andrew.

—Si no te apartas ahora mismo de mi chica, te arrancaré la maldita garganta. Aquí mismo, en la pista de baile.

Andrew no sabía qué hacer, y su mirada pasaba de mí a Darien nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, Serena —dijo él, apartando los brazos lentamente de mí. Se retiró a las escaleras y yo me quedé de pie sola, humillada.

—Lo que siento ahora mismo por ti, Darien…, se asemeja mucho al odio.

—Baila conmigo —me rogó, balanceándose para no caerse.

La canción terminó y suspiré aliviada.

—Ve a beber otra botella de whisky, Darien.

Me di media vuelta y me puse a bailar con el único chico sin pareja de la pista de baile.

El ritmo era más rápido, y le sonreí a mi nuevo y sorprendido compañero de baile, mientras intentaba ignorar que Darien estaba solo a unos metros detrás mí. Otro hermano Sig Tau empezó a bailar detrás de mí, agarrándome por las caderas. Lo alcancé por detrás y lo acerqué más a mí. Me recordó la manera cómo bailaban Darien y Neherenia esa noche en el Red, e hice lo posible por recrear la escena que tantas veces había deseado poder olvidar. Tenía dos pares de manos en casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo: la cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema me hacía más fácil ignorar mi lado más reservado.

De repente, me levantaron en el aire. Darien me colocó sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a uno de sus hermanos de fraternidad con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Bájame! —dije, golpeándolo con los puños en la espalda.

—No voy a permitirte que hagas el ridículo a costa mía —gruñó él, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Todo aquel junto al que pasábamos se quedaba mirando cómo gritaba y pataleaba, mientras Darien me llevaba a cuestas.

—¿Y no te parece —dije mientras luchaba— que esto es hacer el ridículo? ¡Darien!

—¡Nicolas! ¿Está Richard afuera? —preguntó Darien, esquivando los movimientos sin sentido de mis extremidades.

—Eh…, pues sí —respondió.

—¡Bájala! —dijo Rei, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

—¡Rei! —dije retorciéndome—. ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame!

Su boca se curvó hacia arriba y se rio.

—¡Se ven ridículos!

Arqueé las cejas al oír sus palabras, sorprendida y enojada porque encontrara divertida alguna parte de la situación. Darien se dirigió a la puerta, mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

El aire frío golpeó las zonas de mi cuerpo que estaban al aire y protesté más fuerte.

—¡Bájame, maldita sea!

Darien abrió la puerta del coche y me lanzó al asiento trasero, antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Richard, ¿eres tú el encargado de conducir esta noche?

—Sí —respondió nervioso, mientras me observaba luchando por escapar.

—Necesito que nos lleves a mi apartamento.

—Darien…, no creo…

La voz de Darien sonaba controlada, pero amenazadora.

—Hazlo, Richard, o te clavaré el puño en la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo juro por Dios.

Richard quitó el freno de mano, mientras yo me lanzaba hacia la manija de la puerta.

—¡No voy a ir a tu apartamento!

Darien me agarró por una de las muñecas y luego por la otra. Me incliné para morderle el brazo. Cerró los ojos y, cuando hundí los dientes en su carne, un gruñido bajo se escapó de sus mandíbulas apretadas.

—Haz lo que quieras, Paloma. Estoy cansado de tu mierda.

Solté su piel y sacudí los brazos, luchando por liberarme.

—¿Mi mierda? ¡Déjame salir de este maldito coche!

Tiró de mis muñecas cerca de su cara.

—¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¡No vas a ninguna parte hasta que se te pase la borrachera y resolvamos esto!

—¡Tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta, Darien! —dije.

Finalmente, me soltó las muñecas; yo me crucé de brazos y puse mala cara el resto del camino.

Cuando el coche disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo, me incliné hacia delante.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Richard?

Darien me sacó del coche agarrándome por el brazo y volvió a echarme sobre su hombro para subir las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Richard.

—¡Voy a llamar a tu padre! —grité.

Darien se rio a carcajadas.

—¡Y probablemente me dé una palmadita en el hombro y me diga que ya era hora!

Se peleó con la cerradura de la puerta mientras yo pataleaba y movía los brazos, intentado soltarme.

—¡Ya basta, Paloma, o terminaremos cayéndonos los dos por las escaleras!

Después de abrir la puerta, se precipitó furioso hacia la habitación de Nicolas.

—¡Suéltame! —grité.

—¡Bien! —dijo él, tirándome sobre la cama de Nicolas—. Duerme para que se te quite la borrachera. Ya hablaremos por la mañana.

La habitación estaba a oscuras; la única luz era un rayo rectangular que entraba por el umbral de la puerta desde el pasillo. Luché por aclararme las ideas en medio de aquella oscuridad, la cerveza y la rabia, y cuando él se acercó a la luz, vi su sonrisa petulante.

Golpeé el colchón con los puños.

—¡Ya no puedes decirme qué hacer, Darien! ¡No soy tuya!

En el segundo que tardó en volverse hacia mí, su cara se había retorcido en una mueca de ira. Se abalanzó sobre mí, clavando las manos sobre la cama y acercándose a mi cara.

—¡Pues yo sí soy tuyo! —Se le hincharon las venas del cuello al gritar, pero yo le devolví la mirada, negándome a dejarme amedrentar. Me miró los labios, jadeando— Soy tuyo —susurró, mientras su ira se desvanecía al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

Antes de poder pensar en una razón para no hacerlo, le agarré la cara y pegué mis labios a los suyos. Sin dudarlo, Darien me levantó en sus brazos. En unas cuantas zancadas, me llevó hasta su dormitorio, y ambos nos desplomamos sobre la cama.

Le quité la camiseta antes de pelearme en la oscuridad con la hebilla de su cinturón. Él la abrió de un tirón, se lo quitó y lo lanzó al suelo. Me levantó del colchón con una mano mientras me bajaba la cremallera del vestido con la otra. Me lo quité por encima de la cabeza y lo lancé a alguna parte de la oscuridad; entonces, Darien me besó, gimiendo contra mi boca.

Con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos, se quitó los calzoncillos y apretó su pecho contra el mío. Le clavé las manos en el trasero, pero él se resistió cuando intenté empujarlo dentro de mí.

—Los dos estamos borrachos —dijo él, respirando con dificultad.

—Por favor.

Apreté las piernas contra sus caderas, desesperada por aliviar la sensación ardiente que sentía entre los muslos. Darien estaba decidido a que volviéramos a estar juntos, y no tenía ninguna intención de luchar contra lo inevitable, así que estaba más que dispuesta a pasar la noche enredada entre sus sábanas.

—Esto no está bien —dijo él.

Estaba justo encima de mí, apretando su frente contra la mía. Esperaba que solo estuviera haciéndose de rogar y que, de algún modo, pudiera convencerlo de que se equivocaba. Era inexplicable, pero parecía que no podíamos estar separados; en cualquier caso, ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Ni siquiera una excusa. En ese momento, él era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Te quiero.

—Necesito que lo digas —dijo él.

Mis entrañas lo llamaban a gritos y no podía aguantarlo ni un segundo más.

—Diré lo que quieras.

—Entonces dime que eres mía. Dime que volverás a aceptarme. No quiero hacer esto a menos que estemos juntos.

—En realidad nunca hemos estado separados, ¿no crees? —pregunté esperando que fuera suficiente.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos.

—Necesito oír cómo lo dices. Necesito saber que eres mía.

—He sido tuya desde el instante en que nos conocimos.

Mi voz adoptó un tono de súplica. En cualquier otro momento, me habría sentido avergonzada, pero había llegado a un punto en el que los remordimientos ya no tenían lugar. Había luchado contra mis sentimientos, los había guardado y los había embotellado. Había experimentado los momentos más felices de mi vida en Eastern, y todos habían sido con Darien. Ya fuera peleándome, amando o llorando, si lo hacía con él, estaba donde quería estar.

Levantó uno de los lados de la boca mientras me tocaba la cara, y después sus labios rozaron los míos en un beso tierno. Cuando lo empujé contra mí, ya no opuso resistencia. Sus músculos se tensaron y aguantó el aliento mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí.

—Dilo otra vez —me pidió.

—Soy tuya —dije jadeando. Todos mis nervios, dentro y fuera, pedían más—. No quiero volver a separarme nunca más de ti.

—Prométemelo —dijo él, gimiendo al volver a penetrarme.

—Te amo. Te amaré para siempre.

Las palabras fueron poco más que un suspiro, pero lo miré a los ojos mientras las decía. Vi cómo la inseguridad desaparecía de su mirada e, incluso en la penumbra, cómo se le iluminaba el rostro.

Finalmente satisfecho, selló su boca contra la mía.

.

-.-

.

Darien me despertó con besos. Sentía la cabeza pesada y aturdida por todo el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior, pero en mi cabeza se repetía la hora anterior a quedarme dormida con vívidos detalles. Sus suaves labios cubrieron cada centímetro de mi mano, mi brazo, mi cuello, y, cuando llegó a mis labios, sonreí.

—Buenos días —dije contra su boca.

No habló, sus labios siguieron actuando sobre los míos. Me tenía envuelta en sus sólidos brazos, y entonces enterró la cara en mi cuello.

—Estás silencioso esta mañana —proseguí, mientras le acariciaba la piel desnuda de la espalda con las manos.

Dejé que siguieran bajando hasta su trasero y le pasé la pierna por encima de la cadera, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo quiero seguir así —susurró él.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Me perdí algo?

—No quise despertarte. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormirte?

Me incliné hacia atrás contra la almohada y le levanté la barbilla. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la piel de alrededor enrojecida.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —pregunté, alarmada.

Me agarró una mano entre las suyas y la besó, apretando la frente contra mi cuello.

—¿Puedes volverte a dormir, Paloma? Por favor.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Rei está bien?

Con la última pregunta, me senté. A pesar de ver el miedo en mis ojos, su expresión no cambió. Simplemente suspiró y se sentó conmigo, mirando mi mano en la suya.

—Sí… Rei está bien. Llegaron a casa alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Todavía siguen en la cama. Es temprano, volvamos a dormir.

Cuando sentí cómo me latía el corazón dentro del pecho, supe que no había posibilidad de volverme a dormir. Darien me puso una mano en cada lado de mi cara y me besó. Su boca se movía de forma diferente, como si me estuviera besando por última vez. Me bajó hasta la almohada, me besó una vez más y después apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho, envolviéndome fuertemente entre sus brazos. Se me pasaron por la cabeza todas las posibles razones para el comportamiento de Darien como si fueran canales de televisión. Lo abracé, temiendo preguntar.

—¿Dormiste algo?

—No pude. No quería… —Su voz se apagó.

Lo besé en la frente.

—Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Ya lo arreglaremos todo cuando despertemos.

Levantó de golpe la cabeza y escudriñó mi cara. Vi tanto recelo como esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo solucionaremos?

Levanté las cejas, confundida. No podía imaginar qué había pasado mientras dormía, que pudiera causarle tanta angustia.

—No sé qué ocurre pero estoy aquí.

—¿Estás aquí? Es decir, ¿te vas a quedar? ¿Conmigo?

Sabía que mi expresión debió de haber sido ridícula, pero me daba vueltas la cabeza tanto por el alcohol como por las extrañas preguntas de Darien.

—Sí, pensé que lo habíamos hablado anoche.

—Y así fue —asintió más animado.

Escudriñé su habitación con la mirada mientras pensaba. Las paredes ya no se veían desnudas como cuando nos habíamos conocido. Estaban salpicadas de baratijas de los lugares en los que habíamos pasado tiempo juntos, y marcos negros con fotos mías, nuestras, de_ Toto_ y nuestro grupo de amigos interrumpían la pintura blanca. Un marco más grande con los dos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños sustituía al sombrero que colgaba antes de un clavo sobre su cabecero.

Lo miré con los ojos fruncidos.

—Pensaste que me iba a despertar enojada contigo, ¿cierto? ¿Pensaste que iba a irme?

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo un torpe intento de fingir la misma indiferencia que solía salirle con tanta facilidad.

—Eres famosa por ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan disgustado? ¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche, preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando me despertara?

Se movió como si le resultara difícil pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—No pretendía que la noche pasada terminara así; estaba un poco borracho y te seguí por la fiesta como un maldito acosador; después te arrastré hasta aquí, contra tu voluntad…, y entonces… —sacudió la cabeza, claramente furioso consigo mismo por los recuerdos que le pasaban por la cabeza.

—¿Disfruté del mejor sexo de mi vida? —sonreí, estrechándole la mano.

Darien soltó una carcajada, mientras la tensión de alrededor de sus ojos se desvanecía.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

Lo besé, acariciándole las mejillas con ternura.

—Sí, tonto, te lo prometí, ¿no? Te dije lo que querías oír, estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿y todavía no estás feliz? —Su cara se arrugó alrededor de su sonrisa—. Darien, basta. Te amo —dije, alisando las arrugas de preocupación de alrededor de sus ojos—. Esta absurda ruptura podría haberse acabado en Acción de Gracias, pero…

—Espera… ¿qué? —me interrumpió, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Estaba totalmente dispuesta a ceder en Acción de Gracias, pero dijiste que habías renunciado tratando de hacerme feliz, y yo fui demasiado orgullosa para decirte que quería volver contigo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Solo intentaba facilitarte las cosas! ¿Tienes idea de lo desgraciado que he sido?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Parecías estar bien después de la ruptura.

—¡Lo hacía por ti! Tenía miedo de perderte si no fingía que me parecía bien que solo fuéramos amigos. ¿Podríamos haber estado juntos todo este tiempo? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Paloma?

—Yo…

No pude discutir; tenía razón. Había hecho que los dos sufriéramos y no tenía excusa.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Maldita sea! Casi me mato bebiendo, apenas podía salir de la cama, rompí mi teléfono en mil pedazos en víspera de Año Nuevo para evitar llamarte… ¿Y dices que lo sientes?

Me mordí el labio y asentí, avergonzada. No tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado, y oírlo decir esas palabras me provocó un dolor agudo en el pecho.

—Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo.

—Te perdono —dijo él con una sonrisa—. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Se le marcó brevemente el hoyuelo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, te amo.

.

.

* * *

**¡Ya era hora! Creo que ahora si ya dejaron atrás todo y por fin podrán ser felices. Darien otra vez tuvo que tomar la iniciativa , algo radical, pero lo importante es que la convenció. Lo que si me conmovió fue su brindis ¿A ustedes?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Si pues, Darien metió la pata pero se reivindicó ;)**

**Abril Odette: Todo lo bueno tiene su final pero faltan aún unos cuantos capítulos.**

**norma: Espero que después de este capítulo ya no sufras tanto :)**

**.**

**Nos leemos el jueves con otro capítulo.** **Aún faltan unos cuantos para el final.**

**.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Humo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 20: HUMO**

**.**

Las semanas pasaron, y me sorprendí de lo rápido que se nos acercaban las vacaciones de primavera. El esperado torrente de chismes y miradas había desaparecido, y la vida había regresado a la normalidad. Los sótanos de Eastern no habían albergado una pelea desde hacía unas semanas. Neflyte se esforzó por pasar desapercibido después de los arrestos que habían provocado preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido exactamente esa noche, y Darien cada vez estaba más irritable mientras esperaba su última pelea del año, la pelea que pagaría la mayoría de sus cuentas del verano y las de buena parte del otoño.

Todavía había una capa gruesa de nieve en el suelo, y el viernes anterior a las vacaciones, una última pelea de bolas de nieve se desencadenó en el césped cristalino. Darien y yo caminábamos en zigzag por el hielo resbaladizo de camino a la cafetería, y me sujetaba con fuerza a su brazo, intentando evitar tanto las bolas de nieve como que me caiga al suelo.

—No te darán, Paloma. Saben cuáles serían las consecuencias si lo hicieran —dijo Darien, apretando la nariz roja y fría contra mi mejilla.

—Su puntería no es sinónimo del miedo a tu mal genio, Dar.

Me abrazó y frotó la manga de mi abrigo con su mano mientras me guiaba a través del caos. Tuvimos que detenernos de golpe cuando un grupo de chicas gritaron al convertirse en el objetivo de los lanzamientos sin piedad del equipo de béisbol. Cuando despejaron el camino, Darien me llevó a salvo a la puerta.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Su buen humor se desvaneció cuando una firme bola de nieve estalló contra la puerta, justo entre nuestras caras. La mirada de Darien escrutó el césped, pero los numerosos estudiantes que lanzaban en todas las direcciones sofocaron sus ansias por tomar represalias.

Tiró de la puerta para abrirla y observó la nieve que se fundía mientras caía por el metal pintado hasta el suelo.

—Entremos.

—Buena idea —dije asintiendo.

Me llevó de la mano por el bufett libre y amontonó diferentes platos humeantes en una sola bandeja. La cajera ya no ponía su predecible expresión desconcertada de semanas antes, acostumbrada a nuestra rutina.

—Hola, Serena —me saludó Kelvin antes de guiñarle un ojo a Darien—. ¿Tienen planes para la semana que viene?

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí. Vendrán mis hermanos —dijo Darien distraído, mientras organizaba nuestros almuerzos, repartiendo los pequeños platos de poliestireno delante de nosotros en la mesa.

—¡Voy a matar a David Lapinski! —anunció Rei al acercarse, mientras se limpiaba la nieve del cabello.

—¡Un impacto directo! —se rio Nicolas. Rei le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y su risa se volvió nerviosa—. Quiero decir…, ¡qué idiota!

Nos reímos por la mirada de arrepentimiento que puso cuando la observó correr furiosa hacia el buffet, antes de seguirla rápidamente.

—Sí que lo tiene dominado —dijo Kelvin con una mirada de disgusto.

—Rei está un poco tensa —explicó Darien—. Va a conocer a los padres de Nicolas esta semana.

Kelvin asintió, levantando las cejas.

—Entonces…, van…

—Sí —dije, asintiendo al mismo tiempo que él.

—Es permanente.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Kelvin.

La conmoción no desapareció de su rostro mientras escogía su comida, y pude ver cómo lo embargaba la confusión. Todos éramos muy jóvenes, y Kelvin no podía comprender el compromiso de Nicolas.

—Cuando llegue el momento, Kelvin, lo sabrás —dijo Darien, sonriéndome.

El local era un hervidero de emoción, tanto por el espectáculo de afuera como por lo rápido que se acercaban las últimas horas antes de las vacaciones. A medida que se iban ocupando los asientos, la charla constante creció hasta convertirse en un eco estruendoso, cuyo volumen iba en aumento conforme todo el mundo empezaba a hablar por encima del ruido.

Cuando Nicolas y Rei regresaron con sus bandejas, habían hecho las paces. Ella se acomodó risueña en el asiento vacío que había junto a mí, charlando sobre el inminente momento en el que conocería a sus suegros. Se iban esta misma tarde a su casa; la excusa perfecta para que Rei tuviera una de sus famosas crisis.

La observé picotear de su pan mientras charlaba sobre hacer las maletas y cuánto equipaje podría llevar sin parecer pretenciosa, pero parecía aguantar bien.

—Ya te lo dije, cariño. Te van a adorar. Te amarán tanto como te amo yo —dijo Nicolas, recogiéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja. Rei respiró hondo y las comisuras de su boca se levantaron como siempre que él conseguía tranquilizarla.

El teléfono de Darien vibró, deslizándose unos centímetros a través de la mesa. Lo ignoró, pues le estaba contando a Kelvin la historia de nuestra primera partida de póquer con sus hermanos. Miré la pantalla y llamé la atención de Darien con unas palmaditas en su hombro cuando leí el nombre.

—¿Cariño?

Sin disculparse, le dio la espalda a Kelvin y me concedió toda su atención.

—¿Sí, Paloma?

—Creo que quizás te interese responder esta llamada.

Bajó la mirada a su móvil y suspiró.

—O no.

—Podría ser importante.

Frunció los labios antes de llevarse el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa, Neflyte? —Buscó con la mirada en la habitación, mientras escuchaba, asintiendo ocasionalmente.

—Esta es mi última pelea, Neflyte. Todavía no estoy seguro. No pienso ir sin ella y Nic se va de la ciudad. Lo sé… Ya te oí. Hum…, de hecho, no es mala idea.

Levanté las cejas al ver que se le iluminaban los ojos con la idea que le hubiera propuesto Neflyte. Cuando Darien colgó el teléfono, lo miré con expectación.

—Es suficiente para pagar el alquiler de los próximos ocho meses. Neflyte consiguió a John Savage. Está intentando hacerse profesional.

—Nunca lo he visto pelear, ¿y tú? —preguntó Nicolas, inclinándose hacia delante.

Darien asintió.

—Solo una vez en Springfield. Es bueno.

—No lo suficiente —dije. Darien se inclinó hacia delante y me besó en la frente con agradecimiento.

—Puedo quedarme en casa, Dar.

—No —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No quiero que te golpeen como la última vez por estar preocupado por mí.

—No, Paloma.

—Te esperaré —dije, intentando parecer más feliz ante la idea de lo que me sentía en realidad.

—Le pediré a Zafiro que venga. Es el único en el que confiaría para poder concentrarme en la pelea.

—Muchas gracias, imbécil —gruñó Nicolas.

—Oye, tuviste tu oportunidad —dijo Darien, solo medio en broma.

Nicolas ladeó la boca con disgusto. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por la noche en Hellerton. Estuvo disculpándose a diario conmigo durante semanas, pero su culpa finalmente se volvió lo suficientemente manejable como para soportarla en silencio. Rei y yo intentamos convencerlo de que no era culpa suya, pero Darien siempre lo hacía sentir responsable.

—Nicolas, no fue tu culpa. Me lo quitaste de encima, ¿recuerdas? —dije, rodeando a Rei para darle una palmadita en el brazo.

Me volví hacia Darien.

—¿Cuándo es la pelea?

—En algún momento de la semana que viene —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quiero que vayas. Necesito que vayas.

Sonreí y apoyé la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Entonces, allí estaré.

.

.

Darien me acompañó a clase; en varias ocasiones tuvo que agarrarme con más fuerza cuando resbalaron mis pies en el hielo.

—Deberías andar con más cuidado —se burló él.

—Lo estoy haciendo a propósito. Qué ingenuo eres.

—Si quieres que te abrace, solo tienes que pedírmelo —dijo él, acercándome a su pecho.

Hacíamos caso omiso de los estudiantes que pasaban y de las bolas de nieve que volaban por encima de nosotros, mientras apretaba sus labios contra los míos. Mis pies se separaron del suelo y siguió besándome, llevándome con facilidad por el campus. Cuando finalmente me dejó en el suelo delante de la puerta de mi clase, sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando preparemos nuestros horarios para el próximo semestre, sería más cómodo que tuviéramos más clases juntos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dije, dándole un último beso antes de dirigirme a mi asiento.

Levanté la mirada, y Darien me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de encaminarse a su clase en el edificio de al lado. Los estudiantes que se encontraban a mi alrededor estaban tan acostumbrados a nuestras desvergonzadas demostraciones de afecto, así como su clase estaba acostumbrada a que él llegara unos minutos tarde.

.

.

Me sorprendió que el tiempo pasara tan rápidamente. Di mi último examen del día y me dirigí rumbo a Moon Hall. Amy estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre en la cama mientras yo rebuscaba entre mis cajones unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba.

—¿Te vas de la ciudad? —preguntó Amy.

—No, solo necesitaba un par de cosas. Voy al edificio de Ciencias a recoger a Darien y después me quedaré en su apartamento toda la semana.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos del libro.

—Que tengas buenas vacaciones, Amy.

—Mmmhmm.

El campus estaba casi vacío, solo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados. Cuando doblé la esquina, vi a Darien ya afuera, terminándose un cigarrillo. Llevaba un gorro de lana para taparse la cabeza afeitada y tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro desgastada. Expulsaba el humo por los orificios nasales, absorto en sus pensamientos y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Hasta que estuve a unos pocos metros de él, no me di cuenta de lo distraído que estaba.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cariño? —pregunté.

Él no levantó la mirada.

—¿Darien?

Pestañeó cuando oyó mi voz y una sonrisa forzada sustituyó a su cara de preocupación.

—Hola, Paloma.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Ahora sí —dijo, acercándome hacia él.

—Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre? —respondí, con una ceja arqueada y el ceño fruncido para mostrar mi escepticismo.

—Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —suspiró él. Cuando me quedé a la expectativa, continuó—: Esta semana, la pelea, que estés allí.

—Ya te dije que me quedaría en casa.

—Necesito que estés allí, Paloma —dijo él, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo. Estuvo observando cómo desaparecía en una profunda huella en la nieve, y luego me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Hablaste con Zaf? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando a que me devuelva la llamada.

Rei bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza por el Charger de Nicolas.

—¡Dense prisa! ¡Hace muchísimo frío!

Darien sonrió y aceleró el paso. Me abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar. Nicolas y Rei repitieron la misma conversación que tenían desde que ella se había enterado de que iba a conocer a sus padres; mientras tanto, yo observaba a Darien mirar por la ventanilla. Cuando nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del apartamento, el teléfono de Darien sonó.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, Zaf? —respondió—. Te llamé hace cuatro horas. Tampoco se puede decir precisamente que estés matándote trabajando. Como sea. Escucha, necesito un favor. Tengo una pelea la semana que viene y necesito que vayas. No sé cuándo es, pero necesito que no tardes más de una hora en llegar allí a partir del momento en que te llame. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes o no, imbécil? Porque necesito que no pierdas de vista a Paloma. Un idiota le puso las manos encima la última vez y…, sí. —Su voz bajó a un tono que daba miedo—. Me hice cargo de él. ¿Así que si te llamo…? Gracias, Zaf.

Darien apagó el teléfono y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Más tranquilo? —preguntó Nicolas, mirando a Darien por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí. No estaba seguro de cómo me las iba a arreglar sin él allí.

—Ya te dije… —empecé.

—Paloma, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —Me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudí la cabeza por su tono impaciente.

—Bueno, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Antes no me necesitabas.

Me acarició la mejilla ligeramente con los dedos.

—Antes no te conocía. Si no estás allí, no puedo concentrarme. Empiezo a preguntarme dónde estás, qué estás haciendo…, pero, si estás presente y puedo verte, me centro. Sé que es una locura, pero es así.

—Y la locura es exactamente lo que me gusta —dije, inclinándome para darle un beso en los labios.

—Es obvio —murmuró Rei por lo bajo.

.

-.-

.

En las sombras de Keaton Hall, Darien me estrechaba con fuerza junto a él. El vapor de mi respiración se entrelazaba con el suyo en el ambiente frío de la noche, y podía oír las conversaciones en voz baja de quienes se estaban colando por una puerta lateral a pocos metros de distancia, ajenos a nuestra presencia.

Keaton era el edificio más antiguo de Eastern pero, aunque ya había albergado uno que otro combate del Círculo, me sentía incómoda allí. Neflyte esperaba un lleno total, y Keaton no era el más espacioso de los sótanos del campus. Había unas vigas formando una rejilla a lo largo de las envejecidas paredes de ladrillo, una señal de las renovaciones que se llevaban a cabo en el interior.

—Esta es una de las peores ideas que Neflyte ha tenido hasta la fecha —gruñó Darien.

—Ya es tarde para cambiarlo ahora —dije, levantando la mirada hacia los andamios.

El teléfono móvil de Darien se iluminó y lo abrió. Su cara se tiñó de azul por el brillo de la pantalla, y por fin pude ver las dos arrugas de preocupación entre las cejas cuya presencia conocía de antemano. Apretó unos botones, cerró de golpe el teléfono y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Pareces nervioso esta noche —susurré.

—Me sentiré mejor cuando Zafiro traiga su jodido trasero aquí.

—Aquí estoy, llorón —dijo Zaf en voz baja. Apenas podía ver su perfil en la oscuridad, pero su sonrisa brillaba a la luz de la luna—. ¿Cómo estás, hermanita?

Me rodeó con un brazo, mientras empujaba juguetonamente a Darien con el otro.

—Estoy bien, Zaf.

Darien inmediatamente se relajó y me llevó de la mano a la parte trasera del edificio.

—Si aparece la policía y nos separamos, nos vemos en Moon Hall, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Darien a su hermano.

Nos detuvimos junto a una ventana abierta a nivel del suelo, la señal de que Neflyte estaba adentro y esperando.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —dijo Zaf mirando fijamente la ventana—. Serena apenas cabe por ahí.

—Cabrás —lo tranquilizó Darien, antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad del interior.

Como muchas veces antes, me agaché y me eché hacia atrás, con la seguridad de que Darien me atraparía.

Esperamos un momento y, entonces, Zaf gruñó al saltar desde la cornisa y aterrizar en el suelo, perdiendo casi el equilibrio cuando golpeó el cemento con los pies.

—Tienes suerte de que adore a Serena. No haría esta mierda por nadie más —gruñó Zaf, mientras se limpiaba la camiseta.

De un salto, Darien cerró la ventana con un rápido movimiento.

—Por aquí —dijo él, guiándonos a través de la oscuridad.

Pasillo tras pasillo, no me solté de la mano de Darien, mientras sentía que Zaf me agarraba de la camiseta. Podía oír pequeños pedazos de grava que arañaban el cemento al arrastrar los pies por el suelo. Sentí que mis ojos se ensanchaban tratando de ajustarse a la oscuridad del sótano, pero no había luz alguna que pudieran enfocar.

Zaf suspiró después de que giráramos por tercera vez.

—Nunca vamos a encontrar el camino.

—Sígueme. Todo va a estar bien —dijo Darien, irritado por las quejas de Zaf.

Al hacerse más intensa la luz del pasillo, supe que estábamos cerca. Y, cuando el rugido de la multitud se convirtió en un intercambio febril de números y nombres, supe que habíamos llegado. En la habitación donde Darien esperaba a que lo llamaran normalmente solo había una luz y una silla, pero, debido a las obras, aquella estaba llena de pupitres, sillas y diversos equipos cubiertos de sábanas blancas.

Darien y Zafiro discutían la estrategia para la pelea mientras yo echaba un vistazo fuera. Había tanto público y caos como en la última pelea, solo que había menos espacio. Alineados junto a las paredes, podían verse muebles cubiertos de sábanas polvorientas que habían apartado a un lado para dejar espacio para los espectadores.

La habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal, así que supuse que Neflyte quería tener cuidado y no llamar la atención sobre nuestras andanzas. Del techo colgaban unos faroles que creaban un resplandor lúgubre sobre el dinero que los asistentes sujetaban en el aire; todavía se aceptaban apuestas.

—Paloma, ¿me escuchaste? —dijo Darien, tocándome el brazo.

—¿Qué? —dije, parpadeando.

— Quiero que te quedes junto a esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? No te sueltes del brazo de Zaf en ningún momento.

—No me moveré. Lo prometo.

Darien sonrió, y su perfecto hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla.

—Ahora eres tú la que parece nerviosa.

Miré hacia la puerta y después a él, de nuevo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Dar. No es por la pelea, pero… hay algo. Este lugar me da escalofríos.

—No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo —me aseguró Darien.

La voz de Neflyte resonó por el megáfono y, de repente, sentí a ambos lados de la cara un par de manos cálidas y familiares.

—Te amo —dijo.

Me rodeó con los brazos y me levantó del suelo, apretándome contra él, mientras me besaba. Me dejó en el suelo y me enganchó el brazo en el de Zaf.

—No le quites los ojos de encima —le dijo a su hermano—, ni por un segundo. Este lugar será una locura en cuanto empiece la pelea.

—¡… Así que den la bienvenida al contendiente de esta noche…, John Savage!

—La protegeré con mi vida, hermanito —dijo Zaf—. Ahora, ve a patearle el trasero a este tipo y salgamos de aquí.

—¡… Darien Perro Loco Shields! —gritó Neflyte por el megáfono.

Cuando Darien se abrió paso entre la multitud, el ruido se volvió ensordecedor. Miré a Zaf, que esbozaba una ligerísima sonrisa. Para cualquier otra persona habría pasado desapercibido, pero yo distinguí el orgullo en su mirada.

Cuando Darien llegó al centro del Círculo, tragué saliva. John no era mucho más grande, pero parecía diferente a todos los rivales con los que Darien había luchado antes, incluido el hombre contra quien había peleado en Las Vegas. No intentaba intimidar a Darien con una mirada severa como los demás, sino que lo estaba estudiando, preparando mentalmente la pelea. Por muy analíticos que fueran sus ojos, también se notaba en ellos una ausencia absoluta de cordura. Supe antes de que la lucha comenzara que Darien tenía más que una pelea entre manos: estaba de pie delante de un demonio.

Darien pareció notar la diferencia también. Su habitual sonrisa burlona había desaparecido, y en su lugar se apreciaba una mirada intensa. Cuando el megáfono sonó, John atacó.

—Dios santo —dije, agarrándome al brazo de Zaf.

Zaf se movía igual que Darien, como si fueran uno solo. Con cada puñetazo que John lanzaba, me ponía en tensión, y luchaba contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. No hubo ningún movimiento desperdiciado; John era astuto y preciso. Las demás peleas de Darien parecían descuidadas en comparación con esta. La fuerza bruta detrás de cada golpe era asombrosa por sí sola, y parecía que el asunto hubiera sido coreografiado y practicado hasta la perfección.

El aire de la habitación estaba muy pesado y estancado; cada vez que tomaba aire, me tragaba el polvo que cubría las sábanas. Cuanto más duraba la pelea, más aguda era la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. No podía sacármela, pero aun así me obligué a permanecer en el lugar para que Darien pudiera concentrarse.

En determinado momento, me quedé hipnotizada por el espectáculo que tenía lugar en el centro del sótano; al siguiente, no obstante, me empujaron desde atrás. El golpe me lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero me agarré con más fuerza, negándome a moverme de la ubicación prometida. Zaf se volvió, agarró por las camisetas a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de nosotros y los lanzó al suelo como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

—¡Se largan o les parto la puta boca! —gritó a los que estaban mirando a los hombres caídos. Me agarré con más fuerza a su brazo y él me dio unas palmaditas en la mano—. Te tengo, Serena. Tú concéntrate en ver la pelea.

Darien lo estaba haciendo bien, y suspiré cuando fue el primero en hacer sangrar al otro. La muchedumbre se enardeció, pero la advertencia de Zaf mantuvo a los que estaban a nuestro alrededor a una distancia segura. Darien asestó un sólido puñetazo y, después, me miró, antes de volver a centrarse rápidamente en John. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, casi calculados, como si predijera los ataques de John antes de que se produjeran.

Presa de una impaciencia evidente, John envolvió a Darien con sus brazos y lo lanzó al suelo. Como un solo cuerpo, la muchedumbre que rodeaba el improvisado ring se estrechó alrededor de ellos, inclinándose hacia delante cuando la acción se desarrollaba en el suelo.

—¡No puedo verlo, Zaf! —grité, saltando de puntillas.

Zaf miró alrededor y encontró la silla de madera de Neflyte. Con un movimiento que pareció un paso de baile, me pasó de un brazo al otro y me ayudó a subir sobre la turba.

—¿Puedes verlo?

—¡Sí! —dije, agarrándome al brazo de Zaf para guardar el equilibrio.

—¡Está encima, pero John le rodea el cuello con las piernas!

Zaf se inclinó hacia adelante sobre los pies, poniéndose la mano libre alrededor de la boca.

—¡Patéale el culo, Darien!

Bajé la mirada hacia Zaf y me incliné hacia adelante para ver mejor a los hombres en el suelo. De repente, Darien se puso de pie, mientras John seguía sujetándolo por el cuello con las piernas. Darien cayó de rodillas, golpeando la espalda y la cabeza de John contra el cemento en un impacto devastador. Las piernas de John se quedaron sin fuerza, de manera que liberaron el cuello de Darien, que, a su vez, levantó el codo y golpeó a John una y otra vez con el puño hasta que Neflyte lo apartó y lanzó el cuadrado rojo sobre el cuerpo inerte de John.

La habitación estalló en gritos cuando Neflyte levantó la mano de Darien. Zaf me abrazó por las piernas, celebrando la victoria de su hermano. Darien me miró con una sonrisa amplia y sangrienta; su ojo derecho había empezado a hinchárse.

Mientras el dinero cambiaba de manos y el público empezaba a pasearse por la sala, preparándose para salir, me fijé en una luz que parpadeaba salvajemente mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás en una esquina de la sala, justo detrás de Darien. Goteaba líquido de su base y empapaba la sábana que tenía debajo. Me quedé sin aire.

—¿Zaf?

Tras llamar su atención, señalé hacia la esquina. En ese momento la luz se soltó de su enganche y se estrelló en la sábana que había debajo, prendiéndose el fuego inmediatamente.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Zaf, agarrándose a mis piernas.

Unos cuantos hombres que estaban alrededor del fuego retrocedieron, observando con asombro cómo las llamas alcanzaban la sábana de al lado. Un humo negro empezó a surgir de la esquina, y todas las personas de la habitación intentaron abrirse paso a empujones hacia las salidas.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Darien. Una mirada de terror absoluto distorsionaba su rostro.

—¡Serena! —gritó él, lanzándose a empujones contra el océano de personas que nos separaba.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Zaf, bajándome de la silla a su lado. La habitación se oscureció, y una explosión resonó al otro lado de la habitación. Las otras luces se estaban incendiando y se sumaban al fuego en pequeñas explosiones. Zaf me agarró por el brazo y me empujó detrás de él mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

—¡No podemos ir por ahí! ¡Tendremos que volver por donde vinimos! —grité, resistiéndome.

Zaf miró a su alrededor intentando elaborar un plan de escape en medio de la confusión. Miré de nuevo a Darien y observé cómo procuraba abrirse paso a través de la habitación. Al avanzar, la muchedumbre empujó más lejos a Darien. Las emocionadas ovaciones de antes eran ahora horrorizados gritos de miedo y desesperación mientras todo el mundo luchaba por llegar a las salidas.

Zaf me empujó hacia la salida, y yo me volví a mirar atrás.

—¡Darien! —grité, tendiendo el brazo hacia él.

Estaba tosiendo, despejando el humo con la mano.

—¡Por aquí, Dar! —le gritó Zaf.

—¡Sácala de aquí, Zaf! ¡Saca a Serena! —dijo él, tosiendo.

Zaf me miró, angustiado. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—No sé por dónde salir.

Me volví a mirar a Darien una vez más: su silueta oscilaba detrás de las llamas que se habían extendido entre nosotros.

—¡Darien!

—¡Váyanse! ¡Nos vemos afuera!

El caos que nos rodeaba ahogó su voz, y me agarré a la manga de Zaf.

—¡Por aquí, Zaf! —dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas y el humo me quemaban los ojos. Había docenas de personas aterrorizadas entre Darien y la única salida.

Tiré de la mano de Zafiro, empujando a todos los que se encontraban en mi camino. Llegamos al umbral de la puerta y miramos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Había dos oscuros pasillos tenuemente iluminados por el fuego detrás de nosotros.

—¡Por aquí! —dije, tirando de nuevo de su mano.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Zaf, con la voz cargada de duda y miedo.

—¡Vamos! —dije, tirando de nuevo de él.

Cuanto más nos alejábamos, más oscuras estaban las habitaciones. Después de unos momentos, respiré con más tranquilidad conforme dejábamos atrás el humo, pero los gritos no cesaban. Eran más altos y frenéticos que antes. Los horrorosos sonidos que oía detrás de nosotros alimentaron mi determinación y me hicieron mantener un paso rápido y decidido. Después de girar por segunda vez, caminamos a ciegas por la oscuridad. Levanté la mano delante de mí. Con mi mano libre mantenía el contacto con la pared y la seguía, mientras que con la otra agarraba a Zaf.

—¿Crees que habrá logrado salir? —preguntó Zaf.

Su pregunta me desconcentró e intenté no pensar en la respuesta.

—Sigue moviéndote —dije, sin poder respirar.

Zaf se resistió un momento, pero cuando volví a tirar de él, una luz parpadeó. Levantó un encendedor y aguzó la vista en busca de la salida en aquel pequeño espacio. Seguí la luz mientras él la movía por la habitación, y ahogué un grito cuando vimos el umbral de una puerta.

—¡Por aquí! —dije, tirando de él de nuevo.

Cuando me precipité a la siguiente habitación, choqué con un muro de personas, que me tiró al suelo. Eran dos mujeres y dos hombres, todos tenían la cara sucia y me miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par y asustados.

Uno de los chicos se agachó para ayudarme a levantarme.

—¡Aquí abajo hay unas ventanas por las que podemos salir! —dijo él.

—Venimos precisamente de allí, y no hay nada —dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Deben de haberlas pasado por alto, ¡sé que están por aquí!

Zaf tiró de mi mano.

—¡Vamos, Serena, saben dónde está la salida!

Dije que no con la cabeza.

—Vinimos por aquí con Darien. Lo sé.

Me agarró con más fuerza.

—Le dije a Darien que no te perdería de vista. Vamos con ellos.

—Zaf, ya pasamos por allí…, ¡no había ventanas!

—¡Vamos, Jason! —gritó una chica.

—Nos vamos —dijo Jason, mirando a Zaf, que tiró de mi mano de nuevo y me jaló.

—¡Zaf, por favor! ¡Es por aquí, te lo prometo!

—Voy con ellos —dijo él—. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas me caían por las mejillas.

—¡He estado aquí antes! ¡Esa no es la salida!

—¡Tú te vienes conmigo! —gritó él, tirándome del brazo.

—¡Zaf, no! ¡Iremos por el camino equivocado! —grité.

Él tiró de mí, haciéndome arrastrar los pies por el cemento, pero, al sentir que el olor a humo se hacía más fuerte, me solté y corrí en dirección contraria.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! —gritó Zaf.

Seguí corriendo, con las manos delante de mí, para anticipar la presencia de una pared.

—¡Vamos! ¡Con ella terminarás muerto! —dijo una chica.

Me golpeé el hombro en una esquina y giré sobre mí misma, cayéndome al suelo. Gateé por el suelo, manteniendo levantada la mano delante de mí. Cuando toqué con los dedos una piedra lisa, la seguí hacia arriba y me levanté. El borde del umbral de una puerta se materializó bajo mi tacto y lo seguí para entrar en la siguiente habitación.

La oscuridad no tenía fin, pero no me dejé llevar por el pánico y seguí caminando cuidadosamente en línea recta, alargando el brazo en busca de la siguiente pared. Pasaron varios minutos, y sentí que el miedo crecía en mi interior cuando los gritos que provenían de la parte de atrás resonaron en mis oídos.

—Por favor —susurré en la oscuridad—, que la salida esté por aquí.

Sentí el borde de otra puerta y, cuando me abrí paso, un rayo de luz plateada brilló delante de mí. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el cristal de la ventana, y un sollozo se me escapó de la garganta.

—¡Z… Zaf! ¡Es aquí! —grité detrás de mí—. ¡Zafiro!

Agucé la vista y logré vislumbrar un pequeño movimiento en la distancia.

—¿Zafiro? —grité, mientras el corazón me latía salvajemente contra el pecho.

Luego de un momento, unas sombras bailaron en las paredes; abrí los ojos como platos cuando me di cuenta de que lo que creía que eran personas, en realidad, era la luz titilante de las llamas que se acercaban.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dije levantando la vista a la ventana.

Darien la había cerrado después de entrar y estaba demasiado alta para alcanzarla.

Busqué a mi alrededor algo a lo que poder subirme. La habitación estaba llena de muebles de madera cubiertos de sábanas blancas, las mismas que alimentarían el fuego hasta que la habitación se convirtiera en un infierno.

Agarré un trozo de tela blanca que cubría un pupitre. Una nube de polvo me rodeó cuando tiré la sábana al suelo, y empujé el voluminoso mueble de madera hasta el espacio que había detrás de la ventana. Lo pegué a la pared y me subí, mientras tosía por el humo que lentamente se filtraba en la habitación. La ventana seguía estando unos metros por encima de mí.

Con un gruñido, intenté empujarla, moviendo adelante y atrás el cierre con cada empujón. Sin embargo, no había manera de que cediera.

—¡Vamos, maldita sea! —grité, apoyándome en los brazos.

Me eché hacia atrás e intenté usar el peso de mi cuerpo para hacer más fuerza, pero tampoco así conseguí abrirla. Al ver que nada de eso funcionaba, deslicé las uñas por debajo de los bordes, tirando hasta que creí que me había arrancado las uñas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi una luz que resplandecía, y grité cuando el fuego empezó a devorar las sábanas blancas que flanqueaban el pasillo por el que había llegado minutos antes.

Miré a la ventana y de nuevo clavé las uñas en los bordes. Los bordes metálicos se me clavaron en la carne y empezaron a sangrarme las yemas de los dedos. El instinto se impuso sobre cualquier otro sentido y golpeé el cristal con los puños. Conseguí abrir una grieta en el vidrio, pero con cada golpe también me hería y sangraba.

Golpeé el cristal una vez más con el puño y, después, me quité el zapato y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. A lo lejos, sonaban sirenas y sollocé, golpeando las palmas contra la ventana. El resto de mi vida estaba solo a unos centímetros de distancia, al otro lado del cristal. Arañé los bordes una vez más y después me puse a golpear el cristal con ambas manos.

—¡Ayúdenme! —grité, al ver que las llamas se acercaban—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Oí una débil tos detrás de mí.

—¿Paloma?

Me volví al oír esa voz familiar. Darien apareció por una puerta que había detrás de mí; tenía la cara y la ropa cubiertas de hollín.

—¡Darien! —grité.

Me bajé del pupitre y corrí hasta donde él estaba, exhausta y sucia.

Me estrellé contra él, y me envolvió con sus brazos, mientras tosía al intentar respirar.

Me agarró las mejillas con las manos.

—¿Dónde está Zaf? —dijo él con voz ronca y débil.

—¡Se fue con ellos! —grité, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas—. Intenté que viniera conmigo, ¡pero no quiso!

Darien miró el fuego que se acercaba y levantó las cejas. Respiré y tosí cuando se me llenaron los pulmones de humo. Se volvió a mirarme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Vamos a salir de aquí, Paloma! —Apretó los labios contra los míos en un movimiento rápido y firme, y después se subió a mi escalera improvisada.

Empujó la ventana y giró la cerradura. Cuando usó toda su fuerza contra el cristal le temblaron los músculos de los brazos.

—¡Apártate, Serena! ¡Voy a romper el cristal!

Demasiado asustada para moverme, solo logré apartarme un paso de nuestra única salida. Darien dobló el codo, echó el puño hacia atrás y, dando un grito, lo clavó con fuerza en la ventana. Me di la vuelta y me protegí la cara con las manos ensangrentadas, cuando el cristal se hizo añicos sobre mí.

—¡Vamos! —gritó él, tendiéndome la mano.

El calor del fuego inundó la habitación; en ese momento, Darien me levantó del suelo, elevándome en el aire, y tiró de mí hacia afuera.

Esperé de rodillas a que Darien trepara y saliera; después lo ayudé a que se pusiera de pie. Las sirenas sonaban desde el otro lado del edificio; luces rojas y azules de los camiones de bomberos y de los coches de policía bailaban sobre las paredes de ladrillo de los edificios aledaños.

Corrimos hacia el grupo de gente que estaba de pie delante del edificio y repasamos las caras sucias en busca de Zafiro. Darien gritó el nombre de su hermano; cada vez que lo llamaba, su voz se volvía más y más desesperada. Sacó su teléfono, comprobó si tenía alguna llamada perdida y, después, lo cerró de golpe, tapándose la boca con su mano ennegrecida.

—¡Zaf! —gritó Darien, alargando el cuello para buscar entre la multitud.

Quienes habían escapado se abrazaban y lloraban detrás de los vehículos de los servicios de emergencia, mientras observaban horrorizados cómo el camión autobomba lanzaba agua por las ventanas y los bomberos corrían al interior, arrastrando mangueras tras ellos.

Darien se pasó la mano por la visera de su gorra, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No logró salir —susurró él—. No logró salir, Paloma.

Se me cortó el aliento cuando vi que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas cubiertas de hollín. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y yo caí con él.

—Zaf es listo, Dar. Seguro salió. Tiene que haber encontrado un camino diferente —dije, intentando convencerme también a mí misma.

Darien se derrumbó en mi regazo, agarrándome la camiseta con ambos puños. Yo lo abracé. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

.

.

Pasó una hora. Los gritos y llantos de los supervivientes y espectadores del exterior del edificio se habían convertido en un silencio inquietante. Cada vez con menos esperanza, vimos cómo los bomberos sacaban a dos personas, pero después solo salían con las manos vacías. Mientras el personal de emergencias atendía a los heridos y las ambulancias se adentraban en la noche con víctimas quemadas, esperamos. Media hora después, solo sacaban cuerpos por los que no se podía hacer nada. En el suelo, alinearon a los fallecidos, que superaban con creces al número de los que habíamos escapado. Darien no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, esperando que sacaran a su hermano de entre las cenizas.

—¿Darien?

Nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo y vimos a Neflyte de pie junto a nosotros. Darien se levantó y tiró de mí al hacerlo.

—Me alegra ver que lograron salir, chicos —dijo Neflyte, que parecía estupefacto y perplejo—. ¿Dónde está Zaf?

Darien no respondió.

Nuestros ojos regresaron a los restos calcinados de Keaton Hall, de cuyas ventanas todavía salía humo negro. Enterré la cara en el pecho de Darien y cerré con fuerza los ojos, esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla en cualquier momento.

—Tengo que…, eh… Tengo que llamar a mi padre —dijo Darien, mientras abría el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

Tomé aire y esperé que mi voz sonara más fuerte de lo que yo me sentía.

—Tal vez deberías esperar, Darien. Todavía no sabemos nada.

Apartó los ojos de los números y le tembló el labio.

—Esto no es justo. Zaf nunca debió haber estado ahí.

—Fue un accidente, Darien. No podías saber que algo así iba a suceder —dije, tocándole la mejilla.

Frunció el ceño y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Respiró hondo y empezó a marcar el número de su padre.

.

.

* * *

**Demasiadas emociones en este capítulo. Pobre Darien ¿Qué habrá pasado con Zafiro?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Entre ellos todo va bien pero el horrible incidente de hoy casi los separa. **

**norma: La reconciliación fue muy linda aunque este capítulo fue bastante tenso.**

**hadaza: como dices, ambos pudieron haberse evitado todo el sufrimiento, pero lo importante es que ahora están juntos. Darien nuevamente fue el héroe aunque lo de Zafiro es muy triste.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo. Solo queda uno más y el epílogo que publicaré el lunes, junto con el prólogo de la nueva historia.**

**.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Avión

**Llegamos al final de esta historia. El lunes les tengo un one-shot relacionado con esta y el martes empiezo la nueva adaptación.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 21: AVION**

**.**

El teléfono empezó a sonar y un nombre sustituyó a los números de la pantalla; a Darien se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando lo leyó.

—¿Zaf?

Una sorpresiva risa se escapó de sus labios, y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es Zaf! —dije ahogando un grito y apretándole la mano mientras él hablaba.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo que estás en Moon? ¡Estaré ahí en un minuto, no te muevas!

Salí disparada hacia adelante, esforzándome por seguir el ritmo de Darien, que corría a toda velocidad por el campus, arrastrándome detrás de él. Cuando llegamos a Moon, mis pulmones pedían aire a gritos. Zaf bajó corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre nosotros dos.

—¡Maldita sea, hermano! ¡Pensé que te habías achicharrado! —dijo Zaf, abrazándonos tan fuerte que no me dejaba respirar.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Darien, empujando a su hermano—. ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto, maldición! ¡Estaba esperando a que los bomberos sacaran tu cadáver carbonizado de Keaton!

Darien miró a Zaf con el ceño fruncido durante un momento y después volvió a tirar de él para darle un abrazo. Liberó un brazo y empezó a moverlo a su alrededor hasta que notó mi camiseta y tiró de mí para abrazarme también. Tras unos minutos, Darien soltó a Zaf, pero me mantuvo a su lado.

Zaf me miró con un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena, me entró el pánico.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Solo me alegro que estés bien.

—¿Yo? Si Darien hubiera llegado a verme saliendo de ese edificio sin ti, habría sido mejor estar muerto. Intenté encontrarte después de que te fuiste, pero entonces me perdí y tuve que buscar otro camino. Caminé por el edificio en busca de otra ventana hasta que me tropecé con unos policías y me obligaron a irme. ¡He estado aterrado todo este tiempo! —dijo él, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Darien me secó las mejillas con los pulgares y se levantó la camiseta para limpiarse el hollín de la cara.

—Larguémonos de aquí. Todo este lugar se llenará pronto de policías.

Después de abrazar a su hermano una vez más, fuimos hasta el Honda de Rei. Darien me vio abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y, cuando tosí, frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital para que te vean.

—Estoy bien —dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Bajé la mirada y vi que tenía un profundo corte en los nudillos.

—¿Eso te lo hiciste en la pelea o con la ventana?

—Con la ventana —respondió él, mirando con gesto de preocupación mis uñas ensangrentadas.

—Me salvaste la vida, ¿sabes?

Juntó las cejas.

—No podía irme sin ti.

—Sabía que vendrías —dije, apretando sus dedos entre los míos.

Nos tomamos de la mano hasta que llegamos al apartamento. No habría sabido decir de quién era la sangre cuando me limpié las manchas rojas y la ceniza en la ducha. Cuando me derrumbé sobre la cama de Darien, aún podía oler el hedor del humo y piel quemada.

—Toma —me dijo, entregándome un vaso lleno de líquido ámbar—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—No estoy cansada.

Volvió a ofrecerme el vaso. Tenía los ojos cansados, inyectados en sangre y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

—Intenta descansar un poco, Paloma.

—Casi tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos —dije, antes de agarrar el vaso y tragar el líquido.

Le devolví el vaso a Darien; lo dejó en la mesita de noche y se sentó a mi lado. Permanecimos en silencio, dejando pasar las horas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando los recuerdos de los gritos aterrorizados de quienes estaban atrapados en el sótano llenaron mi cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaría en olvidarlo o de si podría hacerlo algún día.

La cálida mano de Darien sobre mi rodilla me sacó de mi pesadilla consciente.

—Esta noche murió mucha gente.

—Lo sé.

—Hasta mañana no sabremos exactamente cuántas víctimas hubieron.

—Zaf y yo pasamos junto a un grupo de chicos mientras buscábamos la salida. Me pregunto si lograron salir. Se veían tan asustados…

Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero, antes de que llegaran a mis mejillas, Darien me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Inmediatamente me sentí protegida y me pegué a su piel. Sentirme tan a gusto en sus brazos antes me aterraba, pero, en ese momento, daba gracias por poder estar a salvo después de experimentar algo tan horrible. Solo había una razón por la que podía sentirme así con alguien.

Era suya.

Entonces lo supe. Sin duda alguna en mi mente, sin que me importara lo que los demás pudieran pensar, y sin miedo a errores o consecuencias, sonreí por las palabras que iba a decir.

—¿Darien? —dije contra su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —me susurró con la boca en mi pelo.

Nuestros teléfonos sonaron al unísono, y yo le entregué el suyo a él, mientras respondía el mío.

—¿Hola? ¿Serena? —chilló Rei.

—Estoy bien, Rei. Todos lo estamos.

—¡Acabamos de enterarnos! ¡Está en todas las noticias!

Oí que, a mi lado, Darien le estaba explicando todo a Nicolas, e intenté tranquilizar a Rei lo mejor que pude. Mientras respondía a sus numerosas preguntas, procuraba mantener la voz tranquila al recordar los momentos más terribles de mi vida; no obstante, me relajé el mismo segundo en que Darien cubrió mi mano con la suya.

Me pareció que estaba contando la historia de otra persona, sentada cómodamente en el apartamento de Darien, a miles de kilómetros de la pesadilla que podría habernos matado. Rei se echó a llorar cuando terminé, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos estado de perder la vida.

—Voy a empezar a empacar ahora mismo. Estaremos allí a primera hora de la mañana —dijo Rei, sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

—Rei, no hace falta que regresen antes de tiempo. Estamos bien.

—Tengo que verte. Tengo que abrazarte para saber que estás bien —dijo llorando.

—Estamos bien. Puedes abrazarme el viernes.

Volvió a llorar.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Pásenlo bien.

Darien me miró y apretó con fuerza el teléfono contra su oreja.

—Será mejor que abraces a tu chica, Nic. Parece molesta. Lo sé, hombre…, yo también. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgué segundos antes de que lo hiciera Darien, y nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento, asimilando aún lo que había pasado. Tras unos instantes, Darien volvió a apoyarse en su almohada y, después, me atrajo hacia su pecho.

—¿Rei está bien? —preguntó, con la mirada clavada en el techo.

—Está molesta, pero se le pasará.

—Me alegro de que no estuvieran allí.

Apreté los dientes. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en qué habría ocurrido si no hubieran estado pasando unos días con los padres de Nicolas. A mi mente volvieron las caras de terror de las chicas del sótano, luchando contra los hombres por escapar. Los ojos asustados de Rei sustituyeron a las chicas sin nombre de aquella habitación. Sentí náuseas al pensar en su precioso cabello negro quemado y junto al resto de cuerpos que yacían en el césped.

—Yo también —dije con un escalofrío.

—Siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar esta noche. No debería crearte más problemas.

—Tú has pasado por lo mismo, Dar.

Se quedó callado unos minutos y, justo cuando abrí la boca para volver a hablar, respiró hondo.

—No me asusto muy a menudo —dijo finalmente—. Me asusté la primera mañana que desperté y no estabas aquí. Me asusté cuando me dejaste después de Las Vegas. Me asusté cuando creía que tendría que decirle a mi padre que Zaf había muerto en ese edificio. Sin embargo, cuando te vi al otro lado de las llamas en ese sótano…, me aterroricé. Llegué hasta la puerta, estaba a pocos metros de la salida y no pude irme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás loco? —dije, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca había tenido algo tan claro en mi vida. Me di la vuelta y me abrí paso hasta la habitación en la que estabas y te vi. No me importaba nada más. Ni siquiera sabía si lo lograríamos o no, solo quería estar donde tú estuvieras, sin importarme las consecuencias. Lo único que temo es una vida sin ti, Paloma.

Me levanté y lo besé con ternura en los labios. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, sonreí.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Él suspiró.

—Volvería a hacerlo todo de nuevo, ¿sabes? No cambiaría ni un segundo si eso significaba que llegáramos aquí, a este momento.

Sentí que me pesaban los ojos y respiré hondo. Mis pulmones protestaron, todavía irritados por el humo. Tosí un poco y después me relajé cuando sentí los labios de Darien contra mi frente. Me pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo y podía oír los latidos regulares de su corazón en el pecho.

—Es esto —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿El qué?

—El momento. Ya sabes, cuando te veo dormir…, esa paz en tu cara. Es esto. No lo había experimentado desde antes de que mi madre muriera, pero puedo sentirlo de nuevo. —Volvió a respirar hondo y me acercó más a él—. Supe en cuanto te conocí que había algo en ti que necesitaba. Resulta que no era algo que tuvieras, sino simplemente tú.

Levanté una comisura de mi boca, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho.

—Somos nosotros, Dar. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿Que si me he dado cuenta? ¡Llevo diciéndotelo todo el año! —respondió burlón—. Es oficial. Barbies, peleas, rupturas, Seiya, Las Vegas…, incluso incendios: nuestra relación puede superar cualquier cosa.

Levanté la cabeza una vez más y volví a ver la satisfacción de sus ojos cuando me miraba. Era parecida a la paz que había visto en su cara después de que perdiera la apuesta para quedarme con él en su apartamento, después de que le dijera que lo amaba por primera vez y la mañana siguiente del baile de San Valentín. Era similar, pero diferente. En esta ocasión era absoluta, permanente. La esperanza cautelosa había desaparecido de sus ojos, y una confianza incondicional había ocupado su lugar.

La reconocí solo porque sus ojos reflejaban lo que yo sentía.

—Oye… Estaba pensando en Las Vegas —empecé a decir.

Él frunció el ceño, sin saber adónde quería llegar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te parecería volver?

Levantó las cejas.

—No creo que sea lo que más me convenga.

—¿Y si solo vamos una noche?

Miró la habitación a oscuras que nos rodeaba.

—¿Una noche?

—Cásate conmigo —dije sin vacilación.

Me sorprendió lo fácil y rápido que había pronunciado esas palabras.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cuándo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos comprar boletos para un vuelo mañana. Estamos de vacaciones. No tengo nada que hacer mañana, ¿y tú?

—Tengo que comprobarlo —dijo él, yendo a buscar su teléfono.

—American Airlines —dijo él, observando atentamente mi reacción mientras hablaba—. Quiero dos boletos para Las Vegas, por favor. Mañana. Hmmm… —Me miró, como si esperara a que cambie de opinión—. Dos días, ida y vuelta. Lo que tenga disponible.

Apoyé la barbilla en su pecho, esperando a que comprara los boletos. Cuanto más tiempo lo dejaba hablar por teléfono, más grande se hacía su sonrisa.

—Sí…, eh…, un momento, por favor —dijo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba su cartera—. ¿Puedes traerme la tarjeta, Paloma?

De nuevo, esperó a que reaccionara. Risueña, me agaché, saqué la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y se la entregué. Darien dictó los números a la persona que lo atendía, mirándome después de cada serie. Cuando dio la fecha de caducidad y vio que no protestaba, apretó los labios.

—Eh…, sí, señora. Los recogeremos en el mostrador. Gracias.

Me entregó su teléfono y lo dejé en la mesilla, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo —dijo él, todavía esperando que admitiera que era alguna especie de engaño.

—Lo sé.

—Eso fue en serio, ¿sabes? Acabo de reservar dos boletos a Las Vegas para mañana al mediodía, lo que significa que nos casaremos mañana por la noche.

—Gracias.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Serás la señora Shields cuando empieces las clases el lunes.

—Oh —dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo pensaste mejor?

—Voy a tener que cambiar algunos papeles importantes la semana que viene.

Asintió lentamente, cautelosamente esperanzado.

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo mañana?

—Ajá.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—¡Demonios! ¡Te amo! —Me agarró ambos lados de la cara y me plantó un beso en los labios—. Te amo muchísimo, Paloma —decía, mientras me besaba una y otra vez.

—Espero que recuerdes eso dentro de cincuenta años, cuando siga dándote palizas en el póquer. —Me reí.

Sonrió triunfal.

—Si eso significa pasar sesenta o setenta años contigo, cariño…, tienes mi permiso para emplear tus mejores trucos.

Levanté una ceja.

—Lamentarás haber dicho eso.

—Apuesto a que no.

Sonreí con tanta malicia como pude.

—¿Apostarías la reluciente moto que está afuera?

Afirmó con la cabeza; la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su cara y adoptó una expresión de total seriedad.

—Apostaría todo lo que tengo. No lamento ni un segundo pasado contigo, Paloma, y nunca lo haré.

Le tendí la mano, él me la estrechó sin titubear y se la llevó a la boca, dándome un tierno beso en los nudillos. La habitación estaba en silencio: sus labios al alejarse de mi piel y el aire que escapó de sus pulmones eran los únicos sonidos que oí.

—Serena Shields… —dijo él, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su sonrisa.

Apreté la mejilla contra su pecho desnudo.

—Darien y Serena Shields. Suena bien.

—El anillo… —empezó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de los anillos después. Te he agarrado totalmente por sorpresa.

—Eh… —Se apartó y me observó esperando una reacción.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, poniéndome en tensión.

—Bien, no te asustes —dijo él moviéndose nervioso. Me agarró con más fuerza—. De hecho…, en cierto modo ya me ocupé de esa parte.

—¿Qué parte? —dije levantando la cabeza para verle la cara. Miró al techo y suspiró.

—Vas a enloquecer.

—Darien…

Fruncí el ceño cuando alargó un brazo y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. Palpó los objetos en su interior durante un momento. Me aparté los mechones del flequillo con un soplido.

—¿Qué? ¿Compraste condones?

Soltó una carcajada.

—No, Paloma.

Juntó las cejas mientras hacía un esfuerzo para llegar más al fondo del cajón. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, centró su atención en mí y me observó mientras sacaba una cajita de su escondite. Bajé la mirada cuando puso una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo en su pecho, mientras se estiraba hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza en su brazo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—¿Qué crees que es?

—Muy bien. Permite que replantee la pregunta.

—¿Cuándo compraste eso?

Darien suspiró hondo y, mientras lo hacía, la caja se elevó con su pecho y cayó cuando soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hace un tiempo.

—Dar…

—Lo vi un día por casualidad, y sabía que solo podía estar en un sitio…, en tu perfecto dedito.

—Un día… ¿cuándo?

—¿Importa eso? —replicó él.

Se retorció un poco, y no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Sonreí, sintiéndome de repente un poco aturdida.

Él sonrió también y señaló la caja.

—Ábrela.

La toqué con un dedo y sentí el suntuoso terciopelo bajo mi dedo.

Abrí el sello dorado con ambas manos y poco a poco levanté la tapa. Un destello llamó mi atención y volví a cerrarla.

—¡Darien! —grité.

—¡Sabía que te asustarías! —dijo él, sentándose y poniendo las manos sobre las mías.

Sentí la caja contra las palmas de las manos; parecía una granada a punto de estallar. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco?

—Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era el anillo. ¡Y tenía razón! No he visto ninguno tan perfecto como este desde entonces.

Abrí los ojos y, en lugar de la mirada azul de angustia que esperaba, rebosaba de orgullo. Con delicadeza, me apartó las manos del estuche y abrió la tapa, sacando el anillo de la pequeña rendija que lo mantenía en su sitio. El enorme diamante redondo brillaba incluso en la penumbra, reflejando la luz de la luna en cada una de sus caras.

—Es… Dios mío, es impresionante —susurré mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda.

—¿Puedo ponértelo en el dedo? —preguntó él, levantando la mirada hacia mí.

Cuando asentí, apretó los labios y deslizó el anillo plateado hasta el final de mi dedo, sujetándolo un momento antes de soltarlo.

—Ahora es impresionante.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando mi mano durante un momento, igualmente sorprendidos por el contraste del gran diamante que llevaba engarzado el anillo, sobre mi pequeño y delgado dedo. La joya abarcaba la parte inferior de mi dedo y se dividía en dos partes en cada lado cuando llegaba al solitario. Además, había diamantes más pequeños engarzados en cada astilla de oro blanco.

—Podrías haber pagado un coche con esto —dije en un murmullo, incapaz de infundir fuerza alguna a mi voz.

Seguí mi mano con los ojos mientras Darien se la llevaba a los labios.

—He imaginado cómo quedaría en tu mano un millón de veces. Ahora que lo llevas puesto…

—¿Qué? —Sonreí cuando vi que me miraba la mano con una sonrisa emocionada.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Pensé que iba a tener que sudar cinco años antes de poder sentirme así.

—Deseaba que llegara este momento tanto como tú, pero mi cara de póquer es increíble —dije, juntando mis labios con los suyos.

.

.

* * *

**¿Se imaginaron esto? Pues cuando lo leí a mi me sorprendió, sobre todo viniendo de ella. Pero si creen que esto se terminó, se equivocan. FALTA EL EPÍLOGO :)**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Zafiro si que les dio un buen susto pero felizmente se salvó. **

**norma: Zafiro llegó a salvarse afortunadamente. Lamentablemente muchas vidas se perdieron ese día.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con el Epílogo de esta historia y el one-shot que les prometí. Besos.**

**.**


	22. Epílogo

**Ahora si llegó el final. Pero después de este epílogo, los invito a leer el one-shot que también he publicado hoy. El nombre se los diré en las notas del final para no hacer algún tipo de spoiler ;)**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

Darien me apretó la mano mientras yo aguantaba la respiración. Intenté mantener una expresión tranquila, pero cuando me encogí me apretó con más fuerza. Algunas partes del techo blanco estaban salpicadas de manchas de humedad. Aparte de eso, la habitación estaba inmaculada. Ni desorden, ni utensilios fuera de su sitio. Todo se encontraba en su lugar, lo que me hizo sentir moderadamente cómoda con la situación. Había tomado la decisión, y la llevaría hasta el final.

—Nena… —dijo Darien, con cara de sufrimiento.

—Puedo hacerlo —dije, mirando las manchas del techo.

Di un respingo cuando las puntas de unos dedos me tocaron la piel, pero intenté no ponerme tensa. Cuando el zumbido empezó, la preocupación se hizo evidente en los ojos de Darien.

—Paloma —empezó Darien, pero sacudí la cabeza con displicencia.

—Muy bien. Estoy lista.

Sujeté el teléfono lejos de la oreja, poniendo una mueca de disgusto tanto por el dolor como por la inevitable bronca.

—¡Yo te mato, Serena Tsukino! —gritó Rei—. ¡Te mato!

—Técnicamente, ahora soy Serena Shields —dije, sonriendo a mi nuevo marido.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó. El enojo era evidente en su voz—¡Se suponía que iba a ser tu dama de honor! ¡Tenía que ir a comprar el vestido contigo, organizarte una despedida de soltera y atrapar tu ramo!

—Lo sé —dije, viendo que la sonrisa de Darien se desvanecía cuando volví a poner cara de dolor.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo él, juntando las cejas.

Le apreté los dedos con la mano que tenía libre.

—Lo sé.

—¡Eso ya lo dijiste! —espetó Rei.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—Oh, desde luego que vas a hablar conmigo —dijo furiosa—. Vas a hablar conmigo largo y tendido. Nunca voy a dejar de recordártelo, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca, jamás te perdonaré!

—Claro que lo harás.

—¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres una malvada, Serena! ¡Eres una horrible mejor amiga!

Me reí, empujando al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado.

—No se mueva, señora Shields.

—Lo siento —dije.

—¿Quién era ese? —soltó Rei.

—Era Hawk.

—¿Quién demonios es Hawk? Déjame adivinar, ¿Invitaste a un completo desconocido a tu boda y no a tu mejor amiga? —Su voz se volvía más aguda con cada pregunta.

—No. Él no fue a la boda —dije, aguantando la respiración.

Darien suspiró y se movió nervioso en la silla, apretando mi mano.

—Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que hacer eso, ¿recuerdas? —dije, sonriéndole a pesar del dolor.

—Lo siento. No creo que pueda aguantarlo —dijo él, con la voz llena de angustia. Relajó la mano y miró a Hawk—. Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Hawk sacudió la cabeza.

—Cubierto de tatuajes y no puede aguantar que su novia se ponga una simple frase. Terminaré en un minuto, amigo.

Darien frunció más el ceño.

—Esposa. Es mi esposa.

Rei ahogó un grito cuando por fin comprendió la conversación.

—¿Te estás haciendo un tatuaje? ¿Qué te está pasando, Serena? ¿Respiraste vapores tóxicos en ese incendio?

Bajé la mirada a mi estómago para ver el borrón que me llegaba justo hasta la cadera y sonreí.

—Dar lleva mi nombre en la muñeca. —Contuve de nuevo la respiración cuando el zumbido prosiguió. Hawk secó la tinta de mi piel y volvió a empezar. Solo podía hablar entre dientes—. Estamos casados. Yo también quería algo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No empieces de nuevo. Ya lo hablamos.

Rei soltó una carcajada.

—Te has vuelto loca. Te ingresaré en el manicomio cuando llegues a casa. —Su voz seguía siendo penetrante y exacerbada.

—No es ninguna locura. Nos amamos y hemos estado viviendo juntos por temporadas todo el año. Así que ¿por qué no?

—¡Porque tienes diecinueve años, idiota! ¡Porque te fuiste y no se lo dijiste a nadie, y porque no estoy allí! —gritó ella.

—Lo siento, Rei. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

—¡No sé si quiero verte mañana! ¡No sé si quiero volver a ver a Darien! —dijo desdeñosa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Rei. Sabes que quieres ver mi anillo.

—Y tu tatuaje —dijo. En su voz se notaba que estaba sonriendo.

Cerré el teléfono y se lo di a Darien. El zumbido volvió a empezar y me concentré en la sensación de ardor, a la que siguió el dulce segundo de alivio mientras me secaba el exceso de tinta. Darien se guardó mi teléfono en el bolsillo, me agarró la mano entre las suyas y se agachó para apoyar su frente en la mía.

—¿Sufriste mucho cuando te hiciste los tatuajes? —le pregunté, sonriendo por la expresión de dolor de su cara.

Se revolvió inquieto; parecía sentir mi dolor mil veces más que yo.

—Eh…, no. Esto es diferente. Es mucho, mucho peor.

—¡Listo! —dijo Hawk con tanto alivio en su voz como transmitía la cara de Darien.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la silla.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiró Darien, dándome palmaditas en la mano.

Bajé la mirada hacia las preciosas líneas tatuadas sobre la piel roja e irritada:

.

**_Señora Shields_**

_._

—Wow —dije, levantándome sobre los codos para verlo mejor.

El ceño fruncido de Darien se convirtió inmediatamente en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Es precioso.

Hawk sacudió la cabeza.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada hombre tatuado y recién casado que ha traído a su mujer aquí y lo haya tomado peor que ella…, bueno, no tendría que volver a tatuar a nadie nunca más.

—Dime simplemente cuánto te debo, sabelotodo —murmuró Darien.

—Te haré la cuenta en el mostrador —dijo Hawk.

Se notaba que le había hecho gracia la respuesta de Darien.

Miré el cromo reluciente y los pósteres de las muestras de tatuajes que había a mi alrededor, en las paredes, y luego bajé la vista a mi estómago. Mi nuevo apellido brillaba en letras negras, gruesas y elegantes. Darien me observaba orgulloso y después miró su alianza de titanio.

—Lo hicimos, nena —dijo en voz baja—. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.

—Pues créelo —dije, sonriendo.

Me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y me apoyé sobre el lado derecho, consciente de que, con cada movimiento, los vaqueros me rozaban la piel irritada. Darien sacó su cartera y firmó rápidamente el recibo antes de llevarme de la mano al taxi que esperaba afuera. Mi móvil volvió a sonar, pero cuando vi que era Rei no respondí.

—Va a hacer que nos sintamos muy culpables por esto, ¿no? —dijo Darien con mala cara.

—Hará pucheros durante veinticuatro horas después de ver las fotos, y luego lo superará.

Darien me lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Estás segura de eso, señora Shields?

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de llamarme así? Lo has dicho cientos de veces desde que salimos de la capilla.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía abierta la puerta del taxi para mí.

—Dejaré de llamarte así cuando termine de creer que es real.

—Oh, es totalmente real —dije, deslizándome en medio del asiento para hacer sitio—. Tengo recuerdos de la noche de bodas que lo demuestran.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me recorrió el cuello con la nariz, hasta que llegó a mi oreja.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Ay… —grité cuando se apoyó en mi vendaje.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento, Paloma.

—Te perdono —dije con una sonrisa.

Fuimos hasta el aeropuerto agarrados de la mano; cuando veía a Darien mirar su alianza sin reparos, no podía evitar sonreír. Sus ojos tenían la expresión pacífica a la que me estaba acostumbrando.

—Cuando volvamos al apartamento, creo que por fin lo asimilaré y dejaré de actuar como un idiota.

—¿Me lo prometes? —sonreí.

Me besó la mano y después la meció sobre su regazo entre las palmas de las manos.

—No.

Me reí y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro hasta que el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. Mi móvil volvió a sonar, y en la pantalla apareció de nuevo el nombre de Rei.

—Es implacable. Déjame hablar con ella —dijo Darien, tendiéndome la mano para que le diera el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —dijo él, esperando el chillido agudo al otro lado de la línea. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa—. Porque soy su marido. Ahora puedo responder sus llamadas. —Me miró de reojo y abrió la puerta del taxi, ofreciéndome la mano—. Estamos en el aeropuerto, Rei. ¿Por qué no vienes con Nic a recogernos y así podrás gritarnos a los dos de camino a casa? Sí, durante todo el trayecto a casa. Debemos llegar alrededor de las tres. Muy bien, Rei. Nos vemos entonces. —Torció el gesto por sus palabras cortantes y entonces me entregó el teléfono—. No exagerabas. Está enojada.

Dio la propina al conductor y después se echó su bolsa sobre el hombro y sacó el asa de mi maleta de ruedas. Sus brazos tatuados se tensaron mientras tiraba de mi equipaje y alargaba el brazo para agarrarme de la mano.

—No me puedo creer que le dieras el visto bueno para gritarnos durante una hora —dije, siguiéndolo por la puerta giratoria.

—No creerás de verdad que voy a dejar que le grite a mi esposa, ¿no?

—Se te ve muy cómodo con ese término.

—Supongo que es momento de que lo admita. Sabía que ibas a ser mi mujer desde el mismo instante en que te conocí. Tampoco te voy a mentir: he estado esperando que llegara el día en que pudiera decirlo…, así que voy a abusar del título. Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si fuera un discurso que hubiera practicado. Le respondí con una carcajada y apretándole la mano.

—No me molesta.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿No?

Negué con la cabeza y me acercó a él para besarme la mejilla.

—Bien. Te vas a hartar de oírlo durante los próximos meses, pero dame algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo seguí por los pasillos, las escaleras mecánicas y las colas de los controles de seguridad. Cuando Darien cruzó el detector de metales, se activó una estruendosa alarma. Cuando el guardia del aeropuerto le pidió a Darien que se quitara el anillo, este puso cara seria.

—Yo se lo guardo, señor —dijo el oficial—. Solo será un momento.

—Le prometí a ella que nunca me lo quitaría —dijo Darien entre dientes.

El oficial le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba; se mostró paciente e incluso debimos de resultarle graciosos a juzgar por las arruguitas que se le formaron en la fina piel de alrededor de los ojos.

Darien se quitó el anillo de mala gana y lo dejó en la mano del guardia. Cuando cruzó el arco de seguridad, suspiró. La alarma no se había activado, pero molesto. Yo pasé sin ningún problema, después de entregar también mi anillo. Darien seguía con expresión tensa, pero, cuando nos dejaron pasar, sus hombros se relajaron.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Está de vuelta en tu dedo —dije, riéndome de su reacción exagerada.

Me besó en la frente y me acercó a su lado mientras caminábamos por la terminal. Cuando vi la mirada de quienes pasaban a nuestro lado, me pregunté si era muy evidente que estábamos recién casados, o si simplemente se habían fijado en la ridícula sonrisa de Darien, que contrastaba con los brazos tatuados y los músculos protuberantes.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de turistas emocionados, del tintineo y los pitidos de las máquinas tragamonedas y de gente que caminaba en todas las direcciones. Sonreí al ver a una pareja joven tomada de la mano: parecían tan emocionados como Darien y yo cuando llegamos. No dudaba de que se irían sintiendo la misma mezcla de alivio y aturdimiento que nos embargaba en este momento.

En la terminal, hojeé una revista y toqué la rodilla de Darien con delicadeza. Detuvo el movimiento de la pierna y sonreí, sin levantar la mirada de las fotos de las celecridades. Algo le preocupaba, pero esperaba que me lo dijera, sabiendo que lo estaba resolviendo internamente. Después de unos minutos, volvió a balancear la rodilla, pero en esta ocasión dejó de hacerlo él solo, y entonces, lentamente, se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Paloma?

—¿Sí?

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y, entonces, suspiró.

—Nada.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y parecía que acabábamos de sentarnos cuando anunciaron que los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo podían embarcar. Se formó rápidamente una cola, nos levantamos y esperamos a que llegara nuestro turno de enseñar los boletos y cruzar el largo pasillo hasta el avión que nos llevaría a casa.

Darien dudó.

—No puedo librarme de esta sensación —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo un mal presentimiento? —pregunté, repentinamente nerviosa.

Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de preocupación.

—Es una locura, pero tengo la sensación de que, cuando lleguemos a casa, me despertaré. Como si nada de esto fuera real.

Lo abracé por la cintura y le acaricié los músculos de la espalda.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Se miró la muñeca y luego la gruesa alianza que llevaba en el dedo izquierdo.

—No puedo evitar tener la impresión de que la burbuja va a estallar y de que me despertaré echado en la cama, solo y deseando que estés allí conmigo.

—¡Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, Dar! Dejé a alguien por ti dos veces, decidí ir a Las Vegas contigo dos veces, literalmente he estado en el infierno y he vuelto, me casé contigo y me he tatuado tu nombre. Se me acaban las ideas para demostrarte que soy tuya por completo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Me encanta oírte decir eso.

—¿Que soy tuya? —pregunté. Me levanté de puntillas y junté mis labios con los suyos—. Soy tuya. Soy la señora de Darien Shields. Por siempre y para siempre.

Su ligera sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró la puerta de embarque y, después, a mí.

—Voy a arruinarlo todo, Paloma. Te vas a cansar de mis idioteces.

Me reí.

—Ya estoy harta de tus idioteces. Y aun así me casé contigo.

—Pensaba que una vez que nos casáramos tendría menos miedo de perderte, pero me da la impresión de que si subo a ese avión…

—¿Darien? Te amo. Vámonos a casa.

Levantó las cejas.

—No me dejarás, ¿verdad? Aunque sea un dolor en el trasero.

—Juré delante de Dios, y de Elvis, que estaría a tu lado, ¿no?

Su cara se iluminó un poco.

—Esto es para siempre, ¿verdad?

Levanté un extremo de la boca.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si hiciéramos una apuesta?

Los demás empezaron a rodearnos, lentamente, sin perder detalle de nuestra ridícula conversación. Como otras veces, era consciente de las miradas curiosas, solo que ahora era diferente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la paz volviera a los ojos de Darien.

—¿Qué tipo de marido sería si apostara en contra de mi propio matrimonio?

Sonreí.

—Un marido estúpido. ¿No recuerdas que tu padre te dijo que no apostaras contra mí?

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tan segura estás? ¿Estarías dispuesta a apostar algo?

Lo rodeé por el cuello con los brazos y sonreí junto a sus labios.

—Apostaría a mi primogénito. Así de segura estoy.

Y entonces la paz volvió.

—No puedes estar tan segura —dijo él, sin ansiedad alguna en la voz.

Arqueé una ceja y mi boca se levantó por el mismo lado.

—¿Quieres apostar?

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**¡Serena se hizo un tatuaje! ¿Se lo imaginaron? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**.**

**Bueno, ahora si les puedo decir el nombre del one-shot, y es ... "Señora Shields". Una breve narración de Serena en su primer día de San Valentín, ya casada con Darien.**

**.**

**Mañana empezaré con la nueva adaptación: "Inevitable Desastre", que no es la continuación de esta historia sino la versión de la misma, narrada por Darien. Podremos ver detalles que no se vieron en "Maravilloso Desastre" y muchísimas cosas más. Ahora veremos que es lo que sentía, y como amó y sufrió por su Paloma. Espero que les guste tanto como esta.**

**.**

**Gracias a Bellmoon, luxy1985, yesqui2000, yssareyes48, norma, Juniver, Bita de Chiba, Monik chiba, hadaza, Erika Tsukino, Abril Odette, mayilu, UsakoSerenityEternal, Anyachiba, Catnip SD y Marie Mademoiselle Chiba por los comentarios que dejaron a lo largo de esta historia. **

**A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**norma: Espero que te haya gustado este epílogo y te invito a leer "Serena Shields" y mañana "Maravilloso Desastre"**

**Yssareyes48: No se arrepintieron. Se casaron y hasta Serena se tatuó su nuevo estado civil. No te pierdas el one shot y la nueva historia que sale mañana.**

**.**

**Nos leemos mañana con el prólogo de la nueva historia**

**.**


End file.
